Hopeless Place
by xxBrownSugarxx
Summary: Sequel to "How to Love" *Under Revision*
1. Chapter 1

**Here we go! The sequel you've all been waiting for! **

**I highly suggest you read "How to Love" and "I'd Come for You" before you read this. **

**I'm excited to be back on board, are you?**

**ENJOY =)**

* * *

><p><em>Life:<em>

_A distinctive characteristic of a __living __organism__ from dead __organism__s or __non-living thing__s, as specifically distinguished by the capacity to grow, metabolize, respond, adapt, and __reproduce_

_Life:_

_Living things and their activity_

_Life:_

_Existence__ and __consciousness__, purpose, a __soul__ or an __afterlife_

_Life:_

_Love _

_Love:_

_Undefined_

* * *

><p><em>"Are you pregnant?"<em>

_She grabbed for him but it seemed like he kept moving farther and farther away._

_The more she reached forward, the farther he went._

_She started running towards him but he moved away quicker than she could run. _

_"SONIC! DON'T GO!"_

_"Amy, I need to go right now."_

_"SONIC! I'M BEGGING YOU! PLEASE DON'T GO! I NEED YOU! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!"_

_She sprinted as fast as her feet would carry her._

_She finally seemed close enough. He was finally within he reach._

_But suddenly he stepped off of a cliff, and just when she thought she got a hold of his shirt, he vanished out of thin air._

Amy woke up screaming so loud that it woke Blaze out of her sleep.

She hopped out of her bed in a panic and went rushing into the room.

"Amy wake up!"

Blaze shook her friend, who was violently convulsing and screaming. This had gone on for the whole week, every night on cue.

This particular night was actually more intense than the others.

So Blaze shook Amy harder, almost frightened for her friend's safety.

Fortunately, Amy finally opened her eyes with a loud gasp. Tears fell down her face.

Blaze squeezed her friend in a tight embrace. She felt relief. What would she have done if Amy didn't wake up.

"Amy, later on in the morning we're going to take a walk ok?"

"Why?"

Her voice was raspy and almost non existent.

"You need to get out of the house; get some sun and fresh air."

"I don't want to."

Blaze knew how to pick her battles and this was one that she would not entertain. She knew arguing with Amy right at the moment would be useless and get nothing accomplished.

"Ok. Just go back to sleep ok?"

It looked like Amy had no trouble laying back down on the bed and dosing off.

Content, Blaze drowsily walked out the bedroom door and retreated to the guest room where she slept all week.

Apparently she had woken up Silver.

He was sitting up in the bed. It seemed like he was waiting patiently for her.

"Another nightmare?", he asked.

"Yeah. I think we need to get her some assistance or talk to someone, seriously. She scared me this time. She was shaking, physically convulsing."

Blaze had slowly climbed into the bed where Silver was. He, in turn, reflexively inched closer to her.

"How about you and Cream take her to her doctor's appointment and then address the problem confidentially to see what they can do? Maybe the behavior is normal for the circumstances."

"It may be normal Silver but how long is it gonna last?"

"It's going to last as long as Sonic-"

"Don't even say that name. Don't piss me off."

Blaze exhaled heavily.

Honestly, she was disappointed in so many ways.

She was disappointed that her best friend had so easily given in. She was disappointed that her best friend was careless in her decision. She was definitely disappointed in Sonic. He was even more careless than her. He knew better. That was what made her so incredibly angry at him. How dare he walk out on her?

"Have you talked to him at all about this?", she asked.

"No. I didn't think it was my place…besides, I have the feeling he won't answer me."

"IS HE SERIOUSLY GOING TO LEAVE AND NOT DEAL WITH THIS WHILE AMY HAS TO? ARE THEY NOT GOING TO MAKE A DECISION TOGETHER?"

"That's not for us to say Blaze."

"IT'S NOT? WATCH ME WHILE I DO SOMETHING ABOUT THIS!"

"I just don't think you should get involved. Look at what happened already and now it seems like Amy's freaking traumatized."

"Like I said, it was better that we knew his reaction sooner than later."

"I really hope you're right about that because this isn't looking too bright at all."

Blaze sighed heavily and Silver, sensing her distress, pulled her into his arms.

"You're doing the best you can and you're a great friend Blaze. You're doing what you think is best for her but just don't interfere anymore ok?"

"I'll consider it but I can't promise you that."

* * *

><p>It had been a week since everything had happened.<p>

For that whole week, Amy cried all day, slept at night, and shouted out in nightmares. She didn't eat; she only got up to use the bathroom and she took a shower every other day.

Blaze would try to converse with her but it was no use. Sometimes she would even yell, sending Blaze away from her. Even Silver had attempted to talk to her but she only reacted worse with him.

Blaze had decided to tell Cream about the news within the week. Once again she was making decisions that she thought would be the best for Amy. Cream had to know and Blaze deeply needed her assistance. Dealing with Amy's behavior was not easy.

Cream came over and spent the night. She, too, tried to help and soothe Amy but to no avail.

Amy was hurting and both Cream and Blaze could feel it. It aroused anger inside. That anger was directed towards the one who had caused it all.

If only his reaction was different...

They had agreed to set up an appointment with her doctor, knowing that she was not only depriving herself of proper nourishment but also because they feared for her well-being.

They had also agreed to confront Sonic somehow and they would enlist the help of their boyfriends for that. But that would be the last thing on the agenda.

* * *

><p>"Amy? Get up beautiful, we're going to your house to get some more clothes!"<p>

Amy stirred in her sleep and tossed her body around, turning away from Blaze.

"Amy come on, get up."

Blaze raked her fingers through Amy's knotty quills.

"That hurts you know.", Amy finally spoke.

"If you didn't go to bed with wet quills it wouldn't get so knotty."

Amy didn't reply nor did she stop Blaze form untangling her quills.

"When I'm done here, I'd like you to get up and get yourself together."

"Why do I have to go?", Amy whined.

"Because I don't have the key to your house and I don't know what clothes you want to bring."

"Just take my keys and pick anything."

"No, you're coming and that's final."

Amy fiercely turned back around to face Blaze.

"Looks don't faze me sweetie! NOW GET UP!"

"NO!"

"Amy you're acting like a child."

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND BLAZE!"

"THEN PLEASE HELP ME UNDERSTAND! I WANT TO HELP YOU!"

"YOU CAN'T HELP ME!"

"I CAN TRY!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"I'm not going to do that."

"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE! JUST GO LIKE EVERYONE ELSE IN MY LIFE!"

"EVERYONE ISN'T SONIC AMY!"

Blaze's last statement had visibly stunned the pink hedgehog.

No one had mentioned the name to her all week in fear of what would become of it.

Blaze, in the heat of the argument, yelled out exactly what everyone had been feeling.

The result? Catastrophe!

"EVERYONE ISN'T SONIC BLAZE? YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THIS IS LIKE! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IT'S LIKE TO LIVE LIKE THIS! THIS IS NOT WHAT I WANTED AT ALL!

HE ISN'T EVEN MY BOYFRIEND! HE LEFT ME WHEN HE PROMISED ME HE WOULDN'T!"

Amy choked on her words; her crying becoming unbearable but she continued to let it all out.

"HE SAID HE WOULDN'T BLAZE! HE WALKED RIGHT OUT THE DOOR! I TEXTED HIM AND I CALLED HIM ALL THIS TIME AND HE WON'T EVEN ANSWER!"

Blaze painfully watched on. It was simply heartbreaking. The whole situation was heartbreaking.

"WHY WON'T HE ANSWER? WHY IS HE DOING THIS TO ME! WHAT IS MY FAMILY GOING TO THINK? I'M A DISAPPOINTMENT! I'M A BIG DISAPPOINTMENT BLAZE! MY DREAM IS RUINED NOW! I'M NOT GOING TO BE THE DOCTOR I ALWAYS WANTED TO BE! I'LL BE A FUCKING WAITRESS ALL MY LIFE!"

Amy was now crying hysterically, finding it hard to breath. Blaze was immediately by her side consoling her so she could at least calm down.

Suddenly, Silver appeared at the door looking at the scene. Blaze looked up at him signaling to him to start the car. He nodded in understanding and went back down the stairs.

"Hey, come with me.", Blaze said softly

"Where? Where are we going?"

"Somewhere good."

Blaze pulled Amy up and led her to the shower. As soon as Amy stepped in, Blaze stepped out and held it closed so Amy couldn't come out. She stayed by the bathroom door, listening for the shower to start and when it finally did after about three minutes, she went downstairs.

She found Silver eating a piece of toast on the couch.

"Got her to shower?", he asked.

"Barely."

Blaze plopped herself on the couch with Silver

"Cream called, she said she was on her way over here."

"Good, I guess."

"You guess? What's up with that?", Silver asked.

"Don't you mean 'What's down'?"

"Using my joke? I AM FLATTERED!"

"I tried…"

Silver started to laugh but noticed Blaze wasn't laughing with him.

"Babe seriously, what happened?"

"She's so crushed Silver. I can't even imagine what it's like. I really don't know how to help her."

Silver pulled Blaze into his arms.

"We can only be there for her. We can't take the pain away."

"WE can't, but I know who can."

"Blaze, I don't think that's going to happen."

"ARE WE JUST GOING TO LET THIS CONTINUE SILVER?"

"What can we really do? Sit him down and force him to take responsibility? We all know how Sonic is Blaze."

Blaze sighed loudly and hung her head lowly in her hands.

"Just…do you think he'll come around?"

"Knowing him and how he's been…it's possible but at this point I don't even know what he's thinking."

* * *

><p>"Hey Amy! How are you feeling?"<p>

"Fine."

"Would you wanna go shopping later?"

"No."

"Get some lunch?"

"No."

"Go on a roller coaster?"

"No."

"Go home?"

"N-…HEY!"

For the first time in the whole week Cream had witnessed Amy smile and even slightly laugh.

"Gotcha good huh?"

Blaze smiled in the driver's seat, content with the fact that Amy finally showed some sign of happiness. Maybe all hope wasn't lost.

Suddenly, the car stopped outside of a building that looked all too familiar to Amy.

"Why are we here?"

"You have an appointment of course!"

"You didn't tell me that."

"If I told you that, you weren't ever going to come."

Sensing an argument on its way, Cream intervened.

"It's only a checkup Amy. There's some things that not only you need to know but what the doctor needs to know."

Amy only sighed in frustration, got out the car, and slammed the door behind her. Then she stormed inside of the building by herself.

"You could have sworn she was still sixteen years old."

"Exactly what I was saying this morning."

* * *

><p>"Hello Miss Rose!"<p>

Amy kept a scowl on her face, obviously angered by being there

"How have you been feeling?"

"Bad."

"Physically? Or-"

"Everything."

There was a brief, awkward moment of silence.

"I hope you have been at least drinking plenty of water."

"I don't do anything."

"I appreciate your honesty Miss Rose."

Amy looked down.

She didn't know how, but this doctor made her feel like shit yet she didn't say anything offensive.

"Have you made a decision about the baby?", the doctor asked.

"W-What do you mean?"

"Are you going to proceed with the birth or abort?"

Amy looked down again.

Why was this doctor so abrupt?

But now that she mentioned it, Amy really didn't have a clue.

She hadn't really thought about it.

All this time she was preoccupied with herself and what SHE was feeling.

Not even once had she thought about her potential child.

She was so absorbed in her own pain that she failed to realize that there was someone else besides her, depending on her and only her.

Instantly, the tears started falling.

She didn't know what to do.

She couldn't make a decision right away.

Was this something she could live with?

Could she provide?

This was something she had yet to think through...and it hurt.

"Have you gotten a second opinion?", Doctor Whall softly asked.

Amy didn't respond.

"You don't have to decide today but I would suggest you make a decision as soon as possible. I will be left to assume that you will carry through with this if you don't call me within the next week. In that case, I have to set up some procedures for you. Do you have an obstetrician that you are personally interested in?"

"No."

"Would you like to be referred to my clinic?", the doctor smiled.

Amy looked up in surprise.

"YOUR clinic? What is this then?"

"Well I work here too but I also own a clinic not too far away from here and double as the lead obstetrician for specific patients."

"Ok. So you can refer me then. I have no other options."

"You can have other options if you wish."

"It doesn't matter to me right now."

"Alright then, I'll be right back to perform a checkup on you while I file some paperwork for you to be admitted."

When Doctor Whall walked out of the room, she went over to Blaze and Cream who were sitting in the waiting area.

"Well girls, I really appreciate your concern for your friend. She will certainly be alright in time. She needs to drink a lot of water and start on a nutritious diet as soon as possible. And about her behavior, it's common amongst pregnant women. Their hormones are going crazy so it's not that she needs help, she just needs guidance, protection, and love which I will try to work on when she comes to visit for checkups in the future. Thanks again girls!"

* * *

><p>"What did she say Amy?"<p>

"Everything's alright."

"Well that's good to hear."

"What Cream means is, what did she say about the baby in particular?", Blaze asked looking through the car's rear-view mirror.

"She gave me a choice."

"Have you made that decision?", Blaze insisted.

"Leave me alone Blaze. Please, just leave me alone"

For the rest of the car ride there were odd periods of silence aside from when Blaze and Cream would converse with each other while Amy just stared outside of the backseat window.

Once they all arrived at Blaze's house, they all noticed that Silver wasn't home. Amy still walked glumly up the stairs, and locked the door behind her.

Cream sighed, following her while Blaze dialed up Silver in the kitchen.

"Hello?"

_"Yeah my sugar dumpling?"_

"Cut it out! Where did you go? Usually you would text me or something if you left."

_"Well…I just went to get some tacos."_

"Tacos? Really?"

_"I was hungry and craving it. Also I didn't want to rush you …you know with Amy and all."_

"Mhmm and you're not done getting those tacos?"

_"I just left."_

"Alright then."

_"MUAH!"_

"What?"

_"MUAH! You have to do it back now!"_

"Are you serious…"

_"Yes…MUAH!"_

"Muah…"

Silver could practically see Blaze's (-_-) face.

_"Be back soon babe bye!"_

Blaze hung up and then went up the stairs to check on Amy and Cream.

What she found was Cream, who was outside of the locked door trying to talk to Amy.

"AMY IT'S NOT HEALTHY TO STAY IN THERE FOREVER! YOU NEED TO-"

Cream was stopped by the vibration of her cell phone.

_**Tails**__- srry gonna be running a little late picking u up_

_**Cream**__- y?_

Cream quit trying with Amy for the moment and went down the stairs with Blaze on the couch.

"When she gets like this you just need to leave her alone.", Blaze said.

"But it's not healthy. We were JUST at the doctor.", Cream sighed.

Cream's phone vibrated again.

_**Tails**__- car tire popped_

_**Cream**__- awww no!_

_**Tails**__- it'll be fixed in no time! Seeya in a bit, I love you!_

_**Cream**__- I love you too =)_

"So?", Blaze asked.

"The car tire popped."

"Aww I hope Tails is ok!"

"He is. I guess he's probably fixing it up himself which shouldn't take long at all."

"If you say so, you're his wife after all!"

"WIFE?", Cream blushed.

"Yes! Don't act like you guys aren't going to get married in a few years.", Blaze winked

* * *

><p><em><strong>Amy<strong>__- Sonic, I went to the doctor and I need to make a decision as soon as possible. This is so hard for me and I really can't do this alone. I have a week to decide and I'd really like to decide with you._

5 minutes later she didn't get a response

_**Amy**__- Sonic, please I'm begging you to just answer me. This hurts so much. Please answer me._

10 minutes later

"This is the one and only Sonic the Hedgehog , babes leave a message after the beep, dudes…why didn't you just text me?"

_BEEP!_

"S-Sonic…I-It's Amy...I-I really need you...I-I mean I need t-to talk to you *sniff*. It's important s-so please call me back. It can't wait…y-you need to-"

_"Message has been saved!"_

20 minutes later

_**Amy**__- Can I come over?_

_**Shadow**__-my home is your home, remember you said that once?_

_**Amy**__- I'll be there in an hr_

* * *

><p>From the time Amy locked the bedroom door she pulled out her cell phone and sat up straight with it in her hands.<p>

She deliberated over and over to the point where she would put the phone away from her and then go to pick it up again.

One particular moment, she gained the courage to text the one person who had caused her all of her grief.

She spent about 10 minutes crying in contemplation before she even sent the text.

When she got no response, she went into a state of desperation.

She had just spent about half an hour mustering up the will the text and let her feelings out. She refused to not get an answer.

She immediately texted him again.

Her eyes were puffy although they had remained that way the whole week. Her pillows were soaked and her sheets were wrinkled all over the bed and on the floor.

Amy waited for a long time, hoping and praying that Sonic would answer her. She had become hysterical, throwing her phone on the floor and throwing her pillows off the bed.

She realized that she had one last thing to try before she would give up so she stumbled over to her phone on the floor and picked it up. She tried to collect herself and catch her breath from crying so hard before dialing his number.

Her heart pumped with vigor as each ring sounded. However, deep down as she expected, Sonic didn't pick up but when she heard his voice message she decided the last thing she could do was leave one.

* * *

><p>"Amy where are you going?", Cream asked.<p>

"Somewhere."

"You can't just say somewhere and expect us to allow it!"

"Don't worry about it, I'll be safe. I'll text you guys."

"BUT AMY-"

Amy had already walked out the door and shut it.

"Let it go Cream.", Blaze said.

"But Blaze, suppose something happens to her?"

"Well that'll be on her. I don't mean to sound harsh at all but Amy is grown and she has to know what she's doing."

"She's a bit depressed right now don't you think? She's not thinking clearly!"

"Yes, but she can still decide whether she wants to tell us where she's going or not."

Cream sighed heavily and lazily sat back in the couch.

"...So Tails is more than a little late. It's getting dark already."

"So is Silver."

* * *

><p>"Hey Am-. Oh God, what happened?"<p>

Amy stood humbly at the door with tears running down her puffy, red eyes. Her quills were a mess and her skin looked clammy to the touch.

"C-can I stay here for a little while?", she softly asked.

"Sure, come in…please."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the reviews, I'm so excited that you guys are excited! My reviewers are a smart, funny, and sweet bunch!**

**Mi123 you're a sweetheart for doing all of that, I appreciate it alot!**

**I promise this is the last time I say it but if you haven't already I highly suggest you read "I'd Come for You" because you will especially be a bit lost on this chapter.**

**Surprise Surprise! This story will incorporate both Amy's AND Sonic's point of view. For instance since this chapter is Sonic's point of view the next will be Amy's and after that, it will be Sonic's once again (so on and so forth).**

**ENJOY =)**

**X**

* * *

><p><em>Love:<em>

_A profoundly tender, passionate affection for another person _

_Love:_

_The unselfish loyal and benevolent concern for the good of another_

_Love:_

_Sexual passion or desire_

_Love:_

_Life_

_Life:_

_Undefined_

* * *

><p><em>I had no idea we would have gotten so far.<em>

_I honestly just wanted to talk and make amends but I just NEEDED her._

_I suppressed it for so long!_

_I wanted to respect her and show her how different she was to me but when she wanted me too, I just didn't think anymore._

_She finally gave me the green light._

_I should have fought harder; resisted a little more…for her sake and mine._

_If I did that, none of this would have ever happened._

_X_

* * *

><p>"Sonic, now that you're here for good I hope you're ready to explain your actions as of late."<p>

_"_Ok."

"Care to explain why you weren't able to catch the bus back from the city?"

"Joey, I had something personal to take care of and before you ask, no it couldn't wait."

"How many times am I going to hear that excuse Sonic?"

"It's not an excuse."

"Yeah, just like all those other times weren't excuses. Then would you like to explain why you rushed out of our meeting last week, very rudely I must add?"

"I had…a family emergency."

"Sonic, you're really pushing it! You don't get free residence and excellent pay for just sitting on your ass, breaking the rules, and going wherever whenever you please! Thousands of people would kill to be in your position so you better wake up and realize what's at stake here! You could just as well be flipping burgers somewhere or serving someone their breakfast so cut your shit out and get it together! You're hanging on a loose thread. Tie it tight before I cut it ok?"

"Yes sir.", Sonic replied through gritted teeth.

"Good, now you better pack and catch the next bus with the rest of the group tonight before I'm forced to fire you right now as we speak."

Sonic wordlessly walked out of the building and practically growled as soon as he was out of the vicinity.

He needed to cool off before he even got on the bus.

He knew that he would just feel unbearably irritated around his coworkers, so he decided to go to a nearby coffee cafe'.

Little did many people know, he had quite a sweet tooth every now and then.

A sweetened iced coffee would definitely hit the spot!

So that's exactly what he went in line to order.

"W-Would you like whipped cream with that?"

The counter girl was trying not to meet his eyes but even with her head down he could see her blushing.

"No thanks but can you be a little generous with the sugar?"

"Y-Yeah! I-I could."

The stuttering, the blushing, the shy voices...he had grown accustomed to it since long ago.

He was also accustomed to the bold advances.

The small counter girl promptly handed him his drink and he thanked her with a smile.

He recalled back in the day when he probably would have added a wink in there.

However, things changed.

He recalled a time he was NOT accustomed to.

It was funny how Amy attracted him the most.

He couldn't understand her. She pushed him away, but then she would reel him in at the same time.

It was new and it was fun.

Why did it all have to be ruined?

* * *

><p>"Yo man what's going on?"<p>

A husky sized dark brown bear sat down in an empty seat near Sonic before the bus started to pull off.

When Sonic merely just looked at him and then turned his head back towards the window, the bear continued to talk.

"Everybody's been talking about how you've been acting and getting away with it because you're Joey's favorite. I know it's none of my business but I'd rather not gossip about it with the rest of the idiots. I just wanted to check up on you man…you're usually on top of your game."

Sonic's sigh was drowned out by the rumble of the bus pulling off.

"Trust me, Joey's been on my ass like bees to honey but I'm fine, thanks for asking."

"Dude, you're not fine! I think everyone knows it."

Sonic rubbed his temples.

"Look, there's just something that I'm trying to deal with and Joey gives me no room to do that."

The bear looked at Sonic with confusion, at first, but then sympathy after.

"Well whatever it is, Sonic can pull through right? I mean it is Sonic THE Hedgehog ,as he likes to say. He's the one with the top spot at this agency; the reason why so many people are jealous and gossiping in the first place!"

Sonic smirked.

"Thanks man, I really do appreciate it."

The bear nodded and then moved to sit in another seat further back.

X

* * *

><p><strong><em>The next afternoon<em>**

"Alright guys great work but it doesn't stop here! A bus will be arriving later on tonight to take you guys back to Station Square to follow up with . You all will be staying overnight in a hotel and returning the next night."

Groans were heard all throughout the conference room.

"Remember your paycheck folks, most people don't make what you make for another ten years!"

With that Joey, the middle aged brown hedgehog, walked out of the conference room leaving it full of interns who erupted in angry conversation.

"Is Joey possessed?"

"Let's perform an exorcism when we get back!"

"This is not about some damn spirit! Joey didn't get any last night that's the problem!"

"Does he even have a wife?"

"Hmm, now that you mention it, I never hear him say anything about family."

"Do you think he's gay?"

"How the FUCK are we supposed to go somewhere on an assignment tonight when we just got back?"

"You know, he could be listening to us right now."

"Fuck if he's listening…THIS IS MADNESS!"

"Yep, he's going to pay for my medical bill when they have to admit me in the psychiatric ward."

"I can't even go on my date now."

"Shit, I can't even eat a proper meal now!"

"SHUT UP!"

"NO, YOU SHUT UP!"

"WHY DON'T YOU BOTH SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Meanwhile, Sonic was in the corner with the brown bear watching the whole scene.

"And these are the people who were so 'worthy' of representing this business.", the bear mumbled audible enough for Sonic to hear.

"Tell me about it!", Sonic added.

He walked out of the room with the bear following after him.

"Station Square isn't so bad, Mr. Johnson is nice and he usually gives fancy gifts. Remember he gave us watches last time?"

Sonic's face visibly seemed to deflate the moment the bear brought up their upcoming trip.

"Yo?"

"Yeah."

"What's up?"

"Well…never mind."

"Uhh, alright."

After a short period of silence Sonic suddenly spoke again, startling the bear .

"It's just that, when we go there tonight, there's no excuse for me not to deal with these problems I've been having."

"Hmm,I see. It involves a girl?"

Sonic sighed heavily.

"Yes."

"Well good luck with that one man! Girls are best and worst thing that can happen to us men!"

"Yeah."

"Take it from me, don't wait too long before she beats your ass and never takes you back!"

Sonic laughed.

"They always take me back.", he winked.

_But Amy's a different story..._

"Well if that doesn't sound like the old Sonic then I don't know what else does!"

Sonic tried to smile but it wasn't a reflection of how he truly felt.

X

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sonic<strong>- Coming your way_

_**Silver**- WHAT?_

_**Sonic**- (-_-) Coming your way…to Station Square?_

_**Silver**- I got it the 1st time, I wanted to be dramatic (-_-) thnx for playing along lol…but real tlk you kno what that means_

_**Sonic**- I know_

_**Silver**- Where the hell have u been?_

_**Sonic**- busy_

_**Silver**- Is that what you're gonna tell her?_

_**Sonic**-How has she been?_

_**Silver**- Man…_

_**Sonic**- It's bad isn't it…_

_**Silver**- No matter how you choose to handle this, you're in sum deep shit_

_**Sonic**- Can you and Tails meet me somewhere when I get there?_

_**Silver**-You're asking me on a date?_

_**Sonic**- I said you AND Tails_

_**Silver**- Triple Date?_

_**Sonic**- (-_-)_

_**Silver**-lol kidding around but sure just tell me when_

_**Sonic**- You know the girls can't find out right?_

_**Silver**-You know that could be a big mistake right?_

_**Sonic**- Look…I just need some opinions & advice without some1 jumping down my throat for once_

_**Silver**-It's risky but you kno I gotchu man_

_**Sonic**- thnx (^.^)_

_**Silver**- wow_

_**Sonic**-;)_

_**Silver**- (^.^)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sonic<strong>- Hey buddy I hope Silver told u about today_

_**Tails**- He did and of course I'll be there_

_**Sonic**- I just hope you're not busy or anything_

_**Tails**- Well no, it's not every day Sonic needs to consult with us to talk about something =P_

_**Sonic**- lol got that right! Silver will txt us where we're going in a little bit…g2g _

_**Tails**- Alright I'll get rdy anyway because I have to take Cream over to Blaze's house_

Sonic put away his cell phone and proceeded to walk inside a tall, marvelous looking building that shined in the sunlight.

"AHH If it isn't my favorite group of interns! Welcome again! Don't worry this shouldn't take long at all so if you would please follow me to the conference room, then we'll be set!"

Smiles could be seen on the faces of the group, obviously relieved that this trip could be finished quicker than expected. They eagerly followed Mr. Johnson with new found enthusiasm. In about thirty minutes the meeting was completely over and they all received gold ring bands as a parting gift.

"That ! Always giving us these expensive ass gifts!"

"I LOVE COMING TO STATION SQUARE!"

"He's such a nice man!"

"SLEEP HERE I COME!"

"AMEN TO THAT!"

"Do you think he has a wife?"

"SOMEONE'S THIRSTY!"

_**Silver**- So, let's go to Taco Haven_

_**Sonic**- Excuse me?_

_**Silver**-…Taco Haven?_

_**Sonic**- Why there?_

_**Silver**- I feel like having tacos… where did u have in mind?_

_**Sonic**- The park or somewhere a bit…normal_

_**Silver**- If u go somewhere normal the chances of seeing someone you know is higher_

_**Sonic**- True…ok let Tails know then_

_**Silver-** And I mean go there right now 'cause Blaze just left with Amy and Cream so I think Tails is rdy too_

_**Sonic**-gotcha!_

Sonic left with a burst of wind.

He made it to Taco Haven within ten minutes, waiting impatiently as he usually did whenever he decided to run.

When five minutes passed and no one showed up, Sonic walked inside of the fast food restaurant and took a seat at a table.

It only took about three minutes more until both Silver and Tails arrived and spotted a richly blue colored hedgehog sitting down at a table with his head in his hands.

"EVERYBODY MY SUGAR DADDY SONIC IS HERE!"

Sonic looked up, alerted, and couldn't help but laugh at his friend's antics.

"Wow."

Silver laughed and then greeted Sonic with a special handshake they had made up ever since the college days.

"TAILS!"

"Hey Sonic!"

The older hedgehog grabbed and held the younger fox in a tight embrace.

"I missed you buddy!"

Sonic ruffled Tail's styled bangs just like he used to when they were younger.

"Strangely enough I missed this.", Tails smiled.

"Hey I'm going to get some food, do you guys want anything?", Silver asked.

"Nah.", Sonic answered.

"Umm, well I'll have whatever you're having", Tails replied sheepishly.

In about eight minutes, Silver returned with two taco meals and sat down at the table to see Tails with his head hung lowly and Sonic looking out the window.

* * *

><p>Silver tried to put the tray down as quietly as he could but he inevitably attracted attention.<p>

"I assume Tails knows now.", Silver spoke quietly.

Tails only nodded as a response.

Everyone's face looked somber and it was so silent at the table that when Silver pulled his meal towards him, it made all the noise in the world.

"I need help.", Sonic finally said.

"Sonic, how did this happen…well I know how it happened but-"

"What Tails means is, how did it come to that?"

"It just happened."

"So she didn't hate you?"

"Well she was really hard to talk at first but then it was like the moment I showed her affection , she tried to resist but gave up. It felt like she missed me too somehow."

"Don't you always have condoms Sonic?", Tails asked.

"That was a blunt ass question but I didn't this time. It might be hard to believe, but I never had the intention to have sex with her; not even in college."

"So why did you?", Tails asked quietly.

Sonic sighed.

"Amy was different. She didn't even allow me to be too close to her without making a scene. I felt like she wasn't really seeing me."

"And you weren't used to it."

"Exactly!"

"So it intrigued you."

"Exactly!"

"And it made you want her or even just her attention."

"EXACTLY!"

"Tails if you keep this up, he won't have to tell us anything at all!", Silver said with a mouthful of taco.

Suddenly everyone heard a bubbly tune.

_"He's my best friend best of all best friends_  
><em>Do you have a best friend too?<em>  
><em>It tickles in my tummy he's so yummy yummy<em>  
><em>Hey you should get a best friend too"<em>

"Sh-Shit!"

Silver violently grabbed into his pants pocket as fast as he could to pick his phone up while Sonic and Tails watched him with wide eyes.

_"Hello?"_

"Yeah my sugar dumpling?"

_"Cut it out! Where did you go? Usually you would text me or something if you left."_

"Well…I just went to get some tacos."

_"Tacos? Really?"_

"I was hungry and craving it...Also I didn't want to rush you …you know with Amy and all."

_"Mhmm and you're not done getting those tacos?"_

"I just left."

_"Alright then"_

"MUAH!"

_"What?"_

"MUAH! You have to do it back now!"

_"Are you serious…"_

"Yes…MUAH!"

_"Muah…"_

"Be back soon babe bye!"

The looks on Sonic's and Tails' face only intensified as the conversation continued and got to the point where once Silver hung up the phone, he had to explain immediately.

"Ok, Blaze put that as my ringtone and threatened me to keep it…and don't worry about the rest."

There was a moment of laughter amongst the young men, something that broke the ice.

Once the laughter had died down there was an unspoken agreement to get down to business.

"How much do you care about her Sonic?", Silver suddenly asked.

"A lot."

"What's a lot?", he continued.

"Just…A lot!"

"A lot isn't enough if you're thinking about raising a baby together."

"How would you know Silver?"

"Well Sonic-"

"I think about her all the time! For YEARS all I did was think about her! I KNEW I wanted to be near her again. I KNEW it wasn't over.

She's knows so much about me already; even things that you guys don't fully know. She opened up to me too. I always wanted to help her, make her feel better, get her to react to something, anything, as long as I could have her attention.

Ever since I met Amy, any other girl is bland and I end up wishing they could be more like her anyway.

I remember everything about me and her. I could never forget times with her. I just can't forget her period.

The only reason why I haven't gone crazy right now, is because I could be close to losing my job and that wouldn't help anyone at this point."

There was a brief silence. It would seem as if the young men were digesting everything that was said.

"I knew there was something between you two in college two but I never knew it was to this extent.", Tails spoke.

"Amy was your classic example of a tsundere. She so call 'hated' Sonic but yet you'd always see her around him somehow. You could always tell when he was on her mind.", Silver added.

"I tried to mind my business but I guess you're right. Even when she was mad, it was still always about Sonic."

The aforementioned hedgehog felt uncomfortable under the scrutiny. He didn't exactly consider that Amy's harsh act was her way of showing attraction to him.

So that just leaves one question then…Why did you leave?", Silver asked.

Sonic sighed and looked down at a spot in the table. What shocked Silver and Tails the most was the one wet spot that they saw fall on the table.

Both young men were stunned to silence.

"I know it looks bad but I want you guys to know that I'm not perfect. I never was perfect. Everyone is looking at Amy's view in this thing but no one has tried to understand how I feel."

"Sonic, that's what we're here for. That's what we want to know. We're your friends, we want to listen.", Tails spoke softly.

"This has nothing to do with how I feel about Amy. I didn't leave her to hurt her and I'm not ignoring her to hurt her. How am I supposed to be a father when I didn't have one in my life?"

Silence.

Sonic never spoke much about his own family. It changed the whole dynamic.

"What are me and Amy anyway? Nothing is stable here! I-I should have been more careful. If there's one thing I DO know it's that a baby can't be brought into a disastrous situation like this one."

"Bro...just calm down. Tails and I definitely understand why you've been distant and we don't blame you at all. You have great points but you need to stop right there. Things aren't stable because you and Amy are making it that way.", Silver explained.

"Furthermore Sonic, I think you and Amy NEED to talk. It doesn't have to be this way and it's not unheard of to have a relationship this way.", Tails added.

"The way I see it, you and Amy have something special that a lot of married couples don't even have. A lot of people that are settled down actually SETTLED with their partner for the sake of having someone. You and Amy? It's never been clearer to me that two people want each other so much.", Silver spoke.

Sonic looked as if he were desperately trying to be strong. Silver and Tails watched with pained expressions, knowing that their friend was trying so hard to keep his facade.

He suddenly he felt a vibration in his jeans pocket.

**"_1 New Message_**

**_Ames"_**

_**Ames**__- Sonic, I went to the doctor and I need to make a decision as soon as possible. This is so hard for me and I really can't do this alone. I have a week to decide and I'd really like to decide with you._

Sonic looked visibly distressed as he smoothed his quills and rested his hands on the back of his neck.

"What is it?", Tails asked

"Amy said she has to make a decision as soon as possible."

"Oh man."

"You don't have much time to continue deliberating then.", Silver said.

"It's just, this is moving way too fast and I can't even get a minute to process it all."

"But aren't you used to that Sonic? It didn't bother you before. I think you just can't adjust to the fact that now, life isn't going by your rules anymore.", Tails stated.

Sonic couldn't say a word and he didn't need to because Tails kept on speaking.

"I'm going to be honest with you Sonic, all through college you still behaved as if you were a budding teenager. You had sex with lots of girls and got caught up in the popular lifestyle. I wondered when you were gonna grow up. I think you're being forced to with this situation and you don't like it."

"Tails..."

Sonic was interrupted by his phone vibrating on the table.

_**Amy**__- Sonic, please I'm begging you to just answer me. This hurts so much. Please answer me._

"It's Amy?", Silver asked.

It was pretty obvious by the look on Sonic's face.

"I feel like such an ass. How is she being so calm about this? I feel like I'm freaking out more than her."

Sonic exhaled heavily.

"Oh boy, you'd be surprised!", Silver practically yelled.

He closed his eyes in memory of the past nights.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Calm is the complete opposite of what she is!"

"Really?"

"SHE'S COMPLETELY HORRENDOUS! She keeps us up at night, she doesn't eat, her face is forever red and swollen looking, her sheets are always damp with tears and snot, and she barely allows anyone to help her. I hate to say it but Sonic this is all because-"

"It's my fault, I know."

Sonic's phone vibrated once again on the table and this time it read

_"Incoming call- **Ames**"_

Seconds were passing and Sonic had yet to pick up the phone. Why? He was a coward.

**"One new voice message"**

Everyone heard the automated voice and Sonic was about to completely ignore it.

"No! Don't put the phone away. Don't you think you've avoided things enough? Listen to what she had to say.", Tails pushed.

Once again Sonic was stunned by the behavior of his younger friend.

And Silver was right along with him, except his face said it all.

Sonic took a deep breath in and then harshly let it out before going into his phone and playing the voice-mail he received. He put it on speaker phone loud enough for Silver and Tails to hear.

_"S-Sonic…I-It's Amy...I-I really need you… I-I mean I need t-to talk to you *sniff*. It's important s-so please call me back. It can't wait…y-you need to-"_

All three of the guys looked as if someone they knew just died.

Sonic was the first speak.

"I just don't know what to do anymore and I have to leave in about an hour. I didn't realize how long we've been here."

"Shit, it's dark. But Sonic, if you do finally talk to Amy then you can't do it in just a few minutes. So I would suggest that you get back here sometime this week and do it then.", Silver added.

"But I don't know if I'll have that time or if we'll be coming back here or where I'll be in general for that matter!"

"Sonic, you better make the time before you have no input at all with whatever happens next.", Tails said in a serious tone.

The blue hedgehog didn't respond where Amy was concerned.

"I'm gonna go catch my bus now guys. Thanks a lot for hearing me out.", he said instead.

"No problem bro."

"Always here for you man!"

Sonic saluted the guys and then went running out the door.

The two other males waited until he was completely gone.

"Do you think he's coming back Tails?"

"If he knows what's good for him...in which case he does."

"And when did YOU learn to read him so well?"

"So…it's dark.", Tails suddenly mentioned.

"So?"

Tails looked at Silver incredulously.

"Blaze…", Tails smirked.

Seeming to have turned on Silver's mental lightbulb, he exclaimed,

"HOLY SHIT TAILS LETS GET GOING NOW!"

X

* * *

><p><strong>Silver's ringtone- "Best Friend" by Toybox<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you as always to the readers and reviewers! I hope you guys are patient XD**

**Mimizmir, you must be a strong woman. A positive outlook and surrounding yourself with love can help you get through even the darkest times =)**

**Just a little reminder; this is picking up where Amy left of.**

**ENJOY! =)**

* * *

><p>"Come."<p>

Amy followed Shadow up the same set of stairs she encountered when she first came to his apartment for the house party Sonic invited her to years ago.

She continued to follow behind him as he opened his bedroom door which was even more familiar to her.

"Well, are you going to sit?"

Amy solemnly stood by the door with her head down.

"Alright, don't sit then."

Amy didn't say a word since she walked into the house and Shadow's irritation by it was quite evident on his face.

"Ok seriously Amy, can you please just have a seat?"

Amy finally looked up, sensing a change in Shadow's tone.

She decided to walk over to his bed.

It was obvious that he left it for her to sit on while he sat down in his beanie chair, staring at her.

"Now, what's wrong?"

Amy said nothing. Instead, more tears fell from her face.

Shadow continued to stare at her.

"Amy?"

Amy kept blinking in attempt to hold back her waterworks but to no avail.

"You didn't come here just to cry."

On that cue, Amy cried even more.

Shadow sighed.

"Yo, can you just talk to me?"

Amy only continued to cry.

"AMY! PLEASE JUST TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG!"

At the sound of Shadow's roaring voice, Amy broke into hysterics and collapsed onto his bed, suffocating herself with one of his pillows.

Shadow sighed once again. Amy was a bit too dramatic at times. This definitely wasn't the first time she was difficult to deal with.

Yet he still felt guilty for yelling. Feeling responsible, he quickly got up from his beanie chair and went to the side of the bed that Amy was on.

"Sorry. I just want to know what happened so I can help you."

And he really couldn't stand seeing her behave that way.

Amy took her head out of the pillow and peeked at Shadow.

"You don't have to apologize; it's not you.", she mumbled.

"So who is it then?"

"You're going to be mad."

There was an odd pause.

"Does this have to do with Sonic?", Shadow asked.

Silence.

"Have you seen him since the 'incident'?"

Silence

"Amy?"

"You'll be mad."

Shadow exhaled heavily.

"Fine Amy, I PROMISE I won't be mad."

In a swift motion, Amy sat up straight in the bed facing Shadow who was kneeling by the bedside.

"DON'T MAKE PROMISES YOU WON'T KEEP!"

"WHOA! What is wrong with you?"

"You know, he said he wouldn't leave."

"What?"

"He said and promised he wouldn't and he left anyway and he doesn't even answer me and I need him right now."

Shadow had no clue was Amy was on about.

"YET HERE I AM WITH THE PROBLEM!"

Amy's tears started to fall again but this time Shadow wouldn't allow her to keep side stepping the problem.

He stood up from his spot and pulled Amy up with him. Naturally, he hovered over her and it as always intimidating. It usually got her to bend to his will.

"Listen Amy, are you going to tell me what's wrong or not?"

"Shadow please…before I do, just don't…don't think any less of me."

Shadow remained silent but nodded as a signal for Amy to start speaking.

"I-I'm going to…I'm-"

"You're pregnant."

Shadow took the words right from Amy's mouth.

So he had figured that all along?

"Shadow?"

The aforementioned hedgehog took a step back, shaking his head.

"Shadow please don't be disappointed in me!", Amy said, terribly controlling her hysterics.

"I was hoping that wasn't it Amy."

"Please don't say that to me Shadow. I can't take it."

"This is Sonic's doing isn't it?"

"It was both of us."

"HOW STUPID COULD YOU BOTH GET THEN!"

Amy was hysterical once again. She couldn't even stand anymore; she dropped to the floor.

"AND THIS IS THE SAME GUY THAT CLAIMS TO LIKE YOU SO MUCH BUT DOESN'T WANT TO BE WITH YOU AND WANTS TO FUCK EVERY GIRL IN THE WORLD?"

Amy's cries were certainly heard. It attracted attention.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON IN HERE?"

"GET OUT MEPHILES!"

"Oh Shit. Wassup Amy?"

Amy tried her very best to compose herself, smile, and wave to Mephiles but she certainly wasn't doing a good job with tears still running down her face.

"MEPHILES, YOU DUMB ASS, GET THE FUCK OUTTA MY ROOM!"

"Well goddamn I'll go then, shit."

Mephiles walked out of the room grumbling to himself. Shadow slammed the door closed behind him.

Things were oddly silent for a brief while aside from Amy's frequent sniffles.

It was clear that Amy wasn't going to say another word.

Why would she when she just practically got yelled at.

For the umpteenth time, Shadow felt extremely guilty. She probably wanted to come over to get some relief and he just made it worse.

"Amy, you have to understand that this is by no means something peachy."

But that didn't stop the fact that Shadow was angry and it wasn't quite directed at Amy.

"You think I don't know that Shadow? You think I don't know that this is probably the biggest mistake I've ever made in my life? YOU THINK YELLING AT ME IS MAKING IT BETTER?"

The pangs of guilt intensified within the dark hedgehog.

He sighed.

"From the time you told me about Sonic, I always thought it wasn't a healthy kind of relationship. Sometimes you acted like you hated him and then other times I could never understand how you could actually like him. We all know how he acted Amy; he would always have sex with other girls. But yet you would tell me that he liked you. It was the biggest bullshit that I ever heard.

Now you tell me you're pregnant with his baby?"

"It's MY baby Shadow!"

"Sorry to break it to you but half the DNA is yours and half is his. But my question is, how did it suddenly come to this? You don't even know the guy if you ask me!"

"Well I didn't ask you!"

"Is it just me or are you getting a bit defensive right now?"

"You don't know what our relationship is like!"

"Oh yeah? What I DO happen to know is that he has yet to claim you as his girlfriend. He finally got what he wanted from you all this time, and where is he now? I assume you told him the wonderful news and now he's gone like you said, not even answering your phone calls or texts. Am I right?"

Silence.

"Am I right?"

"CAN YOU JUST STOP NOW! I GET IT! I FUCKED UP!, Amy screamed.

She was so exhausted in every way possible. She didn't even think she could cry anymore. She didn't even feel the tears running down her face anymore.

Shadow knew it was her limit. He was harsh but he wasn't cruel. He instantly picked her up and held her tight.

Amy didn't deny the comfort. She held him just as tight.

"Shadow, I have to make a decision soon. I don't know what to do."

"So make a decision. What do you really need him for?"

Amy was silent.

"Nothing? Exactly!"

"This child will need him Shadow! You know what it's like to not have a father around."

"By the sounds of it, you already seem to have made your mind up about what you want to do."

Silence.

"But have you thought about this financially? It's going to be harder for you to get into graduate school, your current job barely seems to pay for just your expenses alone, and you don't know where the fuck Sonic is and how much money he even makes!"

"So what are you suggesting Shadow?"

"I'm not-"

"ARE YOU SAYING IT WOULD BE BETTER TO ABORT?", Amy pulled away from the embrace.

"That's not what I'm trying to say Amy, please. I just want you to think logically about this before you bring an innocent child into a hard life because of your rash decisions and mistakes."

Amy sighed heavily. She honestly couldn't take much more.

"Shadow, I came here because I just needed some advice. I know you're right, these decisions I'm probably making are irrational but you just have NO idea. This is tearing me APART. This wasn't supposed to be me."

Shadow came closer to Amy and held her once again. She was right. He had NO idea about how she must have felt and he probably would never know. Though he was thoroughly angry, Shadow realized that he needed to be the friend Amy came for.

"Amy, if anyone can get through a tough situation, it's you. I never doubted the ability you will have to raise a baby if that's what you choose. My only concern is that jackass."

"I know."

Amy gave Shadow one last squeeze before pulling away to sit on the bed.

"So, have you told your Aunt yet?", the dark hedgehog asked.

"That's the biggest challenge yet.", Amy sighed.

Shadow walked up to where Amy was sitting and took her hands into his.

"Everything's going to be fine ok? With or without Sonic, just don't worry. Tell your Aunt and prepare mentally and physically to go through this pregnancy independently. And even then, I'll help any way that I can."

"Thank you Shadow."

"No problem."

Amy nonchalantly pulled her hands away.

"Well I should get going now because-"

"You realize how late it is right? I'm not about to let you take a bus all by yourself."

"I have no clothes."

"That's never stopped you from staying before. I'm sure you still have a couple of my shirts at home."

Amy smiled for the first time since she came into the apartment.

"That amuses you?", Shadow questioned.

He was inwardly relieved that he had seen the girl smile.

"Slightly."

"I'll make sure to give you my dirtiest, sweatiest shirt then."

"Hahaha very funny! I'm going to text Blaze and Cream to let them know that I'm staying over."

"They don't know you're here?"

"No."

"Amy, you just walked out of your friend's house with no explanation as to where you were going and expect to just return tomorrow like you own the place?"

"I-I didn't feel like telling them."

"Let me tell you something youngster, don't take things out on your friends who I bet are the only ones helping your ass right now!"

Silence.

"How much hell did you give them?"

Silence.

"Amy, you better wake up and realize who's here for you and whose not. Then, you can assess your behavior and change it accordingly."

"Damn Shadow, when did you become so intellectual?"

"Sarcasm huh?"

"Uh DUH!"

"Ok keep it up, see if you don't sleep in the closet."

"Is that a threat?"

"Call it what you want."

"Hmph! See if YOU don't sleep in the closet!"

"That's the best comeback I've ever heard Amy. Where did you come up with that?"

"Shut up, you idiot! MEPHILES HELP ME!"

"What the hell are you calling HIM for?"

"He'll help me with anything!"

"Only because he thinks you're cute and innocent but watch when I mess up that pretty little face of yours."

Amy gasped.

"I'M CALLING THE POLICE!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

* * *

><p><strong>The next day<strong>

"Amy, goodness I missed you honey!"

Amy's aunt had grappled her into a hug.

"I missed you too Aunty, how have you been?"

"Come inside and let's talk!"

Amy's aunt finally let go and eagerly ushered her niece into the house.

"So my dear, you asked how I've been and I've been LONELY! Your cousins are out on their own and you know them being boys and all; they love being on their own. Your uncle is busy with work more than I am ever since he got his promotion and you…my little girl is on her own too."

The two ladies had taken a seat on the living room couch.

"Oh gosh, I'll visit more often you know. I had no idea you felt that way!"

Amy had actually felt really bad. She really hadn't been keeping in touch with her Aunt and she owed alot to her. She could still understand motherly love because of her.

"It's only temporary sweetheart. So how about I have another baby here to keep me occupied while all my big babies are gone?", Amy's Aunt joked.

Both Amy and her Aunt laughed but Amy's laugh was more awkward and fearful than honest.

"How have you been doing Amy? I hope your job is well!"

"It is! I've been…umm."

"Umm? You're scaring me child."

Amy deeply inhaled and exhaled. She had promised Shadow, Blaze, and Cream that she would get through this with the least amount of tears as possible. Most importantly, she promised she would get right to it.

"I-I came here to tell you something."

"What do you need to tell me?"

Amy's heart raced with vigor. Breaking the news to everyone wasn't easy.

"Uhh, do you remember me telling you about Sonic?"

"Sonic?"

"Sonic the Hedgehog?"

"You mean that guy you told me was your adviser when you did the work study program?"

"Yeah him. He came to the hospital too."

"Yes, I remember that young man."

"Well umm-"

"Did you end up liking this boy?"

"Uh...well yes."

"Oh Amy, do you want to tell me that he's your boyfriend now? Of course I'll meet him!"

"W-Well, not exactly."

"Hmm?"

"He's not my boyfriend."

"Oh I'm sorry! Ok, so what do you want to tell me?"

"H-he's…we…I'm…"

Amy couldn't help herself and tears started to slowly roll down her face.

"Amy? What happened? Look at me and tell me."

Amy could barely face her Aunt head on but she had to. The moment for everyone to know was now. She barely had a choice anymore because her Aunt had forced her to face her.

"Since when are you afraid to talk to me?"

"I..I just-"

"Tell me, you have nothing to fear."

"I'm just so disappointed and I know you'll be too."

"You don't know things for sure Amy. Try me."

There was a a hesitant moment.

"Well...you'll get to have that baby to occupy you."

Amy's Aunt suddenly adjusted herself in the couch. Her eyes were wide with confusion.

"Amy, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying... that I'm pregnant."

The sudden pause made Amy's gut do cartwheels. How was her Aunt going to respond?

"And this is with Sonic? Is that what you were trying to say?", her Aunt spoke very slowly as if to understand the words herself.

Amy nodded while trying to wipe her tears away.

"Oh my, how far along Amy?"

"Only a week or two."

Amy's Aunt sighed.

"I thought you said Sonic wasn't your boyfriend? What is going on?"

"I know, it was a mistake. I'm sorry, please don't shut me out! I know you're disappointed in me right now but please can you help me? I couldn't stand it if I was only a disgrace to you!"

Amy had gone hysterical. She really couldn't take it if her Aunt had abandoned her through this. If she needed one person through this, it was her Aunt.

"Goodness Amy! Stop it right now! What would make you think that I won't help you? You're 21 years old, who am I to tell you you're wrong for how you live your life? That's not my call anymore. I can only support you and help you to the best of my abilities but…I can't help but wonder how this happened Amy."

That was it. The disappointment could not be concealed.

"I was caught up in feelings. I'm still so dumb and stupid. I thought he had changed but he ran away when I told him about this. He never answered my calls or texts but you know what? I'll be on my own if that's what it comes down to. This is MY responsibility and I will the best mother that I can be."

"I know you will be Amy. You never run away from your problems and your mistakes like so many people in this world. I can't be disappointed in you, I only wish that you could have fulfilled your dreams first. I know this is not what you had in mind."

"It's not but...this is my fault so I'll deal with it, even at the cost of my own dreams."

Tears slid down Amy's face and she silently cursed herself for allowing it. She couldn't hide how much it hurt to come to terms with her reality.

"Amy, you don't have to force yourself to be strong, especially in front of me. It's ok to cry and it's ok to feel scared. I'm here for you, your friends will be there for you, and maybe even Sonic will come around. Right now, any decision you make is for your little one. Promise me, that your little one will come first."

"I promise. From here on out, my little one comes first."

Amy's Aunt reached over to pull Amy into her arms. It was an embrace that Amy warmly welcomed.

"So I know someone had to be the one to calm you down to this state. I know you well Amy. Who's the skilled person?"

Amy laughed.

"I had a talk with Shadow."

"Aah Shadow? The dark one? I would have least expected him but you need to thank him and I'm guessing Blaze and Cream too."

"I did and I apologized to both of them. I stayed at Blaze's house for a while and I know I was extremely difficult. I owe her big time. Just this morning, I took my things back to stay in my own apartment before I came over here."

"I'm glad you're already taking the right steps."

"There's still one last step."

Amy got up and walked to the door.

"And that would be?", Amy's Aunt asked.

"There's one person I still haven't shared the news with."

"I see, you'll be going then?"

"Yeah but I'll be back of course!"

"Please Amy, if you need anything please tell me. I'll be here ok?"

A single stray tear fell down Amy's face as she turned to hug her Aunt goodbye.

"I love you so much Aunty. Thank you for understanding and being there for me."

"Forever and always Amy, I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Elizabeth Rose<em>**

**_Beloved Mother, Sister, Aunt, and Friend_**

Amy knelt down by the gravestone.

"Mom, I haven't visited you in a while. I'm sorry...I was just too caught up in my life."

The clouds had rolled in, completely covering the sun. The convenient gray color of the sky seemed to set the tone for the visit. The thunder that quietly rumbled through the sky signaled the need for the visit to go by quickly.

"This is how it happened before wasn't it? I was too busy to notice your pain. But I didn't come here to reminisce like this. I came because I have some news."

The wind started to pick up and it blew Amy's short quills everywhere.

"I'm pregnant mom! Would you have been happy? Said congratulations? It's too bad that that's not the first thing anyone said."

Tears were now falling freely from Amy's face as the thunder rumbled louder in the air.

"I guess deep down everyone is disappointed even if they don't say so. But I don't blame them. I'm disappointed in MYSELF.

I let some guy get the best of me, AGAIN! Just because I thought I knew what it meant to truly like someone…guess I'll never really know huh?

The final crackling rumbles of the thunder invited raindrops to fall softly.

"I can't feel sorry for myself for too long mom. I'm not living for just myself anymore. I promised Aunty that I won't and I won't run from it either. I'll try to make it through.

I just want to make you proud mom. I hope at the end of this, you can look down on me and smile…that's all I ever want. Maybe the next time I visit, I'll bring your grandchild along, wouldn't that be nice?"

The rain started to poor harder and completely soaked Amy. Her tears seemed invisible now.

"I'm ready now mom, I can be strong. I love you so much and I miss you. I'll be back to visit soon!"

Amy kissed her wet hand and touched the gravestone before walking away.

She had dirt stains all over her skirt and her quills were dripping wet and wavy.

She walked all the way to the bus stop where she rode the bus back to her apartment to be alone.

* * *

><p><strong>2 days later<strong>

"Hey Blaze, I'm sorry to bother you but can you give me a spin to my appointment?"

"_Of course Amy! Let's make an outing of it huh? I'm going to tell Cream ok?"_

"No problem. I've been needing some fun."

"_An order of fun you said you need? Coming right up! *Laughter* I'll be there in about 10 minutes. _

"Alright see you soon!"

Amy put her cell phone down on the kitchen table. She checked herself once more before she was about to leave.

She had on a high-waisted floral skirt over a plain white t shirt. She rolled her quills messily into a bun and left her bangs out to the side.

When she was satisfied that she looked good, she grabbed her purse and walked out of her door, locking it behind her.

In ten minutes, just like Blaze said, she was outside of Amy's apartment building with Cream in the passenger's seat.

"You girls got ready fast!"

"Yeah well, I was only ready because at first I thought Tails and I were going to go grocery shopping but then he said he had to help a friend do something. I didn't wanna pry so I didn't say anything."

"That's ironic because Silver said he was going out to do the grocery shopping for the house. I was going to go this morning but he said he would do it. Hmm, he probably wants to buy a load of junk without hearing my mouth."

All three of the girls laughed in the car as Blaze drove to Doctor Whall's clinic.

"So Amy how have you been?", Cream asked

"I've been ok…just ok. I'm just waiting for things to return to some kind of normalcy."

"I understand."

Within an hour, the girls arrived at the clinic and waited inside for Amy to be called. Within another 15 minutes she was finally called in.

* * *

><p>"Welcome back Ms Rose!"<p>

"Please, call me Amy."

"It seems like someone is in a better mood?"

"I guess you can say that."

Doctor Whall smiled.

"So you're going through with the pregnancy, correct?"

"Yes Doctor."

"You still have time to make a decision if you want."

"I'm sure about this Doctor. There is no other option in my book."

"Alright then, I'd like to say congratulations once again and welcome to Georgetown Medical Center.

Now today I will do a more extensive check up for your pregnancy log. Afterwards, I'll just talk with you and make sure everything's fine. I'll give you some free award winning books on nutrition, child care, trimesters, and all that jazz. Of course, I'll follow up with any questions that you have."

For once, Amy smiled sincerely. She liked her doctor and it was amazing how much of a positive effect she was having on her optimism.

"Thank you so much Doctor."

Doctor Whall performed many tests and took several measurements. She filled out many papers and charts during the whole process.

"Alrighty honey, later down the line we'll both set up a plan for when you give birth. There's many ways you can do that but we'll get into the details when the time comes."

A few more papers later, Doctor Whall clicked her pen and set it down on the counter.

"I'm just about finished with you Amy, I just need to leave you with some precautions, suggestions, your books, and your next appointment."

Amy nodded, ready to listen.

"First thing I need to stress is water! Especially in this summertime heat, you need to drink lots and lots of water.

Second, you're eating for two now so pay attention to your diet. The books should help you a great deal with that. There are certain foods that are packed with beneficial ingredients for pregnancy. I also suggest picking up some prenatal vitamins as well.

Third, stay away from stress. This goes for the entire phase of pregnancy. Any unnecessary stress that you encounter, you should stay away from. Stress on you is stress on the baby!

And finally, just try to smile sweetheart. Having a baby is a wonderful experience for a mother."

With that Amy gave Doctor Whall a bright smile, one that she had not shown in an ancient amount of time.

"That's what I'm talking about! Now come with me so I can give you your things, say hello to the girls, and set up your next appointment."

* * *

><p>"Soooo, LET'S HAVE LUNCH!", Cream said with extra enthusiasm.<p>

"I AM pretty hungry now that you mention it.", Amy added.

"I guess we're going to lunch. But where to?", Blaze asked.

"Well, umm…"

"I REEEEEALLY want tacos!", Amy begged.

Both Cream and Blaze side eyed each other with wide eyes.

"Cravings already?", Blaze joked.

"Guys come on! Don't play!"

"Alright, alright…Taco Haven?", Cream offered.

"Yessss, PLEASE!"

Both Cream and Blaze tried to control the growing laughter in their throats.

Soon enough, they pulled up to Taco Haven and walked into the Hispanic themed fast food restaurant.

"We all know what Amy wants.", Cream whispered to Blaze.

Amy heard it and pouted for Cream to see.

"Oh Amy, this is going to be too much fun!"

"We'll see how much fun it'll be when the roles are switched."

Amy looked completely devious.

"Umm so tacos? That's all they have?", Blaze intervened.

"Well they have enchiladas, quesadillas, nachos, all that", Amy answered.

"Hmm."

All of the girls had finished ordering their meals and went over to the concession stand for napkins and salsa flavors.

"So umm mild, hot, or extreme?", Cream asked.

"Extreme."

"You said that pretty quick Amy."

"Because I've been here before and the rest tastes like salt and vinegar so that's the best one."

"Alright then…"

"Go ahead give it a try now!"

Cream opened up the packet right there and put it on her taco. As the three girls started to walk to the seating area, Cream took a big bite of her food and swallowed.

Her eyes went wide and she started to pant and wave at her tongue. Blaze and Amy started to giggle at her but then suddenly as Cream's antics seemed to have gotten sillier, it looked as if she was signaling something to them.

All Blaze and Amy did was laugh more as Cream seemed like she were desperately trying to say something but the burn on her tongue wouldn't allow it to come out audibly clear.

Then she finally pointed her hands angrily behind Blaze and Amy who were facing her.

They looked at her with confusion but then turned around to see three individuals sitting at a table watching them in complete silence.

The three individuals were very familiar to each of them; one golden fox, one gray hedgehog, and one blue hedgehog.

Cream marched over to the golden fox and slammed her hand down on the table, startling him. Then she pointed her finger at the gray hedgehog and her eyes went especially wild at the blue hedgehog, but then she quickly marched back, past Blaze and Amy, and back to the line for a drink everyone assumed.

Blaze looked over at Amy in concern. To her surprise the girl stared the blue hedgehog intensely, but just as quickly as that happened the same pink hedgehog walked over to the opposite end on the restaurant to sit down and eat.

It wasn't hard to figure out which way she would go. Blaze couldn't leave her friend alone to wallow in whatever she was probably feeling. It was hard to imagine what was going through her mind.

Blaze went over to sit with her, without saying a word to any of the guys. However, she did pull out her cell phone.

_**Blaze**- YOU are in BIG trouble_

_**Silver**- I know_


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: This update took longer, sorry =(**

**Good news though...my spring break is coming up soon! So that means quicker updates!**

**Thank you to all my reviewers and readers. 40 reviews already? Sounds like alot to me! Thnx so much! **

**ENJOY =D**

* * *

><p>"So I have some good news and some bad news ladies and gentlemen...the good news is that you all will get a generous raise in your salary for your extensive work recently."<p>

The whole assembly room of interns cheered and hollered loudly, giving each other high fives.

"And the bad news… well I don't think it's really bad news, but this whole week you guys will be taking business trips…starting tonight!"

The whole room was so silent that if a pin dropped suddenly, it would sound as loud as a firecracker.

"Well, with that being said…I suggest you all get ready and pack accordingly. With great rewards comes harder work so keep that in mind folks! GET GOING NOW!"

Just as the brown hedgehog known as Joey walked out of the room and shut the door someone shouted,

"WHAT THE FUCK?"

"DAMMIT DANNY KEEP YOUR VOICE DOWN!"

"BUT YOU'RE LOUD TOO!"

"JUST SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!"

"But really…all week?"

"Well he did say we're getting a raise so this isn't surprising to me…"

"I DON'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT MONEY! WE'RE BEING OVERWORKED!"

"Sure you don't…"

"Well I actually like the work!"

Every single intern went silent and looked towards the one intern, a petite cat, who had just spoken.

"YOU'RE DISMISSED FROM THIS CONVERSATION!"

"BUT!-"

"NUH UH! BYE!"

"All of you guys are fucking immature!"

Once again, the room went silent and everyone whipped their heads to the brand new voice that turned out to be a blue hedgehog.

"So…he speaks!"

"Only because he's being Joey's bitch!"

"Excuse me?"

"Cut the crap Sonic! You yourself even know that only you can get away with the shit that you do."

"Yeah! If one of us tried walking out suddenly and missing work time after time, then we'd be fired right away!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP ALL OF YOU! YOU'RE ALL SO FUCKING UNPROFESSIONAL AND YOU TRULY NEED TO BE FIRED RIGHT AWAY!"

"Damn Nick…"

Sonic looked towards his bear friend, Nick, and smirked at his sudden outburst. The interns stayed quiet and looked even afraid. The bass and amplitude of the bear's voice rumbled throughout the room so incredibly that no one dared to challenge it.

Everyone first looked to the bear and then to Sonic who wore a proud smirk on his face with his arms folded across his chest the whole time. Nick on the other hand was so fuming mad that he stormed out of the room, slamming the door.

Sonic's smirk was worn even prouder as he watched the shocked reactions on the faces of his colleagues. When they all looked to him for his reaction, he merely saluted and walked calmly and nonchalantly out the door.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Silver, Tails<strong>: I can't make it this week…_

_**Silver**: (o.0)!_

_**Tails**: SONIC!_

_**Sonic**: Our boss said we have to work all week!_

_**Tails**: So you're rly not gonna come?_

_**Sonic**: Wat can I do Tails?_

_**Tails**: Get your ass here maybe?_

_**Silver**: OOO u made Tails swear!_

_**Sonic**: (-_-)…anyway TAILS it's easier said than done_

_**Tails**: I just don't understand Sonic, what's more important here?_

_**Sonic**- I don't think you understand…maybe when it happens to u , then_

_**Tails**: Then what? Then I'm gonna promise Cream I won't leave and then do it regardless and don't have any communication with her?_

_**Sonic**: No one is gonna let me live that down huh_

_**Silver**: lol at how he knows it's gonna be Cream! XD_

_**Tails**: Silver shut up!_

_**Silver**: A lot of angry ppl in this group text!_

_**Sonic**: I wonder wat you all would do if you had a job that could pay for almost anything u wanted, paid for ur living expenses, and could possibly supply ur baby's mother with anything she and the baby needed!_

_**Silver**:…well I'm not in this and lmao baby mama! Imma call Amy that!_

_**Tails**: Silver you're an idiot and I hope Blaze kicks your ass today! Why are you not in it anyway?_

_**Silver**: Because this is SIMPLE and I hope ur seeing Sonic. He doesn't come, Amy will have the baby and make sure he has nothing to do wit it. He comes, he has a chance at making things right not only for Amy but for his child. I think the choice is clear…_

_**Tails**:…yeah but… Sonic?_

_**Sonic**: look yall are just frustrating me cuz u obviously don't get the type of predicament I'm in and u won't understand unless u have to make the same choices so w.e_

_**Silver**: Alright I'm gonna be serious man, all me and Tails r tryna get at is that u NEED to come! We've seen and heard how Amy's been and this is about to be the last straw for u when u still care for her. Bottom line- DO YOU WANT THIS BABY?_

_**Sonic**:…Idk_

_**Tails**:…all this time you don't know?_

_**Sonic**: JUST BECAUSE IM SONIC I HAVE TO KNOW EVERYTHING I WANT?_

_**Silver**: Whoa man…look this is sum heavy shyt obviously so please…come…we can all talk about this…clear it out_

_**Tails**: Sonic…I don't know what you're going thru but I'm with Silver_

_**Sonic**:…I'll see what I can do_

* * *

><p><strong>2 Days Later<strong>

"Joey, can I have a word with you please?"

"Sure Sonic, give me just a sec!"

Sonic took it upon himself to take a seat in the beautifully decorated office which belonged to his boss.

After Joey seemed to be typing something away in his laptop, he closed it and folded his hands neatly on the desk he sat in. Sonic, on the other side, almost fidgeted in his seat but tried to keep his cool.

"Is something wrong Sonic? A complaint?"

"No sir…it's…I just…ugh…"

"Sir?"

The middle aged brown hedgehog laughed and then continued,

"I thought on day one I told you all I hated sir! Is everything alright? You're behaving awfully strange!"

"Well…I just wanted to ask a favor…"

"I'm listening."

"I know I up and left quite a few times during important meetings and trips without any clue as to where I was going. It was rude and I'm sorry for that but you see, I've been dealing with a personal situation…"

"Mhmm?"

"What I'm trying to get at is…can I just have one day out of this week to handle some matters?"

"Why does it have to be this week particularly?"

"Well, I only have this week to handle it. It's a deadline type of thing…"

"You understand that you'll be missing a crucial trip right?"

"Yes sir- ugh I mean Joey…"

"And you realize that it'll be taken out of your paycheck?"

"Yes…"

"And you realize that you will have to make it up sometime in the near future?"

"Yes…so does this mean I have the permission?"

"Sonic, you'd think that I don't care about my interns but I do. When my best one has been acting strangely quiet and passive lately don't you think I notice it?"

Sonic just looked down at the carpteted floor beneath him.

"Whatever this is, must be something serious enough to bring down your strong personality so I have no problem allowing you this time to make it right and I love that you ASKED this time!"

"Thank you so much Joey, I-"

"But don't think that this suddenly means I've gone soft. This is the only time I will allow such a thing…if you were just any old intern, I would have said 'rules are rules' but you're lucky you carry this brand…"

Sonic smiled mildly and then said,

"I really appreciate this Joey, thank you again!"

With that Sonic extended his hand for a handshake that Joey firmly accepted. Then, he walked out of the door while pushing his hand deep inside of his jeans pocket for his phone.

_**Silver, Tails**: I'm on my way!_

_**Tails**: *sighs of relief*_

_**Silver**: wtf is that Tails?_

_**Tails**: an action?_

_**Silver**: who does that?_

_**Tails**:…me and Cream_

_**Silver**:…so SONIC that's great man! Just text us when ur here (^.^)_

_**Tails**: (-_-)_

_**Sonic**: lol_

* * *

><p>Sonic exhaled heavily, having just caught the train to go to Station Square. The whole cart was close to empty but Sonic was only concerned with getting a seat to finally rest his eyes. He leaned back with his arms behind his head in thought.<p>

_Amy…I do wonder how you're doing_

_I put myself in a load of shit…I can't even talk to you_

_How the fuck am I supposed to face you?_

_Do I want this baby?...that's what you're gonna ask me…_

_I mean, I really like you…but aren't you supposed to have a baby when you love someone? _

_Ugh! No! That's all wrong…what if that's not what she wants…what if she takes it the wrong way?_

_It sounds like I already know what I want…but it's wrong…_

_Why can't things be like before, when we both obviously liked each other and it was easy…well it wasn't easy…but it was fun…_

_But Baby? Me? Father? I really don't think so…but who am I to tell Amy no…telling her no means…I can't…I can't be the one to make that decision…but…I don't want to be a father…not now..._

_But the idea of being with you isn't the problem Amy…I just wish this could have been done the right way…you know like in those movies?_

_Ugh too cheesy!_

_This isn't even about what I want anymore…_

_I have to think about Amy…the baby…_

"_Sonic?"_

Sonic had opened his eyes that had somehow closed during his thought process. He saw a pink hedgehog before him.

_AMY?_

_Wait…blue eyes…longer quills_

"Christina?"

"Ahh you remember me?", the pink hedgehog said with mild sarcasm.

_Only because you remind me of Amy…_

"Sure I do!"

"I feel absolutely honored! Even though I thought you completely forgot about me because you never texted or called…", the girl said with sarcasm again.

"Yeah I know…I've been VERY busy this past year…"

"Sorry to hear that! Maybe you just need to chill?"

"That's becoming impossible…"

The girl lightly chuckled and then said,

"If you don't mind me asking, where are you headed to anyway Sonic the Hedgehog?", Christina said, sitting down in the empty seat near Sonic.

_To go compromise with the girl who's pregnant with our child._

"Oh umm, I'm going to visit my friends."

"Sounds like you're a good friend to take time out of your BUSY life to catch up with others. Can I be your friend?", the girl joked.

"Ok, you're officially my friend starting…NOW!"

Christina laughed and lightly slapped Sonic on his arm.

"OUCH! DAMN GIRL! We got a heavyweight here!"

"Oh stop it! You know it didn't hurt! Besides, your muscles would break my whole hand…"

"I'm glad you know!", Sonic said with a wink

"Ugh such a cocky guy!", Christina exclaimed with faked disgust.

"But you're talking to this cocky guy?", Sonic replied with an all-knowing smirk.

"You think you're smart?"

"I know I'm smart baby!"

_This girl is pretty cute!_

_Leave her alone…_

_WHAT? _

_Leave her alone; stop talking to her…before you take it too far…_

_I'm not doing anything!_

_Oh? But you are…_

_I'm just talking to the girl_

_You're flirting with her…_

_Even if I was, what is the problem?_

_Amy Rose…_

_It's not like we're together…she doesn't even want to get together now I bet…_

_Hear yourself right now…Consider why she doesn't want to be together…put yourself in her shoes…you're just angry with a lot right now and you're targeting her with it…don't do this when you see her…_

"_Sonic?"_

"Sonic…you're really quiet all of a sudden…"

Sonic looked over to Christina who looked at him with questioning eyes.

"Oh! Sorry…zoned out a bit…"

Christina raised an eyebrow and then turned her head away from Sonic.

"Listen blue boy do you still have my number?"

"I don't think so; my phone deleted my contacts…"

_Lie…why don't you just tell her the truth "player?"_

_SHUT UP!_

"Oh well here, lemme give it to ya again."

Sonic took out his phone and typed in Christina's number as she recited it for him.

"Don't forget it now!"

"Ha I won't!"

"Ok, this stop is mine…seeya?"

"Definitly!", Sonic said with a wink

_NOT! _

_WOULD YOU SHUT UP!_

Christina flashed a beautiful smile and waved shyly before stepping off the train.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sonic<strong>: I'm here but I'm staying in a hotel for the night_

_**Silver**: Nah why don't you just come to Blaze house?_

_**Sonic**: rly? So she can fire my ass up? No idts!_

_**Tails**: lol_

_**Silver**: 'lol' Tails?_

_**Tails**: Here we go…_

_**Sonic**: lmao Silver stop being an idiot, u don't hold any weight irl_

_**Silver**: excuse me?_

_**Sonic**: Blaze will fuck u up any time, any day and u'll just take it_

_**Silver**: (-_-)_

_**Tails**: HA!_

_**Silver**: I love Blaze (-_-)_

_**Sonic**: lmfao but y the face wit it?_

_**Tails**: Aww how cute?_

_**Silver**: *embarrassed*_

_**Tails**: HEY! Why when I did it, it wasn't cool but yet you're doing it now?_

_**Silver**: Tails…I'm a G_

_**Tails**: Are you out of your mind?_

_**Sonic**: lmfaoo_

_**Silver**: Goodnight sugar daddy, we'll meet up tomorrow? Or straight to Amy?_

_**Sonic**: (-_-) meet up first_

_**Tails**: Alright sweet dreams!_

_**Sonic**: Umm…between the 2 of u idk who's worse_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Silver<strong>: This is mack daddy speaking, sugar daddy do u read me?_

_**Sonic**: y do I have to wake up to this shyt (-_-)_

_**Silver**: Well goodmorning sunshine!...anyway this is the only time I'm gonna text u before Blaze suspects anything. We're gonna go to Taco Haven again around 1-2…I overheard that Blaze is gonna take Amy to her appointment around that time_

_**Sonic**: Ohh…ok…so y the same place?_

_**Silver**: CUZ…I like the food…is that a problem?_

_**Sonic**: (o.o) no mack daddy sir!_

_**Silver**: lol txt me if there's a problem…just try not to do it often_

_**Sonic**: kk_

_**Silver**:…metrosexual_

_**Sonic**: wtf how?_

_**Silver**: that's what girls say…_

_**Sonic**: (-_-) see u later_

Sonic finally got out of bed with a large stretch. He was topless with only a light material pajama pants. He sat on the egde of the bed and bent his head down into his hands.

_Why the fuck am I so nervous?_

_Because this is Amy, the one girl you've ever sincerely liked since the death of your former girlfriend, and the current mother of what could be your living child…_

_Whoa! First of all, where did this type of thought come from? Go away! You weren't ever there before!_

_Well…I'm your second voice of course!_

_I don't need you…BYE!_

_I'm sorry…it's not about if you need me…as long as you're conflicted in the mind…I'll be here to stay!_

_UGH!_

Sonic got up from the bed in frustration and went into the bathroom. He freshened himself up with the normal morning routine.

Afterwards he put on a mostly white but colorful graphic t-shirt and khaki cargo shorts. For flair he wore a silver watch and put on his dog tags. He put on his pair of aviator frames, lightly spritzed himself with cologne, and put on his black and white converses. He was heading somewhere to do something until it was time to meet up.

He found himself oddly enough in a nearby park. Of course he was hounded by a large amount of females on the way but he simply walked with his headphones in his ears. He sat on a bench near a little playground area with all the works; swings, slides, jungle gyms, monkey bars, etc. Not really knowing what to do and boredom growing strong, he pulled out his cell phone.

_**Sonic**: Hey_

_**Christina**: *gasp* is this Sonic? Sonic THE Hedgehog?_

_**Sonic**: lol u do that actions thing too?_

_**Christina**: It's the new thing! Get wit the times =P_

_**Sonic**: gosh srry! Don't wanna deal wit the heavyweight!_

_**Christina**: lmao…I think I should take that as u calling me fat (o.o)_

_Stop this conversation now!_

_WHY? I'M BORED! IT'S JUST TEXTING!_

_So text someone else!_

_Who else?_

_Maybe the one that needs your text the most?_

_She doesn't want a text from me anymore…I know her…she wants me in person…_

_You can't be the same old Sonic you've been…_

_Look! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!_

"_Mister?"_

Sonic looked next to him to see a small little purple hedgehog boy, about the age of 6, looking at him with great interest.

"Mister, can you help me please?"

"Hey kid where's your parents?"

"Oh my mama went across the street to get me lunch."

"Alright, what do you need help with?"

"Well I can't swing on my own so I need someone to push me. Will you mister?"

Sonic chucked a little and then said,

"None of this mister nonsense, call me Sonic! And what's your name?"

"Oh…ok…Sonic…I'm Kelly!", the boy smiled brightly and Sonic could see he was missing about 2 teeth.

"Nice to meet you Kelly…show me where the swings are buddy!"

The boy surprisingly grabbed Sonic by the hand and physically tried to pull him up. When he finally did get up from his seat, the small boy still didn't let go and continued to pull Sonic over to the swing area.

Once the two arrived at the swings, the boy sat down and exclaimed,

"You have to come behind me now and push me…but not too hard!"

Sonic laughed inwardly at the pure innocence that this boy portrayed. He wordlessly went behind the boy and started to push him softly.

"You don't like to go high?", Sonic said in an audible enough voice for Kelly to hear.

"No sir…"

"Hey what did I say about this mister and sir thing…you're gonna make me sound old!"

Sonic could hear Kelly laughing as his swing went up and back down again into his hands to push it forward once again.

"You're not like other misters Sonic."

"Really? How so?"

"Well they actually LIKE being called misters…that's what mama tells me…you don't like it...so you're cool now!"

"Only now I'm cool? Buddy I was cool even when I was your age!"

"How did you know? Did your mama tell you that?"

Sonic's face took a turn for the worse but he tried not to alarm Kelly by a sudden stop in pushing.

"S-sure she did!"

"And your daddy too?"

Sonic now could be seen as physically angry. He didn't notice it but he pushed Kelly slightly harder and if looks could kill, someone in that park would have been dead.

"Mhmm...", Sonic replied trying to not speak and let the little boy know of his anger.

"Oh you're lucky Sonic…mama says I don't have a daddy."

_Don't have a daddy?_

"What do you mean buddy?"

"Well… I'm not supposed to say…but mama said I was born with just a mom and she loves me more than a daddy could."

_WHAT?_

"Do you want a daddy?"

"I always ask mama why I can't have a daddy like everyone else and she always says because I don't need a daddy like everyone else; I'm special…so she said she's both the mommy and the daddy…that's when I feel good about it…but…she's not a boy…so she can't be the daddy… I don't understand…"

"Did you ever ask about it?"

"…Every time I ask if I could have a daddy...mama cries…I don't want her to cry…so I don't ask…but maybe…you could tell me?"

Sonic was so physically alarmed that he stopped swinging Kelly altogether. He walked in front of the boy and kneeled down before him. What he saw tugged at his heart and screamed at his impulses.

Kelly had tears in his eyes that were threatening to fall out. Once he noticed that Sonic was in front of him staring at him, he tried to harshly wipe at his eyes.

"Hey…it's ok buddy…", Sonic whispered while pulling the boy into an embrace.

"I don't have the answers for you but I do know that the way your mama loves you will be all you ever need! Just promise to be the best son you can be and believe that you're so lucky to have a mama that loves you as much as yours does."

Kelly lighty sniffed and then said,

"I promise!"

Sonic smiled warmly and was surprised when the boy jumped out of his swing and wrapped his little arms around his larger neck tightly for a hug that definitely said "thank you!"

"Kelly! KELLY?"

"OH NO THAT'S MAMA!...She doesn't like me with strangers…"

Sonic laughed in amusement and then said,

"So I assume you have to sneak back to her and keep this friendship a secret?"

"See! I knew you were cool Sonic!"

Sonic winked and then said,

"Only the coolest! But please don't go with just anybody anymore because they won't always be cool like me ok?"

"Ok Sonic! Bye!"

"Bye buddy!"

The purple hedgehog ran off and out of the playground part of the park. He skipped up to his mother who was a blue hedgehog like himself but a lighter shade.

Sonic watched to make sure both Kelly and his mother got situated before he went to go sit down in his original spot again.

_Kelly…it must be hard…you want a father so bad…but will be content without one because it hurts your mother's feelings… _

_I can't…I can't be the one to make this decision…_

_But you are the one…Amy seems to know what she wants already…_

_Please go…_

_Your little one could grow up just like Kelly…because of you…_

_SHUT UP!_

_You're thinking it…not me…_

_UGH!_

Sonic suddenly felt a vibration in his pocket.

_**Silver**: rdy 2 go? Me and Tails r on our way there…It's a girls day out…kinda perfect huh?_

_**Sonic**: a little too perfect…but alright, I'm sure I'll get there before u guys anyway_

_**Silver**: ok showoff (-_-)_

_**Sonic**: (^.^)…and yes…gay_

_**Silver**: (^.^)_

* * *

><p>"SONIC! YOU MADE IT!"<p>

"Yep I did!...Now for the hardest part…"

"Don't worry sugar daddy, that's what we're here for!"

Sonic, Tails, and Silver made their way to the same table at Taco Haven that they sat at the last time.

"Well it's about that time that I get something to eat!"

Silver went back the opposite way from where they just came from, to go order on the line.

"So…why didn't he just stay there to begin with?", Tails queried

"…Good ass question!", Sonic said rubbing his chin.

"Look…Sonic…I'm sorry…"

Sonic looked at Tails questioningly.

"Why?"

"Because…I guess it is hard to understand what you're going through…It has to be far from easy…"

Sonic sighed heavily before he replied.

"It's just that…the idea of being a father never dawned on me…I liked how things were before all of this…this just…if it hasn't changed everything now, then it certainly will change everything later."

"So…you want the baby?"

By now Silver had returned with his tray full of food. At the sound of the question, he decided not to say anything and just silently try to sit down.

"I…

"_Oh you're lucky Sonic…mama says I don't have a daddy."_

"_Well… I'm not supposed to say…but mama said I was born with just a mom and she loves me more than a daddy could."_

"…_every time I ask if I could have a daddy...mama cries…"_

"I…have to talk to Amy about it…"

"Look Sonic, I think it's time I put my 2 cents into this.", Silver said seriously

"Your job is demanding almost your whole life…and I hope Amy can understand why you haven't been around like you should…

It sounds to me like initially you didn't want to have this baby…but I guess you had time to think about some things and it's good that you want to talk it out…but Sonic the thing with you is…I think you're afraid of change… and that's perfectly ok too so don't think it's not.

You're just so stuck in your carefree ways Sonic…but this isn't college anymore…this is life…real life"

Sonic was looking down at a spot in the table with concentration.

"But Silver…I don't even care about myself and what I'm afraid of right now...what if I can't be a good father? What if I mess up?"

"Sonic-"

"Sonic you'll be a great father! You won't be a good father by trying not to be one at all!", Tails interrupted with slight anger.

Both Silver and Sonic looked at Tails alarmed.

"..._You won't be a good father by trying not to be one at all!"_

"Tails…that is the simplest and yet most intelligent thing you ever said.", Sonic said in all seriousness.

Silver snorted loudly trying to keep his laughter down. Tails' face looked shocked at first, offended next, and then finally contempt.

"Uhh your welcome?"

"Thanks definitely bro…but now that that's kinda settled…what's the plan?"

"That's where I come in with my intelligence!", Silver said proudly pointing to himself.

"Oh boy…", Tails said rolling his eyes.

"Ok so all the girls are out together…I could text Blaze asking her where she is and then tell her to bring them all over to the house because I wanna cook dinner. Then I'll tell her I'm gonna invite Tails but when we show up, you're gonna be there too and then we have dinner…then you guys can have your talk while we'll know when to make our exit."

"What the hell Silver? YOU wanna cook DINNER? And that won't be suspicious enough?", Tails said slightly raising his voice.

"Why would it be suspicious? I do this sort of random thing all the time!"

"He has a point Tails but…it sounds suspicious still…", Sonic said quietly.

"So who else has a bright idea? Tails?", Silver asked with frustration.

"Hmph, I'd say just tell Blaze and Cream what the plan is so they can help set it up better. After all, wouldn't they want Amy and Sonic to finally talk?"

"Tails…THAT IS A DUMB IDEA!", Silver yelled loudly.

"REALLY? AND SILVER SUDDENLY COOKING ISN'T?"

"Guys?", Sonic said looking out the window.

"TAILS WHY WOULD WE TELL THE GIRLS? THEY'LL KICK OUR ASSES!"

"NO! JUST BLAZE WILL KICK YOUR ASS!"

"Guys?", Sonic said again; his eyes following something outside.

"YES SHE WILL! I DON'T WANT THAT!"

"GUYS! LOOK AT THE ENTRANCE!", Sonic yelled alarmed.

All three males looked at the entrance of Taco Haven to see a purple cat, a light brown rabbit, and a pink hedgehog walk through.

Each of their eyes went wide and only Silver's mouth was ajar.

"HOLY SHIT! FUCK!"

"Silver shut up! I think we're the people least to be panicking right now!"

They both looked over to Sonic who looked as if he were trying to keep his cool but failed miserably.

"Ok, ok suppose they're just gonna order something and walk out?", Silver said trying to be optimistic.

"SUPPOSE THEIR NOT?", Tails yelled in a panicked outburst.

"Tails keep your voice down!", Silver replied still trying to be the calm one.

"Well at least we know you're getting your ass kicked today…"

Silver made the (-_-) face and then said,

"Be quiet Tails…matter of fact let's all act like we don't know what's going on and watch to see if they go back to the car."

"Are you sure-"

"Yes I'm sure Tails, what the fuck else are we gonna do right now? Walk out without being seen?"

"But-"

"JUST DO IT!"

Silver looked out the window while Sonic looked down at the table and Tails casually looked to see if the girls were coming over.

After about 5 minutes of doing such unnatural actions, Tails eyes widened tremendously seeing the girls coming over. Not only that, but his girlfriend seemed to be choking as she was coming over.

"Psst guys! They're coming over! But…Cream is choking…I think I should-"

"No Tails! Stay your ass right here!", Silver whispered angrily while trying to look the opposite way.

Tails watched as the girls suddenly stopped with Amy's and Blaze's backs facing them and Cream's choking getting worse.

Tails' eyes popped out of his head when Cream motioned towards their table. However, the two girls didn't seem to notice; they just continued to laugh.

All three of the boys could hear the laughter and Creams choking/gesturing. But suddenly, it was quiet…too quiet.

All three boys looked over slowly to see three females looking at them. Then one of them angrily stomped over to their table. She pushed Tails, almost sending him out of his seat. Then she pointed to Silver and then went wild when she saw Sonic.

As quick as she came, she left; going back to the food line. That left the purple cat and the pink hedgehog.

A staring match began between Sonic and the pink hedgehog while the purple cat looked furiously at Silver.

The purple cat looked over to her pink friend in sympathy and watched as she simply walked away, looking emotionless.

She gave one last hard look to Sonic, Silver, and Tails before she went over to her friend, who had already taken a seat.

"Shit…", Sonic said under his breath, banging his fist on the table.

"Take it easy man…we didn't know this would happen. We're gonna fix this alright?", Silver said trying to be consoling.

"This isn't gonna be easy…", Tails said shaking his head.

"Gee Tails thanks for that!", Silver said with thick sarcasm in his voice.

_**Blaze**- Ur in big trouble_

_**Silver**-…I kno_

* * *

><p><em><em>**Next up: The encounter of all encounters! **

**Stay tuned!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note- I'm sooo sorry about this! I had to mail my main laptop to get fixed so I'm using a mac that I don't have too much access to... it sucks! I want to update much faster and I definitly will still try.**

**Also, this is a really short chapter but only because I have a definite plan about where I want to go from here so please bare with me =/**

**Thank you to all my reviewers and readers, I won't let you down! The next chapter will be great trust me!**

**ENJOY =)**

* * *

><p><em>"Third…stay away from stress. This is one of those rules that last throughout the entire phase of pregnancy. Any unnecessary stress that you encounter, you should stay away from. Stress on you is stress on the baby!"<em>

_"Shadow…I only have a week before the decision is all on me…"_

_"So be it then! What do you really need him for?"_

_"…"_

_"Nothing? Exactly!"_

_"Right now, any decision you make is for your little one. Promise me, that your little one will come first always?"_

_"I promise…from here on out, my little one comes first."_

Amy silently took another bite of her quesadilla as Blaze just watched her with a pained expression.

"Are…you ok Amy?"

Blaze more than half expected Amy to lash out at her. She knew how angry and loud her best friend could be when she was emotional so she prepared herself for it. However, the response she did ultimately receive was something she wasn't prepared for.

"I'm great Blaze really…now where's Cream? I feel kinda bad now for tricking her but that's what she gets for making fat jokes…"

Blaze looked at Amy in confusion. If anything, this was the last thing she would have thought to heard from the girl and she sounded so…calm. It was scary to say the least.

Amy took a sip from her cup and continued to eat with not a care in the world. Blaze almost wanted to ask her why she was so calm about all of this but decided against it. She just looked at her own tray of food in thought.

"Are you gonna stare at that or eat it?", Amy said with a smirk

Blaze smiled back awkwardly and then said,

"Why? You want it don't you..."

Amy looked down at her own food sheepishly and replied quietly,

"Well if all you're gonna do is stare at it then…you don't want it to get cold and then nobody wants to eat it…"

Blaze laughed briefly and then said,

"It's all yours Amy."

As Amy reached over to take Blaze's meal, both she and her purple friend heard a booming,

"TAILS YOU LIAR!"

Blaze and Amy whipped their heads to one angry rabbit stomping straight towards her hiding boyfriend.

* * *

><p>Tails' eyes popped out of his head and found that no words could come from his mouth as his girlfriend came closer and closer to their table.<p>

"Well say something!", Silver yelled in a panicked tone.

"UHH, UMM...Cream! I can explain!"

Cream stood by the table with her hands on her hips and an expression that read, "I'm waiting!"

Tails quickly picked up on this and then straightened himself up before saying calmly,

"Well…It's…well…"

_"_Well?", Cream asked more calmly than before.

"Uhh…Umm…", Tails eyes seemed to shift between Cream and the guys. He looked to Sonic but found that he got no eye contact from him. He looked to Silver and his eyes were huge and he simply shrugged to which Tails did the (-_-) face.

"We were trying to-"

"This was my idea Cream!"

Cream looked incredulously at the gray hedgehog. Then she looked towards her table of friends and saw their eyes on them. One of them looked emotionless and uncaring while the other…well she was already on her way over.

She stopped at the table and looked straight at her own boyfriend.

"This was your idea Silver?", Blaze asked calmly.

"Well, umm…Hi Blaze!", he replied with a sweet smile and a wave.

"Hi? Really?"

Silver looked very antsy in his seat and his panic showed more and more with each word.

"Uh, this isn't really what it looks like…umm…there's a really good explanation trust me…you look really beautiful today if i didn't mention it already and-"

Tails shoved Silver hard with his shoulder, eliciting a loud

"OUCH! WHAT THE HELL TAILS!"

"Cream…let's go…", Blaze said quietly with the intention of only letting her friend hear.

_"_Wait, WHAT?", Cream said loudly gaining everyone's attention.

"Let's go…"

_"_But why! This is far from over!"

"I know…just trust me…let's go.", Blaze said looking lastly at Silver with a serious face.

Cream looked at Blaze incredulously as she calmly walked over to Amy who had been eating.

She watched as Blaze said some words and Amy started to get up from her seat, wrapping her quesadilla up and putting it in a bag.

Blaze looked over to Cream who was still by the boys' table watching her in question. She motioned for Cream to come over as her and Amy started to walk away.

Cream looked shocked and then snapped her head to all of the boys who were watching everything play out with the same amount of surprise as she had.

She looked at them with sadness in her face and whispered before walking off,

"You guys really done it this time."

* * *

><p>The whole car was silent. Blaze concentrated on driving, Cream occupied herself by staring out the window, and Amy just simply continued her eating.<p>

Then suddenly,

"Blaze…why are we leaving?"

"I know that's what you've been dying to know Cream…"

_"_So let's all hear it then, 'cause we finally had everyone where we wanted them and we just leave…are you kidding me?"

"You got it half right Cream, we did have everyone but not where we want them."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"You really want shit to go down in a public fast food restaurant?"

"…Well…no…"

"Exactly…and you really think the guys will just sit there?"

"OH!…it's still gonna go down huh?"

"Yep, just not there. I'm going back to my house so-"

"Nothing is going down…"

Blaze and Cream looked over to the passenger's seat and both were equally shocked to hear their friend speak after so long and so nonchalantly.

They dared not protest at this point because they knew Amy's tendencies to be argumentative and forceful. It was something they just didn't need before the upcoming battle that would come and they knew more than anybody that Amy wouldn't be this calm forever, especially face to face with the one person she couldn't resist going toe to toe with.

However to say that Amy's behavior was scaring them was an understatement. By now they assumed that their friend would have marched over to the guys' table, slapped Sonic in the face and verbally destroyed him to no end. But this? This was a type of behavior that they never thought Amy possessed.

The rest of the car ride was quiet, aside from the low volume of the radio playing and the constant crumbles of the taco food wrapping.

It was simply the calm before the storm.

* * *

><p><strong>Part 2 of the confrontation next, I PROMISE!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note- So fanfiction gave me ALOT of trouble uploading this...but here's a fast update to make it up to you guys! It's the actual confrontation as promised!**

**As always, thank you to my reviewers and readers! I hope you all are still interested! We're just only beginning ;)**

**ENJOY =)**

* * *

><p>All three boys sat, looking at one another in silence. One had a look of regret on his face, one had the look of comical horror, and the other looked solemn as ever.<p>

"Umm…what was that?", Tails asked

"Tails I was about to beat your ass! You almost spilled! Don't be such a pansy!"

"Me? Pansy? You were the one who sounded stupid and tried to cover it up with compliments 'cause you were scared! So who's really the pansy?"

"Compliments? Really Tails? I was stating facts actually and if you didn't notice I was very fearless and Blaze already knows what it is…she won't do anything to me 'cause she knows who wears the pants!"

"How would you feel if I told you I have that recorded?"

Silver's face changed so dramatically from confident to straight that one could almost laugh at how comical it looked.

"Let's grow up Tails…we don't need to do all of those childish things."

"We don't?"

"No we don't, now-"

"CAN YOU TWO JUST SHUT UP! PLEASE! DAMMIT!"

Both males looked over to the blue hedgehog who they noticed hadn't said a word almost the entire time since the girls came in.

"Geez Sonic…sorry…gosh we sound like idiots...this is really selfish of us…", Tails replied in embarrassment.

"Why didn't you say anything at all man?", Silver asked upon hearing his friend's voice.

Sonic inhaled fully and exhaled heavily.

"I don't know", he said simply and quietly.

"How could you not know?", Silver asked with a tone of cockiness.

"'Cause I just don't!"

"Silver just give it a rest…", Tails said rubbing his temples.

"NO! Sonic you can't go acting like a pussy now and I'm telling the truth. I know I'm not one to talk but then again I'm not the one who has to deal with a girl who I knocked up!"

Tails looked up in surprise at Silver, knowing that he crossed a delicate line. Then he looked at Sonic who was seething mad.

In a swift second Sonic was up from his seat with so much force that is fell back in a loud commotion. He was over at Silver's seat in a sonic second and pushed it hard enough so it jerked from side to side, surprising the shaken up gray hedgehog.

Silver initially looked at Sonic with surprise but then it turned into anger within seconds. He, himself, jolted up from his seat and stepped out to stand face to face with Sonic.

"You wanna fight or something bro?", he asked in all seriousness.

"That depends…you ready to take back what you said?"

"What I said was no lie, did you or did you not have sex with Amy on a whim and get her pregnant?"

Sonic and Silver were about a foot away from each other but Sonic closed the space by forcefully head-butting his head into Silver's. He growled,

"You're really pissing me off Silver…"

"GUYS JUST CHILL OUT!", Tails scolded standing up now, ready to intervene at any time.

Silver stood nonchalantly and replied,

"Why does that piss you off so much?"

"I DIDN'T KNOCK AMY UP!"

"So what do you call it these days?"

Sonic growled loudly and forcefully pushed Silver away from him. Silver stumbled back and fell on the carpeted restaurant floor. Just as quickly as he fell he got back up and charged for Sonic who was prepared for this rebound. They were equally matched, trying to force the other one down.

"GUYS PLEASE!", Tails yelled but still didn't get into it. He was far too physically inferior to get either hedgehog off at this point.

"You're just mad because these things are true Sonic, and you're mad that you just watched Amy leave and you were too pussy to say anything to her."

"SHUT UP SILVER!"

Sonic inherited some new found strength and got Silver into a retraining hold. Even as Silver was getting the life strangled out of him he managed to choke out,

"So why are you mad?"

Tails looked very panicked. He didn't want to go over and get himself into it before it was a triple threat match. He resorted to sitting down and just letting it happen. He knew they would get kicked out soon anyway.

"You don't know what this is like Silver! I CARE ABOUT AMY OK!"

"Y-yeah, enough t-to ignore h-her after y-you knocked h-her up."

If there was any breath left in Silver, it was constricted even more by Sonic's hold after his statement. He flipped Silver onto the ground and let go of him.

"THAT WAS A MISTAKE! SHIT! I FUCKING CARE ABOUT AMY OK!"

"HEY HEY! YOU GENTLEMEN NEED TO LEAVE RIGHT NOW BEFORE I CALL THE POLICE!"

Sonic didn't even look at anyone, he just stormed out of the restaurant with obvious anger radiating around him.

The manager of the restaurant helped Silver up from the floor. He rubbed his throat and said,

"Can a guy get a cup of water on the house or what?"

Tails looked at him with the (-_-) face and then said,

"You see what happens?"

"Look, he was the one who wanted to fight and-"

"OUT BOTH OF YOU!", the manager scolded.

Silver rubbed his neck some more while walking slowly out the door with Tails following behind shaking his head.

Once they were outside they saw Sonic who was about to race off.

"SONIC WAIT!"

Sonic looked back towards his "lil bro" who had called out to him.

Tails took this opportunity to go over to him. Silver on the other hand went back inside the restaurant to bargain for some water.

"Can we talk about this Sonic…you only have today to get things straight, so you can't go running off now."

Sonic looked down at the ground before saying,

"Tails…I never imagined this ever happening…especially to me…for once…I have no idea what to do…what to say…"

"And Sonic…that's ok…you're not perfect…but you said something back there…you care about Amy?"

"Yes…I know that sounds very wrong coming from me but I honestly do…"

"Alright…but how much?"

Sonic was quiet for a long period of time. He picked his head up from the floor and looked at Tails in the eye.

"Enough…

Enough that I'm here right now to be a man about this…enough that I risked my job more than once to do her justice…enough that I haven't fooled around with any other girl since we've been intimate…enough that…I feel…regret…for doing this to her."

Tails looked like he wasn't too far off from shedding a manly tear or two.

"Oh Sonic…I know the average person, aka Silver, wouldn't really understand how big those things are in your book but I do and you can help her understand too…just be that confident Sonic that I look up to…you have to be for this."

Sonic looked at Tails with a warming smirk.

"You were always the most intelligent outta all of us kid."

"Sonic, I'm 21 years old…"

"You're still the kid buddy…but in all seriousness, you always seem to know the right thing to say…thanks lil bro."

"It's no problem…but are you and Silver gonna be good?"

"Sure me and blue boy are gonna be good!"

Silver had come over with a jumbo sized cup filled with God knows what. He winked at Sonic who had smirked in return.

"Look bro, I was just tryna give you a wakeup call 'cause the girls are gonna throw worse things at you than what I had to say…

And plus…Amy's like a little sis to me so I had to know that when you say you care about her it's legit 'cause there ain't no way that you guys are gonna have a baby and you're gonna do some dumb shit to her… I know you man…

But judging by how angry you got and how you almost succeeded in killing me…this shit is real huh?"

Sonic sighed heavily and then finally spoke.

"Yeah…it is…ever since college I knew it was something serious…

And sorry about that…the almost killing thing…this shit is just taking all of my willpower and of course you said the wrong thing at the wrong time…as usual…but I shouldn't have lost my cool."

"It's all good, we're not about to be girls about it and then destroy each other over the internet and steal each other's girlfriends."

Sonic smirked and then said,

"Well, I don't have a girlfriend for you to steal so…"

"Hmm touche"

"So…Daddies?", Sonic said with a smile on his face.

"OH EM GEE! YOU REALLY ACCEPTED YOUR ROLE AS SUGAR DADDY?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…"

"You already know, Mack Daddy and Sugar Daddy on the prowl!"

The two gave each other dap and then Tails decided to speak up after being silenced.

"Now that that's all resolved…what are we gonna do now…the girls left remember?"

"Oh Tails, way to be a downer!", Silver said throwing his hands desperately into the air as if pleading for help from a higher being.

"I say we go to them…"

"No shit! If we don't, we'll be in trouble…any way you put it, we're in trouble...I already know this from experience and plus this isn't even about us. Sonic woulda had to go anyway 'cause he only has today to talk this out."

"Alright…then where do you think they went?"

"I don't know…text Cream."

"NUH UH! Why don't you text Blaze?"

"'Cause Blaze will fire his ass up that's why!", Sonic said interrupting. Silver responded by giving him the (-_-) face.

_**Tails**__- Where did you go babe?_

_**Cream**__- we went to Blaze's house…r u guys coming?_

_**Tails**__- Yeah…should we bring some shields?_

_**Cream**__- lol this isn't the time to be joking…I'm supposed to be mad at u for LYING TO ME!_

"They're at Blaze's house right now…"

"Aww shit…", Silver groaned.

"Well…now or never huh boys?", Sonic said sounding more like his confident self.

* * *

><p>All three guys stood by the door. Silver was in the front with the keys, Sonic was at the side breathing deeply, and Tails looked as if he was silently praying.<p>

"Ok guys, here it goes…", Silver said as he slipped the key into the lock and turned it open.

As all three men stepped into the house they first noticed the vicious stares of two women.

"So, you came?", Blaze said first after a short period of just stares.

"Uhh…yeah…I had to come eventually…", Silver replied a bit uneasily.

"You got that right…and you brought company?", she asked knowingly.

"Blaze…you and I both know what's about to go on, so sarcasm is useless here…", the hedgehog answered with slight annoyance.

His girlfriend simply rolled her eyes and crossed her arms on her seat.

The awkwardness in the air was stifling. Blaze continued to stare at her boyfriend, Cream looked pleadingly to Tails, and Sonic's eyes kept wandering around the house.

Just when the awkwardness couldn't get any stiffer, there was a loud commotion by the stairs and everyone watched as a pink hedgehog stumbled down about 2 steps of the stairs and landed on her butt.

They heard a quiet,

"Shit…"

Everyone made a movement to go to the stairs but the gray hedgehog signaled for everyone to stay put.

Silver went over to the stairs where he said,

"Damn Ugly, don't kill yourself now."

Amy gave Silver the evil eyes before letting him help her up. She dusted herself off and pulled down her skirt before looking into the living room. She almost stumbled back from all the eyes watching her intently.

She walked slowly to the living room with Silver close behind her. She first looked to Blaze and Cream who looked very sorry. Then she looked over to Tails who quickly looked away from her. Finally she looked over to Sonic who looked back at her with meaningful purpose in his eyes. That's when she was the one who looked away.

Amy took a seat on the couch next to Blaze and Cream, where she was originally before they had…guests.

The awkwardness increased tenfold and so did the silence. That was when one voice was heard loudly and clearly.

"Amy, can I talk to you somewhere private?"

Everyone looked up to the voice except the person the voice was trying to capture.

Silver and Tails watched each other as if they were silently communicating something. When they noticed that Amy had no intention of answering Tails said,

"Umm Cream, let's go outside…I'll explain myself now..."

Cream seemed to catch the hint and answered,

"Alright…you might want to come too Blaze…"

Blaze's arms were still crossed with a stern look on her face. It slightly softened when she looked over at Amy who was fidgeting with her skirt next to her. She lightly rubbed her back for comfort and then got up from the couch.

Tails opened the door and walked outside with Cream and Blaze behind him. Silver finally got up from his seat and was about to walk out the door with them, when Blaze shut the door behind her deliberately. Silver sighed heavily, rolled his eyes, and then opened the door back again to go outside with the rest.

This finally left Sonic and Amy alone.

* * *

><p>Sonic looked at Amy as if he were studying her. He watched as she kept smoothing out her skirt and then fixing her shirt.<p>

_When is she gonna look at me?_

_Make her look at you!_

_Oh no…please don't confuse me!_

_MAKE HER LOOK AT YOU!_

Sonic walked over to where Amy was sitting and kneeled down before her so he could meet her fallen eyes.

"Amy?"

Amy had no choice but to acknowledge the aura of blue that had just obstructed her peripheral vision. She looked up from her skirt and met light, lime green eyes.

"Amy are you gonna talk to me?"

The pink hedgehog looked away from him and at her skirt once again.

"You know you have to talk to me right?"

Sonic watched as the girl finally showed a sign of something. Although small, her face twitched into very slight anger before returning back to her same unemotional face. Once again she behaved as if no one was in the room with her, talking to her, pleading with her.

"Umm…ok…well you're listening right?"

As expected the girl had no reaction but Sonic continued anyway. He took a deep breath before talking once again.

"Amy…I'm sorry…you hear me? I'm sorry…Please talk to me now…"

Sonic watched as Amy still played with her skirt. It was starting to irritate him highly. Here he was coming out of all his comfort zones, stressing himself out, missing work, and putting his most vulnerable feelings on the line just for the receiving end to be unresponsive.

"Can we PLEASE talk right now Amy, I don't have much time…"

The pink hedgehog still played with her skirt.

"AMY YOU HAVE TO TALK TO ME! PLEASE!", Sonic yelled furiously and desperately while slamming his hands onto the couch.

Amy looked up incredulously at the blue hedgehog who had just yelled at her. Little did the blue hedgehog know that he just set off the ticking time bomb.

"Don't .You. Dare…yell at me…", Amy said slowly and quietly with a stern voice.

Sonic backed up from Amy and was inwardly relieved and excited that he got her to speak but then realized what he had just done to get such a reaction.

"And as a matter of fact… I. Don't. Have to do. SHIT!", she continued putting extra emphasis on her last word.

_Oh no…_

_Don't act like you didn't know this was coming…_

_I almost thought it wasn't…almost…_

Sonic nodded his head and then said,

"I-I know…I-I'm sorry Amy…I-"

"I heard you…you're sorry…great!"

Sonic looked like he just took a slap in the face.

_This isn't gonna be easy_

_No shit sherlock!_

_Well at least I got her to talk_

_Keep it going…_

"Look Amy, I should have never acted the way I have been recently. I should have been around for you…but I-I was just so…shocked…

I never had to deal with this before…"

Sonic watched as Amy started to impatiently tap her foot and contort her face. He watched as her chest expanded and retracted very visibly and slowly.

_She's mad…I know that much about this female_

_Push her buttons...she's loaded with emotion ready to spill!_

_Piece of cake!_

"I just wish you could answer me baby, that's the least you could do…I'm on a timely schedule here…"

Sonic watched in inward delight as Amy looked at him fiercely and gave him the visual of a raging bull ready to charge. Still she wasn't saying anything.

_Finish her!_

_Fatality?_

_Do your worst! But…prepare yourself…_

"Fine, I don't even know why I came then…if you want to be alone through this then fine have it your way!"

"You have some FUCKING nerve…"

_Got her_

"Really? I'm just trying to make things right and you very obviously don't want to be bothered so maybe I should just go huh?"

Part of what Sonic was saying had some hidden truth behind it but of course his chosen tone of voice and choice of words were just to piss Amy off to get her to talk to him and get it all out on the table.

_You're on dangerous territory now boy!_

"You know what then?…LEAVE! I DON'T FUCKING NEED YOU! I THOUGHT I MADE IT OBVIOUS ENOUGH!"

_She doesn't mean it…stay cool_

"Do you really want me to Amy? Do you remember the last time you did something like this?", Sonic walked over to the door with his hand on the knob for theatrical emphasis. He was referring to a few years ago when she had ordered him away, a few years ago when she never wanted him to be in contact with her...and look how that turned out...

Sonic watched Amy and how her sea green eyes watched his own. The setting sun from the window shades shined perfectly into them, illuminating them with golden accents.

His expression turned to one of sympathy when he could so clearly see the tears that were building up in the pink hedgehog's eyes.

_I'm going too far..._

_I'd say not far enough!_

_I can't hurt her like this..._

_But she has to take out her frustrations now so you can understand where you two are going from here._

_I JUST WISH SHE WOULD TALK!_

"Sonic…did you come here to just to say sorry, make everything my fault, and then hope that everything would magically be fixed?"

Two tears fell from Amy's face and more than anything Sonic just wanted to rush over and hold her, telling her that he doesn't mean anything that he's doing but like his other mind was telling him, he needed her to be brutally honest with him so he could fix things…he only had this one chance.

When Sonic didn't say anything and just looked at her, Amy continued.

"You really think just a sorry can fix things right now? Is sorry going to change the FACT that YOU were the one ignoring ME? And is sorry really going to make this baby go away?…I bet you wish it would Sonic…"

Sonic tried to keep a straight, confident face but it was becoming harder to do with each word Amy said.

_She thinks I'm horrible…_

_You can't really blame her…but let her feel that for now_

"It's funny you feel this way Sonic…begging me to talk to you…KARMA IS A BITCH HUH?", Amy said yelling the last part fiercely.

_Here we go…_

"I HATE YOU SONIC! I JUST THOUGHT YOU SHOULD KNOW!"

Amy now had tears coming down from her eyes, spilling rather freely.

"You know…I once thought I needed you through this…I DON'T need you…"

_She's just talking on impulse as usual…stay focused_

"The only person who needs you here is…"

Amy looked down to her stomach and held it with one hand. Then she looked up at Sonic who had followed her actions.

"And that's why…and the only reason why…we need to resolve this."

_So she wants to? …So she's actually gonna be easy about this?_

_Not a chance_

"But trust me Sonic, if this was my choice…I'd never speak to you again and you'd be out of my life! I FUCKING HATE YOU and I can never say it enough.

…This whole thing was a big mistake and I'll never let you come so close to my heart ever again… because you're just gonna run away…I CAN'T run away like YOU can SONIC!

You say you were shocked? You never had to deal with this before? So how the FUCK do you think I felt? Better yet, how do you think I felt when you left? How do you think I felt when you wouldn't answer me? How do you think I felt the moment I realized I had to do this alone?

I'll never trust you Sonic and I'll never put my faith in you. I don't even have hope that you're the same guy that I thought I liked…it was all a facade and a figment of my imagination…

I only pray to God that you'll be a better father than a person 'cause ready or not here it comes…I'm having this baby with or without you!"

_I prefer the shouting…to THIS…I can't bare THIS anymore…WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?_

_"...I only pray to God that you'll be a better father than a person 'cause ready or not here it comes…I'm having this baby with or without you!"_

_Ouch..._

_Double, Triple, Quadruple OUCH!_

_That's just impulses speaking..._

Amy's eyes were mini waterfalls at the moment and that was when Sonic acted on his impulses. He went over to Amy and resumed his kneeling position. He took Amy's hands into his. Of course the girl resisted and tried to pull her hands out but then,

"Amy look at me."

"Let go of me…", she said softly with tears falling on both of their hands.

Sonic shook her hands in his and said with more seriousness,

"Amy look at me!"

"What Sonic? What do you wanna say? What can you say?", Amy said looking into his eyes.

"Everything I said before was just to get a rise out of you…I needed you to say exactly what you just did…and I accept it…I accept it ALL…because…I was wrong…

I'm sure that as much as I say sorry and that I shoulda been there and I shouldn't have ignored you, won't be enough…and that's ok too…

…I do want to be involved though Amy…the time I was away and 'ignoring you' was time well spent thinking and realizing things…

You don't have to take my apology…I just want you to know that I want to take responsibility for this now and I'll do whatever I need to do for this baby…our baby…"

_That sounds scary_

Sonic looked to Amy for a reaction and saw left over tears coming out from her eyes and the same emotionless look he had seen from her initially.

"Alright…if you say so…", Amy replied very uninterested.

_This girl really doesn't believe me…_

_Well she did said she won't ever trust you…_

_Thanks a lot (-_-)_

"I DO mean it Amy…"

"Ok…I heard you…"

Sonic stood up and leaned against the nearest wall. After a short period of silence Sonic spoke up,

"So…we have to discuss somethings about this then…like plans?", he said trying to break the ice.

"I haven't made a definite plan with my doctor as yet…at my next appointment we'll discuss that."

"Where's your doctor?"

"Georgetown Medical Center."

Amy's answers were quick and uninterested. This irritated Sonic but he had to remember to calm down.

"When's your next appointment?"

"In two weeks."

"Can I come?"

Amy looked at over at Sonic in slight confusion. He had his arms crossed as he leaned back on the wall.

"I really don't care if you do…"

_Here we go again_

"Alrighty then…", Sonic said under his breath.

"What is your job like Sonic?"

Sonic looked over at Amy, a bit surprised that she'd even asked him something.

"Demanding as hell…I'm a business intern…and…the reason why I couldn't get to you any sooner was because of how demanding it is but…expenses won't be a problem if that's what you're getting at…"

Sonic watched as Amy looked down at her interesting as hell skirt yet again.

"I'm still gonna work for a few months anyway so I'm not depending on you or anything…"

Sonic looked at Amy incredulously now.

"Are you out of your mind Amy? I have more than enough money to pay for anything you need! Why would you work? Just…focus on the baby stuff…"

"Sonic, it's not like I broke my fucking leg…I can walk and I can definitely work for a little while longer. The last thing I want to do is depend on your ass.

And if you have a problem with it then I'd like to see you try to stop me…oh that's right you can't…'cause you probably won't be around much anyway…"

Sonic's face looked pissed off and before he could say something that would ruin this all, he simply rolled his eyes and sighed.

"How are you doing Amy?"

Amy quickly answered,

"Great! Marvelous!"

Sonic smirked and almost wanted to laugh at the complete lie Amy just told.

"That's fantastic to hear!", he answered back with a faked pleasant tone and earned a (-_-) face from the pink hedgehog watching him.

During a period of silence, Sonic noticed that the sun was just about set and it was darkening in the room. He knew he had to get at least 3 hours of sleep before heading back to work.

"Amy…I know you don't believe me but I'm gonna be here ok?…But I have to go back for work now…I'd really like to come to your next appointment with you if it's alright…"

Amy played with her skirt and mumbled,

"I said I don't care…"

"Alright…well…"

Amy finally looked up and saw how Sonic was walking towards her. He stood in front of her and then said,

"Can I say bye to you properly?"

"Saying it is good enough for me."

Sonic sighed heavily and then said,

"Bye Amy, I'll see you soon…"

Amy just looked at him and without warning, he bent down quickly and kissed her on the forehead. Amy audibly gasped and was about to say something but Sonic already has his back turned and had the door opened.

However, in popped,

"How the hell did we stay outside from the sun up to sun down like we're tryna go camping or some shit like that?"

"SILVER CAN IT! We're going inside now!"

"Those two have to be done by now! Hell I'm surprised your house isn't fucked up babe."

Sonic cleared his throat and caught the attention of Silver, Blaze, Cream, and Tails.

"For the record, we ARE finished and I was just on my way out…but I'd like to have a word with you boys before I go."

Blaze and Cream avoided eye contact with the blue hedgehog and simply walked past him and into the house.

Silver shut the door closed and that left the 3 guys outside.

* * *

><p>"I wanna thank you both extremely! Without you guys…who knows what stupid shit I probably woulda done by now…"<p>

"So does that mean everything's ok?", Tails asked innocently.

"Oh! Hell nah!…but it's better than before I guess…I can only be there like I said and see where it goes from there…"

"That sounds like Sonic THE Hedgehog talking some stupid wisdom…good to have you back bro.", Silver said smacking Sonic on the back.

"Umm…yeah…thanks!", Sonic replied smacking Silver in the same way.

"So did everything work out with you guys?", he continued

"Yep! Just some good ol' Silver charm does the trick everytime…you can't get this for sale!"

"Haha I'm sure!", Sonic said gesturing to Tails who laughed. Silver simply crossed his arms in confidence.

"Well you know the drill then…text us when you come back?", Tails asked.

"Sure thing! See you guys soon."

Tails went up to Sonic and have him an honest hug that Sonic returned.

"Well I'm not usually about hugging males and stuff but I'll make this one slight exception."

"Oh just come here Mack Daddy! You know you want it!"

Sonic grabbed Silver into a hug.

"COOTIES!", he yelled

Sonic let go and laughed before doing what was becoming his signature salute.

With that, Sonic raced off.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you to my reviewers and readers!**

**I see Silver is a big hit! Maybe just maybe, I should involve him in a spinoff story? Just a thought XD**

**I realized that there's alot of ground to cover with this story. I re-read "How to Love" and I think I rushed things and the development of characters so I will slow it down with this story and make sure that the feelings make sense and events are realistic. It's never too late to fix or revive a story =)**

**I won't ramble anymore so...**

**ENJOY =D**

* * *

><p>Blaze and Cream sat down quietly on the couch where their friend was sitting, playing with the ends of her skirt. Neither of them knew what to say first but soon they found out that words weren't needed.<p>

They both watched Amy intently and didn't fail to notice the fresh wet drops on her lovely, entertaining skirt.

Cream, who was the closest to her, brought her into her side for a hug. Amy took this invitation and put her arms around her friend.

Then the waterworks finally came with full force. She placed her face on the side of Cream bosom and started to bawl.

"I LIED, I'M NOT STRONG FOR THIS! I'M NOT! I'M NOT!"

Cream twitched at the yelling, sniffling, and tears going on under her but embraced her friend nevertheless. She looked over to Blaze silently who sighed softly and looked sadly at the carpet. They both figured this was not the time to say cliché encouraging words and they both knew that Amy WAS strong enough.

Suddenly, the door opened.

Blaze looked up and shook her head to the intruders as if to tell them to go away but of course they didn't listen.

One looked extremely sorry and went past everyone and into the kitchen while one stared at the scene. His face softened, something you would not expect from him.

He walked over to Amy who took her attention off of crying to see what he was doing. He simply extended his hand out to her.

The look on her face showed pure confusion but she placed her hand hesitantly on his anyway and straightened herself out by sniffling and blinking a few times.

He pulled Amy up from the couch and into a warm, sibling-like, embrace. Amy gasped slightly but then relaxed in realization.

"You know I hate you right?", Silver whispered.

Amy had no answer because she was honestly shocked. This moment and those words meant so much considering who it was...so much that Amy only started to bawl harder.

Blaze and Cream looked at the scene with solemn smiles on their faces, understanding the bond displayed in front of them. Tails, too, had peeked from the kitchen and sighed softly with a slight smile on his face.

"Oh come on Ugly…it's not gonna be bad forever.", Silver said quietly.

"YES IT IS!", Amy had yelled into his already soaking wet shirt.

"Is that so?...Do you ever consider that this could be the best thing that has ever happened to you?"

Amy remained silent aside from her cries.

"And I get it, Sonic is a blue fool who hasn't grown up yet …I would cry too but you know why you won't?"

Amy shook her head softly in Silver's chest.

"Because, you're stronger than that…you're stronger than THIS…"

Amy's tears spilled more silently this time and she held on to Silver tighter, determined to listen and take in what he was saying.

"You can do this…I'm sure of it…you can even do it alone if it comes to that, but then again you won't ever be alone in this and that's what you're not realizing…

We're all gonna be there for you Amy…just because one person is on the fence about it doesn't mean you don't have plenty of other people around…and I know he's the father and he's a stupid one but…that doesn't mean he can't be a good one…

...And if you really want Sonic in this baby's life…you have to allow him to and give him a chance…I mean I don't really know the relationship between you two and I can definitely understand your resentment but…this is bigger than you two alone…it's gonna be a hard 9 months…"

Amy sighed heavily and closed her eyes, tears falling out of them. Silver simply held her and allowed her to cry for a little bit longer before saying,

"Ok, ok now...no more crying…"

Silver held Amy by the shoulders and looked into her eyes.

"Let's play that game you like…twister right?"

Cream snorted a laugh back and then said,

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, but Silver do you remember when we all played and it was you and Blaze on the mat and your face ended up near her-"

"TAILS GET YOUR GIRLFRIEND! NOW!"

Blaze blushed madly and even Amy snorted a laugh, leftover tears coming out of her eyes.

"Well it's good to know I'm quite the laughing stock of this house!"

"I-I'm gonna go get the game!", Blaze said in a hurry and jogged up the stairs.

Silver smiled seeing that he had succeeded in cheering up Amy just a bit, even if that meant the whole house was laughing at him.

He looked over at Amy and cringed.

"Damn you're scary! Go clean your ugly face!"

Amy smirked and shoved Silver hard before going to the kitchen to actually wipe her face.

_"I promise…from here on out, my little one comes first."_

_Fine Sonic…here's your chance…_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Later that week<em>**_  
><em>

_Where is he…he shoulda been here by now!_

Amy checked her silver charm bracelet watch and rolled her eyes. She looked up from the bench she was sitting on. People were passing by, chattering, fooling around, holding hands, laughing...Some had bags in their hands and some had nothing at all. Down the strip there were many stores of all different kinds. Most of them were clothing stores, some were game stores, some were furniture stores, and some were shoe stores.

It was a relief being inside with air conditioning because outside was one of those extra hot days. Amy wore just a flowing floral dress so it wouldn't constrict her and make her hotter than she needed to be. She pulled her quills in a bun behind her and left her bands out as usual. Her aviator sunglasses held them in place, as she slid it on top of her head. She neatly folded her legs on the bench and had a bottle of water in one hand. She looked around for the person she was waiting for.

"My, my, my…don't tell me someone as beautiful as you is all alone?"

Amy looked over to the side of her where a green hedgehog stood, wearing a cocky smirk. He wore black basketball shorts and a white tank top. What made him stand out from this plain attire was his many piercings…some on his ears, about two on his eyebrows, and one on his lip.

_Hmm cute..._

Amy couldn't deny that piercings was one of her turn-ons but anyhow, she looked at him with a very uninterested expression and said,

"Well…someone as beautiful as me is all alone."

The green hedgehog raised an eyebrow and his smirk grew to be even prouder.

"So…you have jokes?"

Amy's expression remained the same as she said,

"Tons…"

"I'd LOVE to hear them sometime.", The hedgehog said with a seductive edge to his voice.

"Nah, she's not interested."

Amy knew the voice already and looked over to the opposite side to give him a scowl.

He smiled, trying to hold back a laugh because he knew he had upset Amy with his tardiness. He only decided to add to her agitation.

He sat down next to her and placed his arm around her the way a couple would and kissed her on the cheek. She looked at him with shock and anger on her face while he simply winked at her.

The green hedgehog on the other hand already got the hint, which was false, and he rolled his eyes before walking away.

After he was completely out of site Amy elbowed the hedgehog next to her with force. He gently rubbed his side and laughed.

"I could fight you Shadow…", Amy said with the (-_-) look on her face.

"Well you would try but you won't 'cause you're pregnant…besides, it's not like you would win…", Shadow said in all seriousness.

"Just…Shut up!", Amy said playfully rolling her eyes.

The two both got up from the bench and started to walk leisurely.

"So tell me again why Blaze or Cream or anyone else couldn't come to the mall with you?"

"They're busy and I don't wanna bother them."

"Oh, but you don't mind bothering me?"

"Nope!", she replied honestly.

"Makes sense since you've been doing it from day one like a pro!"

"Look, I don't know how many times I- OH MY GOODNESS!"

Shadow watched in shock as Amy ran over to a store window and in it had a short, sparkly sapphire blue colored dress.

It was tight-fitting, at least that's how it looked on the mannequin. The sparkles are what initially attracted Amy but the style of the dress sealed the deal. The dress had a sweetheart neckline with short puffed sleeves and the seam was high waisted so the dress fanned out slightly from under the bosom.

"So…you know you won't be able to fit that in a few months?"

Amy looked at Shadow in rage,

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! I DON'T KNOW WHY I BRING YOU ALONG!"

"Me either…", Shadow mumbled under his breath.

Amy looked in awe at the dress and finally decided to go inside the store. Shadow scoffed and had an expression that said "Yeah right I'm going in there…"

Amy scanned the store for the blue dress that was sure to stand out from everything else the store had.

"Ma'am do you need some assistance?", a tall female bird said.

"Oh, umm…can you show me where that blue dress in the window is?"

"Sure, follow me!"

The tall bird wore a cheetah printed romper with black sandals and gold jewelry. She looked very trendy and as if she was actually on her way to a club.

_Must be the owner or something…_

"Here it is!"

Amy looked at the rack in pure delight.

"You look like you'd be a medium?", the bird pressed.

"Yeah…but-"

"We have…1 left AND it's on sale for $30! It must be your lucky day!", the bird said while pulling out the one medium sized dress.

"I…Thank you but I'm not buying it…", Amy said sadder than she wanted to come across.

"Aww why not? You seemed so excited!"

"I…can't…"

"I could put it on hold for you if you'd like?"

"You'd be having it on hold for 9 months…", Amy said quietly.

"Oh!...congratulations?", the bird said hesitantly.

"Thanks!", Amy said with faked enthusiasm.

Then she took out her cell phone from her wristlet and took a picture of the dress she would probably never have. She sent it through a picture message to Blaze and Cream saying,

_**Amy**__- The dress of my dreams =,(_

"Thank you for your help miss…", Amy said with a forced smile

"No problem!"

* * *

><p>"Are you really THAT upset about a dress?", Shadow asked as he and Amy started to walk again.<p>

"It's not just the dress Shadow, dammit!", Amy said, obviously irritated.

"Then what is it?"

"My life is already changing…I can't have the clothes I want, soon I can't eat the things I want, I probably can't even do the things I want to do…"

Shadow watched in alarm as Amy's ramble seemed to touch sensitive areas. He absolutely did NOT want her to have an emotional breakdown here so he had to work some magic.

"Can't wait to tell the little booger about his selfish mother, whining over a dress…

Come on Amy, you have to grow up. You want to have this baby?Then it comes with sacrifices. It's not just about you and if I know you like I think you do, you want to be as great a mother as yours was…and she was far from selfish and never complained from what you've told me…But anyway, having this conversation here is a really BAD idea so why don't we just go eat like you planned…"

Shadow made sure to watch Amy intently. He was prepared for tears if they should fall. He knew how sensitive she was lately and the reason why he even came was to try to alleviate her constant distress and please her.

Amy sighed heavily, a single tear coming out of her eye.

"You know what I hate about you Shadow?"

"What could that possibly be?", Shadow replied with sarcasm in his tone and a smirk on his face.

"You're always...right…"

"What else did you expect preggo?"

Amy looked over at her friend and pushed him, holding her own smirk.

* * *

><p>Amy and Shadow were seated at a two person table in the mall's food court. The reason they had come to the mall to eat and not just any other restaurant was because Amy's favorite one was right here…Sakru Japan.<p>

"This isn't a bit too…hmm how do I say this, FATTENING for you?", Shadow asked opening his own tray of teriyaki chicken and fried rice.

"I told them to put the vegetables this time so no.", Amy replied but she was really concentrating more on her tray of food.

Shadow had to stifle a laugh at Amy's logic and the fact that she sounded dead serious.

Just as Amy was about to take her first bite of food, her cell phone vibrated in her wristlet that she placed on top of the table. Shadow placed a mouthful of food in his mouth while his eyes followed Amy's actions.

She groaned out loud but then,

"_1 New Message- Sonic"_

Amy's eyes increased in size slightly as she chewed on her bottom lip, a sign of nervousness.

_**Sonic**__- What's the exact date of ur appointment?_

_**Amy**__- Next week, Friday 11:15 a.m_

Amy put her phone down softly.

_Of course that's all he wanted to know…_

"Amy? If you don't mind me asking, who was that? 'Cause it certainly wasn't one of your friends…"

_WHY OH WHY does he always have to pick up on shit! _

"Shadow…I've been meaning to tell you something…"

"I'm listening?", Shadow said after he put his fork down and folded his hands neatly on the table.

Amy sighed lightly before gaining the courage to say,

"Sonic came back…"

Shadow's face was held in the same expression except his eyes narrowed.

"And... how do you feel about this?", he asked.

"I don't care…"

"What did he say?"

"That he wants to take responsibility…"

"Hmph…"

Amy watched as Shadow rolled his eyes and then looked straight at her.

"Are you happy now?"

"What do you mean?"

"He's gonna be there…so he says…"

"I don't care…"

"Really? Amy you can cut the act with me, I can see right through you…"

Amy contorted her face in confusion at the black and red hedgehog and then he realized what her face was for,

"Amy you know what I mean…geeze…", he said with a light blush on his face.

"Perhaps…", she replied with a smirk.

A vibration sounded and was felt on the table, alarming both Amy and Shadow. Shadow raised an eyebrow as he watched Amy yet again.

"_1 New Message- Sonic"_

_**Sonic**__- So how are you?_

Amy looked at the phone with confusion all over her face. Her eyebrows were scrunched together and her eyes narrowed.

"Lemme guess…him?"

Amy nodded softly with her cell phone still in hand.

"What's your problem?"

Amy lifted her phone up so Shadow could read the message. His eyes trailed the text and he raised an eyebrow and almost looked as if he was smirking.

"So what?"

"So what? Shadow, I don't want to leisurely converse with him…he's nothing to me…just a…a…a co-parent…"

"I see…well do what you must…"

_**Amy**__- Fine_

"Ok that should end it…", Amy said out loud making Shadow shake his head.

Just as Amy was about to put her first spoonful of food in her mouth, the same vibration from before went off.

She rolled her eyes and put her spoon down forcefully before reaching for her phone. Shadow on the other hand snickered, amused at his female friend.

_**Sonic**__- Good to hear…any plans for today?_

_**Amy**__- Sonic we're not dating, nor are we even friends so y do u feel obligated to ask me about my business?_

_**Sonic**__- (-_-) We're back to this?_

_**Amy**__- Back to what?_

_**Sonic**__- Nothing, enjoy your day baby_

_**Amy**__- DON'T call me that_

_**Sonic**__- Alright baby_

_**Amy**__- FUCK YOU SONIC, I'M SERIOUS_

_**Sonic**__- =)_

Shadow snickered more as he ate his food and laughed even louder when he saw Amy slam her phone on the table angrily.

"Fuck you too Shadow…now both of you just leave me the FUCK alone so I CAN EAT!"

"Temper, temper…remember you need to control that?"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Amy finally began to eat her food and noticed Shadow had already finished.

"Guess I just have to stare at you eat now...", he said as if it was the normal thing to do.

"You know I hate that, can't you just look at something else…"

"Hmm…nothing else is-hmm"

Amy watched as Shadow's eyes stayed locked on a store named "Gamestop".

"Oh come on, you're a grown man and video games still interest you?", Amy said bringing his attention back to her.

"Sounds like an insult…well if you're insulting me then you're insulting your baby daddy…"

"WHAT?"

"We play online from time to time with Silver and Knuckles and sometimes Tails…"

"But I never see any game system at your place!"

"Exactly…it's my prized possession, why would I leave that shit out when Mephiles throws parties every other day with the #1 hoodlums of the world."

"Video games are for children…pssh that explains a lot actually!", Amy said with a smirk.

Shadow rolled his eyes and then simply got up from his seat and walked away, of course towards Gamestop.

"SHADOW? ARE YOU SERIOUS?"

Shadow merely waved her off, still walking away.

_THE BIGGEST JACKASS I KNOW!_

* * *

><p><strong>About a week and a few days later<strong>

_I coulda sworn it was sunny today (-_-)_

Amy pulled her hood over her head from her lightweight, white hoodie. She wore white sweat shorts to match and put on silver flip flops. She was running late if she wanted to catch the bus on time, so she merely glanced outside her shaded window and assumed it was sunny.

However, it was currently raining, or drizzling rather. She inwardly cursed her attire but kept on walking to the bus stop.

_I could call Blaze…but I need to stop doing this to her…_

_I need to be more independent…_

_I hate taking the bus, I've been taking it for so long now…_

_And it takes much longer than driving in a car…gotta leave so much earlier…_

Then suddenly, Amy's stomach grumbled.

_Ugh, I shoulda ate something before I left…this isn't good…_

Amy sighed heavily as she finally arrived at her neighborhood bus stop. She stood with her hands in her pockets which also held her wallet, cellphone, and keys.

The temperature had dropped from the scorching heat that she was used to but the combination of the breeze and drizzling rain felt refreshing.

_I could stand here all day…this is so relaxing…I should get out more when it rains…_

Then suddenly, Amy felt a vibration from her cell phone.

_**Sonic**__- What r u doin?_

_**Amy**__- Going to my appointment_

_**Sonic**__- Well I know that, I mean where r u?_

_**Amy**__- Y?_

_**Sonic**__-I wanna time myself wit u so I'm not late_

_**Amy**__- So ur rly coming huh?_

_**Sonic**__- I told u I was all this time -_-_

_**Amy**__- I'm waiting at the busstop_

_**Sonic**__- ok_

_So…he's still planning on coming…_

_I won't believe it until I see it…_

Amy looked up at the sky and let the drizzles fall on her face_. _She took a deep breath in and while she exhaled, she turned her head towards the beginning of the street.

_Now where the hell is this bus?_

Suddenly, Amy watched as a fancy car pulled up slowly down the street.

_Talk about unfitting…_

The car came to a full stop in front of the busstop.

…_Ok?_

Amy's heart pace started to pick up slightly. She was the only one at the bus stop and it was more quiet and deserted than usual.

_Well maybe someone is just getting dropped off…yeah that makes sense_

_…but what if it's a rapist and he's gonna grab me in his car…and what if he holds me at gunpoint and threatens me to get in…what if-_

"Ames?"

Amy's expression immediately turned into (-_-) as the passenger window of the car winded down and a blue hedgehog was seen.

"Kind of a bad day for that outfit huh?…though, I'm not complaining", the hedgehog said with a wink.

Amy's face contorted into an expression of disgust and she sighed lightly while snapping her head to the side.

"Oh come on Ames…I came here to pick you up!"

Sonic couldn't see it but Amy's face looked slightly shocked and confused. She snapped her head back in the blue hedgehog's direction and gave him a questioning look.

"I don't bite you know…and it's itching me to add some sexual connotation to that but I won't…"

Amy raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms with a "hmph", reminiscent of her jackass of a best friend.

"Can you get in the car Ames?"

"The bus is fine for me…"

_Lies!_

_I'M NOT GETTING IN A CAR WITH HIM! SINCE WHEN DID HE HAVE A CAR ANYWAY?_

"Nobody enjoys taking the bus…"

"I do!"

Sonic smiled at Amy and then said,

"Well I'm definitely NOT about to leave you here…in the rain…in that outfit…alone"

Amy looked off to the side, trying to ignore everything.

"…so I guess I'm just gonna have to force you in."

The last part was said so nonchalantly by the blue hedgehog that it made Amy whip her head back to him.

_Yeah right he will…_

_Wait a minute…_

Sonic opened his side of the car door and got out of the car. He slammed the door and walked behind the car, onto the sidewalk where the bus stop was.

_Pssh…he won't touch me…_

Sonic walked up to Amy, coming up closer than he should have and peered down at her. In response, she looked straight ahead with her arms crossed and stood stoically.

Sonic smirked at her behavior and then quickly and unexpectedly bundled her up in his arms.

"How about that?", he said cockily.

"And before you even think about it…I'm sure your doctor wouldn't like to hear about how you tried to fight a physically superior, sexy guy…", he added.

Amy looked at him in pure anger and then decided against raising all hell in his arms.

Sonic placed her in the passenger's seat and went to buckle her in when suddenly she said,

"I got it."

Sonic left it alone and went to the driver's seat, sat down, switched gears, and drove off.

"So, off to your appointment then?"

Amy scooted herself over as if she wasn't distanced from Sonic enough and looked out the window.

"Look at the time…", she said in a soft voice with bitterness still prevalent.

It was currently 9:08 A.M, roughly two hours before the appointment.

"Oh…I suppose you left this early 'cause the bus right?"

"Mhmm…", she replied with all intentions to keep conversations short.

"Well then…did you have breakfast?"

"Yes…"

As if on cue, Amy's stomach sounded audibly enough so that the hedgehog next to her could hear. She fidgeted in her seat so she could somehow make it sound quieter but to no avail.

Sonic laughed a bit and then said,

"Is that so?"

Amy shot him an angry look with an evident blush on her face before crossing her arms, something she was becoming accustomed to.

"How about we go to a diner…I know one around here that's probably gonna have the best breakfast you ever had!"

_MMM BEST BREAKFAST…_

_Stop it! Fight it!_

_MMM FOOD…_

_You're gonna have to sit with HIM through it!_

_SO HUNGRY…_

_THIS IS GONNA LOOK LIKE A DATE!_

_I NEED TO EAT… _

_DATE!_

_"Second...you are now eating for two so make sure whatever it is, is nutritious." _

_...Baby comes first_

"Fine…"


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note- SO, this is not the chapter you guys are expecting...with the breakfast *hides in corner***

**Rather, this is more of a development chapter but don't worry guys, I think you'll appreciate it =)**

***Comes out of corner* Well I have a joke then that I found funny.**

**"Two peanuts where walking down the street. One was assalted" XD lemme know if you get it or if I should never try jokes again lmao**

**No more blabber now!**

**ENJOY =)**

* * *

><p>"Where'd you go S-man?"<p>

"Oh Nick! Wassup man…I went to go handle some business…"

"Lady business?"

"Haha…yeah…"

"Hmm…went well?"

"Ehh sorta…I didn't get assaulted **(lol)** so that's a plus right?"

"Always a plus…you'll be on your A game now I assume?"

"Of course!"

"Alright, Alright quiet down folks!"

Joey the Hedgehog walked into the conference room holding a pile of folders in his arms. The chatter of the interns quieted down to a silence as he took his seat at the head of the table.

"I'd firstly like to commend you all for your hard work and dedication these past few weeks, I'll admit it's been rougher than usual but that's just the way the cookie crumbles…"

Some interns could be seen rolling their eyes and some sighed.

"Now on to the main announcements…and this first announcement should please you all I'm sure…

You all have the rest of this week off to do whatever you wish…so consider it a mini summer vacation."

Suddenly the whole room erupted in applause and cheers.

"YOU DA MAN JOEY!"

"I ALWAYS KNEW HE HAD A HEART!"

"BUT…", the brown hedgehog continued.

The room silenced immediately as if a mute button was pressed and someone muttered,

"Aww shit…"

"Next week you all will be back to traveling and working next week. These days include, Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, and Sunday."

The faces on the interns were comical expressions of shock, dread, and irritation.

"And these folders here are your progress reports…you know to tell you about your performance thus far, any special impressions you've made on any bosses, and the quality of your written reports."

Joey handed out the folders by name and then concluded,

"Alright then, that'll be all, enjoy the rest of the week…and Sonic I'd like to have a word with you."

The interns stayed quiet and watched as Sonic got up from his seat with no emotion at all and followed Joey out the room.

"OOOO Somebody's in trouble…"

"It's about time…shit."

"Shut the fuck up and read your terrible progress reports damn!"

Yet again, the power of Nick's voice was enough to intimidate everyone into doing exactly what he said.

* * *

><p>"Sonic, I told you before that you would have to make up your absence sometime and you're going to make it up starting tonight…"<p>

"Excuse me?"

"The rest of the interns have off…you don't!"

"B-But-"

"I hope you resolved your problems Sonic, I really do. You don't have to work Sunday and that's me being generous…but you will work for the remainder of this week…"

Sonic sighed heavily and smoothed his quills back.

"I won't be renting a bus either because it's just you so I'll trust you to go to the places I assigned on your own…and I know you will Sonic…"

"I will…"

"Ok, I expect you to be to your first place tomorrow morning, so time yourself accordingly!"

"I will…"

"You're excused now."

Sonic turned around and rolled his eyes with a heavy sigh. Wanting to get out as fast as possible, he waited until he was completely outside the headquarters to boost off and run the way he was blessed to run.

He finally stopped in front of an apartment complex, but not just any apartment complex. It looked more like a fancy hotel building than an apartment building.

* * *

><p>Sonic walked into the lobby that was graced with shiny black, marble tiles and golden designs. The walls were a wine color and there were abstract paintings to match the scenery. Everything was decorated with elegance and fit for a King.<p>

"Good Afternoon Mr. Hedgehog!"

"Sup Leon!"

The bellhop/Lobbyist had a nametag that clearly said Leonardo. He was a petite echidna with a rich white color and beautiful sky blue eyes. He wore a black dress shirt with black slacks, the uniform for all of the workers.

"Going to make a ruckus Mr. Hedgehog?"

"You know it!", Sonic replied with a smirk.

"Bad day I presume?"

"You don't know the half of it!"

"Well, try not to get the authorities called on you again…covering for you isn't easy…"

"I won't…or maybe I will...", Sonic said deviously with a wink.

"You'll never change huh Mr. Hedgehog…"

"Not on your life Leon!"

With that Sonic sped off down the hall to the elevator and rode it to the 3rd floor. He pulled out a card from his wallet and held it up to room 302's door under the door knob.

"Access Granted", an automatic, robotic voice said.

Sonic opened the door and walked into his apartment. The first area was the living room and it was carpeted in a deep royal blue color. The walls were a plain light gray color but there were many large windows with blue and silver curtains draped along them, out looking the city part of town.

There were two black leather couches that held several colored pillows to match the room. In the middle of the two couches was a small glass table with a trophy on top of it. To top everything off, there was a beautiful glass chandelier that hanged in the middle of the ceiling.

Sonic passed everything and went straight into his bedroom. It had chocolate brown walls and a multicolored carpet with a collection of browns intertwined together. The bed was King sized and in the process of getting new comforters and sheets.

"Oh! Mr. Hedgehog! I'm so sorry! I wasn't informed that you had returned. I would've had the room cleaned before then if I knew! I-"

"Don't sweat it babe…It's no biggie really!", Sonic winked for extra flirtation.

The small pale blue hedgehog female with short curly quills stood with a blush on her face and was very obviously flustered. Her name was Angelina and she was the housekeeper for Sonic's room. She, too, wore all black like the rest of the workers but today she had on Capri dress pants and a short sleeve dress shirt with black bedroom slippers.

From the time Sonic had encountered Angelina, he found her very timid and easy to fluster. Playing around with her and even just talking with her took his mind off of the many days he would come home frustrated and stressed out. He clearly knew he could take things further with her but never crossed a physical line, finding her too innocent and kind to manipulate.

"So umm…", she said trying to find some words for her error.

Angelina watched as Sonic pulled off his t-shirt, leaving his chest and torso exposed. Her eyes turned into flying saucers and she looked away bashfully.

Sonic, on the other hand, smirked in success. He put his slightly sweaty shirt in the hamper and proceeded to his shorts.

"MR. HEDGEHOG?"

Sonic had already unbuttoned and pulled the zipper down from his bottoms. His smirk intensified upon hearing the panic in his housekeeper's voice.

"Yeah Angie?"

Angelina blushed at the nickname she was given and continued saying,

"I didn't finish cleaning your room but I believe it's time for me to leave. I'll be back!"

Just as Angelina was about to walk past Sonic and out of the room, he lightly held her hand and she froze.

_I bet all my salary for the year that this girl's eyes are popped out of her head._

And that it was. Her heart pace quickened and she turned her head slightly towards Sonic.

"Stay…I need help with my work out anyway.", Sonic said with a charming smile.

Angelina looked at Sonic, trying her best to smile and be polite. She then replied,

"Alright…what do you need me to do?"

"You could just wait in the room where the equipment is OR... if you want a little show you could stay.", he said seductively.

Very easily, the housekeeper blushed and replied,

"T-That won't be necessary, I'll just go wait…"

Before Sonic could even blink, Angelina was already out the door which made Sonic chuckle slightly.

_Such a cute girl…_

In the meantime, Sonic put on some red basketball shorts and a white tank top.

* * *

><p>Sonic found Angelina braced up against the mirrored walls. Her eyes immediately found Sonic's and she looked alarmed. She stood up immediately, smoothing herself out and appearing ready for any order.<p>

"You gotta learn to relax Angie…chill out a bit you know?"

"Chill out?"

"Yeah…basically learn to live a little…you're gonna learn right now!"

"Umm pardon me?"

"You're too good you know…you must have tons of guys howling for you, am I right?"

"Are you asking if I have a boyfriend?"

_Gosh this girl is just TOO polite and proper…_

_You prefer them rough and violent huh? _

_Well not consciously…_

"Well sure!"

"I don't…"

Sonic faked a loud gasp and then said with faked shock,

"You mean to tell me that YOU, Angelina, don't have a BOYFRIEND?"

The lighter blue hedgehog blushed and then said,

"Is that surprising?"

"HELL YEAH IT'S SURPRISING! Do you know how beautiful you are? And if not that, you're the living definition of a lady!"

If Angelina's blushing wasn't strong before, it was certainly strong now. The red tint in her cheeks could be seen a mile away.

"W-well, I suppose that's not what guys go for now a days…and besides…I'm a maid…and-"

"Nonsense! Lemme tell you something, being a maid has nothing to do with attraction and love…"

"So…what do YOU go for then?"

"I would give any girl a chance really and trust me I have… I've been called all the man whore names in the book…"

"Oh, …I actually find you to be rather kind Mr. Hedgehog…"

"Nice to know one person in this world thinks so…and what do I keep tellin you guys about that…call me Sonic!"

"I'm sorry but we must address our residents in a formal manner…and what was that about one person in this world? Who would think you're otherwise?"

Sonic's facial expression faltered into a more serious look and he sighed lightly.

"Everyone else except you cupcake"

The girl blushed yet again and was about to say something until Sonic spoke up again.

"…But I guess I don't blame them…I've given great reasons for someone to hate my type of character…but I was young you know?"

"Yeah…and everyone makes mistakes…"

"That's what I used to believe people understood, but mine are just unforgivable and unforgettable…"

"No, yours are forgivable just as much as the next person…some people just have their own mistakes and gripes in life that they have to deal with rather than yours…

…It gets better in time…almost always…"

"If anyone else said that, I wouldn't have ever took them seriously…but coming from you, it sounds like the most honest thing in this world."

Sonic smiled at his housekeeper who smiled back with an everlasting blush on her face.

"Well enough with that sappy stuff! I told you that you were gonna learn to live a little so here it goes!"

Sonic went over to his music dock and put his mp3 player in it. He pressed play and waited for whatever song would come play on shuffle.

_I've got hoes  
>I've got hooooes, in different area codes (area, area codes, cooodes)<br>Hoes, hooooes, in different area codes (area, area codes, cooodes)_

Sonic looked at his dock like it had become possessed and then yanked his mp3 from it.

_Damn this was that song Silver said was my theme song way back when I was a sophomore in college…HAHA those were the days…_

_I better delete this shit…_

_Thank the heavens up above that this girl isn't Amy…_

Sonic looked over to Angelina and saw how her face looked surprise. He expected that she felt a bit offended but then it was his turn to be surprised.

Giggling softy was Angelina herself. She tried to cover it up, finding it unprofessional but then,

"Go ahead laugh it up!", Sonic said trying to encourage her.

That's when she finally let loose and giggled louder, holding her stomach the more she envisioned what had just happened in her head.

Sonic smiled honestly, feeling accomplished in a way.

"...Well now that I know you actually can laugh it's time to find out if you can dance!"

"O-Oh no Mr. Hedgehog I couldn't…"

Sonic didn't listen to her; he just put his mp3 back on the dock and waited for the song.

_YEAAAHHHH!  
>Everybody in the club right now (wassup)<br>If you're standing around (what) you need to get the fuck up outta here (get out!)  
>Because when come in the club (wassup) we like to get fucking crazy (craaazy!)<br>you know what...LET'S FUCKING LOSE IT_

"HELL YEAH! THIS IS WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!"

_Sorry Leon!_

Sonic went over to the dock and cranked it up full volume. The bass trembled in the room and throughout the apartment.

_Get outta your mind, get outta your mind (what), get outta your mind (what)  
>Bump that shit, get outta your mind (what)<br>Get outta your mind (what), get outta your mind (what), get outta your mind (what)  
>Bump that shit, get outta your mind (what)<em>

Sonic, enticed by the exciting music and loud volume, pulled his tank top over his head and twirled it over his head like a lasso. He watched Angelina and made funny faces at her, making her cover her mouth in an attempt to conceal her laugh.

_I'm a semi truck, no fucking brakes, outta control like a bull out da gate  
>Get crunk, I'd get the fuck out the way, we get bananas like a room full of apes<br>I done lost it, you flossin', im over here with my niggas in the mosh pit  
>Throwing elbows, stomping shell toes, is that nigga dead? Who the fuck knows<br>Shake them dreads like a motherfucking rasta, go dumb like a motherfucking monsta  
>You an imposter, you're drinking water, we're drinking patron and chasing it with vodka<em>

Sonic shimmied his way over to his housekeeper slowly and watched as her eyes went widened and her cheeks held her famous blush. She backed up into the mirrored wall but Sonic looped his shirt around her back and pulled her to him. He started to krump on her and he could see how much she was holding her laughter.

_I don't give a fuck, I don't give a fuck, FUCK IT!  
>I don't give a fuck, I don't give a fuck, FUCK IT!<br>I don't give a fuck, I don't give a fuck, FUCK IT!  
>I don't give a fuck, FUCK IT!<em>

_I don't give a fuck, I don't give a fuck, fuck it_  
><em>I don't give a fuck, I don't give a fuck, fuck it<em>  
><em>I don't give a fuck, I don't give a fuck, fuck it<em>  
><em>LET'S FUCKING LOSE IT!<em>

Next Sonic turned around, bent his knees, and started to back it up on her, popping his butt the way a girl would. He heard a loud snort even over the booming music. His ears more than faintly detected her laugh and she fell backwards on the floor holding her stomach.

Sonic turned around and watched the light blue hedgehog laugh to the point of tears. He started to laugh with her, finding her laughter contagious.

_At least I can make one person smile…_

"ANGELINA, DO YOU HEAR ME?"

Angelina stopped laughing at the sound of her walkie talkie.

_Here we go…_

Sonic went over to his dock and pulled his mp3 from the stand, silencing the room.

"WE HAVE A COMPLAINT FOR MR. HEDGEHOG."

Sonic unclipped Angelina's device from her waist and spoke into it.

"What else is new Leon, are you really gonna let them get me this time?"

"Favoritism could get us in serious trouble Mr. Hedgehog, I'm sure you are aware…"

"But my buddy Leon doesn't care about that shit, he's fearless…no one can take him alive!"

Sonic heard as Angelina lightly giggled again, a sign that she was finally becoming more comfortable around him and maybe she would even be herself.

"This is the last time…"

"You say that every time!"

"I know…"

Sonic could just feel Leonardo's (-_-) face through the electronic device.

"Angelina, the authorities will be up there in a few minutes so you'll have to tell them that Mr. Hedgehog has already left and his whereabouts are unknown."

"Of course!"

"I can't believe we're pulling you into this…"

"I don't mind really Leonardo…"

"Hmm so that charming blue hedgehog has his clutches on you as well?"

Angelina just smiled without and words and shut the device off.

"Alrighty then, I already got my bags packed for times like this…I'll be taking the car this time and I won't be back for a while…"

Sadness was lightly on Angelina's face as she asked,

"Work?"

"Bingo! They're working me extra because I missed one fucking day…makes a lot of sense doesn't it?"

"Just hang in there…and that car hasn't been used in forever, however it's been kept clean for you…I'll phone the valet to have it ready so you can make it outta here quicker."

"Thanks Angie! Seriously!"

Sonic left his exercise room and speeded to his bedroom to get his pre-packed luggage. He put on the first clean t-shirt he found, which was a black and white graphic tee, and slipped his feet in his vans. He took his wallet off of the dresser and pulled a bill out of it.

He rushed back to the exercise room where Angelina was patiently waiting.

"Gotta run, as usual…"

"Have a nice trip Mr. Hedgehog…and…thank you…"

It was Sonic's turn to be wide eyed in front of the girl. Sonic didn't have to ask why she was thanking him, he already knew.

"No Angie, thank YOU!"

Sonic pulled her into a hug that she fully accepted and then he slipped something into her back pocket, leaving his hand longer than he should have.

Angelina noticed this and blushed when Sonic looked at her with a wink and sped out the door.

She watched him go and then reached into her back pocket to find a folded bill. She opened it carefully and saw that it was a $100 bill. She looked shocked and slid down the mirrored wall. She smiled softly and shook her head.

"ANGELINA! YOU'RE NEEDED DOWNSTAIRS!"

"I'm coming!"

* * *

><p><strong>Later that week<strong>

Sonic was currently in his hotel room, sprawled out on the bed with just a towel wrapped around his waist.

He looked up at the intricately decorated ceiling and closed his eyes.

_If this is what's gonna happen every time I want to take just a day for myself, then I don't know if it's worth it…_

_Is Amy worth it?_

_Geez…why do you have to be here right now…_

_Just helping you out…_

_Of course Amy is worth it…but…what about me?_

_What about you?_

_Do my feelings even matter anymore? My wellbeing? My opinion?...Am I just supposed to be the one to take all types of abuse from Amy and her friends and just smile about it?_

_Maybe just for now…you did kind of screw up…shoulda never left like that…_

_FUCK MAN, I KNOW THAT! AM I EVER GONNA BE FORGIVEN? SHIT!_

_I think so…just not any time soon…_

_So until then I just have to smile and take whatever anyone dishes out at me? _

_Pretty much, that is… if you want any chance at making amends with Amy._

_Which reminds me…I don't even know if I can make it to Amy's appointment, yet I told her I would go…_

_See where you go wrong dumbass?_

Sonic picked up his cell phone from the table beside the bed.

_**Sonic**__- What's the exact date of ur appointment?_

_**Amy**__- Next week, Friday 11:15 a.m_

_FINALLY! SOME GOOD IN MY LIFE! I CAN MAKE IT!_

_Maybe I can keep this going…_

_**Sonic**__- So how are you?_

_**Amy**__- Fine_

_Short answers as usual (-_-)_

_**Sonic**__- Good to hear…any plans for today?_

_**Amy**__- Sonic we're not dating, nor are we even friends so y do u feel obligated to ask me about my business?_

_Well goddamn then…she should just kill me now…_

_**Sonic**__- (-_-) We're back to this?_

_**Amy**__- Back to what?_

_Amy, Amy…such a funny character…I can be funnier…_

_**Sonic**__- Nothing, enjoy your day baby_

_She's gonna blow a fuse (^.^)_

_**Amy**__- DON'T call me that_

_Too predictable…_

_**Sonic**__- Alright baby_

_**Amy**__- FUCK YOU SONIC, I'M SERIOUS_

Sonic actually snorted a laugh before he replied simply with,

_**Sonic**__- =)_

_I wonder what she's really doing…but I bet she doesn't give a shit about what's happening to me…maybe she never will…did I really hurt her that bad?_

_Well you just took her for a roller coaster ride making her think that you liked her but went with other girls anyways then denied her when she finally liked you back and then you came back years later to get her to feel the same way she did before. Turns out she did even after all of that and then you two had sex, oddly starting you guys on the right track but then you left her when she told you that she's pregnant…not too bad right?_

_(-_-)…Denied is such a strong word...this all stems from 'her'...But I told Amy about 'her'…she doesn't know what it's like to open your heart again after it gets broken to shreds…especially because of your own fault…_

_How do you know? That's right, you don't because you and Amy barely got to know each other on that level…_

Sonic sighed heavily and grabbed the plush white pillow near him. His put it over his face, almost smothering himself.

"_I'll never trust you Sonic and I'll never put my faith in you. I don't even have hope that you're the same guy that I thought I liked…it was all a facade and a figment of my imagination…_

_I only pray to God that you'll be a better father than a person 'cause ready or not here it comes…I'm having this baby with or without you!"_

_That shit hurts…I have to live with the mother of our child thinking that way about me…this isn't the right way for this to happen…that's not what Mom said..._

…_Actually care about the girl, date her, love her, marry her, and THEN have kids…that's what Mom would tell me all the time…_

_Did I disappoint her? _

…_Before I go back to headquarters tomorrow…I have to visit her…I've been avoiding it since the day she was buried…_

* * *

><p>The sun shined brightly with periods of cloudiness. The air was warm and the grass was a crisp green color.<p>

Sonic walked slowly past several tombstones with a bouquet of red roses in his hand. He stopped hesitantly in front of one in particular with a dead bouquet of roses. He looked straight ahead of him and took a deep breath before looking down at the tombstone. It read,

"_Aleena the Hedgehog" _

"_Forever Loved Mother and Friend"_

Sonic sat down on the grass, Indian style and placed the flowers in a metal vase. He stared at the tombstone, at the same words.

"Forever Loved Mother and Friend" it said. Aleena had no brothers and sisters, her parents had died before Sonic could ever meet them, she was never married to her once lover…Sonic's father…she was Sonic's mother and a friend to those at her job.

Sonic had no family left. From the time he was just a young teenager, he had no family. He had to fend for himself, make a living for himself, and find the love that he would never get again.

Sonic breathed heavily and struggled with himself internally.

"This is why I didn't wanna come…", Sonic said softly as a single tear fell down his face.

"This is a weakness in me that will never go away…I'm not supposed to cry…"

A second tear fell down Sonic's face as he cursed himself harshly in his head.

"If I had one wish…it would be to bring you back Mom…you don't know what these long years have felt like…without you…

I fucked up Mom…the only thing I ever did right was make a living for myself…that's really all I have going for me right now…you would be proud I know…

But I fucked up bad…and I'm not the adult you wanted me to be…I fucked up…", another tear fell from Sonic's eyes.

"I have a baby on the way Mom…not with my wife…not even with my girlfriend…not even with my friend…she hates me…

But I don't hate her…I actually realized a few years ago that I genuinely care about her, the way someone is supposed to…I still do believe it or not…there's something about her that keeps me coming back, something about the way she'll yell at me and put me in my place the way no one ever would…it's something about the way she was so smart and focused on school and not me…it's something about the way she is when she actually gives me the time of day…it's just something about her Mom…

I don't want to care about her this way…'cause if I lose her in a way that I can't fix, I couldn't bare it…not again…not after you...not after Lilah…

I don't know if I can fix this Mom…I never fucked up like this before…I'm sorry…I'm sorry I didn't follow your wishes…what kind of son am I?", two more tears fell from Sonic's eyes.

Suddenly a wind blew so strong that one of the roses from the bouquet flew over to the left and landed in front of a near tombstone.

Sonic crawled over to pick it up but couldn't help but notice the plaque it landed on.

"_Elizabeth Rose"_

"_Beloved Mother, Sister, Aunt, and Friend"_

_Elizabeth Rose…Rose?_

_Amy!_

_Is this her mother's tombstone…next to…MY MOTHER'S!_

_Is this some sort of sign…all this time it was like this?...It had to have been!_

Sonic placed the flower back in his mother's vase and just sat silently in the summer breeze.

He said a silent prayer to himself, praying for guidance and strength. He stood up shortly after and looked down at the tombstone again.

"I miss you Mom…I love you…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>The next week<strong>_

The group of interns walked on the bus with groaning and moaning.

"Last week was soooo niiiiice"

"WHO YOU TELLIN? I GOT IT IN FOR SURE!"

"Lying ass…"

"WHO YOU CALLIN A LIAR? JUST CUZ YOU DON'T GOT A GIRL?"

"I don't got a girl you're right…I got several!"

"YOU'RE DIRTY JOSH!"

"HA THAT'S WHY YOU JUST FUCKED YOURSELF!"

"SHUT UP!"

"READY FOR SOME FUN GUYS? TRAVELING IS JUST SO MUCH FUN DON'T YOU GUYS THINK?"

"SHUT UP BECKY! IT'S ALWAYS YOUR ASS TO SAY SHIT LIKE THAT!"

Sonic looked towards Nick and shook his head.

"Well usually I would calm them down by yelling but…I think they have me beat today…"

"Got that right…soundin like a pack of hyenas…"

Nick laughed and then said,

"I think they're just mad that the 'vacation' is over…"

"I mean I'm sure we're mad too but do you see us acting like fucking children?"

"Well this group does need some true balls…"

Sonic laughed this time and pat his co-worker on the back.

"That, we have my friend!"

About 20 minutes later the bus had already pulled off and the interns were seated in their usual seats on the bus. Sonic was seated alone listening to his mp3 when his phone vibrated.

_**Christina**- Heyy =)_

Sonic looked at his phone in concentration. Just as he was about to respond,

_This girl is interested in you!_

_Maybe…_

_NO! NOT MAYBE…she is and you know it…_

_This is harmless…_

_No it's not…you're leading her on…back to old ways huh…_

_I can't just have a friend?_

_A friend you call it? You don't wanna fuck her?_

…_What guy wouldn't want to fuck a hot girl?_

_So you do and yet you're claiming you guys are just friends?_

_YES! I WON'T ACTUALLY FUCK HER!_

_Temptation is hard to resist…isn't that right?_

_AMY IS A DIFFERENT STORY!_

_Just…stop things with this girl…_

_I can't just ignore her…_

_It's as easy as just taking your phone off…_

_**Sonic**- Hey stranger_

_**Christina**- I'm the stranger? STRANGER!_

_**Sonic**- lol maybe_

_**Christina**- How u been handsome?_

_**Sonic**-Busy as u coulda probably guessed, hbu beautiful?_

_**Christina**-Probably not as busy as you but I'm doing ok_

_**Sonic**- just ok? y not excellent?_

_**Christina**- Well…I'm just a bit stressed_

_**Sonic**- Why?_

_**Christina**- life…_

_**Sonic**- I know what u mean_

_**Christina**- yea sometimes I wish I could have a companion thru it all…it would make it better u kno?_

_**Sonic**- yea_

_**Christina**- so…do u have a special companion?_

Sonic looked at the text longer than needed. He clicked his phone off and leaned back in his seat with his eyes closed.

_Do I have a companion?_

_NOPE!…as far as I know I don't even have a girlfriend…_

_The real answer is YES…Amy is more than a companion…_

_UGH!_

For the rest of the ride Sonic turned his phone completely off, threw it violently on the seat next to him, and slept soundly.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Friday<strong>_

…_So…I don't think I'm supposed to be this nervous about just going to a doctor's appointment._

_Aww she makes you nervous!_

_(-_-)_

Sonic came out of his apartment bathroom, wiping his quills vigorously with a black towel that matched the one around his waist.

He followed his typical hygiene routine and proceeded to pick an outfit. Beforehand, he looked in his phone to check the weather.

_Below normal and light rain…jeans it is!_

Sonic took out a pair of dark wash straight legged jeans with a short sleeved red and gray striped t-shirt. Seeing as how the forecast said the temperature would be below normal, Sonic took a lightweight gray cardigan from a hanger in his walk-in closet and put it on with the sleeves rolled up.

He slipped his feet in his typical, plain vans and went to sit in the kitchen, getting restless immediately. He popped back up from his seat, grabbed his wallet, and went out the door. He rode the elevator down to the lobby.

"Yo Leon, can you tell valet to take my car out?"

"No problem Mr. Hedgehog."

Sonic went over to the lobby couches and took a seat as he waited for Leonardo to tell him his car was retrieved.

Right then,

"Leonardo, I can't deal with Mr. Opal anymore. He requests that things be changed that I cannot change and he's threating to file a complaint about me…"

"He may file a complaint about you Angelina but I doubt whether he will succeed in getting you fired. What does he want changed?"

"Things like the colors of the towels and the smell of the sheets…"

"Whoa whoa whoa, some bitch guy is trying to threaten MY Angie?"

Angelina whipped her head to the side to see a brilliantly colored blue hedgehog walking up to her. She blushed immediately.

"Well-"

"Nope, Imma fuck him up watch…I'll find out about this Mr. Opal…"

"Mr. Hedgehog, do you love danger?", Leonardo asked calmly and sarcastically.

"Can't get enough!", Sonic replied with a wink and equal amount of sarcasm.

"You can't-", Angelina started but got cut off.

"Angie, I can and I will…just stay sweet!"

"Mr. Hedgehog, your car is ready."

"Alright, I'll be out then, seeya Leon and I'll be back Angie…with a 9 millimeter ready to bust a cap in that Opal ass!"

As Sonic sped out the door, Angelina looked at Leonardo in shock for some type of explanation.

"Oh he's just kidding…I think…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sonic<strong>__- What r u doin?_

_**Amy**__- Going to my appointment_

_**Sonic**__- Well I know that, I mean where r u?_

_**Amy**__- Y?_

_**Sonic**__-I wanna time myself wit u so I'm not late_

_**Amy**__- So ur rly coming huh?_

_**Sonic**__- I told u I was all this time -_-_

_**Amy**__- I'm waiting at the busstop_

_**Sonic**__- ok_

Sonic already drove to Station Square and circled the area for a bit because he was bored and extremely restless. He had intentions from the start to pick up Amy but knew that if he formally asked her, she would have said no in a heartbeat and made sure she took the bus quicker than he could even arrive.

He smiled deviously behind the steering wheel and accelerated way beyond the speed limit to the only bus stop he knew of in Station Square.

* * *

><p><em>Damn she looks good…she must be a bit cold in that outfit though…<em>

Sonic winded down the passenger side window and looked out at an inquisitive Amy.

"Ames?"

Sonic watched as Amy's face flat lined at the sight of him.

_Time to change that face up!_

"Kind of a bad day for that outfit huh?…though, I'm not complaining", he said with a flirtatious edge.

_Exactly what I thought…she's agitated…right on cue…_

"Oh come on Ames…I came here to pick you up!"

_I don't know why she's looking at me like that, she shoulda half expected this…_

_Anyway, time to get her in…_

"I don't bite you know…and it's itching me to add some sexual connotation to that but I won't…"

_Not moving? Stubborn huh?_

"Can you get in the car Ames?", Sonic said seriously this time.

"The bus is fine for me…"

_So damn STUBBORN! SHE KNOWS HER ASS IS COLD!_

"Nobody enjoys taking the bus…"

"I do!"

_Ain't no changing this girl…_

"Well I'm definitely NOT about to leave you here…in the rain…in that outfit…alone", Sonic said with a smirk on his face.

He watched as Amy looked off to the side, trying to ignore him.

"…so I guess I'm just gonna have to force you in.", he finished off nonchalantly.

_Yep that definitely caught your attention!_

Sonic opened his side of the car door and got out of the car. He slammed the door and walked behind the car, onto the sidewalk where the bus stop was.

He walked up to her and would have been close enough to kiss her if he had been a bit shorter. He looked down at her in attempt to intimidate her but she appeared stubborn as ever.

Taking this a motivation to continue, Sonic quickly picked Amy up and held her in his arms, bridal style. To say he enjoyed the initial shock on her face was an understatement.

"How about that?", he said cockily.

Just as Amy looked like she was about to attack lethally he continued,

"And before you even think about it…I'm sure your doctor wouldn't like to hear about how you tried to fight a physically superior, sexy guy…", he added.

Sonic took this opportunity to bring her over to the car and put her in the passenger's seat while she was still sane and contemplating. He was about to buckle her in when,

"I got it."

_Not gonna fight her…_

Sonic switched the gear and drove off with Amy sitting silently next to him.

_Break the silence!_

"So, off to your appointment then?", Sonic said softly, trying to start conversation.

"Look at the time…", Amy said simply but with bitterness in her tone.

Sonic glanced at the time on the radio and it said 9:08 A.M

_Damn that early?_

"Oh…I suppose you left this early 'cause the bus right?"

"Mhmm…", Amy replied, with no interest detectable at all.

…_maybe this is a chance_

_A chance to fuck up_

_(-_-) well either way it's worth a shot…_

"Well then…did you have breakfast?"

"Yes…"

The only thing Sonic could hear after that was the rumbling sound of a stomach calling for food.

"Is that so?", Sonic said laughing, knowing all too well that even if Amy was hungry she would deny.

_I never get tired of that angry face…_

"How about we go to a diner…I know one around here that's probably gonna have the best breakfast you ever had!"

_Ok she didn't say no…_

_Well she didn't say yes…_

_She's not saying anything!_

_Is she really ignoring me (-_-)_

_She's definitely hungry so-_

"Fine…"

Amy couldn't see it because she kept her eyes out of her passenger's window but the look on Sonic's face was pure shock. He was so baffled that he decided to put a CD in the media player to somehow drown out the awkwardness that quickly filled the air.

* * *

><p><strong>Songs used in order of <strong>**appearance**

**Area Codes- Ludacris**

**Get Outta Your Mind- Lil Jon ft. LMFAO**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note- Geeze this is a long time to wait for an update! My apologies! College life and activities had me busy and exhausted but it's almost completely over (^.^)!**

**Thank you to all of my faithful reviewers and readers, you guys make my day rly! And if I made your day then that's even better!**

**ENJOY =)**

* * *

><p>"..And now by Bruno Mars, Marry You!"<p>

_It's a beautiful night,  
>We're looking for something dumb to do.<br>Hey baby,  
>I think I wanna marry you.<em>

Sonic started to bob his head enthusiastically and tap his hands against the steering wheel. Amy on the other hand ignored everything and continued to look out the window. The drizzle had picked up to a heavier rain and it pelted the window in little drops. She could faintly hear the windshield wipers wiping back and forth.

_Is it the look in your eyes,  
>Or is it this dancing juice?<br>Who cares baby,  
>I think I wanna marry you.<em>

"Hey Ames you wanna get married?"

Amy whipped her head over to the side with the most venomous facial expression she could muster and it was all in the eyes. Sonic looked at her with a wide smile and then said,

"No? Well-"

_I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go,  
>No one will know,<br>Oh, come on, girl.  
>Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow,<br>Shots of patron,  
>And it's on, girl.<em>

Sonic sang along to the song, not as nicely as the actual singer but it was decent. Amy's irritation was not at the voice but at the cheeriness and insinuations that Sonic was making.

_Don't say no, no, no, no-no;_

Sonic had come to a red light and looked over to Amy, singing at her. She looked at him with the same lethal power she held before and squinted for emphasis.

_Just say yeah yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah_

Sonic continued to sing along and clasped his hands together in a begging motion.

Amy rolled her eyes and turned back to the window where the rain was the most interesting thing happening in the world.

_Hopefully I can keep this up…conversation is just not on the list today…_

_And we'll go, go, go, go-go.  
>If you're ready, like I'm ready<em>

_Cause it's-_

Amy side eyed as slyly as she could and noticed that Sonic turned off the radio. She waited for something to happen next but nothing did. The sound of the rain hitting the accelerating car was the only melody left.

_What is he up to?_

Amy uncomfortably shifted in her seat and looked out the window with her full attention. She was keen for any sudden sounds and when she heard none it started to fatigue her.

_What is he doing?_

_Couldn't he put the music back on…why did he have to turn it off? Making this awkward for no reason…_

_He's up to something…always wanna play some fucking game…_

Amy's face hardened before she knew it and anger was one of the many ways one would have described her mood. The car came to a stop at a stoplight Amy soon realized, and the quick moment that she looked forward to notice this, she also noticed in her peripheral vision that someone was watching her.

She looked to Sonic challengingly but said nothing at all and neither did he. It was a staring battle and Amy was not about to back down. She squinted her eyes and pursed her lips, showing obvious annoyance. Sonic on the other hand had an eyebrow raised and a light smirk.

_If he thinks he can manipulate me by provoking me he's so WRONG! _

Amy continued to watch Sonic and showed slight shock in her face when she realized that Sonic was driving BUT he was driving while staring at HER.

"CAN YOU KEEP YOUR EYES ON THE ROAD?", Amy scolded immediately

Sonic smiled and the said calmly,

"Just needed to make sure you didn't magically lose your voice and now that I know, whatever my Queen commands is my pleasure!"

_YOU WOULD PUT US IN DANGER JUST FOR YOUR FUCKING JOKES!_

_I'M NOT YOUR QUEEN!_

_YOU'RE SO DUMB AND STUPID!_

_I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!_

Before Amy could release what was truly on her mind, she inhaled heavily and exhaled even heavier. It was very audible considering the constant silence.

_Don't stress out…_

_Don't let him do it to you…_

Sonic looked over to her briefly in concern before slowing up and turning into a parking lot. Amy looked out the window and was very familiar with her surroundings.

_What the hell?_

After Sonic parked and turned off the car he said,

"Well this is it, Jane's…I used to come here a lot when I came out to Station Square."

Amy didn't look at him she looked at the small diner like restaurant in confusion. Sonic looked at her questioningly for a moment but then stepped out of the car with an umbrella in his hand. He went over to her side and opened her door for her.

She looked up at him and then said,

"How gentleman like of you! Too bad that's not how you really are…thank you but I can get my own doors."

"Be my guest !"

Sonic stepped out of the way with a smirk on his face and allowed Amy to step out of the car. By now the rain had drenched the large, black umbrella he was holding.

"Can you come under the umbrella at least?", he asked seriously

Amy wordlessly stepped into the umbrella but despised being so close to him. They walked together to the entrance of Jane's. Sonic got to the door first and opened it, waiting for Amy to go through.

"I thought I said-"

"Just get your pretty ass inside, damn!"

Amy wore an expression of shock before yelling,

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO! I'LL-"

Sonic ushered Amy inside the diner, lightly shoving her forward.

"I don't want you to get sick dear!"

"LIES OUT YOUR ASS!"

"Amy?"

Amy looked to the podium in front of them and held a faint blush on her cheeks.

"Hey Arielle…"

"You came in to-"

"NO."

"Oh…"

Arielle, dressed in her waitress apron, looked over to Sonic who was trying to hold Amy by the waist but she was elbowing him away and shooting him venomous looks.

"OH!"

Amy looked at Arielle alarmed.

"NO!"

"No?", Arielle questioned.

"Well yes but NO!"

_Yes he's the father…no we're not together…_

Sonic, the whole time, just watched the two girls speak in amusement while he tried to fondle Amy.

"Well in that case…Welcome to Jane's how many will we be seating!", Arielle said in a pleasant voice.

"Umm just two…", Sonic replied.

"Follow me!", the waitress said with a bright smile.

After Arielle led Amy and Sonic to a booth she brightly said,

"Hello, my name is Arielle and I'll be your waitress today. Would you like to start off with some cold waters, some orange juice, or some hot coffee or tea?"

Sonic cleared his throat and then replied,

"Some orange juice would be nice please and for my girlfriend, maybe some water?"

"Just where do you get off calling me your girlfriend? And why should I need water and not orange juice?"

Arielle looked at Amy with a look that said, "You better explain!" Amy responded by shaking her head back and forth vigorously.

"I'm just kidding babes…order what you want!"

"I'll have some coffee please Arielle…", Amy said trying to control her steadily rising temper.

"I'm no expert but are you sure coffee is good for you right now? It has caffeine and I heard it's pretty addicting…might not be the best thing to have now that…well you know…"

"Yes I know and my question to you would be, since when did you give a damn about me…better yet when did you start giving a damn about this child? You sure weren't CARING when you left ME alone with this problem so don't give me bullshit right now!"

Arielle looked wide eyed with her mouth slightly ajar and then interrupted,

"I'll be back with your drinks shortly. Please read our menu in the meantime."

Then she scurried away down the aisle in a hurry.

* * *

><p>Sonic looked at Amy and rolled his eyes before saying calmly and lowly,<p>

"First of all it's not bullshit and second, I always cared about you Amy whether you'd like to believe it or not. It was just a dumb move by me and I know what I'm doing now…"

Amy said nothing; she looked out the window at the falling rain. If she looked anywhere else, she would catch Sonic's stare and lose it. She felt it burning a hole into her but she kept her own stare away from his with determination.

"You're not gonna talk to me?"

Silence was the answer.

"To some extent you wanted to be here right? 'Cause you were the one who agreed to come…"

Still more silence.

"Sometimes I just want to know what exactly you want from me Amy so I can do whatever it is…this shit does get tiring you know…"

_This shit?_

_It's tiring huh?_

_You wanna know what's tiring?_

_YOU! YOU AND YOUR IMMATURE WAYS! YOU NEVER CHANGED! YOU'RE NEVER GONNA CHANGE AND I'M ASHAMED THAT YOU'RE MY CHILD'S FATHER! I'M ASHAMED AT MYSELF!_

Before Amy could control it, tears formed in her eyes as she exhaled in frustration. She blinked rapidly and tried her best to keep her eyes on the window. And if a certain someone was staring at her as intently as she felt it, then she knew he noticed everything that was happening to her.

* * *

><p>"Alright I have an orange juice and a cup of coffee. I brought some cream and sugar for you as well."<p>

Amy took her gaze off of the window to acknowledge Arielle. She faked a smile and the put her hands on her cup of coffee. Arielle looked at her with a look of empathy. Her coworker had worked with her long enough to read her emotions like a book. Before she pulled out her pen and pad to take orders she mouthed to Amy,

"Are you ok?"

She shook her head to say "yes" kindly and waited for Arielle to say,

"What will you be ordering this morning?"

"Ladies first…", Sonic said emotionlessly

Amy made no effort to even look at him but felt discontent with his sudden change in tone.

"I'll have the pancake special with-"

"Scrambled eggs well done, fried ham instead of bacon, and strawberries on your pancakes?"

Amy smiled warmly and then said,

"You must've read my mind."

Arielle giggled and then said,

"And for you sir?"

"Same except I'll have the bacon, eggs fried, and I'll have blueberries…please."

"No problem, I'll be back shortly with your orders!"

Arielle scurried away yet again, leaving the awkwardness to the two hedgehogs.

* * *

><p>"Amy can you look at me?"<p>

Amy didn't.

"If you don't look at me, I'm coming over there…"

"What!", Amy said finally turned her head and eyes towards the one causing her discontent.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing!"

"We'll try again, what's wrong?"

"I said nothing!"

"It doesn't look or sound like nothing…"

"I didn't know nothing had a look or sound…"

"Can you cut that attitude out for just a minute?"

"What attitude?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about…I know something's bothering you Amy and I just can't keep sitting back and acting like I don't!"

"Funny, 'cause you do a perfect job at it!"

"Alright that's already established… NOW I won't be doing that…what's going on with you?"

"I don't think this discussion is appropriate right now…"

"Why not?"

"We're in a public restaurant!"

"That didn't stop you many times before and if you deny that, then you're a damn liar…"

"Ok well I don't WANT to have this conversation!"

"Then you like how things are between us?"

_No…_

"I don't care…just as long as you're going to take responsibility like you said, then I don't care about us…"

"…Well I actually do so then I'd like to address it."

"I DON'T want to address it…there's nothing to discuss…"

"Do you hate me Amy?"

"I'm surprised you have to ask!"

"Ok, so if I got hurt and showed up at your door, would you slam it in my face?"

"…"

Sonic raised an eyebrow at her silence.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well if you hate me then you would."

"I wouldn't…"

"Is that so?"

"If this was years ago then yes but now I actually need you for something…"

Sonic smirked slightly and continued.

"You regret our times together?"

"What the hell are you talking about now?"

"Need I remind you?"

"Why are you asking me? It doesn't matter anymore!"

"You regret kissing my lips? It didn't entice you; make you feel good?"

_WHERE IS ARIELLE!_

"DO YOU? GODDAMN!"

"I'm glad you asked…I regret nothing at all…best lips I've ever kissed and you should know I've kissed quite a lot in my day…"

Amy couldn't control the blush on her face but she kept her fire.

"Yeah I'm quite aware that you're diseased ridden."

"Quite the contrary ma'am…if I was diseased don't you think you would have been diagnosed with something as well?"

Amy's blush grew stronger and she raised her voice in anger,

"SHUT UP!"

"I'm no psychologist but I know it can't be healthy to dwell on the past the way you do…you're always angry with me because of it…don't you think that when this baby is born they'd like to see their parents getting along?"

"…"

"Amy?"

"Sonic…you think it's that easy?"

"I'm not saying that, I'm-"

"Sonic, you haven't been hurt the way you've hurt me so-"

"I have two pancake specials, one with scrambled eggs, ham, sausage, strawberry pancakes and one with fried eggs, bacon, sausage, and blueberry pancakes."

Arielle had four plates, two in each arm. She quickly slid the strawberry pancakes to Amy and the blueberry pancakes to Sonic. Next she placed the scrambled eggs, ham, and sausage to Amy once again and the last plate to Sonic's side.

"Enjoy! And please stop me if you need anything!"

Arielle went away for the third time and it was silent once again.

* * *

><p><em>Damn this looks so good!<em>

Amy eyed her food in delight and she could have smiled like a maniac at how happy she was that she was going to eat.

She picked up her napkin filled with eating utensils and unwrapped it. She held her fork in her right hand and her butter knife in the other. Immediately she went for her pancakes. She cut a small strawberry glazed piece and brought it up to her mouth but before she actually placed the soft breakfast cake in her mouth, she looked up and met lime green eyes. Instantly she put her fork down and looked angry.

"Stop looking at me!"

"What's wrong with me looking at you?"

"I don't like when people look at me eat…"

"Hmm there's something I didn't know…"

"Ok! So now you know! Just concentrate on your own food!"

Amy watched as Sonic went for his own napkin and took out his fork and knife. She took this opportunity to pick up her piece of pancake again but before she could find the courage to finally put it in her mouth, she met lime green eyes…AGAIN.

She looked at Sonic as if saying, "WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?"

Sonic simply stifled a laugh and mumbled a sorry before cutting into his own pancake.

When Amy felt comfortable enough she finally put the pancake in her mouth and smiled at the taste. After one bite she was less cautious about whether Sonic was looking at her or not because the taste had her hooked. She avoided looking up just in case he really was watching her.

* * *

><p>"Is everything alright her- WHOA! Need me to take that plate for you ma'am?"<p>

Arielle had returned to check up on her hedgehog table but was stunned to see that Amy had already finished her meal and held her tummy in satisfaction.

"Sure…", Amy replied lazily.

Arielle gave her the crazy eyes before looking over at Sonic to see that he was politely cutting into the remainder of his pancakes.

"I'll be back shortly then…"

Arielle walked away holding Amy's finished plates in her hands.

"You were pretty hungry…", Sonic said pausing in between his meal.

"I guess so…"

"Would you like mine too?"

"What are you tryna say?"

"Ok before I SAY anything, you're not fat ok…I'm just saying if that wasn't enough for you-"

"WHY DO YOU CONSTANTLY LIE?"

"Ok you're fat; you're a BIG ASS horse!"

Amy looked at him in shock and then Sonic seemed to notice that this shock was pure.

"Ames I'm kidding…"

Amy still held the same face.

Sonic slightly got up from his side of the booth and waved his hand in front of her face saying,

"Hellooo I was kidding…K-I-D-D-AHH!"

Amy grabbed his hand and bent it backwards as hard as she could, making Sonic snatch his hand back and sit down.

"You wanna fight you BIG HEE-HAW HORSE?", Sonic teased.

"IM NOT A HORSE!"

"Oh sorry you're right, ELEPHANT?"

"IM NOT AN ELEPHANT! IM NOT FAT!"

"Well…there you go"

"Excuse me?"

"You just said you're not fat so why does it matter whoever else thinks you are?"

"Sonic... just shut up and eat your food…"

"Yes boss…"

Amy watched intently as Sonic cut into less than half of his pancake and brought it up to his mouth. His eyes shifted over to her while he chewed. Amy quickly looked away and went for her phone that was in her hoodie pocket.

_**Amy**__- This is a disaster_

_**Shadow**__- How?_

_**Amy**__- I can't stay calm_

_**Shadow**__- Well that's a given… I knew it couldn't last long_

_**Amy**__- Well…w.e Idk if things will work with us…_

_**Shadow**__- whose fault do u think that is?_

"Ames?"

Amy looked up to see Sonic pushing what was left of his pancake to her on his plate. She looked at him questioningly.

"Take it..."

"Why?"

"Because I'm offering it to you…I know that you want it…"

"How would you know?"

"You're probably the most stubborn person I ever met in my life…take the damn pancake…if it helps, I'm full so I was gonna let Arielle take it anyway…"

_Hmm…well in that case…_

Amy hesitantly pulled the plate closer to her and picked up the fork and knife. She cut a small piece and brought it up to her mouth but not before looking to see if Sonic was looking away, which he was. She put the piece in her mouth and continued to cut what was left.

"Aww how cute, you're using my fork and knife!"

Amy looked at Sonic in annoyance and then replied,

"I figured that using your utensils is nothing compared to you fucking me and leaving, unless you have mono which in that case this is a big mistake."

Sonic exhaled heavily in frustration and then said,

"I agree that a public restaurant isn't the place to talk…so just know you're not going home until we do finally have a talk…"

"I'll go home if damn well please!"

"We'll see about that…"

"Yeah right…"

Sonic rolled his eyes, folded his arms and decided to look out the window while Amy finished up the pancake. Afterwards, she pulled out her phone again as she waited for Arielle to come back with the bill.

_**Amy**__- It's not mine_

_**Shadow**__- Would u take blame for anything that was ur fault?_

_**Amy**__- Yes_

_**Shadow**__- do u deny that ur always angry at Sonic even if he didn't do anything?_

_**Amy**__- no I don't deny because he did EVERYTHING_

_**Shadow**__- Amy…ur obviously still not done with the past_

_**Amy**__- wtf! Y is everyone tellin me that!_

_**Shadow**__-it's true…and if u rly want to build a good 'coparent' relationship with Sonic ur gonna have to let some of that go_

_**Amy**__- none of u understand…_

_**Shadow**__- u have to help ppl understand Amy…if not for ur sake then for ur child's_

_**Amy**__- that's the only reason I'm here right now with this fool and y I still even speak to him!_

_**Shadow**__- ok…just kno that communication is the key to any relationship_

_Wannabe Dr. Phil..._

* * *

><p>"I'll just take these plates for you and I hope your meals were beyond satisfying…I'll leave your bill with you."<p>

Amy and Sonic both reached for the small black booklet that Arielle placed in the middle of the table, but Amy was too slow. Sonic slid it from under her hand and she looked at him wildly.

"Nuh uh sweetheart…this was my idea so I'm paying!"

"I perfectly capable of paying for my own meal!"

"I know you are but I'm paying!"

"I don't need you to pay for me!"

"Yes, you've said it a million times that you don't need me for anything but how about this little lady…I WANT TO!"

Amy strengthened her menacing stare by squinting her eyes. Sonic looked back with just as much fierceness, obviously challenging her.

"I hate you…", she said quietly while holding her stare.

"I don't hate YOU…", he said holding his as well.

When Amy said nothing, he pulled out his wallet from his pocket, still looking at her. He pulled out a $20 bill and held it in between his index and middle finger for her to see. He finally took his stare off Amy to put the $20 in the black booklet.

"If it makes you feel better…do you want to take care of the tip?"

"You don't have to tell me, I was gonna leave it anyway!"

Sonic smirked and watched as Arielle came over .

"Thank you for coming to Jane's we hope to see you next time! I'll be back with your change…", Arielle said cherrily as she picked up the black booklet.

"Nah that's fine…", Sonic said smiling.

"Thank you so much!"

Sonic stepped out of his side of the booth and smoothed out his clothes. Amy looked at him in anger.

_I thought he said I HAD THE TIP!_

"What's wrong baby?"

"Shut up! Just shut up! You know what you did!", Amy yelled as she stepped out of her side of the booth.

Sonic only smirked to her elevated voice.

"What kind of gentleman would I be if I let you pay on the first date?"

"This isn't a date ok!"

"If you say so…", Sonic said as he waited for Amy to walk in front of him.

He held the door for her as she walked outside and put the dried umbrella over her head.

_This wasn't a date…right?_

_I don't like him so no it wasn't…so what the hell was this then?_

_A fucking disaster that's what…nothing got accomplished except my hunger being satisfied…_

_Well I'm grateful for that at least but we still have a whole appointment to go to…_

_I don't know how much longer I can fight with him…the harder I fight, the more I want to be away from him and that's not good…I need him around and if I push him away, it'll be my fault…I'll have no one to blame but myself…but this hurts…so bad…every day…every night when I cry to sleep…_

_He said he wanted to be involved and that's great I'm sure…it's better than him wanting nothing to do with this like I thought…but I don't trust him…who says he won't run again…_

_Why did this happen to me…just when I thought it couldn't get worse…_

The car was already on the road and the radio was turned on to a station playing light music. Amy assumed her position of looking out the window and her face soon mimicked the droplets of rain racing down the glass shield. She quickly brought her hand up to wipe stray tears away and thought that Sonic was paying attention to the road but little did she know that her actions didn't go unnoticed…not by a long shot.

* * *

><p><strong>Next, Sonic's pov, a trip to the doctor, and a talk?<strong>

**It's only been about 1 month in story time so it's just getting started!**

**Read & Review =)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note- Thanks always to the reviewers and readers and those who story alert, favorite, all that good stuff. It's really the best motivation!**_  
><em>

**So I don't really have set in stone ideas for these chapters, they just come together as I type so I'm sorry that this chapter is short but as I was going I thought what was going to happen next should be in Amy's pov.**

**Nevertheless I hope you,**

**ENJOY =)**

* * *

><p><em>WHY IS SHE CRYING! I DIDN'T EVEN SAY ANYTHING TO HER SINCE WE GOT IN THE CAR!<em>

_Is she really that upset about not getting the tip?_

_No shit-for-brains, it has to be something more than that…you've teased her worse before…_

_I DON'T KNOW ANYMORE! If I ask her she's gonna get even more upset and if I don't ask her, she's gonna throw it in my face sometime later and say I don't care about her…_

_Well at least you get to choose one or the other…_

_NEITHER IS A GOOD CHOICE!_

_Make one!_

"Amy-"

"Sonic, can you please pull over."

Amy took a drastic turn from what Sonic had last seen. Now the color drained from her face, making her appear paler than usual aside from slight redness in her cheeks. Her face looked pained and her eyes were shiny with tears of anticipation. Finally, her inhaling and exhaling seemed forced into a quick pattern as if she were trying to calm herself down from something.

"Are you o-"

"SONIC QUICK!"

Sonic's eyes popped out of his head at the alarm in her voice. It wasn't her normal yelling voice that he was so accustomed to. This yelling portrayed urgency and it was a tone Amy had never used with him.

He quickly swerved off of the main street and into a block with many houses. He pulled over as soon he got safely into the street.

Amy unlocked the door herself as soon as the car came to a full stop. She stumbled out of the car and seemed to look around frantically for something.

Sonic watched as her breathing elevated and she covered her mouth with one hand.

_Is she gonna-_

Sonic unlocked his door and was about to go over to Amy, who was just on the sidewalk about a few feet from the car, but then he took a step back when he heard the sound of violent retching and saw the contents of Amy's stomach spill over.

Sonic's eye twitched slightly and his face contorted in slight disgust but nevertheless he continued to walk forward when he felt that Amy was finished. He HOPED she was finished.

"Uhh Ames? You ok?", Sonic said while keeping his distance away from Amy and her stomach digestions.

"No…", she replied with tears streaming down her face, some from the retching and some from what she was feeling.

"Is there anything I could do to help right now?", Sonic asked in the softest voice he could muster.

"I don't know…"

Amy was still leaned over, taking deep breaths. Sonic's guess was that she was preparing for if she had to suddenly purge again. He was aware of the nausea and vomiting that pregnant women go through but he never thought he would have to deal with it right in front of him.

"Can I get you some water? Crackers? Ginger ale?"

"Water…please…"

"I'll be right back ok?"

Amy nodded slightly and stood up straight.

Sonic raced off to find the nearest corner store. It didn't take long for him to find it and he bought a large bottle of spring water and some saltine crackers. He raced off even faster to Amy who had not moved and inch from where she was.

"Here you go…"

Sonic handed the bottle of water to Amy.

"T-Thank you…Sonic…"

"No problem…"

Sonic watched as Amy opened the bottle and guzzled down the water until it was more than halfway done. After she finally brought the bottle down from her lips she exhaled heavily in satisfaction.

"How are you feeling?", Sonic pressed

"I'm ok now…", Amy replied quietly

"Are you ok enough to get back in the car? Was it too hot or something? All you have to do is tell me and I could-"

"I'm ok really…", Amy said walking over to the car.

Sonic looked puzzled at Amy's retreating form. He followed after her and went over to the driver's seat.

Soon enough, they were off again and this time Sonic opened the windows a bit to give Amy fresh air.

"I got some crackers for you."

"But I didn't want-"

"Look, your stomach is basically empty again from what I saw so you have to have something."

"So you think that I'm dirty or disgusting now?

_What the HELL?_

"Where are you getting this from?", Sonic asked honestly confused.

"You said you saw…"

_She must be embarrassed…_

"Amy lemme tell you something…you throwing up doesn't make you any less attractive in my eyes…"

Sonic looked over to Amy and saw her faint blush and then he decided to add,

"And it's nice to know that you care sweetheart!"

"I DON'T!", Amy replied with attitude thick in her tone.

"Of course you don't! How could I even challenge you? But that's besides the fact...Eat some crackers Amy."

"I don't want crackers right now…"

"Is it because I bought them?"

"…"

"If you don't at least try to eat them then we're gonna just have to go have lunch together too!"

As Sonic kept his eyes on the road, he heard the crinkling of the crackers pack. He assumed that Amy was trying to eat them and confirmed that when he looked over slightly to see her placing one in her mouth.

_So she really doesn't like being out with me…_

_Did she hate breakfast THAT much?_

_Ouch…_

_I'm trying so hard and it means nothing to her…she just continues to treat me like I'm nobody…_

_Well at least she's eating the crackers…_

Sonic continued to drive; keeping his main focus on the road while occasionally looking over to check on Amy. She was snacking on the crackers more than he thought because the pack looked more than half-way done.

_So, so stubborn…_

Suddenly a vibration sounded loudly throughout the car. It was coming from the cup holder where Sonic always put his phone and both Sonic and Amy looked over to it.

"_1 new message- Christina"_

Sonic looked over to Amy and could just sense her change in demeanor. She was never any good at hiding her emotions.

_Didn't I say to stop messing with that girl though?_

_I didn't know she would continue like this and wait just a damn minute…why am I supposed to feel bad when me and Amy aren't even together and she treats me like shit anyway?_

The phone vibrated once more, gaining attention again.

"_2 new messages- Christina"_

Sonic looked over to Amy to see her face hard as stone. She stopped eating the crackers and she was far from pleasant.

"_3 new messages- Christina"_

"Aren't you gonna answer CHRISTINA?"

The way Amy said her name, held such bitterness that Sonic felt an argument coming.

"I am gonna answer her actually, why do you ask?"

"Just wondering, she could REALLY need you!", Amy replied with oozing sarcasm.

"Who knows? Maybe she does…", Sonic fired back with slight annoyance.

"Are you serious right now?"

"Dead serious…"

"You better hope she's your long lost sister or cousin…"

_Is she threatening me? ME? _

_Calm dow-_

_The one going out of their way to help her cranky ass?_

"I better hope? Or else what Amy? You're gonna yell at me as usual, tell me I'm the worst person to have ever lived, tell me you regret ever meeting me, say you wish I was never the father to your baby? Trust me honey that's nothing new. And for the record, she's not a 'long lost sister or cousin'."

The silence that followed this eruption was a clear sign that something went wrong. Sonic felt it immediately and looked over to Amy who looked like she was in a trance.

_What did I just do..._

Suddenly a soft, shaky voice said,

"So…that's what she is…of all times you just couldn't help yourself huh Sonic? Not even your own baby can change your ways…I even had a little bit of hope that it would..."

Sonic looked over to Amy again and met her glossy sea green eyes. Tears fell from them rapidly before she said,

"Thanks for being so honest...really Sonic...you'll never change..."

The moment Sonic came to a red light, he heard a familiar "click". He looked over to see Amy taking her seat belt off.

"Amy what are you doing?"

The next thing Sonic knew, Amy had already unlocked to door and she quickly maneuvered her way out of the car before he could grab her.

"AMY WAIT!", Sonic managed to yell before she slammed the door shut.

"FUCK!", he yelled once again slamming his hands on the steering wheel.

As soon as the light turned green he exceeded to speed limit in search of Amy. Of course she couldn't have gotten far and he knew exactly what her plan possibly was.

_She's gonna try to get to the appointment by herself…but she probably doesn't know where the busstop is around here…but where did she GO!_

Sonic reasoned that if she had gone straight then he would have caught up with her by now. He worried even more since the rain was pouring, she had no umbrella, and she was underdressed.

_I was too harsh…I was supposed to try to show her that I was different…_

Sonic decided to turn around and go through different streets away from the part of the highway where Amy had gotten out of the car. When he had no luck for at least 10 minutes, he decided to make some calls.

* * *

><p>"Hello?"<p>

_"Sugar Daddy wassup?"_

"This is serious, did Amy text or call you by any chance within the past 10 minutes?"

_"Nah why?"_

"Can you ask Blaze but don't say I asked!"

_"Umm ok hold on…"_

_"She said no and then she asked me why but I said because I wanted to andshedefinitelyboughtit'-"_

"SILVER! I CAN'T FIND AMY!"

_"WHAT!...DING DONG THE WICKED WITCH IS GONE! Well it's actually dead but God forbid she's dead 'cause-"_

"DAMMIT SILVER I'M SERIOUS! WE HAD AN ARGUMENT AND SHE GOT OUT OF THE CAR!"

_"That doesn't sound like a surprise but do you know where she could be heading?"_

"Her doctor's appointment…Maybe I should call Tails and see if she texted Cream because-"

_"Calm down! If she didn't text Blaze then chances are, she didn't text Cream. And it's really simple, just go to the doctor's place and wait for her."_

"…You're right."

_"Damn right I'm right!"_

"But what if she's not there?"

_"Then she'll get there eventually…she will go right?"_

"Yeah…knowing her she'll go without me."

_"Ok then, just ask if she signed in when you get there…just chill out bro."_

"Alright…thanks…I'll text you if anything."

_"Alright man."_

Sonic hung up the phone and turned the car around again to continue going to the medical center. It took about 15 minutes for him to finally arrive and when he did he was anxious more than anything.

* * *

><p><em>Wait…where the hell do I even go? This place is huge!<em>

Sonic looked at the directory and saw many different levels for medical service.

_So where says maternity?_

Sonic looked hard at the sign for about 5 good minutes before he looked away rolling his eyes. He smoothed down his quills and rested his hand on his neck. For a split second he looked over to the entrance and for that second his heart and mind felt relief like he never felt it before.

Looking past him and walking towards the elevator was none other than a soaking wet Amy Rose. She made no eye contact whatsoever and it was as if Sonic wasn't even there.

Sonic's mouth was open in shock at how Amy passed him as if he were a ghost and pressed a button on the elevator. He quickly went up to her frantically saying,

"Amy! I-I…"

_What can I say?_

_Sorry?_

_She won't take sorry this time..._

Amy didn't budge nor did her facial expression change at all. As soon as the elevator opened she stepped inside and rushed to press a button to close it instead of waiting for people. However, she didn't succeed because Sonic placed his arm inside just before the elevator door could close. He stepped inside and saw how Amy immediately looked frustrated. He looked closer to see her eyes redder than usual and the sides of her cheeks to be dry.

_She was crying…_

_You know I hate to tell you I told you so…_

_No you don't BECAUSE YOU TELL ME ANYWAY!_

Sonic said nothing. Instead, he waited to see where Amy was getting off so he could follow. She finally did get off on the 4th floor and walked into a lobby filled with pregnant women and very few males.

Sonic stood in a corner and watched as Amy greeted the receptionist with a bright smile and checked in to her appointment. After she was done signing her name, she took an empty seat.

_Of course she would choose a seat where I couldn't sit next to her…_

Amy was in between a very pregnant looking hedgehog and an elderly female echidna. She pulled out her phone from her pocket and started to do something with it. Sonic, on the other hand, leaned on the wall with his arms crossed and he never took his eyes off of Amy.

_What can I say to her…_

_Are you even sorry?_

_I mean…_

_No you're not. You're only sorry that she found out and you hurt her feelings and now any chance you had at making her wifey got shot!_

_That's not true!_

_Oh?_

_First of all, if anything, I was never gonna have sex with Christina, let alone kiss her or anything…_

_Sex I believe…kiss? I think you would have taken that chance…_

_WELL I DON'T KNOW! Christina was nothing! Why can't she see! I'm not with her am I? I'm not the one texting her constantly am I? I'm not taking her to breakfast, paying for her, driving her to her appointments am I?_

_Well this is your baby's mother we're comparing her to…_

_I won't talk to Christina if that's what it takes! _

_You know that's not gonna be enough…_

_I'M NOT EVEN THE ONE WHO APPROACHED HER! I FREAKING THOUGHT SHE WAS AMY IN THE FIRST PLACE! _

_I met her the same night I fought… Dean…_

_Well then…there's an interesting fact that might make her listen this time hmm?_

Sonic noticed that the pregnant hedgehog next to Amy was called up and he took the chance to sit next to her. He could hear her exhale heavily, yet he said nothing about it but he slightly looked down at her phone to see that she was texting,

_Shadow? He's even around?_

_She can talk to him and not me?_

_Well that goes to show how much you know about her…_

Sonic's nosiness got the best of him and he watched Amy's cell phone screen as she typed away on her keypad.

_**Amy**__- omg he sat right next to me…_

_**Shadow**__- lol_

_**Amy**__- "lol" is all u can say?_

_**Shadow**__- u chose quite the baby daddy..._

_**Amy**__- I didn't fuckin choose him_

_**Shadow**__- srry u actually did by havin sex wit him but I'm not tryna make u upset_

_**Amy**__- already done_

_**Shadow**__- sorry…_

Sonic shifted his eyes away from the phone when he noticed that Amy exited out of the conversation.

_That son of a bitch tryna come at me! Who does he think he is? He doesn't fucking know me! That's why his dumb ass made Amy even more upset!_

_Ok but you're the dumb ass that has her upset in the first place…_

"Amy?"

Just as Sonic thought, Amy didn't look up or even move.

"Alright…you can hate me 'cause I deserve it this time…I shouldn't have-"

"Sonic, I do not want to have a conversation in here so if you would kindly stop-"

"YOU HAVE TO HEAR ME OUT!"

Everybody in the room stopped to look at Sonic. He looked around and noticed how loud he must have been. He held a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Amy Rose, Dr. Whall will see you now…"

Amy simply smiled and walked towards the back rooms while Sonic held his head low in his hands.

_Please give me a miracle…_

* * *

><p><strong>Read &amp; Review =)<strong>_  
><em>


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note- I took a bit long with this update but I was finishing up my semester. IT'S OVER NOW! So updates should be frequent as long as I have the inspiration and the time =)**

**Thank you to the reviewers and readers, you're a faithful bunch and you guys made 100 reviews! That's always something to celebrate so now the goal is raised to 200...can we do it? **

**ENJOY the chapter =)**

* * *

><p>"Good morning Amy and how are you doing?"<p>

"…Fine"

"Anything you'd like to let me know before we start? Any unusual pains, specific concerns?"

"Well no…"

"Ok then, today another physical won't be necessary; next month you'll have another one. This time I'd like to discuss with you plans for birth, nutrition, and explain more in depth the precautions you should be taking now and in the near future."

"Alright."

"But I just have to check your pressure and heart beat to make sure everything is ok…standard procedures."

Doctor Whall, the pale mint colored hedgehog with wavy quills tied into a bun, put her stethoscope in her ears and beckoned for Amy to lie down on the medical bed. She placed the cold end of the device on her chest and asked Amy to breath. After that, she wrapped the end of the blood pressure machine on Amy's arm and pumped it a few times. She paused and then pumped again.

"Alright Amy, everything seems in order except your blood pressure is a bit higher than normal…and instinct tells me you haven't been listening to me about the stress factor…"

"…"

"Amy, I don't say these things just for kicks and you HAVE to take it seriously. High blood pressure cannot become a habit of yours…so I will ask again…is everything alright with you?"

Amy sighed heavily in defeat.

"No Doctor…"

"Do you want to talk about it? It helps to have someone unknown just listen to you as opposed to friends and spouses sometimes…"

_Blaze and Cream probably judge me sometimes no matter how nice they come across…_

_Silver is barely serious…_

_Shadow tells the truth so brutally that it's just plain inappropriate at times and it pisses me off…_

_Arielle and I aren't close like that…_

_I could never tell Aunty about my failures…_

_And Sonic? HELL NO!_

_Who do I even have anymore…_

_Doctor Whall isn't so bad…and who can she tell? She can't judge me the way the others do…_

"This whole morning was terrible…I-"

"AMY? Your phone slipped out on the seat and it's buzzing like crazy!"

Amy and Doctor Whall looked over to the figure that burst through the closed door very loudly and rambunctiously. Amy started to breathe deeply while Doctor Whall looked in confusion.

"Excuse me sir but the only individuals who are allowed to be in here with patients are guardians and fathers so if you're not either, then I would have to ask you to leave."

"Oh! I'm allowed to be in here with her?"

Doctor Whall looked at Sonic incredulously and then at Amy with question in her expression.

"Amy... is this the father of your child?", Doctor Whall asked knowingly.

"…"

"She'd love to say no doctor trust me…"

Doctor Whall made the (o.o) face and then cleared her throat to say,

"What is your name sir?"

"Sonic the Hedgehog."

"Well Mr. Hedgehog, I-"

"Please call me Sonic doctor."

"Sonic… I would ask you to please step out for a few minutes and I'll call you back in. Thank you for returning Amy's phone to her."

Sonic nodded and left the medical room.

"I'm going to just take a guess here and assume that Mr. Hedgehog has a part to play in this terrible morning?"

"YOU DON'T KNOW THE HALF OF IT!", Amy final burst out.

"So I decided to be cordial with him for the sake of stress and this baby. He said a while ago that he wanted to come to this appointment. I woke up today doubting he was even gonna come anymore but he actually texted me saying he was ready and stuff. So I get ready but I realize that I had to leave quickly before I would miss the bus. It's a long way by bus from my place to here. So I'm at the busstop and he texts me asking where I was. Next thing I know he drives up in his fancy ass car right there in front of me, making me think it was some kidnapper rapist which he is by the way because he invaded my personal space and then lifted me into the car.

So I didn't have any breakfast and my growling stomach gave it away. He suggested that we go to a diner and I agreed because...well... I was hungry. Turns out the diner is the one that I work at and my friend Arielle, who also works there, found out about him. The whole time he was trying to get me to talk about feelings and shit and that just wasn't appropriate for a public dining table. He even had the audacity to bring up how I felt about him in the past. He just can't charm me anymore no matter how much it worked back in the day.

I asked to pay for my own meal and he paid for us both. Then he said I could get the tip which he paid too. I get the whole gentleman thing but he's no fucking gentleman. I admit he was helpful when I asked him to pull over because I had to throw up but it's all an act Doctor…some bitch was texting him back to back about lord knows what and he admitted that she was more than just a friend…just like back in the day…reminds me of that one…the one he was messing with when he said he liked me…Lexy... I thought he was over that…but no Doctor…here we go again and there's so much more at stake here…it's not just about me…what kind of father does this? And he cares about me? "

Doctor Whall watched as tears fell from Amy's eyes. She reflexively grabbed a tissue box on the medical counter and handed it to her.

"I really hate him and that's why I got out of the car and then took a taxi here. I had to walk for a few blocks to lose him because I really didn't want to talk to him or see him. The taxi driver pissed me off too because he wouldn't stop hitting on me and I felt like I needed to throw up again. Then I finally arrived here and who do I see? Him, looking at the directory. Of course he tried to get my attention and followed me but I'm done Doctor…I really mean it…he's not going to change…if not for me then not even for his child…"

Doctor Whall looked at Amy with empathy. She slowly walked up to her crying form and sat down on the medical bed with her.

"Do you have hope Amy?", Doctor Whall said while placing her hand on Amy's back.

"No…"

"Things do get better in time…trust me I know…it's just that hope…it's that hope that you need to have…"

Tears fell heavily from Amy's face and she sniffled rapidly.

"B-but how can I have hope? I'm in a hopeless place…All of my dreams are down the drain; I can't even pay for medical school. All those years of biology and studying for NOTHING. I'm the local waitress, knocked up by some guy I don't even love and doesn't even love me. I'm a disappointment to anyone who ever had HOPE in ME. Would you have HOPE then Doctor?"

"Life is never easy Amy …and hope is a longing drive…I know because hope was all I had once upon a time in shoes similar to yours…"

"…"

Sniffles. Silence. No more words needed to be said. After a long silence and shuffling of some papers, Doctor Whall finally spoke up.

"Well…I have a couple of books for you to read in your spare time and some gift cards to a maternity outlet…special gifts I like to give to my patients.", the Doctor said with a warming smile.

"T-Thanks…"

"I hope you've been keeping up with your diet, I-"

Amy was not paying attention to the Doctor at all. Instead she looked down at her phone at the many messages she was receiving.

_**Shadow**__- Amy (-_-)_

_**Shadow**__- ur rly gonna ignore me?_

_**Shadow**__- I said srry (-_-)_

_**Blaze**__- So how is it goin? =)_

_**Cream**__- I hope everything is goin alright :)_

_**Silver**__- u didn't hear it from me but baby daddy was WRECKED that u left. He was SMACKED…just hear him out wenever he decides to talk to u…_

Doctor Whall cleared her throat loudly and it did the trick because Amy looked up in alarm.

"Oh I'm sorry it's just that…everyone is always around me and asking about me and wanting to know everything…I'm so sick of it…I wanna be by myself sometimes."

"Some solitary time is always a good idea. Maybe lessen your time using the phone? Just be careful not to completely isolate yourself, a good support system is a must.

"I hear ya…I'll just go to work and-"

"That's another thing we have to talk about. You can work for the next few weeks but afterwards I HIGHLY suggest that you take leave and focus of your health and your baby's."

"And when I do take leave…what am I gonna do all day?"

"Well you can get into a hobby, exercise, read, visit friends,…work on relationships…"

"…"

"When the time comes we'll see what we can do. Now for the important, on-record, things. How would you like to-"

"A normal hospital birth is enough for me. No water, no pools, no birth at home, no natural that's for sure I've heard so many stories about that…"

"Ahh I see you've done your readings Miss Rose, I have a feeling I won't have to worry with you.", the Doctor said with a smile.

"Nope, I do my homework…never missed an assignment Doctor.", Amy replied with a smile of her own.

Doctor Whall walked over to the counter and wrote some things in a folder as she continued talking.

"That's reputable of you Amy. Now if only you would listen when I tell you about stress. I know it must be hard but I warn you for a reason. Take it easy... and I would also like to have a word with Mr. Hedgehog."

"What! Why?"

Doctor Whall turned around to look at Amy.

"Given the obvious information that he's the father of your child, it's mandatory that he is informed on procedures as long as he's willing."

"What if I don't want this?"

"Well you should. How else can he understand everything that's about to happen? And it'll save you the conflict of having to explain it yourself."

Amy exhaled heavily and held her head in her hands.

"Doctor…do you understand that Sonic-"

"Are you happy Amy?"

"…"

"How long has it been?"

"…too long"

"How about I make you a promise?"

"I don't do promises…"

"Alright, then I GUARANTEE you that by the end of this birth, you will not only be the happiest hedgehog in the whole hospital but everything will fall in place perfectly."

"You know, for a doctor you're pretty hung up on my emotional problems."

"Oh Amy, the mind and the body are one."

"I take you up on that guarantee too…it sounds so good to be true that I'm amused to see how you try."

"Great! Now lastly I'd like to give you these forms that you have to have filled out by your health insurance. It explains the procedures for the birth and we'll start as early as next month with booking a room in the hospital for the month of your delivery date. These papers need to be signed by you, having your consent to follow through with this medical center and you're obligation to make it to each appointment. Now these are nutrition sheets that cover all the basic food groups and let you know how many calories you need in a day and which foods are best to eat in times of early pregnancy."

"Got it, thank you Doctor Whall…and also…thank you for…for being an ear…"

"Although that is not part of my contract as you may know, I genuinely care about my patients and being an ear is the least I can do so anytime Amy."

Amy smiled warmly and got up from the medical bed. Doctor Whall opened the door for her and walked out behind her. Amy walked over to the receptionist desk to sign out and Doctor Whall came behind her and said,

"I'm going to call in Mr. Hedgehog now, please wait for him to come out …please."

Doctor Whall could see how Amy looked very irritated but she walked over to an empty seat anyway. Sonic's eyes were on her the whole time and his eyes found Doctor Whall's in the process. She signaled for him to come over and he got up from his seat which was now far away from Amy's.

Amy's eyes trailed Sonic as he got up from his seat and walked over to Doctor Whall and then followed her to the back room.

* * *

><p>…<em>Why is he even here<em>

_Is he and Doctor Whall expecting me to leave with him? _

_They're crazy if they think so…_

_I have not even an ounce of forgiveness left for him…_

_**Silver**- r u hearing me girl?_

_(-_-) whose side is he on anyway?_

_**Amy**- I can't hear u over a txt…smart one_

_**Silver**- …touché…where's your baby daddy?_

_**Amy**- how the fck am I supposed to kno?_

_**Silver**- he's not answering his phone…you're not the least bit concerned?_

_**Amy**- He's with MY doctor, safe and sound so u can relax about ur lover now_

_**Silver**- wat a relief, I can't wait until he comes home to me_

_**Amy**-…_

_**Silver**- Don't u love his big Dic…tionary…I learn so many new words it's crazy goddamn!_

_**Amy**-…lmao bye Silver and nice try _

_Maybe I should text the rest…_

_**Amy**- It's not a COMPLETE nightmare but I'll tell u later…_

**_Forwarded to Cream_**

_**Amy**- Wow ur srry? Isn't Shadow the Hedgehog above that?_

_**Shadow**- There r special circumstances…_

_**Amy**- aww r u calling me special?_

_**Shadow**- (-_-)_

_**Amy**- AWWWWWW_

_**Shadow**- stop it_

_**Amy**- stop it_

_**Shadow**- (-_-) ok I'll wait until ur rdy_

_**Amy**- (-_-) ok I'll wait until ur rdy_

"Amy Rose?", Doctor Whall has asked to see you again.

_Wow…here we go…_

Amy slowly walked back to the room she just came from about 10 minutes ago. She quietly opened the door to see Sonic sitting on the medical bed and Doctor Whall about a foot or two away from him. Both of their eyes were on her and it made her feel uncomfortable immediately. However, she appeared stern.

"Amy…"

"…"

Amy rolled her eyes and looked at the tiles on the floor.

"Is that what you called me in here for Doctor Whall? To have a talk with Sonic?"

"Yes Amy…", the doctor replied simply

"Are you authorized to do that?", asked with anger rising steadily in her body.

"Yes, in fact Amy this medical center requires all of it's doctors to have psychology certifications because individual and couples therapy is offered to all patients and is strongly advised even if it is taken at least once. I was going to tell you about this later but it seems you've beaten me to the punch."

"And what if I don't agree?"

"Then all you have to do is say so and it won't be given. However, what harm can one try do?"

_A lot lady…you're not superwoman to magically make talking work THIS time…_

When Amy said nothing, another smooth, deep voice was heard.

"Don't blame Doctor Whall for this Amy…all she did was let me know the type of birth you want and that soon you would be choosing a hospital. She asked me how I was and I told her the truth…she disclosed nothing else to me...Amy I need to explain so she called you in here just to listen…"

"…"

Doctor Whall looked at both Amy and Sonic before stepping out of the room quietly with a light smirk on her face.

* * *

><p>"I met Christina the night I found Dean…about a year before I met you at the club…"<p>

…_wait_..._what!_

"She came up to me when I stepped out of a club I was at and I swore she was you…then she introduced herself and she was nice and all…I'll be honest, the plan was to have sex with her and ditch but then I saw that BASTARD and I told her to go. I didn't tell you about this, that time you asked…but I'm gonna tell you now.

Dean was visiting the hotel I was staying in. I was about to go up with Christina when I saw his name on the sign in list…I immediately remembered what I said I would do to him.

I followed him to a secluded part of town and jumped him in an alley. I got arrested that night and it was put on my permanent records. I also could have lost my job but I was warned not to do that again…so much for that huh?

I saw Christina again on the train when I came to see you and she asked why I never texted or called her. She asked if I still had her number and I honestly didn't save it when she gave it to me so she gave it to me again. I admit I flirted with her but it was harmless and out of habit. I would have never jeopardized what we have for her…I hadn't even planned on keeping in touch with her until she saw me again…and I don't lie about this kind of stuff Amy…"

After an odd moment of silence , a soft voice finally said,

"…you got arrested? Permanent record? And you could have lost your job for fighting…and you did it again anyway?"

"Yes…without a second thought…"

"W-Why Sonic…"

"It's funny you ask Amy…because you already know the answer…"

_Me? You did it for me?_

Sonic got up from the medical bed and started to slowly walk over to Amy who still stood close to the door.

"I'm sorry that I went about this in the wrong way…I'm just like everyone else Amy and I do get mad. I'm really trying to make things right and it's like you won't let me and you like to be angry with me all the time. I can imagine it must be hard but if you would just let your anger at me go…then maybe we can actually have something going…

I'm not perfect…far from it actually…but I know I mean it when I say I'm gonna be there for you through this…and I'm not saying I'll do everything right because this is as new to me as it is to you and maybe even worse…but I'm gonna try and I'm gonna try my best…

I don't want you to cry Amy and I don't want to be the one that makes you so upset. If you want me to stop and just really leave you alone, then tell me. I'll do whatever you want me to do…"

_I…can't just let it go…you hurt me SO bad…but you're being so sincere right now…I don't know what to do…_

_What if you leave again? What if you mess with another girl again? What if at the end of all this you can't handle being a father? _

_But what if I need to be with you than without you? _

_Just clean the slate Amy…_

_OH NO…this…AGAIN_

_My...what a conflicted mind you have =)_

_I don't want to be confused!_

_Sonic is HERE NOW, he said he WILL be there for you, he made it to this appointment and even followed you here…he got you water and crackers when you didn't want it but he knew you needed it…he took you out for breakfast despite your sour behavior…he didn't ever pursue Christina and he ditched sex with her to go avenge you and risk everything he had going for himself…if that's not good for a cleaned slate then I don't know what is…_

_Yeah but-_

_He hurt you…he hurt you badly…but everyone makes mistakes…and where is he now? _

_He's here…_

_Drop the stubborn act because what you say next determines everything else to come…you need Sonic around and you haven't come to terms with it yet but you WANT him around too…_

_I don't know about all of that…_

_TELL HIM!_

"Amy? Do you want me to leave you alone?"

"No…"

For a brief second, Amy could see a bright spark in Sonic's eyes and they were brought back to life.

"What can I do differently?"

"…I don't know actually."

"Will you let me drive you back home?"

"…Ok"

Suddenly, Amy was engulfed into an embrace and her eyes popped out of her head. She stiffened upon the sudden contact and as a reflex.

"I'm sorry Amy, I won't talk to her anymore if it bothers you, I want you to trust me, I want-"

Amy placed her arms around Sonic's waist and rested her head on his chest. She felt his heart beat harder and she didn't fail to realize how he stopped talking altogether.

_Still smells EXACTLY the same...same as years ago..._

"A-Amy?"

A tear or two slipped from Amy's eyes suddenly and it didn't go unnoticed.

Sonic pulled away and wiped her eyes with his two thumbs.

"No more ok…don't ponder on it anymore…I'll make it right…"

Sonic opened the door and allowed Amy to go through it first. At the end of the hallway stood Doctor Whall talking with a secretary.

"Have a nice day you two, and Amy I'll be calling you about scheduling your next appointment. Call me if anything."

"Will do Doctor Whall…"

"Thank you Doctor Whall."

"You're welcome Mr. Hedgehog."

* * *

><p>"Home sweet home?", Sonic said pulling up to Amy's apartment building.<p>

"Yep."

"Well this was some day…", he said looking over to Amy who looked at him.

"I know…"

"There'll be better ones I'm sure…"

"There will be…"

"I'll call you later ok?"

"Ok."

"And eat something will ya?", he added with a smile.

"I'll get right on it."

"Ok then…bye Amy, seeya soon."

"Bye."

Amy stepped out of the car and closed the door. She didn't look back as she walked into her apartment complex.

* * *

><p>She opened the door of her own apartment and locked it behind her. She opened the shades to let in some of the light outside. It wasn't raining anymore but it was gray and gloomy.<p>

Amy set all of her things on her small kitchen table before walked to the bathroom and stripped her clothes. She grabbed a towel out of a small cabinet that she set up and she turned on the small shower.

She looked at herself in the mirror and ran her fingers through her frizzy, wavy quills before stepping inside of the now steaming shower.

The heated water fell on her face and she stood there letting it run. It ran through her quills and down her body.

"_I can imagine it must be hard but if you would just let your anger at me go…then maybe we can actually have something going… "_

_Can we really? All we do is fight…and I barely know him…yet we have a child together…great logic there…(-_-)_

"How are YOU doing little one? Very little one? …I'm sorry you have idiot parents but we're gonna be great ones…I don't know about your father so much…but I…won't doubt him anymore until I know for sure. You're gonna do big things very little one…you're so special…and I never blame you for anything that is happening to me…as far as I know, you're about to make my life worth living..."

Amy continued to lather her whole body for the next 10 minutes until she finally turned off the water.

She grabbed her towel and ruffled her quills before wrapping it around her body. She dressed in pajama shorts and a plain white tank top before going back to the bathroom to comb out her quills. She placed them in a semi wet ponytail before she went to the kitchen and had a look around.

She ended up taking out a bag of pre-prepared salad and a container with a cooked chicken breast. She heated up the chicken in the microwave, sliced it into small pieces and put it over the salad with no dressing.

Afterwards, she got a fork, grabbed her phone, and went to the living room where she plopped down on the couch and turned on her standard television set.

She brought the fork of lettuce and chicken up to her mouth and checked her phone with her other hand.

_**Blaze**- wanna come over tomorrow and help plan a surprise party for Silver's bday?_

_**Amy**- o right, the guy's bday is a week and a few days from now! Sure I'll come, after I do the morning shift =/_

_**Blaze**- No worries! I'll let Cream know =)_

_**Amy**- okk great =)_

_**Sonic**- you're in ok right?_

_**Amy**- yea_

_**Sonic**- And finding something to eat?_

_**Amy**- already on it_

_**Sonic**- good, good. I'm at a stoplight so I'll call you when I settle in_

_**Amy**- okk_

"_Things do get better in time…trust me I know…it's just that hope…it's that hope that you need to have…"_

_I thought you were full of shit Doctor Whall…but I just might listen this time…_


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note- I got a LONG chapter for you all and I think this is one of my favorites because it even made me smile and it was fun to write. I also lightly touched on the themes of this story. (hint= I mentioned them in the very beginning). **

**Thank you always to the reviewers and the readers. You're the biggest motivators a writer could have! And I love my bunch who continue to review each chapter =).**

**I also wanted to know, does anyone do fan art at all? Just wondering =)**

**ENJOY! =D**

* * *

><p>"Well doesn't someone look like they're in better moods?"<p>

"Really?"

"Oh come on…you got that thing back…that thing that makes everyone hate you with jealousy here."

Sonic chuckled and then said,

"I don't know what you're talking about Nick."

"You're smiling like a damn fool…hmm…"

"Hmm what?", Sonic asked with a smile.

"Is this about…oh I don't know…maybe a girl?"

"I still don't know what you're talking about…", Sonic said walking away to the bus parked a couple of feet away.

Nick followed behind him, smirking wildly.

"So are you on drugs then?"

"Hell no!"

Nick laughed and then said,

"Sure you are…high off of life…or...this girl…"

Sonic couldn't help but laugh at his co-worker's teasing. He came up to the bus and stepped on.

"Glad everything is going ok and glad to have you back Hedgehog!", Nick said while giving Sonic a pat on the back.

As each intern took their seats, Joey stepped on the bus to make an announcement.

"Since you all will only be on an observation task a couple of miles away from here, I expect an exemplary report from all of you…especially since there is nothing assigned for you tomorrow."

The whole bus erupted in cheers and chants for Joey. It was so loud that the bus driver covered his ears and Joey rolled his eyes.

"Settle down…you all have been pretty lucky these past few weeks but I must say that I don't expect you to slack because of it. Report back on Wednesday and enjoy your day off."

As Joey stepped off the bus the whole bus cheered again…all except one person.

_These buffoons…_

Sonic sat lazily in his regular seat and put in his headphones as usual.

_I could watch you for a lifetime  
>You're my favorite movie<br>A thousand endings  
>You mean everything to me<br>I never know what's comin'  
>Forever fascinated<br>Hope you don't stop runnin' to me  
>'Cause I'll always be waitin'<em>

_You are my cinema  
>I could watch you forever<br>Action, thriller  
>I could watch you forever<br>You are my cinema  
>A Hollywood treasure<br>Love you just the way you are  
>My cinema, my cinema, my cinema...<em>

_[x3:]__  
>Get up, get down<br>Three steps down  
>My DJ gonna break it down<em>

_Get up, get down_  
><em>Lose that sound<em>  
><em>Drop the bass<em>

Sonic started to feel the music by now and everyone on the bus was officially blocked out. He was in his own little world again.

_Hmm…what's Amy up to?_

_**Sonic**__- How r u doin Ames?_

_**Amy**__- Threw up this morning but other than that I'm ok now_

_**Sonic**__-Geeze is there anything u can do to help it?_

_**Amy**__- not rly…it's normal_

…_I don't know what to say now…she gives such short answers…but at least she's talking…_

_**Sonic**__- I'll take ur word for it, and I'm off tomorrow btw so do u need me to come by for anything?_

_Ugh she's taking long to answer…I shoulda never said it like that…of course she doesn't need me to come by 'cause she just saw me…stupid stupid –_

_**Amy**__- Actually I do need your help for something…_

_=O! =)!_

_**Sonic**__- o rly? Wat could that be?_

_**Amy**__- Well do u have Knuckles' number?_

_**Sonic**__- yea y?_

_**Amy**__- you're the only one that does besides Silver himself…Blaze is having a surprise party for him on Sat_

_**Sonic**__- I see and u need me to invite him?_

_**Amy**__- yea and Rouge too_

_**Sonic**__- That's all?_

_**Amy**__- well…I do need to get some stuff like decorations and Blaze told me to see what I can do about music…u guys r friends so I suppose u know wat he likes…maybe we can go handle that tomorrow…since u said ur off and everything…_

_**Sonic**__- Oh, alright no problem…how about I pick u up tomorrow and u just tell me where to go?_

_**Amy**__- ok_

_**Sonic**__- txt me if anything changes or just 'cause lol_

_**Amy**__- lol maybe_

_So she said "lol", was she really laughing? 'Cause I wasn't; it was just funny in my head. So then she wasn't really laughing either and she said maybe…that means no…_

_OVER ANALYZER…sheesh_

_So she actually wants me there to help her…she could have stopped at just the inviting thing but she didn't…I hope this is a good thing…it is a good thing right?_

_You're not asking me right? 'Cause you'll never know until tomorrow…_

* * *

><p>A loud vibration sounded throughout Sonic's room. It was about 7:00 A.M and Sonic had just gotten in at 5. He twisted and turned in his king sized bed in an attempt to find his peace once again. When the loud vibration just wouldn't stop, he gave in and opened his eyes. The same moment he opened his eyes was the same moment the vibrations stopped and it was quiet once again.<p>

Sonic rolled over to the end table where he last put his phone.

_**1 missed call- Amy**_

_Odd…_

Sonic immediately called the number back and waited for someone to pick up.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey, you called?"

"_Oh I…were you sleeping?"_

"Well…not entirely…"

"_It sounds like entirely…wow… I'm sorry…"_

"No need, you didn't know…what's up?"

"_I was just going to say that we would be going a bit earlier than expected 'cause I'll be off of my shift by 10."_

"You're at work right now?"

"_Yeah, I came in early…"_

"Alright, I'll just pick you up there and-"

"_No…that's ok…I'll just come to you…"_

"But-"

"_Don't worry about me, just text me the address and if I have any trouble then I'll call you."_

"If that's what you want to do then… be my guest."

"_Sorry again…for waking you up…you can go back to sleep now…"_

"Haha don't worry about it and ok I will just because you said so."

"_Well…great…bye…"_

Before Sonic could say anything, Amy already hung up the phone.

_She's acting so…weird. _

Sonic texted the address to his apartment complex before putting his phone down. Then he rolled back over to his original spot on the bed and it didn't take long before his eyes fell drowsily. Next thing he knew, he was out like a light.

* * *

><p><em>Oh Mr. Hedgehog is always sleeping at this time because he comes in so early in the morning.<em>

_Really?_

_Yes! He's so tired that he just takes off his clothes, leaves them on the floor and goes to sleep._

_So you mean…goes to sleep in... underwear?_

_Oh…well…I…I can't confirm that. I just come in here at this time and take the clothes to wash them for him._

_He's pretty lucky to have a housekeeper like you…_

_That's really kind of you to say Miss Rose, thank you!_

_Do you need any help?_

_Help? Miss Rose you are a guest…I cannot allow you to help me…not at all!"_

_Why not?_

_Well because…I just can't…if my boss sees you helping me it'll be automatic trouble._

_Oh come on…they just won't see._

…_If helping is pleasing to you then I suppose it's part of my job to allow this. I guess you can check to see if there's any clothes in Mr. Hedgehog's room while I fix the living room._

Sonic opened his eyes and rolled out of bed wearing just a pair of silky black boxer shorts. He stood by his bed with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face, waiting for the intruder.

"Angelina? Which room-OhAHH!"

"I-I thought you were sleeping…that's what Angelina said…"

Sonic watched in amusement at how Amy's eyes quickly traced his body and a slight blush formed on her face. She looked at the floor while she spoke in attempt to keep her wandering eyes at bay.

"Well I guess she was wrong…ANGIE?"

Soon enough Angelina, the petite housekeeper, came poking her head into the bedroom and said,

"Yes Mr. Hedgehog?"

"It's ok, you don't need to clean all of this stuff…I didn't even know until today that you were the one who took care of the clothes all the time…"

When Angelina took a look at Sonic, her face was completely red.

"I guess it was underwear Miss Rose…", she whispered.

Amy giggled quietly while still looking at the floor.

"What time is it by the way?"

"It's 12:14 Mr. Hedgehog…"

"Holy Shit! Amy you were here a long time weren't you?"

"Umm just about an hour and some minutes…"

"Shit! I'm gonna get ready now…please make yourself at home…and Angie?"

Angelina looked at Sonic with one eye opened.

"No more cleaning…why don't you go tell **Leon** good afternoon?"

Sonic watched on with a smile as Angelina's face turned brighter than it ever was.

With that, he grabbed a towel and walked into the bathroom that was connected to his room. In about 10 minutes he was completely finished with his shower and he came out with steam following him. His bedroom door was already pulled in and the clothes on the floor were gone.

_Angie you just don't listen…_

Sonic put on navy blue cargo shorts and a crisp white polo shirt with a silver watch and his dog chains. He slipped his feet into his black, low top converses and before he stepped out of the door he lightly spritzed himself with his personal cologne.

_Now where did this girl wander to…she's not in the living room._

_Not in the kitchen either…_

Sonic walked to the one possible place she could have been where he wouldn't have seen her right away.

Inside the exercise room Sonic found Amy looking in the mirrors. She was wearing a short flowy skirt with tribal designs and a plain black tank top tucked in with a long gold necklace and gold sandals. She was currently placing her quills in different ways and playing with her stomach while looking at it in different angles.

Sonic, obviously amused by this, didn't make his presence known as yet. It was too rare of a moment to see Amy with her guard completely down.

Amy went over the corner of the room and picked up her wristlet purse. She took out some lip-gloss from it and a couple of bobby pins. She went closer to the mirror and put the lip-gloss on her lips to give them a golden shine. Then she rolled her quills into a bun and secured it with the bobby pins. As usual, she left her bangs out to the side.

"Beautiful!"

Amy's body jumped at the sudden voice and she turned around to see Sonic leaning at the entrance of the room. She looked at him with the (-_-) face which made Sonic smile widely.

"You were watching this whole time weren't you?", she asked in a flat voice.

"Can't say I wasn't…", he said with a cocky smirk.

Amy rolled her eyes and opened her wristlet to put her lip-gloss back.

"Are you hungry? 'Cause I can get you something before we go?"

"Oh, Angelina already took care of that after I tried to tell her no."

"Of course she did, I'm surprised I even asked you…Alright then, I guess we can go now."

"But…aren't you hungry?"

_Now THIS is rich…since when does she even THINK to ask about me…_

"Well I am, now that you mention it…"

"Ok…so…have some brunch then…"

Amy started to shift her body uncomfortably and she looked everywhere else but at Sonic. The next thing Sonic knew, Amy was walking towards him but it looked like her intention was to leave the room.

_Not quite!_

Sonic held onto Amy's wrist lightly before she could completely pass him.

"Hey", he said softly as he held both of Amy's hands in his own.

"H-Hey…", she replied while shifting her eyes to the side.

"Are you ok?"

Amy finally looked up at him and said,

"Y-Yeah…why do you ask?"

"I always ask…"

"Oh…"

"Do you like it here?"

"It's not what I'm used to, that's for sure?"

Sonic laughed lightly and then said,

"Too fancy?"

"Just a bit…"

"It's too fancy for me too but my boss insisted that I live here."

"You must get paid well then…VERY well…"

"Yeah…I was tryna tell you that expenses wouldn't be a problem in this situation."

"Oh", Amy said quickly and then pulled her hands away softly.

Sonic raised an eyebrow at Amy's retreating form. She ended up taking a seat in the living room where she noticed an award on the top of a glass table. It read,

_**To Sonic the Hedgehog **_

_**In Recognition Of Your Exemplary Work And Dedication In The Area Of Business**_

"You take your work pretty seriously…", Sonic heard faintly.

_Must've noticed the award…_

"Yeah…work was all I had going for me these past few years…"

"That's…great…I didn't expect for you to be THIS successful…"

"Whatever do you mean Miss Rose?", Sonic said walking into the living room.

"I may have looked dumb on the outside but I wasn't THAT dumb on the inside.", he said laughing.

When Amy didn't laugh Sonic started to worry that he said something wrong.

"Looks like you're where you want to be in life…"

"Well yeah! This is pretty awesome…well aside from not really having a life."

"That's lucky if you ask me…"

"What do you mean?", Sonic asked cautiously

"Sonic…I work at the diner we went to last week…that's how our waitress seemed to know me, she's my friend. And you already know what I went to school for…am I anywhere in the medical field? No. Am I close to getting there? No, 'cause now there's a bump in the road…I live in a raggedy building while all of my friends live in houses…I take the bus everywhere because I can't afford a car…"

_Oh no…how did the mood change so QUICKLY!_

_Gosh what do I say? I don't want to set her off and it's SOOO easy to do it…I just want today to go well…_

"Yeah…it's lucky of me to have these luxuries and be what I always wanted to be in life BUT I also think you're lucky too because you have people who genuinely care about you, you have real friends, you have family…you have love…"

Sonic stopped abruptly, noticing how deep he was getting. He looked over to Amy who looked down at the floor in thought. Then she suddenly looked up at Sonic, her eyes looking a bit glassy.

"I…didn't know you felt that way…", she whispered.

_I didn't know either…until just now…_

Sonic cleared his throat uncomfortably and then said,

"I'll go phone Angie about something to eat, I'll be right back ok?"

Amy nodded lightly and slumped back in the couch.

…_she wants this life but I wouldn't want her to have it_

_She can always go to medical school and find a job…she's smart enough for it_

_I can't always find friends like hers , she has family, and they all love her…who do I have? An occasional slut? A co-worker? Granted I have Silver and Tails…but we barely talk anymore 'cause I'm so busy…_

"Hey Angie, can you please just bring up anything to eat?"

"_But I need an order."_

"I can't think of anything specific right now."

"_But what if I choose something you're not fond of?"_

"I'll like anything."

"_Anything is not fish eggs with crackers Mr. Hedgehog…"_

"Oh fine…you got a club sandwich?"

"_Yes, it'll be right up!"_

"Thank you Angie …for everything today actually…I'll leave a generous tip."

"But I don't need-"

Sonic hung up the phone and went to sit in the living room again.

"She gave you a hard time?"

"You've only met her today and you already know.", Sonic said laughing lightly

"She's really sweet if you ask me."

"Don't get me wrong, she totally is but she's a tough egg to crack. I tried it all and she's still stuck in this housekeeper mode, when I know she has a personality deep inside."

"I believe it too…does she have times when she doesn't work?"

"The weekends I believe but that's it."

"Hmm…maybe I'll take her out sometime."

"To a restaurant or shopping, not any club prego."

"Was that supposed to be funny?"

"Uhh well-"

" 'Cause it was.", Amy said laughing quietly.

Sonic's once worried expression turned into a smile and then into a laugh.

Both hedgehogs stopped laughing once they heard a knock on the door.

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO KNOCK ANGIE, JUST COME IN…I COULD BE NAKED AND YOU CAN JUST COME IN.", Sonic yelled to the other side of the door as he walked towards it.

"Thank you for the sandwich!", he said to Angelina who had a light blush on her face after he opened the door.

"You're welcome…I should-"

"No, stay!"

"But Mr. Opal-"

"Can wait!"

"Mr. Hedgehog, he gets very angry when-"

"You're not ever gonna get fired Angie…**Leon** won't let it happen and I certainly won't either.", Sonic told her with a wink.

Angelina sighed lightly, a blush still prevalent on her face, and walked inside of the apartment.

"Oh goodness, I didn't bring anything for Miss Rose!"

"It's ok, I didn't want anything Angelina."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I promise you."

Angelina slowly took a seat on the couch with Amy . Sonic went into the kitchen with his sandwich and sat on one of the stools that were placed next to the island style counter. He ate quietly while listening to the conversation in the living room.

"That's a cute outfit you got there!"

"My uniform?"

"Yeah, I peeped the rest of the uniforms on the way up here and they're not half as stylish as yours."

"Oh, well…it's really hot these days and I'd prefer to do my job comfortably."

"I can just imagine your closet…lots of black clothes?"

"Almost all of it is..."

"Hmm so how about we go shopping one day?"

"Shopping? Like at a mall?"

Sonic heard Amy laugh slightly and this made him laugh too before he took another bite of his food.

"Yes a mall girl! I take it you don't shop just for fun?"

"No time Miss Rose…"

"Nonsense! There's ALWAYS time for shopping, I'm gonna bring you along on a trip soon."

"Uh, alright…"

"You think that would be fun?"

"I never viewed shopping as fun to be honest…the most shopping I did was for the residents here…"

"Oh! You haven't gone with the right people! It's settled, what's your cell number?"

"Well I don't a cell phone…"

"Really? Why not?"

"I have no use for one…besides, I just use the phone here…I have my personal extension line…"

"Fancy huh? Then I'll just call here for you right?"

"Correct Miss Rose.", Angelina replied with a smile.

"Ready to go Ames?", Sonic said while jingling his car keys in his fingers.

"Yeah."

"Have a great time Mr. Hedgehog and Miss Rose!"

"Thanks Angie!"

"I'll call you soon Angelina!"

Sonic opened the door and allowed Amy to go through first. They both waved goodbye to Angelina with smiles on their faces.

* * *

><p>"Leon can you phone the valet?"<p>

"Already did Mr. Hedgehog. Angelina informed me that you'd be leaving right now with a guest."

"Oh yes, this is Amy Rose...my 'guest'", Sonic said gesturing towards the pink hedgehog.

"Nice to meet you Miss Rose, I'm Leonardo.", Leonardo said kindly as he extended his hand out to Amy.

"Nice to meet you too Leonardo!", Amy replied as she took Leonardo's invitation to shake his hand.

"What a beautiful young lady you have here Mr. Hedgehog…a beautiful and RESPECTABLE young lady!"

Sonic laughed uncomfortably.

_Don't blow my cover Leon…those girls are in the past…_

"I thought it was about time I started hanging with those types of ladies…"

Sonic noticed in his peripheral vision that Amy was watching him but he kept his focus on Leonardo.

"Well thank goodness! And don't worry Miss Rose everything we're saying is a HUGE compliment to you."

Sonic looked at Amy who looked at Leonardo with a charming smile as if she believed him.

"Your car is here Mr. Hedgehog, have a nice day and we hope to see you soon here Miss Rose."

"Thanks Leon, and you might if Miss Rose wants to!"

"I'll come back just for you Leonardo.", Amy replied sweetly

Leonardo smiled and as Amy and Sonic were walking out of the building, Sonic looked back to him and stuck his tongue out.

* * *

><p>"So where to first?"<p>

"Is there a party store around here?"

"Not here but in the next town yeah…there's a shopping outlet there. It should have everything and anything you're looking for."

"Alright, we'll go there then."

The radio played lightly on a pop station but it only accentuated the odd silence between the two hedgehogs.

_This silence isn't gonna work…I have to start something…at least she doesn't leave it TOO open ended…_

"So I take it the trip here wasn't too bad?"

"Ehh no, I'm pretty good with public transportation…"

"That's good you know, 'cause I'm terrible with it…that's why I'll just run."

"Oh yeah that's right…you were really fast."

"Were? Honey I still am!"

"You sure you're not getting too old?"

"You got jokes huh?"

"I do have a bit…"

"I have more…don't test me…"

Amy looked over to Sonic incredulously and she even had a smirk on her face.

"Don't test you? You know I would be the one twinkle toes…"

"Oh REEEALLLY? How does it feel?"

"What?", Amy asked confused.

"To be twins with hubba bubba (the bubble gum)?"

"Bahhaha NO!", Amy said seriously but then started to actually laugh.

Every time Amy would laugh, Sonic would end up laughing too and he loved it because he never got to hear it so often.

Then suddenly there was a vibration that broke off the laughs.

_**1 New Message- Christina**_

_You gotta be KIDDING ME ! WHY DOES THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN? WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH THIS GIRL!_

Sonic tried to remain calm but he couldn't resist looking to see Amy's reaction. She looked confused and then her demeanor changed completely. Her once pleasant face was now reminiscent of how her face was a few days ago.

"Amy? I didn't know she would continue this. I thought I could be nice and just leave her alone but hold on…just listen ok?"

_The whole day is probably shot now…fuck…_

Amy didn't look his way. Instead she faced forward, focusing on the road.

Sonic picked up the phone and started to actually call Christina. He put the call on speaker so he and Amy could hear the dial tone. Then suddenly,

"_Hey you! I've been trying to text you all this time!"_

"Hey…yeah I know…What is it that you want from me?"

"_Umm…we're friends right? Friends do text and call each other right?"_

She laughed lightly.

"The way you do it, you would think you're my girlfriend or something…"

"_Oh! I didn't know it came across that way…"_

"Yeah…and I'm… seeing someone actually…"

Sonic made sure to look over at Amy to make sure that she was hearing what he was saying. She looked over at him slowly with an expression that read, "WHAT did you just say?"

"…_you didn't tell me that…"_

"Sorry if I led you on…but you said we're friends so it should be cool right?"

_You know damn well it's not cool with her…_

_Yeah but I find it too funny when a girl wants to deny the obvious._

"_Yeah…cool…you just met her?"_

"I knew her for a few years now actually…she just recently gave me the time of day."

Sonic looked over and winked at Amy who was staring at him like he was the last meal on the island.

"_Oh…it didn't seem like you to chase after a girl…"_

"It's not…I only do it if she's worth it…"

Sonic looked over to Amy again as he said that and her stern face softened.

"_I see…lucky girl…I have to go umm…umm…check the mailbox so…bye…AND GOOD RIDDENCE!"_

Christina hung up the phone and Sonic's eyes went wide. He certainly didn't expect for her to end the conversation like that.

"Someone's a bit angry huh?" he said gesturing towards Amy.

Suddenly Sonic heard a snort and then laughter followed it. Sonic wanted to laugh the entire time but was unsure of Amy's reaction so when she laughed he let it out.

"I guarantee that was the last of her…home girl was boiling with anger the whole time I bet.", Sonic said in between laughs.

"I love how she used friends like that was seriously her intention and, and"

Amy couldn't finish because she started to laugh harder at what she was about to say.

" 'What is it that you want from me?' ", Amy said mimicking Sonic.

Sonic started to laugh full heartedly with Amy.

"What else did you want me to say?"

"You definitely hurt her feelings!"

"She was getting annoying really quick so I had to get right to the point."

Amy's laughter died down gradually and as it did she caught her breath and then said calmly,

"I didn't expect you to do that honestly…"

"I don't know how serious you take me Amy and I guess I don't blame you if you don't take me seriously at all but for the most part, I mean what I say…"

"I see…"

After a brief period of silence Sonic said,

"Did it ever cross your mind that we barely even know each other?"

"…Alot actually"

"I mean like…what's your favorite color? Pink?"

"No actually…it's…green…pink is third."

"See what I mean?"

"And is your favorite color blue?"

"Well yeah but that was easy!"

Amy chucked a bit before saying,

"Well it's not like we can find out everything about each other in a day, not even a week…"

"We have 9 months though."

"…yeah…"

_Why is it that every time I mention something about the pregnancy or even close to it she acts so…different…_

"Times like this I would suggest 21 questions…it's perfect for the ride too.", Sonic suggested to keep the awkwardness out of the air.

"It's worth a try I suppose…", Amy said quietly.

"Alright I'll ask you something first…"

_Damn I don't even know what to ask…it has to count…gosh this reminds me of truth or dare…ugh don't wanna remember…_

"Do you remember how we first met?"

"Yes…I do…"

Sonic smiled at the memory and then was surprised to hear a voice.

"I was sitting in the library waiting for my boss to come…I couldn't stop thinking how late the person was and I just wanted to go back to the dorms. Then who do I see? The one and only…what was it that you said again? 'Sonic T. Hedgehog, your boss and at your service…whenever you want me to be.' ", Amy said mimicking Sonic again.

Sonic laughed hard and so did Amy.

"I was really feeling myself back in the day huh?"

"Ya think?"

"It's good that your head deflated a bit.", Amy added.

"Hey!"

"ANYWAY, my question to you is, when you take a shit do you spray the bathroom after?"

"AMY!"

Amy started to laugh hysterically.

"This actually tells me a lot about you!"

"Like what!"

"I'll tell you after you answer."

"What kind of question is this!"

"A very valid one! Answer!"

"This is ridiculous!"

"It's 21 questions, anything goes! Answer!"

"Ugh...Well…technically yes but I never have to spray because the bathroom is already air freshened."

Amy's laughter increased to the point where tears were starting to come out of her eyes.

"Amy, why is it so funny?", Sonic asked obviously embarrassed.

"Because it must really stink if your bathroom needs to be air freshened all the time."

Sonic had a light blush on his face while Amy's laughter rang throughout the car.

"Two can play this game sweetheart! I got a question for you! Did you ever queef before?"

"What's that?", Amy asked as she gradually stopped laughing.

"A vaginal fart!"

"WOW! What does that tell you about me?"

" 'This actually tells me a lot about you!'", Sonic said flipping his quills for feminine emphasis.

Amy chucked but then it ended up sounding like a nervous laugh.

"This isn't the same you know..."

"It's 21 questions, annnnything goes!"

"How do you know about this anyway? I didn't even know that's what it's called!"

"OOOH so you have done it before?"

"OH MY GOSH!"

It was Sonic's turn to laugh while Amy looked at him with a pout.

"Stop laughing!"

Sonic only laughed and stuck his tongue out at her.

Amy, in retaliation, pinched him on the neck.

"AHH! Stop!"

"Stop laughing..."

"Ok! Ok!"

"Well enough of these fart questions before all of the questions are wasted…hmm…have you ever done drugs?"

_Damn…_

"Well…keep in mind I was bit young and I was into being cool and all…"

"Mhmm…"

"…I smoked weed before In high school and college…ecstasy once and that's about it…"

Sonic looked to see Amy watching him with a scolding, stern look.

"Oh come on, don't look at me like that…I definitely stopped all of that once I graduated."

"You better had…"

"I woulda been fired in a hot second if I was ever caught doing that stuff again…"

"So you would?"

"No! I would never do it again, that's my word."

"…I hope not."

"Amy, trust me a bit...I won't. Now, let's lighten this up a bit…what's your favorite type of music?"

"I like a lot but I would have to say my favorite is…classical."

"Classical? Really?"

"I like almost all types of music actually it's just that classical has so much power. It can make you sad, happy, angry…with no words at all…that's really remarkable…"

"Well when you put it that way…it sounds pretty awesome…I should give it a try!"

"You should!...So it's my turn! Umm…I already know your type of favorite music…"

"Do you now?"

"Yep, it's either that booty music, that house/ techno type of music, or rock. Am I right?"

"Ha booty music…but you're kinda right on with the others."

"Of course I am…so then I'll ask you how did Tails become your "little brother"?"

"Is it that surprising?"

"Well yeah…you were some hot celebrity at Mobius so how in the world did you become closest to Tails who, no offense to him at all, was a super smarty pants who you would barely see around campus."

"I met Tails way before he came to Mobius. I went back to visit my high school and he was just a junior when I went. Some guy was pounding on him when I was on my way out so I punched the guy, grabbed Tails and took him to a burger joint around the school. He skipped the rest of the day with me and we bonded the way I never bonded with anyone else. He really looked up to me and thought I was just the best thing ever, meanwhile he didn't know that I actually admired him for his innocence, heart, and strength. He never got in trouble for that day 'cause I had my connections and since then we texted each other, hung out over the summers, and I even got him to come to Mobius."

"Wow…that's really touching actually…AWWW…that's so cute!"

"Alright, alright…no girly "Awww's"...we're almost there so I'll save my question."

Soon enough, Sonic pulled into a huge shopping center. He parked the car in the first empty space he could find and then he and Amy got out of the car.

* * *

><p>"So which way is the party store?"<p>

"Just follow me will ya?"

Amy walked slightly behind Sonic, often gazing in the windows of other stores that they were passing.

_Soon we'll be shopping again…for baby things…wonder when she'll bring it up…_

Finally infront of both the hedgehog's eyes was "Funkytown" the party store.

"Wow this is big, we're gonna find everything here!"

Amy went speeding off down an aisle looking at everything in awe. Sonic saw her take out her cell phone and then put it up to her ear.

"What theme were you thinking of again?"

"I know it is hard…"

"Yeah maybe that's not gonna work…how about a color theme? Like you know all white parties?"

"Haha you're right, so what color?"

"OF COURSE WHY DIDN'T I THINK OF THAT!"

Everyone in the aisle turned to look at Amy in surprise, including Sonic who leisurely looked at some props.

"Perfect, so you want me to get anything you think the room would need? You trust me like that?"

"Haha I won't let you down, I'll call if anything…bye love."

"So what's the theme?", Sonic asked right after Amy put her phone away.

"SILVER!"

"Woooooow…as funny as that is, it'll work."

"Yeah the decorations are gonna be silver and black and the guests have to wear those colors too."

"Sounds good and mature actually…but how will you guys get Silver to wear the color code if it's a surprise…"

"Well…about that…you, Tails, and Knuckles will have to figure that out."

"Whoa! I'm not good with that."

"Then…leave it to the rest and just play along."

"Sounds easy enough…"

Sonic followed Amy all throughout the store where she managed to pick up party lights, a bag of silver and black balloons, silver and black streamers, silver and black table covers, cups, plates, forks, knives, spoons, plastic martini cups, a button that said "All Hail the Birthday Boy", invitations, a fog machine, 2 strobe lights, glitter, glow stick necklaces, glow stick bracelets, mardi gras style necklaces in silver and black, and an iced out pimp cup.

"You even needed a cart Ames, you sure ALL of that is necessary?"

"I'm positive…if you're gonna throw a party then throw it right!"

"That pimp cup is pretty stellar though, I must say!"

Amy chuckled lightly.

"I'll get 3 more for you, Knuckles, and Tails."

"Umm, how are you paying for all of this by the way?"

"Oh Blaze gave me money and said to just get whatever I felt was needed."

"…As an early birthday gift mine, why don't you allow me to pay for all of that?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yup."

'_Cause I know Blaze will blow the roof off when she finds out you spent ALL of the money…_

As Amy unloaded the cart to the cashier, Sonic noticed how the tall gray fox looked at her like (o.0).

Amy stepped back with a bright smile on her face.

"Your total will be $172.64"

Sonic pulled out his wallet and gave the cashier $175.00. The cashier in turn, gave him the correct amount of change.

Amy grabbed the bags before Sonic could and attempted to haul them out the door but Sonic could see the struggle.

"Do you need a hand?"

"Well no the car is right there!"

_Stubborn as a rock…_

Sonic loosened Amy's fingers around the bags in her left hand and he carried them in his.

She looked at him with her eyes squinted and her lips pursed.

"Sorry hubba bubba, you couldn't leave me empty handed…now we're even."

"But I said-"

"That you got it…I know…I just wanted to hold something too is that ok?"

"Hmph", was all Amy could muster.

Once he got to the car, Sonic opened the trunk and allowed Amy to put her bags in first before he put his.

"So what's the deal with the music?", Amy asked with her hands on her waist.

"Well Mephiles Is a DJ on the side so maybe I could set something up with him? What do you think?"

"Oh sure! He's a sweet guy underneath all of his scariness. I'm sure he'll do it too, I'll even ask him…why didn't Shadow tell me this…"

_Shadow…_

"So the whole world is invited huh?"

"Well the Dark household is invited yeah…"

"Silver knows Shadow? 'Cause I know he knows Mephiles from all of the parties…"

"Well…Shadow's been acknowledged as part of the group these days."

_How the fuck-_

"Oh alright…", Sonic said. However, he said it quickly to ignore the thoughts that threatened to run through his head.

"Well that was easier than I thought actually…all that's left to do is spin these by Blaze."

"But what about Silver?"

"Oh shit! Ugh, I guess I'll just take it home then and have her pick them up the day of the party."

"You could leave it in the trunk and I'll leave it at my apartment if it's too much to store. Then I'll drive it over to you that morning…"

"But what if you have work?"

"I won't."

"How do you know?"

"I don't, I'm just hoping."

"Doesn't sound too promising…"

"Have some faith girl!"

Amy sighed and then said,

"Ok…if anything I'll come in the morning to pick it up if you can't make it. Or maybe someone could take me…but it can't be Blaze…it can't be Cream…maybe Shadow…"

_OH HELL NAH!_

"You don't even have to think about that 'cause I'll be there with the stuff."

"Ok if you say so…"

Sonic and Amy got into the car and Sonic was about to pull out of the parking space when,

"Umm Sonic?..."

"Yeah?"

"Uhh…I'm a bit hungry…"

_Is she scared to ask me or something?_

"And you wanna stop somewhere?"

"Well…if it's not too much to ask…I could just find someplace around here while you wait or-"

"Let's go!", Sonic said with a charming smile.

Sonic and Amy got right back out of the car and started to walk along the sidewalk where there were many stores.

* * *

><p>"OH! IT'S THAT DRESS AGAIN!"<p>

Sonic almost pushed Amy over, the way she abruptly stopped in front of him and stared into the window of a clothing store.

"That blue one?", Sonic asked trying to recuperate.

_Pretty fancy…_

Amy sighed very heavily.

"What's the problem?"

"It's the best dress I've ever seen…"

"So…why don't you get it? Is it too much or something?"

"No…"

"Well then what?"

"…"

Amy looked away from the window and turned to face Sonic with her hands on her stomach."

"Oh…they don't have bigger sizes?"

"They do...just...forget about it…"

_Aww man…s__eeing this girl upset gets to me so easily…I almost hate it…_

Amy started to walk away from the window and all Sonic had left to do was follow after her without pressing the subject.

"Hey look a salad bar…that's perfect!"

_Eww…_

Amy walked happily into the small salad restaurant and looked up at the prices. They charged by the pound and it was nothing she couldn't handle so she picked up a small container and went over to the buffet style salad components.

Sonic, on the other hand, went to sit in chair near the window.

The salad bar had an island feel with extravagant blues and oranges on the walls. It was a hot day so the bamboo fans were blowing on the ceiling. The whole restaurant was empty aside from Sonic, Amy, and the workers.

"Ay bana yuh wan somethin fuh drink?"

_WHAT?_

Sonic looked up at a tall, dark brown echidna with extra-long dreads wrapped up in a ponytail. He wore a white tank top and some loose fitting, tropical style shorts.

"Umm…something to drink?", Sonic repeated slowly.

"Yes, meh bring it to yuh."

"Uhh…two large bottles of waters would be fine."

"Two? And yuh nah want something fuh eat?"

Sonic looked at the waiter or worker or whatever he was in confusion, though he tried not to show it.

_Why didn't I eat? _

_Do I want something to eat?_

_Is there something to eat?_

"Uh, I already ate…my…my…friend wants to eat."

"Sweet gyal ova deh so?", the echidna asked pointing towards the counter where Amy was paying for a container full of salad.

"Y-Yeah! Her…"

"Alright, meh soon come wit deh wata."

_Ok…he's coming back soon…with the water…I'm getting the hang of this!_

"You look confused."

Sonic looked up at Amy who placed her container down on the table and sat down across from him.

"Well…I figure the people who work here aren't from around here…"

"They're West Indian I believe…"

"How do you know that?"

"I've been around Hedgehog…"

Sonic looked at Amy with an eyebrow raised and a smirk on his face. Amy noticed this and then said,

"Wow not like that doofus!"

"Haven't heard that in a while!"

"Mhmm."

Amy opened up her container and Sonic knew what she would say next.

"Ok, I'm really hungry but can you just not stare at me like you always do?"

"I wasn't gonna…I remembered you don't like it."

"Two watas?"

The tall echidna returned with two large dripping bottles of water in his hands.

"Dis ting cold, nah like duh schupidy wata out deh."

Amy giggled while Sonic tried to follow her by laughing awkwardly.

"Stay sweet sweet gyal and guidance bana!", the echidna said and then walked into a restricted part of the restaurant.

"Ok so what did he say?", Sonic whispered to Amy.

"He basically said that he gave us cold water. 'Cause you know how you buy water sometimes and it's not even cold? Yeah this is nice and cold he's saying."

"OH! And what about the last thing? I get the feeling he's hitting on you…"

Amy laughed out loud and then said,

"He's just saying bye in his own way…"

"Mhmm…sure he is…", Sonic said as he rested his chin in his hand and looked out the window.

Amy finally stabbed her fork into her container of salad. She filled her container with dark lettuces and mandarin oranges with some grilled chicken, walnuts, and spicy vinaigrette.

"Hey…do you wanna…try some?"

Sonic looked over at her in slight surprise.

"You're asking ME? Or fancy accent back there?"

Amy laughed and then said,

"I'm asking you fool!"

"Well EXCUSE ME! I'm not really a salad person…"

"Just try it will ya?...It doesn't sit right with me when I'm the only one eating…"

Amy pushed the container with the fork towards Sonic and waited for him to try it.

Sonic looked at her with no intention to pick up the fork but then saw she wasn't giving up anytime soon so he gave in.

"Oh fine…"

"This looks…weird though…"

"Doesn't taste that way…", Amy retorted.

Sonic cautiously brought the fork to his mouth and finally chewed it.

"Well?", Amy asked with an knowing smirk.

"Oh don't try to be a smart ass…"

"You like it!", Amy said laughing.

Sonic had on the (-_-) face. This made Amy laugh harder.

_Wow this girl has never laughed so much in my presence ever…_

Sonic's face slowly turned into a warm smile. He pushed the container back to Amy.

"I ate already remember?"

"Oh yeah…"

This seemed to make Amy feel better because she ate the salad much faster and without any concern for Sonic.

They both left the restaurant 10 minutes later and then got in the car.

Sonic only drove for about 5 minutes before Amy was knocked out in the passenger's seat. The car ride was quiet but Sonic smiled the whole way at the peacefulness.

_This day was really too good to be true…me and Amy have never been this peaceful with each other…not even in college…only those times when we made amends but then we were back to fighting again…ugh we're gonna go back to that soon I just know it…this is just too unbelievable…_

_If I thought I liked her before…I certainly like her now…she's so much better when she's like this…although I dig the arguing sometimes…it's a turn on for sure…but this is something so different…makes me feel like I could really just be with her and that's it…I don't want to hurt her or let her down anymore…I just want to hear that laugh everyday…_

_I get the feeling that we have a huge gap missing…friendship…today felt like she was a friend…not a date, not a fling…a friend…and to be honest…I like this A LOT._

_Maybe I need to take it slow for these next few months…get this friendship thing going before anything else…gosh we're so backwards it's not even funny…but that's what makes this so much more interesting…_

Sonic looked over to Amy and smiled at how she curled up near the window, holding on to her seat belt. He arrived at Amy's building a short while after and had to shake her awake.

"You're home…"

"I-I am?"

"Yeah, go inside and sleep somewhere comfortable now."

"Right…"

"I'll see ya Saturday ok?"

"I hope."

"You WILL."

"Ok…I will."

"Good…I'll call you later too, 'cause I assume you're gonna go take a nap."

"I might…I'll see what there is to do first."

"Ok, just take it easy."

Amy opened the car door and was about to step out when suddenly she said,

"Oh! And we never finished 21 Questions!"

Sonic laughed and then said,

"We'll pick it up sometime later, you can count on it!"

"Ok air freshener!"

Amy snorted and then laughed hard.

"Oh geeze, you're never gonna let me live it down…"

Amy only laughed harder.

"GOODBYE AMES!"

Amy opened the car door and shut it, still laughing. She looked through the window and pinched her nose shut at Sonic who couldn't help but laugh. Then she waved and he waved back.

Sonic waited a few minutes after Amy walked into her building's lobby before he drove off.

_This is way more to me than she'll ever think...you dare me to fall in love Amy..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Songs used:<strong>  
><em>

_**Cinema by Skrillex **_

_**Up next, the party you all can't miss! Stay tuned...I think you will ;)**_

_**Read and Review! **_


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note- This is a LOOOONG chapter (I think the longest yet!) and this is not even all of it =O!**

**Thanks to my reviewers and readers, I think (it seemed that way) I got alot of reviews last time. Thank you so much!**

**_ColorfulStar_- my parents are Guyanese so I had to try to fit some culture in somewhere lol**

**_OFTo_( I always wonder the meaning of this username lol) & _Aamypink_- I would love for you guys to draw whatever you want, I just didn't know what I could give you in return. Aamypink, I've seen your work and let me tell you, I've seen those pictures everywhere in google, in youtube, you name it and they're all flawless =). I wish people wouldn't steal from you. OFTo idk if you have deviantart but I'd love to see your artwork as well! That goes for any readers, just tell me your deviantart and I'd love to see your deviations.**

**I myself have an account now and I have a deviation from "How to Love" that I'd love for you all to see, it's my same username here and I put the exact link on my profile here. Feedback is always welcomed!**

**Enough of deviantart. This is fanfiction isn't it? lol**

**Here's a REALLY nice fix for you all!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Hello Amy! How are you?"<em>

"Hi Doctor Whall, I'm good actually…do you have time to talk?"

"_Of course I do!"_

"So…I just wanted to say…I took your advice. I invited him to come shopping with me for the party today."

"_Really? How did it go?"_

"Sooo good! I almost couldn't believe it!"

"_But?"_

"How did you know there was a but?"

"_Let's just say you and me are more alike than you know…"_

"I just can't forget EVERYTHING he did ALL the time…there were times when I just wanted to get away from him because he would say something that would remind me of the things he used to do."

"_I knew it wasn't going to be easy but I just wanted you to try this to see how well you two could possibly get along."_

"I laughed so much; he's so funny and he wasn't flirty AT ALL like he used to be. He even cut things off with that girl, Christina, I was telling you about. He did it right in front of me on speaker phone so I heard it myself…How could he just change like that?"

"_Have you ever gotten to know Sonic? Like really know him?"_

"Well…no…that's where this gets fucked up…"

"_Don't get discouraged sweetheart…All I'm trying to say is that perhaps there's A LOT to him that you don't know and you never opened yourself up to know."_

"…Doctor…there's a lot you don't know about me either…opening up is just something that I DON'T do and I think about Tuesday and sometimes it crosses my mind that it was a mistake…I should've never been so open and free like you said. Who's to say he won't leave again? If he did it once he could do it again!"

"_Amy…that's the biggest problem…for one, you jump to conclusions and they're all pessimistic. You said it yourself that you don't really know Sonic, so you can't say whether he'll leave or not. You can only hope that he won't…remember what I said about that. _

_And Amy, I know there's a lot that you don't say because pain like this isn't just something that simply happens. Something had to happen before and I can only hope that you would tell me…but not over the phone. _

_For now, though, perhaps you should continue this way with Sonic. You said you had a great time, I guarantee he had a great time not having to argue, you're staying stress free, and you're building on a relationship that needs to be stable for your baby. Why would you go back now when everything is right? What have you got to lose? _

"When you put it like that…nothing."

"_But?"_

"Doctor Whall I swear you're a psychic…"

"_It's the pain isn't it Amy…you can't forget the type of person he was in the past. You can't forget the instances where he hurt you. I definitely understand and relate to that but years can change people. Just look at yourself…I'm sure you're not the same way you were in college…just keep in mind that people CAN change especially in life changing situations."_

Amy sighed.

"I'll try…"

"_So you and Sonic will still be cordial?"_

"Yeah…it's definitely best for the party situation."

"_Good and please have a good time, no drinking and don't over exert yourself. You're about a month in now."_

"I will and trust me I won't drink…all I'm doing today is helping to set up."

"_Alright honey, call me if you ever need to talk again."_

"Ok and thank you so much for your time Doctor Whall."

"_No problem Amy, see you soon!"_

Amy clicked her phone off and put it on her kitchen table.

_Why is it that Doctor Whall can tell me everything about myself and she doesn't even know…_

_I think having her around is starting to be a good idea..._

_So she's right…I don't know Sonic…_

_I don't know how he thinks, I don't know what he means when he says something, I don't know how trustworthy he is, I don't know anything about his feelings…_

_"Yeah…it's lucky of me to have these luxuries and be what I always wanted to be in life BUT I also think you're lucky too because you have people who genuinely care about you, you have real friends, you have family…you have love…"_

_I can't forget that you said that Sonic...you were so...serious..._

_Is he implying something there?_

_UGH! WHY IS THIS SO COMPLICATED! IT WASN'T THIS COMPLICATED A FEW DAYS AGO! _

_When we were together, for once we didn't fight. None of these things crossed my mind. I didn't worry about anything…_

_Suppose this isn't gonna turn out good in the long run?_

_STOP THINKING OF THE LONG RUN! ENJOY WHAT YOU HAVE NOW! WHAT IS ARGUING ALL THE TIME AND PUSHING HIM AWAY GONNA DO? MAKE HIM LEAVE FOR SURE THAT'S WHAT!_

_UGH! I don't want to think ANYMORE!_

Amy looked up at her clock and noticed that the time said 11:45 a.m

"Where are you Sonic?"

Just on cue, Amy's phone started to vibrate on the table.

_**Incoming call- Sonic**_

"Yo?"

"_Wassup Gangsta?"_

Amy laughed into the phone.

"Where are you Hedgehog?"

"_I'm on my way now as we speak. I got the rest of the day off 'cause I worked the rest of the week straight."_

"So…you didn't go home at all did you?"

"_Nope…slept on the bus."_

"But…you must still be tired then!"

"_Nah I'm good…I'll be there in about half an hour then I'll tell you the plan to get Silver out."_

"Ok."

"_Seeya soon hubba bubba."_

"Later air freshener!"

Amy laughed into the phone.

"_Aww shit here we go…"_

"You knew it was coming!"

Amy didn't hear Sonic say anything but she could just picture his face like (-_-).

"Ok I'm sorry, bye!", Amy said sweetly

"_Bye."_

As soon as Amy clicked off the conversation, she dialed another number.

"_Hey girl where are you!"_

"I'll be there in like an hour, Sonic's coming now…"

"_Oooh ok…he's gonna do the job right?"_

"Yeah he said he had a plan…"

"_I really hope so…"_

"It's gonna go well don't worry!"

"_It will right? Yeah it will…"_

"IT WILL!"

"_IT WILL!"_

Both girls laughed into the phone.

"I'll see you soon ok? And we'll have a plan…whatever you do, just play along…"

"_Boy is Cream lucky she just has to come with the food!"_

Amy laughed.

"By the way, where IS Silver?"

"_In the bathroom…",_ Blaze whispered.

"Umm like in the bathroom…in the bathroom?"

"_Yeah…he said he felt gassy this morning…"_

"…What did he have?"

"_Chinese takeout!"_

"WOW! That figures, but WHY?"

"_First of all, he woke up and said he was lazy and didn't want to make breakfast and then he tried to get me to make something and hear this…he said I should because I have hands that look like they can handle the pans well…"_

Amy laughed hard into the phone.

"That's a new one!"

"_Yeah and you already know what I had to say about that and then he got a bright idea that he could order Chinese for breakfast and walla! The bathroom is his home for now!"_

"You know that isn't surprising?"

"_It's not!"_

"Well I hope he feels better for tonight…", Amy whispered.

"_Oh he will, he doesn't stay sick for long…he should be ok when he's done but I don't know if I'll be…"_

Amy giggled.

"Just bring in the air freshener, HA AIR FRESHENER!"

Amy laughed harder.

"_I don't get it…"_

"INSIDER!"

_"Insiders with youself now huh?"_

"Maybe I'll let you in on it sometime...but for real now I'll see you soon!"

"_Alright bye babe!"_

"Bye!"

Amy put her phone down for the second time and walked over to the fridge.

_Geeze I'm hungry again…_

For the next 10 minutes all Amy did was finish the remains of her food pantry, which consisted of chips, cookies, crackers, and trail mix, while she sat on her couch and watched tv. It wasn't until she heard the vibrations of her phone that she final got up.

_**Sonic-** In the lobby, what floor and number r u?_

Amy's eyes slightly went wide and she quickly went to the bathroom. She fixed her quills which were pulled back as always with her bangs out. She had no makeup at all but she still had a glow to her. She simply wore some black capri leggings and a long, blue plaid collared shirt with the sleeves rolled up.

_Ugh I'm being such a girl…it makes me SICK!_

_**Amy-** 4__th__ floor 431_

Amy took a seat back on the couch and fidgeted a bit, not feeling as comfortable anymore. Then she heard her door bell and walked over to open it.

"Sup beautiful."

"Hey…come in…"

Amy stepped aside so Sonic could come in. He had on some athletic shorts and a white tank top with basketball style sneakers.

"Working out?"

"How'd you know?"

"You don't normally come dressed like that…"

"Oh! So you notice how well dressed I usually am?"

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves!", Amy said shaking a finger.

Sonic laughed and then said,

"Nah, I was playing ball this morning."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, something I like to do by myself sometimes. It's better early too 'cause it's much cooler."

"I could imagine."

"You should come one of these days…I mean if you want to…"

"Oh…well I was never really good at sports anyway…"

"Nothin like trying..."

"Hmm…MAYBE I'll take you up on that offer…MAYBE…"

Amy watched how Sonic smirked and in turn, she smirked back.

"So about this plan?", Amy questioned as she went to sit on the couch.

"Well Tails and I are gonna take him to a 5 star restaurant so he'll have to dress up and we're gonna hope that Blaze is persuasive enough to make sure he wears the right colors. I have my clothes, I was hoping that you would let me change here but anyway we're gonna tell him that Knuckles is coming and it's a boy's day out for his birthday because I have to work during the week that it's his actual birthday and Knuckles could only make it this weekend. I'll be texting you along the way so we'll stall if you and the girls need more time."

"That ACTUALLY sounds like a good plan…BUT…won't it look suspicious if you're all wearing the same colors? And how are we getting the stuff out of the car? And what explains me coming with you?"

"Shit…"

"It's ok we'll just…figure it out now…we have no other choice really."

"What if you didn't come with me?"

"Then how would you get the things out of the trunk?"

"Ugh…I don't want you taking the bus either."

"I was actually gonna suggest that I do that."

"But I'd prefer that you didn't."

"And why not? "

"I don't want you to carry all the stuff."

"Why do you always think I can't handle myself?"

"I never said that…why do you always think I'm trying to attack you?"

"Because-"

"I GOT IT!", Sonic yelled suddenly and just in time before Amy was sure to retaliate in more aggressive ways.

"This better be good…", Amy said with the (-_-) face.

"Ok so I'll spin you over to Cream's and pick up Tails at the same time. I'll unload the stuff and put it in their car and you come over with Cream...yeah hubba bubba say something now!"

"…"

Sonic smirked proudly but there was one thing that still wasn't addressed.

"BUT…what about the colors?"

"Well…"

"Exactly…"

"Well I don't have to wear my silver tie…I could just put it on at the party…"

"And what about Tails and Knuckles?"

"I can only hope they don't dress too much in the color code…"

Amy exhaled heavily.

"Hey lady, don't stress out so much…everything is gonna go great!"

Amy rolled her eyes and looked at Sonic who was grinning like a fool.

"Whoa dangerous…"

"Better watch out then…", Amy warned.

"Nah I like danger.", Sonic said smoothly and suggestively.

"Whatever…", Amy quickly replied in attempt to control the heat that was rising to her cheeks.

"Enough joking around, is it alright if I get dressed here…and umm…take a shower?"

"EXCUSE ME? You said nothing about a shower!"

"I didn't wanna alarm you…"

_But I have things…and just…STUFF that is just MINE and not for him to inspect! A guy is not supposed to be in a girl's bathroom…_

_He'd be naked…in my shower…naked…in my room getting dressed…_

Suddenly a blush formed on Amy's face that she definitely couldn't control so she pretended to walk to the kitchen for something in attempt to hide herself.

"I'll be quick I promise and I have my own stuff…"

_Naked…_

"Fine…hurry up…", she said from the kitchen.

"Thanks!"

Amy turned around to see that Sonic already sped out the door, probably to get the stuff he was talking about.

Next thing she did was rush to her bathroom to check it over.

_Of course it's clean but…_

_Toothpaste, toothbrush, mouth wash, hand soap, face cleanser, lotion…_

_Shampoo…Conditioner…soap…feminine wash…FEMININE WASH!_

Amy grabbed the bottle of special soap and was about to run out of the door when she smacked into a topless figure.

The first thing Amy noticed was a hard peach stomach. Then she noticed her hands on this stomach as she tried to break whatever fall that was about to be delivered to her. Then it registered to her that she had dropped the bottle she had in her hands. Then she realized that strong hands were around her waist. Finally, she looked up and saw a cocky stupid smirk. This all took about a few seconds altogether and reflexively Amy pushed the figure backwards.

"Hey!", the figure shouted.

Amy slammed the door shut.

"DON'T YOU KNOCK!"

"I was looking for you…"

"WHY IS YOUR SHIRT OFF?"

Amy picked up the bottle of feminine wash and quickly decided put it in the cabinet under the sink where she kept her hair things and toilet tissue.

"I was coming to take a shower right?"

"YOU COULD'VE WAITED!"

"It's waay hotter outside now so I just took it off…"

"UGH…"

"What are you doing anyway?"

"DON'T ASK ME WHAT I'M DOING!"

"OOOOK…"

Finally Amy opened the door and sharpened her facial expression to battle the infamous smirk Sonic held.

"What's the matter? Ran out of AIR FRESHENER?", he mentioned cockily.

At first Amy tried to look at him with a hard face but the more she thought about what he said, the more her face loosened and a snort erupted in her throat.

"Shut up!", she laughed.

Amy stepped out of the bathroom and was going to walk to the living room but first, she punched Sonic in the arm.

He didn't flinch or seem affected by it at all which made Amy look at him in irritation.

"What?", he asked dumbly

Amy just continued to look at him.

"OH I GET IT! OUUUUCH!", Sonic yelled holding his arm as if he were in serious pain.

Amy, yet again, failed at holding back a laugh. She just shook her head and walked into the living room. About 2 minutes after, she heard the shower running.

_Naked…right now…in MY shower…_

She shook her head and decided to check her room before Sonic got out.

It was clean as usual and fresh. She had a small place but she vowed to keep it presentable and make it look as nice as she could. She had green candles all on her dresser and a picture of her and her mom in the middle. The room itself was painted a mint green and her twin sized bed was neatly made with lovely hunter green sheets and two pillows. The floor was wooden but she laid an oriental rug next to the bed. On this rug, Amy noticed a navy blue duffle bag.

_Must be his…looks pretty heavy…_

Amy walked closer to the bag and knelt down by it.

_It wouldn't hurt to look…no I shouldn't…it's not like he's checking everything of mine…or is he?_

Amy listened for the shower and still heard it running.

_But why does it look so heavy?_

Amy put her fingers on the zipper and in a quick, impulsive moment she unzipped the bag.

_A towel…_

…_He didn't bring the towel with him?_

_Well… we have black slacks, black dress shirt, silver tie…hmm pretty nice…black dress shoes…lotion…deodorant…cologne…hmm_

Amy pulled out a cologne bottle that said nothing on it but it was shaped like a pyramid. She took of the cap and took a whiff of it.

_Smells soooo good…just like him…_

_Ok so that's not what's making this bag heavy…papers?_

Amy pulled out a big stack of papers from the duffle bag, sat on the floor, and started to read through them.

_They're reports…about trips?…how many of these does he have? Geeze!_

Amy quickly flipped through at least 20 pages of paper and the stack still wasn't done. Suddenly, a small paper of some sort had fallen down on the rug. Amy quickly picked it up and scanned it.

_A receipt? For a dress? Who the hell is he buying a dress for? Does it never end! Just when I thought-_

_Wait a minute…Sparkly blue dress it says…it can't be-_

At that very moment, Amy heard the familiar click of the bathroom door. Then she realized that the shower wasn't running anymore. Her heart beat wildly and her breathing intensified. She hustled to put all of the paper back the same way she found them.

When she heard footsteps coming closer, she panicked and knew she couldn't just rush out to the living room so she did the next best thing which was run into the closet. She closed the door and tried to calm herself down.

She peeked through the small keyhole that she never knew why it was there in the first place. She watched as her bedroom door opened and in came a completely naked hedgehog. Amy immediately shut her eyes and then looked at the floor.

_Why the FUCK didn't he take his towel with him…I'LL NEVER UNDERSTAND!_

_And why am I trapped in my own house!_

Amy looked up in anger and then her face flushed with red color. Standing in front of the closet with a confused face and wearing their birthday suit was Sonic.

"Amy?"

_SHIT! WHAT DO I DO? WHAT DO I SAY!_

"Umm…I know you're in there because you weren't in the living room and one of my papers is on the floor…and umm it smells like you A LOT if I'm not mistaken…"

_SHIT! WHAT THE HELL I THOUGHT I PUT THEM ALL BACK! AND WHAT DOES HE MEAN IT SMELLS LIKE ME?_

The next thing Amy knew, the closet door was open and she was facing plain blue and peach. On the flip side the most noticeable thing on Amy was her extra red blush and her furious face.

Sonic couldn't help his laughter.

"STOP IT! JUST YOU STOP IT!"

"Found anything you were looking for?"

"LEAVE ME ALONE! AND BACK UP! SHIT, NEXT THING YOU KNOW YOU'RE GONNA MOLEST ME! COMING IN HERE PURPOSELY WITHOUT A TOWEL…"

Sonic laughed harder but backed up anyway. This seemed to make everything worse because his full body was in Amy's vision.

"And you know that because you saw the towel in my bag I assume?"

"Oh my FUCKING gosh!", Amy yelled as she raced out of the bedroom.

The ringing laughter of Sonic was not forgotten.

* * *

><p>The strong blush on Amy's face didn't subside for at least another 10 minutes and she was sure it would return when Sonic finally showed his face in the living room.<p>

_I shoulda just minded my own business…_

_They did say curiosity killed the cat…well in this case hedgehog_

_Shut up (-_-)_

"Is it too hot for this?"

Amy spun her head around to see Sonic who was dressed in some thin black dress pants and a black button down dress shirt. As simple as this might have sounded, different uncensored thoughts roamed through Amy's head.

_He looks so…sexy…_

_NO HE'S UGLY AND STUPID!_

_He could get so hot and sweaty underneath everything and breathe his hot breath on my neck. Then I'll smell his sweet musk and just pull him closer to me then he'll-_

_STOP! I DON'T WANT THIS! THIS IS NOT ACCEPTABLE!_

"Uhh Amy?"

"Yeah umm…maybe it'll be too hot and also you're wearing all black…"

"Had to do the dress code…maybe if I…"

Amy watched intently as Sonic unbuttoned the cuffs to his shirt and then rolled up his sleeves. He unbuttoned two buttons on his shirt and then took the shirt out from his pants.

"This feels a lot better."

_It LOOKS a lot better! And I thought it couldn't…Oh gosh why…_

_GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!_

"Does it look alright?"

"Huh, oh umm…sure…"

"Doesn't sound so convincing…", Sonic said as he walked into the living room and stepped in front of Amy.

"Seriously, how do I look?", he asked honestly.

"You look ok!"

Sonic stopped directly in front of Amy who was already sitting on the couch. He kneeled down so he could be face to face with her.

"Just ok?", he said softly with a suave smirk on his face.

_LORD HAVE MERCY! HE LOOKS SO HANDSOME, SO SEXY…SMELLS LIKE EVERYTHING GOOD!_

"Yeah just ok; I'm not your other girls, I'm not gonna gas you up…"

"Oh geeze Amy really?"

"Yeah really…"

"I don't have any other girls…I think you know that…"

"I don't know anything…"

Sonic made the (-_- ) face.

"I can't change your mind now but trust me I will later…"

"Good luck to you…"

"I'm gonna need all the luck with you, you're a piece of work!", Sonic winked.

Amy rolled her eyes and then said,

"Are we ready to go?"

"Of course hubba bubba!"

Amy scrunched up her face and tried to strengthen her vicious stare.

"You look so sexy like that…"

A blush slowly made its way up to Amy's cheeks but before it could be noticeable, Amy pushed Sonic back and went into the kitchen to get her phone, purse, and a plastic bag of clothes.

"I'm ready to go now and I think you are too…"

"Yep, let's go!"

* * *

><p>"So…why were you in the closet anyway?"<p>

Amy blushed furiously and pouted her lips.

"I- I was checking my things to make sure there was nothing personal…"

"And my bag was a part of your things?"

"Well…I-…It looked heavy…", Amy stuttered as her blush intensified but she inwardly felt a bit relieved that Sonic had to concentrate on driving.

"Mhmm and you wanted to know why?"

"Well…yes…"

"Did you find out?"

"Yes…"

_And found out about a sparkly blue dress…_

"Good…didn't know you were so curious…"

"WOW! Don't act like you didn't snoop in something!"

"I only saw what was right in front of me…"

"Bullshit…"

"What were you hiding so bad…was it feminine wash?"

"WHAT THE HELL! I THOUGHT YOU ONLY SAW WHAT WAS RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU!"

"I guess we're even huh!"

_WHY DID I EVEN GO THROUGH ALL THAT IF HE FOUND IT ANYWAY!_

"Look let's just forget about this ok?", Amy said holding her head in frustration.

"If that's what you want then ok…"

The drive was short and soon enough Sonic pulled up in Tails' driveway.

* * *

><p>"BRO!"<p>

"BRO!"

Sonic got out of the car and waited for Tails to jog over. Then Sonic pulled him up into a monstrous bear hug that made him groan in pain. Cream, who stood at the door, caught eyes with Amy and they both smiled at each other and shook their heads.

Amy walked over to Cream and have her a hug.

"Got the plan?", she asked.

"Yeah so Sonic and the guys are gonna take Silver out to a fancy restaurant so that covers how they're gonna dress and the time we need to decorate. Knuckles will go with them and the excuse is that he couldn't make it any other time and Sonic has to work when it's really Silver's birthday. Now, we have to unload the stuff into you guy's car and me and you will go after Sonic gives me the signal.

"Wow! That sounds fool proof actually!"

"I wouldn't be too sure…I mean look at who we're talking about…"

"Let's rank them from worst to best.", Cream suggested.

Amy laughed and then said,

"Well Silver is definitely, certainly, undoubtedly FIRST!"

"No question about it!", Cream added with a laugh.

"I would have to say Sonic is second…he's like another Silver just much more tame…"

"I wouldn't really know but I trust you do, I mean you do know him the best."

…_Sometimes I wish I didn't…_

"So then Knuckles is next.", Cream said.

"Oh! Is that because you want Tails to be the best?", Amy laughed.

"W-Well he definitely doesn't behave anywhere close to Silver.", Cream blushed.

Amy laughed again and then said,

"I agree girl! You got yourself a keeper!"

"Oh stop it Amy…", Cream blushed again.

"ALRIGHT THE THINGS ARE IN AND WE'RE GOING NOW!", Sonic yelled from a distance.

"ALREADY?", Amy shouted back.

"YEAH WHILE YOU GIRLS WERE HAVING GIRL TIME! I'LL TEXT YA OK?"

"ALRIGHT!"

"I'LL SEE YOU SOON CREAM, I LOVE YOU!", Tails yelled.

"I LOVE YOU TOO!", Cream yelled in return.

Amy looked at Cream with a sly smirk and she wiggled her eyebrows.

"Stop it!", Cream laughed as they both went inside the house to wait until it was safe to go to Blaze's house.

_**Amy**__- They're on their way to you, is Silver ready because they're gonna take him to a restaurant._

_**Blaze**__- yea he told me that's wat Sonic txted him and I almost got him to wear something reasonable but he said something about lookin like a million $ and…u won't believe wat he's wearing…_

_**Amy**__-…is it dress code?_

_**Blaze**__- OH YES! VERY MUCH! _

_**Amy**__-…should I be worried?_

_**Blaze**__- you'll be…amazed_

_**Amy**__- …I can only imagine_

_**Blaze**__- u have the stuff?_

_**Amy**__- yep me and Cream r supposed to come over after Sonic gets Silver and I think they're gonna get Knuckles on the way…_

_**Blaze**__- ok this is going well so far…I can breathe now!_

_**Amy**__- breathe all the time!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sonic-<strong> Got him, Everything is clear for u_

_**Amy-** aight_

_**Sonic-** aight? More gangsta talk? That's how u wanna get down?_

_**Amy-** pay attention air freshener_

_**Sonic-** I could just hear u laughing…cackling witch_

_**Amy- **lmao_

Amy laughed at the phone and Cream watched her incredulously.

"Oh really?", she said suddenly.

"What?", Amy asked honestly confused.

"Who are you texting may I ask?"

"Sonic…he was telling me we could go now…"

"Looks like more than that? Hmm?"

Cream copied the same thing Amy was doing to her just a few moments ago.

"Ugh please don't think this is anything."

"What is it then?"

"It's a mutual thing now…I'm trying something new with him…I'll talk more about it when we get over to Blaze so let's go."

"Alright…I won't forget this because THIS is too good to be true."

"Ha, I know you won't!"

"Let's get going! We have a whole house to get together and food to arrange!"

* * *

><p>"Well it took you guys long enough! LET'S GET GOING!", Blaze said as she pulled Amy and Blaze inside.<p>

"Someone's anxious…", Cream whispered quietly to Amy.

They both held bags of party supplies and they messily released them on Blaze's living room floor.

"Ok so I already cleaned all the rooms upstairs, you know just in case…All that's left is to move the couches up there into the guest room and decorate and Amy when is Mephiles coming to set up?"

"I'll text Shadow when we have at least half of the place set up."

"Ok good, Cream what's the deal with the cake, food, and drinks?"

"Well I ordered the whole menu off of this catering place and I arranged it so they deliver it here around the time the party starts so it can be fresher."

"Ok…drinks? Cake?"

"Oh…well about that…I was going to spin out there and get that now…"

"Cream…"

"Blaze it's gonna be fine! Look I'm going now and I'll be back with cases of liquor, juice, soda and a delicious cake!"

Blaze looked uneasy but then Amy turned her body away from Cream who took this as a signal to leave.

"Let's set up the kitchen and save the best part for last!", Amy said hoping to sound enthusiastic.

"The best part?

"The living room, party room, dance room, whatever you wanna call it!"

Blaze rubbed the temples of her head.

"Oh calm down gramps! Let's get moving!"

Amy and Blaze swept and polished the tiled kitchen floor, pushed the refrigerator over to make space for tables, arranged long tables for a buffet style meal, covered the tables with the black and silver table covers, and set some streamers hanging from the kitchen walls. Just as they were about to move on to the living room, they heard the doorbell.

Outside of the door was an out of breath Cream holding a heavy case of beer bottles in one hand and the large cake in the other.

"Heavy?", Amy asked

"Yes! Now help!...Well actually Amy, you could just put them somewhere in the kitchen…"

"But why can't I-"

"No, I won't let you carry these things…"

"Oh…I get it…you're acting just like Sonic…"

"Good! I need to pass so move your pink butt!"

Cream walked around Amy with her hands filled and set it everything down on the kitchen counter. Blaze followed her out the door and soon they had wine, vodka, rum, wine coolers, beer, and champagne galore in the kitchen.

"So is the goal to get everyone drunk?", Amy asked

"Well no but-"

"Yes", Cream interrupted

Blaze looked at her with the (-_-) face.

"Sorry, it's true…"

Amy laughed and then said,

"Time for the living room?"

All three girls walked into the living room and realized that the first thing they needed to do was move the furniture.

"So Blaze…how are we getting these couches upstairs?", Cream asked with her hands on her hips.

"Well there's three of us right? We could do it…"

"Yes we can Cream!"

Cream looked at Amy in question.

"I really don't think-"

"I WANT to help! I promise I won't take the whole load of it geeze…"

Cream and Blaze looked at each other in surprise and then they both shrugged.

They all managed to get the couches upstairs with much argument and complaining. Blaze pulled one side of the couches while Cream pushed it up to help and Amy stayed a distance to tell them where to push and pull. It took about 15 minutes for both couches to be placed in the guest room. Once all three girls went back into the living room, Blaze and Cream moved little trinkets and shelves into the living room closet. Then it was finally empty enough to start decorating.

Blaze had the lights, Cream had the wall decorations, and Amy had to tell Mephiles to come over to set up.

_**Amy-** Is Mephiles rdy to come over?_

_**Shadow-** Almost…he's finishing up "something"_

_**Amy-** Oh gee…"something?"_

_**Shadow-** I'll leave it to ur imagination…_

_**Amy-**well…ok…r u coming wit him?_

_**Shadow-** I suppose_

_**Amy-** Ok good…how much longer?_

_**Shadow-** impatient?_

_**Amy-** look, Blaze is gonna have my head if he doesn't come soon like 20 mins later soon…_

_**Shadow-** It'll be less than that, maybe 10_

_**Amy-** ok_

"Mephiles and Shadow should be here in about 15 minutes."

"Great!", Blaze said with more excitement.

"Amy I always meant to ask you…how did you and Shadow get to be so close?", Cream asked as she opened up a bag of streamers.

"Well you remember it all started in college, you even told me that I was sleeping in his room at that party but I seriously don't remember that but he even tells me that's what happened."

"No I mean… he's a bit...well, different…"

"Different?"

"What Cream means is that he's mostly quiet all the time, he's rude, and out of all of us he's only really friends with you…"

"Oh…well I don't know, we kinda just clicked…I find his quietness funny actually and when he's rude like that you just gotta be rude back. He's also there to talk to me and listen to me and give me his honest advice…he really is a great guy."

Blaze and Cream looked at Amy weirdly

"Wow why are you looking at me like that?"

"Umm he looks like he would want to kill me...", Cream mentioned.

Amy laughed.

"That's just his face!"

"So there IS a sweet side underneath all that devilness?", Blaze asked.

"Well not really sweet but more like sincere and caring."

Blaze and Cream looked at Amy with faces that said, "Yeah right!"

"Oh come on! Stop looking at me like that…"

Amy escaped the awkwardness by going to her purse on the kitchen counter where she checked her phone.

_**1 New Message- Sonic**_

_**Sonic- **__So far so good, we're finally at the restaurant but we're not even seated yet (-_-)_

_**Amy**__- Well I hope u didn't expect to be seated right away at a 5 star place…_

_**Sonic**__- ehh I'm a bit hungry now that I'm here and Silver is…SILVER_

_**Amy**__- wat?_

_**Sonic**__- lmao you'll get it when u see it…how r things there?_

_**Amy**__- going smooth…kitchen is done and we're about to start the living room and then Mephiles and Shadow r coming over right now_

_**Sonic**__- Mephiles is gonna set up right? And wat is Shadow doing?_

_**Amy**__- I guess he'll help_

_**Sonic**__- ooo ok… Hope ur not working too hard_

_**Amy**__- No I'm not (-_-)_

_**Sonic**__- lol ok, if u work too hard I'll have to message u with my own hands ;)_

"Amy?"

Amy looked up at Cream with a strong blush on her face and it only got stronger once Cream seemed to know what was going on.

"Is that Sonic?"

"Well…umm…you see umm…he was just telling me that they're at the restaurant."

"THEY'RE AT THE RESTAURANT?", Blaze yelled from the living room.

"YES BLAZE SO WE HAVE TO HUSTLE!", Cream yelled back.

"Wait no it's ok because they weren't even seated yet.", Amy told Cream

"Oh…is that all?"

"Umm yeah…"

"Ok I'm just gonna come out with it, since when did you and Sonic…you know…"

"Huh?"

Blaze came walking into the kitchen with a string of lights in her hands. She was about to ask for help but stopped when she heard,

"You and Sonic have been pretty friendly lately…"

"Umm yes…my doctor advised me about my stress level and since most of my stress comes from him, I decided to take it easy and it's not as bad this way…"

_That's not really the truth you know…_

_Nobody needs to know the whole truth…_

"Oh I understand…well I must say, it's great to see you this way Amy…"

"Yeah I agree!", Blaze said with a smile and the tangled lights in her hands. She was still fussing with it and both Amy and Cream had their eyes on her.

"Umm need help Blaze?", Cream asked

Blaze looked up startled and then all three girls started to laugh.

* * *

><p>In a matter of minutes, the girls had already put up most of the wall decorations and now they were all working on the lights, seeing as how one person couldn't do it alone.<p>

As they were draping them on the walls, the doorbell rang.

"AMY GET THE DOOR PLEASE!"

_Why do I always have to do the simple stuff…_

"Oh hey Mephiles!"

"How are you doing Amy?"

"I'm good and you?"

"Splendid!"

"Splendid? Don't make me laugh…", a deep, smooth voice suddenly said.

"Oh Shadow I didn't see you there! HI!", Amy said happily.

Shadow kept his straight face and waved at her from behind Mephiles.

"Hey why can't I get a hello like that?", Mephiles whined.

"Ok lemme start over…HI MEPHILES! It's great to see you again!", Amy said rather enthusiastically.

"It's always great to see you too!", Mephiles replied with the same amount of enthusiasm.

Amy laughed and then stepped aside to allow the boys to come in.

"HEY MEPHILES WE'LL BE OUT OF YOUR WAY JUST NOW JUST GIVE US LIKE 15 MINUTES!", Blaze yelled from the kitchen.

"Mephiles, Shadow...hello…", Cream said awkwardly.

"Hey cutie!", Mephiles replied while trying to look around the living room.

Shadow, on the other hand, nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"SHADOW IS THERE?", Blaze yelled again.

"Yes…why?", Shadow said, leaning on the kitchen wall.

"Shit, do you announce your presence ever?", she said obviously startled.

"Nope, but thanks for having me.", he said smoothly.

"…No problem…"

"Hey Blaze are we almost done with the living room?" Amy asked as she peeped her head inside the kitchen.

"No", Shadow said quickly and emotionlessly.

"Shut up!", Amy said, reaching forward to push him.

"We are, we just need to put the glitter on the floor and have Mephiles set up and then put the strobe lights and fog machine…and of course wait for the food to come."

"Good, good…I suppose we'll get dressed while Mephiles is setting up?"

"Yep that's the best time."

"Ok, I'll go put the glitter now."

"Ok, I'll go put the glitter now.", Shadow mocked.

Amy gave Shadow a death stare while Shadow smirked and winked at her.

Blaze, an innocent bystander, looked surprised and amused in the face.

Amy, Blaze, and Cream spread all the glitter on the floor for an added sparkle to the room. Blaze complained about it at first but then Amy and Cream promised to help clean it all up. They finally left the room for Mephiles to do whatever he had to do. They went upstairs and took turns taking a shower. Eventually they all finished getting dressed.

Blaze had on a tight metallic silver dress that fit close to her body in every way possible. The sides of it were cut out so it showed a bit of skin. It was a very simple style dress so she decided that she would play it up with her hair and makeup.

Cream chose the color silver to wear as well. It was a strapless party dress with a big glittery bow around her waist. It fit her tightly and accentuated her mature hips.

Amy, on the other hand, chose black. She was still a normal size, aside from the 5 pounds she managed to put on, so she figured she should wear her good stuff while she still had the chance. She chose a loose black, sleeveless chiffon dress that came across one shoulder and ended just above her mid thigh. It closed in under the bust area and flared out.

All three girls were now on their way to the bathroom to finish up.

* * *

><p>"Well what should I do with my hair?", Cream said while trying to fix her bangs in some sort of way.<p>

"Hmm…", Blaze murmured while wrapping a piece of her hair around a curling iron.

"Maybe curl?", Amy looked over to her.

"Everybody is curling…"

"Straight?"

"Too simple…"

"How about you don't wear it to the side as usual?", Blaze finally said.

"Hmm…that just might work…"

Amy picked up the other curling iron and then looked in the mirror at her quills.

"I don't want to leave my hair out…I don't think it'll look right with this dress…"

"Amy, if you do those buns you always do I'm gonna give you a wig!", Blaze warned and waved her own curling iron in Amy's face.

"Well…it won't be a bun like that…I'll try another type of bun then…"

Blaze looked at her warily but then continued to curl her hair outwards.

"GUYS I GOT IT! You got a scissors Blaze?"

"Well yes…you're gonna cut your hair aren't you?"

"Yep…FRONT BANGS! I always cut my bangs before so don't worry!"

Blaze stepped out of the bathroom to go get a scissors while Amy took her spot and started to roll her quills the lower left side of her head. She secured it quickly and loosely with some bobby pins on the counter.

"Well THAT is different!", Cream smiled.

"Yeah but now what?"

Cream picked up the curling iron and then curled Amy's bangs to the left and also curled small left out quills.

"Perfect!", Cream said, marveling at her work.

"Wow it totally looks like me…not too overdone…it IS perfect!", Amy smiled.

"I got the scissors!", Blaze said as if she just made the biggest accomplishment.

She immediately caught sight of Amy who was looking herself over in the mirror.

"You look beautiful!"

Amy looked over a bit startled and then blushed a little.

"Sorry I don't look beautiful everyday Blaze…", Amy laughed

"Oh you know what I mean!", Blaze laughed with her.

By the time all girls were finished completely with hair and makeup, Blaze had all of her back length hair flipped outwards and a smokey eye with nude pink lip gloss. Cream successfully cut her bangs and had them bumped neatly with a similar smokey eye and a clearer lip gloss. Amy had her side bun with neutral eye shadow and deep red lips. Blaze and Cream looked at her with wide eyes.

"What? Is it too much? It's the lips isn't it? Gosh I'll just-"

"NO! KEEP IT ON!", Cream and Blaze yelled to stop Amy from ripping the piece of toilet tissue from the roll.

"It's not too much?"

"Not at all…it's just that we're not used to seeing you so dressed up and you look great!", Cream explained.

"Well…ok then…I guess we should put our shoes downstairs and do the finishing touches now."

"Got that right, let's get going."

Blaze grabbed her rhinestone heels, Cream grabbed her glitter pumps, Amy grabbed her silver sandals, and they all went downstairs.

* * *

><p>"Well it took you guys long enough…", Shadow said in his classic deep voice without even looking up.<p>

"Don't listen to this dumbass, you girls look DAMN good! Take all the time you need!", Mephiles said, now dressed in black jeans and a white undershirt with a black button up shirt that was worn open.

Amy looked over at Shadow who was now looking at her a little longer than he usually would. He also was dressed differently. He wore black skinny jeans, a white undershirt, and a black blazer with silver spikes on the shoulders. He was looking at her so intently with his piercing ruby eyes and stern features.

_He's doing this on purpose…but he looks…REALLY good…_

Amy waved as if to say , "Hello, what do you want?". Shadow smirked slightly but continued to look at her with the same amount of power he started with.

Suddenly the doorbell rang.

Blaze and Cream looked over to Amy because they were both holding the fog machine and the lights.

"Oh fine…"

Amy lazily walked over to the door and opened it.

"HUN! "

"Rouge!"

Yes, Rouge the bat stood outside the door wearing an extremely short black, club like, dress that dipped all the way down to her pierced belly button. To say it was showing a bit of cleavage was an understatement. She wore tall silver platform heels that strapped all the way up to her upper calves. Her hair had gotten longer, all the way down to her upper waist and her makeup was heavy as usual.

Rouge pulled Amy into a tight hug that only felt tighter because of the hard boobs that crushed her. Once Rouge pulled away, Amy rubbed her own boobs.

"Oh you like em? Got them done some months ago, where's the rest of the possy?"

_Ha, she hasn't changed a bit!_

Amy stood aside and allowed Rouge to walk inside.

"Cream! My Mini-me!", Rouge rushed past everyone and squeezed the petite rabbit.

"Rouge! How are you!"

Rouge released her and noticed her rubbing herself the same way Amy just was.

"I'm great, being a married woman and all…"

"MARRIED WOMAN?", Cream, Blaze, and Amy yelled.

Shadow just rolled his eyes and shook his head while Mephiles looked like he wouldn't believe it.

"Don't have a heart attack now…me and Knuckles are married!", Rouge said with a huge smile and expecting someone to say something.

It was silent for a short moment.

"Well...CONGRATULATIONS!", Cream exclaimed with disbelief still on her face.

"B-but how?", Blaze asked quietly.

"Oh Hun I didn't see you there! I'm sorry I didn't get to everyone, you look great for once by the way …didn't need my assistance for an outfit!"

Blaze tightened her features and rolled her eyes.

"We got married last month after this wild party in Casino Park. We got so wasted and then decided to get hitched at some quick chapel. Woke up and decided to stay that way and now it's been a month! Shocked the hell out of me actually but I wouldn't want it any other way."

Everything in the room was silent. Everyone had their eyes on an oblivious Rouge. Whereas she was smiling brightly, everyone else looked shocked, stunned, and distressed.

_I wonder if Sonic and the others know this…_

Amy broke the mood by walking across the living room and going into the kitchen. She pulled out her phone and saw,

_**1 New Message Sonic**_

_**Sonic- **__Heads up! ROUGE AND KNUCKLES ARE MARRIED!_

_**Amy**__- I JUST FOUND OUT AND WAS ABOUT TO TELL U!_

_**Sonic**__- lmao, shocking huh?_

_**Amy**__- beyond…how r things?_

_**Sonic**__-finishing up here…Silver ordered so much shit (-_-)_

_**Amy**__- lol, please take ur time cuz ppl still have to start getting here_

_**Sonic**__- well the drive is pretty far so u think that's enough?_

_**Amy**__- idk I'll let u kno_

_**Sonic**__- ok_

Amy walked back to the living room and noticed Rouge leaning on Mephiles' Dj station, Blaze and Cream setting up the fog machine, and Shadow being Shadow on the wall.

_Wait…where are people gonna SIT!_

"BLAZE! WHERE ARE PEOPLE SITTING?"

Blaze looked at Amy in pure horror.

"SHIT! I KNEW I FORGOT SOMETHING!", she started to hyperventilate.

"Uhh calm down…we have time…umm"

"I know some people, I can get you some chair rentals for outside.", Rouge said simply.

"But the party isn't outside!", Blaze said in a panic

"Ok but people would want fresh air…might as well put chairs out there…", Rouge retorted.

"Listen Blaze, it's not a bad idea just calm down…Rouge how fast can you do that?", Cream asked.

"Oh…I got these people on a tight leash…give them 20 minutes!"

"That's cutting it close…but can you call them please?", Amy asked politely.

"Gotcha hun."

Rouge leisurely walked into the kitchen with her cell phone at her ears.

"See it's all settled!", Cream assured Blaze who stared at the floor and exhaled heavily.

"Let's just..finish up in here and Shadow?"

Shadow looked up at Blaze with a look that said, "What?"

"Get your ass up and help!"

Amy giggled and when Shadow shot a look at her, she stuck her tongue out and crossed her eyes.

In a matter of 10 minutes the fog machine was set for whenever it was to be turned on, the lights were set by the DJ booth, and Mephiles had begun to play some music. Slowly people started to arrive with no place to sit and no food. Amy would greet them at the door and apologize but they seemed to have no problem.

"Cream! The food?", Blaze asked in a panicked voice.

"Is coming…don't worry!", Cream said shaking her.

_Turn up the music cause the song just came on  
>Turn up the music if they try to turn us down<br>Turn up the music, can I hear it til the speakers blow  
>Turn up the music, fill your cup, and drink it down<em>

"DON'T STAND ON THE WALL! THIS ISN'T YOUR HIGH SCHOOL! GET THAT ASS ON THE FLOOR! BIRTHDAY BOY MAY NOT BE HERE YET BUT GET THE PARTY STARTED!", Rouge yelled.

_If you're sexy and you know it, put yo hands up in the air  
>Put yo hands up in the air, girl put yo hands up, hands up, hands up, hands up<br>If you're sexy and you know it, put yo hands up in the air  
>Put yo hands up in the air, girl put yo hands up<br>And_

Rouge danced as if she were dancing already for hours. She had no problem being the only one out of everyone and getting all types of looks from everyone.

Amy smiled at her confidence and noticed Cream dancing her way over to the middle where Rouge was.

_Turn up the music (just turn it up louder)  
>Turn up the music (I need it in my life, yeah)<br>Turn up the music (just turn it up louder)  
>Turn up the music (I need it in my life, yeah)<br>Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohhh  
>Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohhh (turn up the music)<br>Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohhh  
>Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohhh (turn up the music)<em>

_T-t-turn up the music_  
><em>T-turn up the<em>

The two girls were stealing the show and it brought Amy faintly to the last time they were all together dancing.

_The club…when Sonic came back…_

Blaze's sudden hand on Amy's shoulder brought her out of any further thinking.

"Hey the food is here…and so is more people apparently…", Blaze said as she looked at how crowded the living room was getting.

Amy went over to the door and helped the guys who were bringing the food into the house. Her and Blaze set them neatly on top of the already set table in the kitchen.

"Need some help?"

Amy got startled again as Shadow stood right in front of her.

"Umm well do you wanna go grab the trays of food from the door?"

Shadow said nothing. Instead he just went over to the door and started to bring the food in.

Amy shook her head and then went to check her phone again.

_**Sonic-** about 10 minutes away_

_**Amy-** WHAT!_

_**Sonic-** whoa is that not a good thing?_

_**Amy-** well NOT RLY! We're now getting the food and we forgot about chairs so those haven't even come yet and everyone is not here I believe_

_**Sonic-**so wat do we do?_

_**Amy-** IDK! He's gonna see ppl coming in the house and then we can't even surprise him_

_**Sonic-** well…he can be surprised when he sees what's going on?_

_**Amy-** NO IT'S NOT THE SAME!_

_**Sonic-** I'll txt u at the next light_

"BLAZE! THEY'RE 10 MINUTES AWAY!"

"WHAT! OH MY GOSH AMY NO!"

"I KNOW! BUT WHAT CAN WE DO!"

"UGH PEOPLE ARE STILL GONNA BE COMING IN!"

"WHY DON'T WE TELL THEM TO JUST COME INSIDE, EVERYONE INCLUDING THESE FOOD PEOPLE?"

"WHAT ABOUT THE CHAIR PEOPLE? AND THE REST OF THE GUESTS?"

"I'LL TELL SONIC TO COME QUICK!"

Blaze started to laugh.

"WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING FOR?"

"TELL SONIC TO COME QUICK!"

"SHUT UP BLAZE! THIS ISN'T A TIME FOR JOKING!", Amy yelled with a slight blush on her face as she stormed over to the living room window.

_**Amy-** Can u hurry here so we can just surprise him before everybody comes_

_**Sonic-** gonna try, be rdy in 3 minutes_

"SHUT THE MUSIC OFF MEPHILES! EVERYBODY SHUT THE HELL UP! FOOD PEOPLE GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!"

Immediately everything was silent. Amy felt very proud inside at this new ability but she had to keep this demeanor of hers.

"Silver is gonna be here in about 3 minutes. Blaze what song needs to play when he walks in?"

Blaze started to giggle but then she said,

"It's a surprise…"

She quickly went over to Mephiles and whispered something into his ear which, in turn, had his eyes huge.

"But what the fuck is that song?", he said a bit too loud.

"Pull it up online and play it!", Blaze scolded him.

Mephiles clicked some things on his laptop and then said,

"Ok ready…"

Amy and Cream rushed to turn off the lights and then Amy checked her phone again.

_**Sonic-** Outside the house_

All of a sudden Amy's stomachs started to churn into knots and she felt nervous. She actually thought she might even throw up but she reasoned that she was just nervous and it would go away once the surprise was over.

Eeveyrone was silent and could hear the loud booiming voice of someone.

"5 STAR? THAT WAITRESS LOOK LIKE SHE BELONG AT A FLEA MARKET! No lie though, Blaze looks like that too when she's doing Sunday cleaning."

Blaze's eyes went huge in fury behind the wall with Cream and Amy. They both snorted laughs and completely stopped once they saw a peek of sunlight enter through the door. Blaze peeked her head out from the kitchen and nodded to Mephiles.

The lights were turned on and then,

"SURPRISE!", Everyone in the room yelled out. Blaze, Cream, and Amy stepped out form the kitchen to see the reaction.

_He's my best friend, best of all best friends  
>Do you have a best friend too?<br>It tickles in my tummy, he's so yummy yummy  
>Hey, you should get a best friend too!<br>My best friend!  
>Hoo ha, hoo ha!<em>

"Wooooooooow", was all Silver said with a smile on his face. Sonic slapped his shoulder while Knuckles and Tails smiled behind him.

_Hello, baby, can I see a smile  
>I'm going to a party, and it's gonna be wild<br>Can I come, I am sitting alone  
>No Friends are never alone<em>

"And Blaze? Because the ring tone wasn't enough?", Silver laughed.

Blaze laughed too, much harder than he was.

_Maybe some pretty girls are in your world  
>Excuse me, I could also be your girl<br>Lately, everyone is making fun  
>Na na na na na na na na na na na...<em>

Amy and Cream in the corner had shocked faces at what Silver was even wearing. He had on a shiny, glittery, metallic, silver suit. It was so incredibly flashy that he must have turned heads everywhere he went. He wore a matching suit hat, dark sunglasses, and he had a rhinestone cane with him.

Amy and Cream then looked at each other and started to laugh.

_He's my best friend, best of all best friends  
>Do you have a best friend too?<br>It tickles in my tummy, he's so yummy yummy  
>Hey, you should get a best friend too!<br>My best friend!  
>Hoo ha, hoo ha!<em>

Silver went and grabbed Blaze, kissed her on the check and then started to spin her around to the song.

_Aww they look so…happy…_

Amy started to look around at everyone. Rouge was looking like "What the fuck?". Tails looked on happily, Knuckles looked a bit tired, Mephiles looked like "What the hell am I even playing?", Shadow looked like he wanted to kill somebody, and then she locked eyes on Sonic, who locked eyes with her.

He smiled warmly at her and then she felt the churning in her stomach return.

* * *

><p>"OK EVERYONE THE FOOD IS IN THE KITCHEN, IF YOU MAKE A MESS YOU'RE OUT OK! THE PINK HEDGEHOG WILL BE WATCHING YOU AND SHE'S GONNA TELL ME IF YOU GUYS ARE BEING WILD ANIMALS!", Rouge yelled to the crowd that had gotten even bigger.<p>

Outside, the chairs were being set up already and monitored by Blaze. Cream and Amy were in the kitchen. Amy was going to be in charge of the food and Cream was in charge of the drinks. She made a couple to start with and left beers out for people to start taking.

Silver was loaded with birthday wishes from all the guests. Most of them were from his extended family, childhood, and college. Others started to just look like strangers.

Knuckles was over with Rouge, while Tails was with Sonic.

Everything was actally going smoothly for once. The people didn't mob the kitchen, probably because they were being watched. They didn't push for drinks and for the most part, people were dancing in the living room.

Amy looked around occasionally to see how things were going. People were dancing, Silver was STILL greeting everyone, and Blaze was STILL outside. Then Amy noticed Shadow coming over.

"Aren't your feet hurting you or something?", he asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Well that's exactly why I didn't wear heels…smart right?"

"Never that!"

Amy smiled and then hit the black and red hedgehog in front of her.

"Do you want me to take over?", he asked.

"No I got it…thanks…"

"Looking a little too nice to be standing here with a bunch of unknown people, if you ask me…"

"Aww is that a compliment in disguise?", Amy pressed.

"If I wanted to compliment you I would have…"

"Don't need to play hard Shad…", Amy teased while reaching to pinch Shadow's cheeks.

"It's Shadow…", Shadow gave the (-_-) face.

Amy then looked and saw Sonic coming over. The churning happened again.

"Ames! You look…wow!"

Amy blushed heavily.

_It's soooo the lips…if I had just-_

Sonic cleared his throat and then continued to say,

"Everything alright here?", ignoring the fact that Shadow was even there.

"Yeah…I think everyone should be done eating soon."

"Then you'll eat?"

"Yeah, 'cause I'm hungry actually…"

"I could say eat now but I'm sure you'll just stick to your guns and stand right here…"

"It's great that you already know!"

Sonic smirked and then walked over to Cream. Shadow looked at Amy once Sonic had walked away.

"Since when did he care about how you were doing?"

"Since…things have been getting better between us…"

"And since when is that?"

"Since…my doctor and I had a talk…"

"Alright…"

"What do you really wanna say?", Amy said while making sure to look Shadow in the eye.

"I don't think you want to hear it right now…"

"I do…just say it…"

"Just make sure this whole sudden change isn't bullshit Amy…"

Amy looked over and saw Sonic taking a beer from where Cream was and then start conversing with her and Tails. She also noticed that Sonic had his silver tie on loosely and he looked even more handsome if it was even possible.

_He could play me at any time…Shadow's right…I've already let my guard down so much because of Doctor Whall…suppose she's just wrong! She doesn't know my life! _

_What is ever the right thing to do…_

"Hey…don't zone out like that, go eat something and I'll stand watch for the circus."

_I just know I can't push him away…so if that's what Shadow is suggesting then I can't because I even know that's not gonna make ANYTHING better_

_But I like the idea of being around him TOO much already…I can't…it'll just hurt more if he chooses suddenly that he doesn't want this…_

"Hey you pink girl! Go eat! I'll stand here!"

"O-oh…umm ok…"

Amy absentmindedly went over to the buffet table, grabbed a plate and then started to serve herself some food.

_But he's been sooo great lately…different from the guy I thought I used to like…so much BETTER than that guy…but what if he gets bored of me and goes with other girls again…it IS a habit of his…that'll just hurt…that's why I can't get any closer than this…I JUST CAN'T!_

_But can we even be friends? Just friends? This isn't-_

"I thought she said she would wait here until everyone was done?"

"She gave YOU that idea…guess she changed her mind huh?"

Amy was brought out of her thinking by the two familiar voices. She snapped her head over to the side where it was coming from.

Shadow had his arms crossed against his chest and an un-amused face staring at Sonic. Sonic, in contrast, stood in front of him with a daring look on his face as if he felt challenged.

_I look away for a second...just a second..._

"Umm HEY! Everyone was just about done so I just decided to come get something now before the food got cold…", Amy tried to say from the buffet table and she succeeded in getting the attention of both hedgehogs.

_Lies…_

Sonic walked up to her first.

"If that was the case, I coulda gotten it for you while it was hot…"

"Thanks really but umm I just wanted to umm do my job…"

"Always working hard huh?", Sonic said, his eyes softening.

"I try…"

"Alright, I just wanted to leave you to do your thing 'cause I know how much you just DETEST someone helping you just a teeny tiny bit."

Amy laughed a little.

"Yeah…thanks for that…"

Sonic winked and then said,

"I'll be waiting for a dance you know…"

"Oh is that so?"

"Yeah, so don't find yourself alone on the dancefloor…I'll be the creeper on the wall waiting for you…"

Amy laughed and then lightly hit Sonic on the arm.

"Go creep on someone else!"

"Don't wanna", Sonic said simply and then turned around to go back in the living room but he turned around once again to give Amy a creeper face which made her laugh again.

She finished getting her plate and then went back over to Shadow.

"What was that all about?", she asked.

"Nothing"

"It didn't look like nothing…"

"Look, don't worry about it."

"Why are you being like that?"

"Leave it alone Amy…"

"I'm just asking a-"

"I said leave it alone..."

Amy looked at Shadow angrily and then walked away in hopes that the chairs were set up outside. She saw that Blaze was sitting in one of the chairs with her eyes closed and the workers driving away in their trucks.

"So they're done?", Amy asked, startling Blaze.

"Yep, everyone's free to sit out here if they want."

"Haha tell Rouge to pass the word, she's the official MC."

"Will do!"

As Blaze went inside, Amy took a seat outside and started to eat her food when suddenly,

"Ugly!

Amy turned around knowing who it could be.

"The one and only!", she exclaimed proudly.

Silver came over to her, put her food on the chair and pulled her up into a hug.

"Thanks for all this! I know you helped!"

"Umm how?"

"I knew something was gonna happen today, couldn't exactly put my finger on it but I knew from the time Sonic said he wanted to take me to a restaurant... gay."

Amy started to laugh.

"But isn't that normal for you guys?"

"Too normal that's why!"

Amy laughed harder.

"Somehow I knew you weren't THAT stupid to not catch on to SOMETHING…but Blaze wanted it to be sooo perfect for you."

"Yeah I told her I had a clue…she was about to get all upset but the Silver charm works every time!"

"I suppose…and what about this get up?"

"Oh THIS?", Silver said, taking a step back to marvel at his outfit.

"I was saving this for a special occasion…don't I look like money?"

"You look like a goddamn nickel…"

Silver started to laugh and then pulled Amy under his arm.

"If I'm a nickel, then you're certainly the penny…nope you're the receipt."

Amy laughed and then punched Silver in the side.

"Get back to your party will ya?"

"I'm goin, I'm goin…just wanted to thank you is all…"

"Alright! You're welcome!", Amy said shooing him away.

_Finally I can eat_

* * *

><p>About an hour had passed and the party was going strong. The sun had set , the lights in the house were turned off and the party lights and fog machine were on. Almost everyone was some form of drunk and most of them were squeezed on the dance floor. The rest were outside drinking , smoking, and doing other things. All of the food was finished but the drinks were there for miles. At this point, the more people coming in were people Silver didn't even know but when you have a house party with a once popular college student, it was expected.<p>

"AYO, AYO! I KNOW THIS IS A CELEBRATION FOR MY MANS SILVER! WE GO WAAAY BACK TO THE HOUSE PARTY DAYS! SHOUT OUT TO MY BROS SONIC, KNUCKLES, AND TAILS. IT'S ABOUT TIME TO FLIP THE SCRIPT AND PLAY THOSE THROWBACKS! REMEMBER THIS ONE GUYS?"

_They be like smooth (what?)  
>Can you teach me how to dougie?<br>You know why?  
>'Cause all the girls love me (aye)<br>All I need is a beat that's super bumping  
>And for you, you, and you to back it up and dump it!<em>

The whole room cheered for the beat. Meanwhile, Amy, Cream, and Blaze all looked at each other with the same look.

_Are they thinking what I'm thinking?_

The dance floor opened up into a circle and Silver took the floor with his dougie. Then after a while Knuckles and Sonic got into it.

The girls looked at each other again.

_Ok they are SOOO thinking what I'm thinking…Mobius freshman dance 2011…_

The song continued for a while and different people took turns getting into the circle. Blaze walked away into the kitchen after a while and Amy decided to follow in case she needed help. But little did they know that someone was following them both.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the part thrower Blaze!"

Blaze whipped her head around from getting her cup of beer and then she looked angry.

"What are YOU doing here?"

In front of Blaze was a beautiful golden fox, similar to Tails' color, with long wavy auburn hair and bright green eyes. She had on a short silver dress that looked VERY similar to Blaze's.

"Word's been going on for a while now, it's kinda all over the internet and I wanted to wish my old friend happy birthday!"

"He's NOT your FRIEND…"

"Oh Blaze…I swear we always had the same taste in EVERYTHING, clothing obviously because it looks like our dresses are the same tonight, college majors, even boys…"

"Blaze! Maybe we should cut the-", Amy tried to say, sensing something was wrong with her friend and this girl.

"YOU'RE NOT INVITED JEN!"

"There's a lot of people not invited here I can assure you."

"This is MY house so I can kick you out!"

"Oh Blaze are you upset? This reminds me of the times when we would have crushes on the same guys. Remember Christian in high school? Sonic when college started? Silver? Ha and two out of three are in one place…I'm about to have a field day."

_Sonic? Who is this bitch!_

"Umm Blaze who is this?", Amy asked, feeling more involved now.

"Oh call me Jen please, short for Jennifer", the fox said extending her hand.

Amy just looked at the hand in disgust and then said,

"Does Silver know you?"

"NO he DOESN'T! LEAVE!", Blaze interrupted.

Amy took this as a cue to go get Silver. She's never seen Blaze that angry so she knew something was about to go down.

"Why don't we just ask him ourselves? I'm she he'll say I can stay.", Jen smiled sweetly.

"It doesn't matter what the FUCK he says! It's MY house so leave before I call the police!"

"Babe what's goin on?"

"Silver how are you doing? Happy Birthday!", Jen said sweetly.

"Umm thank you…Jennifer?"

"Aww you remember…nice party you have here."

"Owe it all to my wifey.", Silver said, giving Blaze a kiss on her burning cheek.

"Mhmm, you see…she's demanding that I leave and-"

"Well then I guess you should go then!"

"Excuse me?"

"Her house, her rules and if you're making my babe mad then you definitely have to go…so seeya!"

Jen had her mouth open in shock and then managed to muster,

"Really?"

"Yeah!'

"You know Blaze…it'd hard to believe we were best friends…"

"I say the same damn thing!", Blaze said with venom on her tongue.

Jen gave the couple one last stare before she stormed off and out the door.

"What the hell was she doing here, I barely know her…", Silver asked Blaze.

"You barely know her because she was my best friend around the time you didn't even know I existed."

"Worst years of my life!"

Blaze blushed and then kissed Silver on the lips.

"Go have fun, everything is fine now."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, thanks."

Silver walked off into the living room.

"You know, till this day it's so weird seeing you two kiss…", Amy mentioned from being quiet the whole time.

Blaze blushed harder.

"And by the way…who the FUCK is Jen?"

Blaze sighed.

"We were best friends since high school and the beginning of college. The problem was that every single boy I liked, she would start liking and then try to compete with me for everything. In high school I liked this boy and she got him to ask her on a date. We came to Mobius and I liked Sonic really quick and then she went with him being the slut that she is.

_Ugh so Sonic has been with her…such a fucking man whore_

_Just relax…that was years ago…the years when you knew how he used to be…calm it down…_

"Then I started to really like Silver when we had a class together and when she started to like him too that was just the last straw because I honestly really liked Silver…looks like I won that time huh?", Blaze said proudly.

Amy smiled at her friend and shook her head. They both walked back into the living room.

_Take it off I wanna love you and everybody wanna touch you  
>You movin right wanna see what's up under then back it up, beep beep like a trucker.<em>

_Oh HELL no…_

Amy scanned the room for a face who she knew would catch hers if she didn't catch his first.

_Nice thighs, nice waist, and you know I can't forget about your face  
>But don't none of that matter I'm about to make your pockets fatter<em>

_DÉJÀ VU DÉJÀ VU!_

Amy gave up trying to look and was going to retreat to the kitchen but then she gasped as someone came up behind her.

_Girl I just wanna see you strip, right now cause it's late, babe  
>Girl I just wanna see you strip, girl take your time with it<em>

"Remind you of something?", he whispered in her ear.

"Umm", Amy said in a panicked voice.

_Of course it does…THAT DAMN DANCE!_

_Girl I just wanna see you strip God damn you're sexy (for meeee)  
>God damn you're sexy! (babbyyy) God damn you're sexy!<br>Girl I just wanna see you..._

Sonic started to move on her the way he had years ago to the same song. She felt like she was in the same exact position where she didn't move and just allowed the guy to be up on her. She blushed profusely at what she was feeling this time from him.

_Ok…he's definitely drunk, I'm not…he's a bit happier and impulsive than usual…_

_I'm levelheaded and know exactly what I'm doing..._

_It's just a dance BUT l__ast time I gave in to this…we set ourselves up for this future…I won't cross the line this time when things are so well..._

Amy pulled herself away from Sonic and went up Blaze's stairs and into the bathroom without a word. She half expected a knock on the door but was a bit relieved that she didn't. She took this time to look herself over in the mirror. Her eye shadow had started to crease, her lipstick was close to gone, and he curls had fallen. She wiped the eye shadow off clean and wiped the red of the lipstick off. She put on some shimmery lip gloss and redid her hair into her famous bun with her bangs out.

When she came out of the bathroom, she decided to go around to the back of the house and get to the chairs in front through that back door. She did NOT want to pass and see Sonic and explain anything. At the moment she felt just plain weird, unsure, and confused.

* * *

><p>"Oh this is where you are Shadow…and smoking again…great…"<p>

"Well I'm gonna stop now since you're out here…you shouldn't be out here anyway 'cause many people have been out here doing the same thing."

"Well I don't wanna be in THERE right now…"

"What happened?"

"Umm, it's a bit too hot for me…"

_Lies again!_

"Mhmm…"

Shadow put out his cigarette and held it in between his fingers.

"So tell me what really happened?"

"Is it always that obvious?"

"I'm just good at this…"

"Well umm…I don't feel like dancing…"

"Ooook…what does that have to do with anything?"

"Someone wanted to dance…"

"Oh…him…"

Amy noticed how Shadow's features hardened more than they usually were.

_Maybe I shouldn't talk about this…something is going on between those two…_

"Nevermind…", Amy quickly said.

Shadow didn't say anything.

"You two act…weird…", she tried to hint.

"Really?",Shadow asked emotionless.

"Yeah…is there something wrong?"

"Not at all…"

_Yes…_

"Shadow? You don't normally act like this…", Amy said softly trying to catch his eyes.

"Hey look at me!", Amy took hold of his face and brought it to look at her.

He looked at her and his stare held a lot of power but hers made it soft.

"What's the matter?", she begged.

"Nothing Amy…"

She still held his face and actually started to caress it.

"I know that's not true…"

"How would you know what's true?"

Amy's hands crept up behind Shadow's quills and then she tugged lightly.

"Am I not your best friend!"

"That's all you call it?"

Amy felt a bit startled.

"What?"

"Nothing, go back to the party Amy."

"NO! I want to know what's wrong with you!", she tugged some more.

"How many times do I have to tell you nothing…", he released her hands from his quills.

"IT'S NOT NOTHING SHADOW! YOU'VE BEEN WEIRD ALL DAY AND YOU'RE BARELY TALKING TO ME! IT'S LIKE YOU DON'T WANT TO TALK TO ME!", Amy said frustrated now.

She searched his eyes passionately for something, anything. She knew it would be hard.

"I'm talking to you now am I not?"

"You're not telling me about what I'm asking you specifically!"

"Then stop asking me..."

"WHAT'S THE PROBLEM?"

"Stop asking me that question."

"I WON'T STOP 'CAUSE WHEN SOMETHING IS WRONG WITH ME YOU ALWAYS PRESS ME AND I TELL YOU, SO WHY WON'T YOU TELL ME?"

"It's very simple, because it's nothing."

"I KNOW IT'S A LIE BECAUSE EVERY TIME SONIC GETS INTO THE CONVERSATION YOU START ACTING WEIRD LIKE THIS!", Amy yelled in his face.

Shadow seemed to pause and then looked fiercely at Amy.

"GO INSIDE AMY, NOW!", he yelled back at her.

There was an odd silence. Shadow looked out towards the street while Amy looked down at the grass.

"Shadow? Do you really want me to go back inside?"

"..."

"Because I don't wanna go back inside."

"You-"

"If you won't at least tell me what's going on...then I want to stay out here…with you..."

Shadow looked at Amy and registered everything she was doing. One of her soft hands made its way around his neck and she slid it down to his back as she started to rest her head onto his chest. He could feel her inhaling his scent and he felt feelings arise in him that he tried to suppress all this time. It was reaching the limit for him.

He nudged her chin up to look at him and she moved closer when suddenly,

"AMY? ARE YOU-...Oh…"

Amy twisted her head to see Sonic at the door step looking at her and Shadow with a confused face.

"Am I interrupting something?", he asked.

"Sonic-"

"Yes actually!", Shadow spoke up.

"Oh! Is that so?", Sonic asked with his arms crossed.

"Sonic-"

"Yeah so maybe you can leave now.", Shadow said simply.

"SHADOW!"

"Well then I apologize! Have fun you two!", Sonic said bitter as ever. The sarcasm was extremely detectable.

"SONIC WAIT!", Amy yelled as she watched Sonic walk back into the house.

She got up from her seat to go follow him.

"Don't tell me you feel bad for this?", Shadow asked as he held a light grip on her wrist to stop her.

"SHADOW YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!", she yelled yanking it back.

"I don't? I'm sure I understand that this is the same guy who did things ten times worse to you! WHY CAN'T YOU SEE THAT! ARE YOU THAT DUMB!", he yelled at her.

Amy looked at him in shock, tears brimming her eyes quickly and falling very quickly after. Shadow watched her and his once rough face softened at the sight of her. Amy's breathing got more uneasy and she felt her heart pound harder. She put her hand where it was as if that would calm it down and concentrated hard on keeping her tears on the inside but was failing miserably.

"Amy..."

Shadow tried to reach for her but she stepped back. Then suddenly,

"TAILS! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?"

Amy turned her head and watched as Tails stormed out from the house with car keys in his hands. Following behind was Cream who started to become hysterical.

"TAILS HOW AM I GONNA GET HOME!", she yelled with tears in her eyes

"FIGURE THAT OUT! MAYBE THAT GUY CAN TAKE YOU!"

"TAILS PLEASE! DON'T JUST LEAVE! WE CAN TALK ABOUT IT!", she yelled more as she followed Tails to the car.

"We always talk about it Cream, and as of late I think you take advantage of my kindness…you would cheat and me and the old me would have just forgiven you because I love you so much but it's about time I take one from the bros this time…"

"TAILS I WOULDN'T CHEAT ON YOU, I LOVE YOU!"

Tails looked at Cream and shook his head then got into the driver's seat.

"NO!"

"Cream, excuse yourself please…"

"Please can we just talk about it!"

"Cream…please move…"

"Just say we can talk about it!"

"Maybe later…please go back to the house now…"

Cream backed up, holding her mouth and breathing heavily. Tears spilled from her eyes. She watched as Tails drove away, then she ran past everyone and into Blaze's backyard. Amy on instinct ran after her.

* * *

><p><strong>DRAMA IN FULL FORCE RIGHT? So much conflicts at once...I actually find them interesting to work with lol.<strong>

**I edited this SOOO many times and I never think it's right =/ but anyway,**

**This isn't the end...the conclusion to this party and maybe more in Sonic's pov.**

**Songs used in order:**

**Turn Up the Music by Chris Brown**

**Best Friend by Toybox**

**Teach Me How to Dougie by Cali Swag District**

**Strip by Chris Brown**

**Read and Review folks! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note- Firstly, WOW! WOW! WOW! You guys are really the best! **

**The reviews, the messages, the watches and comments on deviantart, and the offers to actually do an artwork? How lucky am I to have people that are so nice and supportive? THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! I never imagined THIS amount of kindness from people on here.**

**Secondly, I think it's so cool to have international readers! Shout-outs to them!**

**Lastly...Fanfiction looks FANCY now! Just wanted to say lol**

**Now for the conclusion to this so**

**ENJOY =)**

* * *

><p>Sonic stormed back into the house. He went straight into the kitchen and picked up a cup filled with an unknown mixture. He smelt it and concluded it at least had some kind of liquor in it so he downed about half of the cup in one go.<p>

Intoxication increasing heavily, Sonic growled and squeezed his fists tight against his head. He grabbed a beer bottle off the counter while angrily flinging his current cup down and spilling the substance all over the floor. He stormed off down a hallway near the kitchen and stopped to find a door that seemed to lead outside. He went through and found Blaze's completely empty and beautifully decorated backyard.

He took a look around and tried to take a deep breath, although this had no calming effects at this point. Sonic took a seat on a swinging bench that was placed on the concrete, viewing the grass and garden area. He drank down his bottle of beer like it was water and started swinging in the bench.

_You know…I always KNEW there was something with that fucking Shadow!_

_She's always inviting him some fucking where and talking about him and defending him in everything!_

_Just what the fuck did he do for her that I'm not trying to do right now? WHY IS IT SO DIFFERENT WITH ME? IT'S ALWAYS A FUCKING STRUGGLE FOR ME AND IT ALWAYS WILL BE! _

_I never liked that son of a bitch anyway…quiet ass always away from everyone looking like straight up evil right in front of your eyes!_

_AND THAT'S WHAT AMY LIKES? Well then-_

"CREAM?"

Sonic's head whipped to the side at the sound of a yelling voice. He watched in shock as Cream came running in the backyard and collapsed on the grass a few feet away from where he was sitting. She was bawling hard and buried her head in her hands. Running in just moments after was the object of Sonic's current misery. She didn't seem to notice him and went straight to the hysterical rabbit.

_I don't need this shit right now…_

Sonic got up from the bench very noisily, and it caught the attention of both girls.

"SONIC?"

Sonic looked down at Amy who was now holding her friend on the floor. Her eyes had looked washed out and she breathed heavily as she were out of breath.

"Sonic?"

Sonic now looked away and started to drink his beer.

"AMY! TAILS LEFT! IM SOO SORRY!", Cream cried in her arms.

_Tails left? What the fuck happened?_

Sonic walked towards the backyard door and leaned on it while pulling out his phone.

"Cream what did you do?", Amy asked with a weak voice.

"I-I- I didn't know…"

"What do you mean you didn't know?", Amy asked quietly while still glancing over to Sonic who was now engrossed in his phone.

_**Sonic-** yo bro where r u?_

_**Tails-** home, packing my stuff_

_**Sonic**- u moving out or something?_

"I WAS JUST HAVING FUN!"

"What is having fun Cream?"

_**Tails-** gonna take a break from Cream…_

_**Sonic-** Whoa! Y?_

"I WAS JUST DANCING!"

"With other guys?", Amy asked cautiously.

"HE SAID NOTHING ABOUT IT ALL NIGHT AND HE EVEN SAW ME! I THOUGHT IT WAS OK! I DIDN'T KNOW IT UPSET HIM SO MUCH! AMY WHAT DO I DO?"

_**Tails-** she doesn't quite respect my feelings the way I thought she did…_

_**Sonic-** How do u figure?_

_**Tails-** I watched her dance with multiple guys tonight and wanted to see how far she would go…one guy was even kissing on her neck and she was oblivious!_

"Umm…umm…just…calm down...I'd say you need to rest first and foremost…thinking on a more leveled head is best before you say or do anything rash..."

Cream only cried harder into Amy's lap.

Sonic looked up from his phone in shock from what he read. He looked over at the girls in complete and utter anger.

"YOU GODDAMN GIRLS!"

Amy and Cream looked up in surprise at the booming, startling voice.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO TAILS HUH? AFTER ALL HE DOES FOR YOU, AFTER EVERYTHING HE GIVES YOU, AFTER HOW MUCH HE LETS YOUR LITTLE FAST ASS GET AWAY WITH, AND AFTER HOW MUCH HE FUCKING LOVES YOU! AND YOU SAY WE'RE THE BAD ONES?"

Cream cried heavily, almost drowning out the sound of Sonic's own loud voice. She looked at Amy with fresh tears in her eyes as if she was asking her for help.

"S-Sonic I think you need to calm down…", Amy mustered in a meek voice that was very unlike her.

"Calm down? DON'T SAY SHIT TO ME ABOUT BEING CALM! I'M FUCKING HEATED NOW! CREAM YOU'RE BEING A LITTLE WHORE LIKE ROUGE AND IF YOU THINK IT'S CUTE THEN YOU'RE A DUMBASS LIKE KNUCKLES!"

Amy's eyes went wide and she hugged Cream tighter as she felt her tremble from her cries.

"SONIC! YOU'RE CROSSING THE LINE!", Amy yelled with powerful strength.

"Oh so now I'M crossing the line? Tell me Amy, does your 'milkshake bring all the boys to the yard'?"

Sonic watched as Amy's facial expression looked way more furious than it already was.

"SONIC I TRIED TO TALK TO YOU BUT NOW YOU WANT TO INSULT ME!"

"Sounds like someone doesn't it? Now you know how it feels to deal with YOUR bitchy attitude!"

"SONIC WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?"

"What's wrong with me? …just because I'm not the sweet guy bending over backwards for you every day, it's wrong? SHIT, IT WAS STILL WRONG WHEN I ACTED LIKE THAT!"

"Sonic are you drunk?", Amy asked softly with watery eyes.

"Now why would that matter?"

"THIS ISN'T LIKE YOU!"

"Really? Maybe this was always me…you just pushed me to it…"

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"

"Right…'cause you just weren't about suck face with the devil's son…"

There was an eerie silence aside from Cream's sniffles. Amy looked towards the floor but when she finally looked up, tears were falling from her eyes and she looked livid.

"HOW DARE YOU SONIC! HOW DARE YOU GET ANGRY AT ME FOR SOMETHING I DIDN'T EVEN DO WHEN YOU'VE DONE SO MUCH WORSE!"

"HERE WE FUCKING GO! I KNEW THIS WAS COMING. OH I'M SONIC THE HEDGEHOG I WAS A PLAYER AND I FUCKED A LOT OF GIRLS BUT I LIKED AMY ROSE GENUINLY BUT I STILL FUCKED A LOT OF GIRLS SO HER FEELINGS GOT HURT. YES THAT'S THE STORY OF MY LIFE AND I WILL NEVER CHANGE!"

"NO YOU WON'T SONIC! YOU'RE TERRIBLE! LOOK AT YOU RIGHT NOW! I NEVER KNEW YOU COULD BE SO CRUEL!"

"DOES THAT TURN YOU OFF? WHY THE FUCK DOES IT EVEN MATTER TO YOU AMY!", Sonic yelled as he cracked his empty beer bottle on the wall.

The sound of it made Amy and Cream jump and squeal in horror. Amy shielded Cream and cried out while Cream found no strength to continue crying the way she initially was.

Sonic looked down at the shattered pieces on the floor and then at the huddled girls a few feet in front of him. The glass had made its way to the grass with the strong impact that Sonic made but not close enough to reach the girls.

Immediately something seemed to click in Sonic's head.

_I could have hurt them…I could have hurt Amy…the baby…_

Sonic's eyes once again trailed the broken glass pieces to the girls. Amy was crying on Cream who was now out of tears._  
><em>

"Amy…", he said with a significantly lower and softer voice.

Amy only shook her head slowly, holding on to Cream for her own support.

"SONIC, I'M TRYING TO TELL YOU THAT SHADOW IS JUST MY FRIEND!", Amy yelled with tears falling rapidly from her eyes.

The anger returned as quickly as it left.

"THEN WHAT AM I AMY? THE ENEMY?", Sonic yelled with rage.

Amy only cried, squeezing Cream even tighter.

"The enemy right? I was a the player, I never treated you right, I led you on, I knocked you up, I left you, I didn't answer you…BUT CAN'T YOU FUCKING SEE THAT I CAME BACK? CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I PUT MYSELF ON THE LINE FOR YOU, SACRIFICED SLEEP FOR YOU, TRAVEL DISTANCES TO SEE YOU, CUT OFF COMMUNICATIONS FOR YOU, I TALK TO NO FEMALE BUT YOU! I TRY TO CHECK UP ON YOU, TRY TO DO ANYTHING I CAN IN MY POWER FOR YOU AND I'M NOT EVEN THE ONE THAT YOU WANT!"

Amy looked at him with tears. The tears alone were enough to tug at his heart and make him feel an amount of guilt that he wanted to ignore. The fact that she didn't retaliate with anything either was another guilt factor.

There was a silence and Sonic could hear Cream and Amy sniffling on the ground.

"YO WHAT'S GOING ON OUT HERE!"

Silver and Blaze rushed into the backyard to see the sight and it wasn't pretty. There was a wet puddle on the concrete floor surrounded by brown glass pieces, Amy and Cream were a heap of tears on the floor, and Sonic now looked as if he had no balance.

"What the hell! Sonic…THIS IS YOUR FAULT ISN'T IT!", Blaze yelled at Sonic with a finger in his face.

"Blaze you don't know the fucking story so I suggest you don't get involved!"

Blaze's eyes went wide and she was about to pounce when Silver rushed over to her and held her back.

"Blaze…go get Cream and Amy inside somewhere…the room I guess…I'll take care of this…"

"Silver…"

"Trust me…"

Blaze went over to get Amy and Cream off the ground and into the house while Silver watched as Sonic went to sit in the swinging bench.

* * *

><p>"What's going on bro?", Silver asked when he was sure that the backyard was completely vacant.<p>

"All these girls are just gonna hurt you in the end man…Blaze will too…"

"What do you mean?", Silver asked while gently taking the empty seat near Sonic.

"Cream is cheating on Tails and Amy is cheating on me!"

Silver's eyes went wide with surprise but he seemed to already piece a lot together and knew ultimately that Sonic was above all drunk to a maximum.

"Yeah, I was hearing about the Cream thing and saw when Tails left…and wow! Amy is cheating on you?", Silver asked knowing all too well that that wasn't the case.

"YES! AFTER ALL I DO FOR HER! SHE'S ALWAYS CARED ABOUT SHADOW FOR AS LONG AS I COULD REMEMBER! HOW THE FUCK IS HE PART OF THE GROUP WHEN HE DON'T EVEN SAY SHIT!"

"Oh, who said he was part of the group?"

"AMY!"

"He barely comes around…only when it's something important…"

"I DON'T CARE! SILVER YOU KNOW WHAT I GO THROUGH FOR HER! YOU KNOW THAT I CARE SO MUCH ABOUT THAT ONE GIRL AND IT SCARES ME. IT SCARED ME SO MUCH BACK THEN THAT I DIDN'T WANT TO BE WITH HER BUT NOW I DO! BUT SHE'LL NEVER WANT TO BE WITH ME BECAUSE I CAN'T EVER DO RIGHT WITH HER! WHY IS NOT ENOUGH!", Sonic yelled in a big outburst.

Silver could detect the breaking in Sonic's voice. He looked over to his friend and he now held his head in his hands, breathing heavily.

"Amy knows this?", was all Silver could muster.

"SHE'S KNOWN ALL THE TIME SILVER! AND STILL I'M TREATED LIKE SHIT WHEN I'M TRYING TO CHANGE EVERYTHING FOR HER! IT'S NEVER GONNA GO AWAY! I FUCKED UP AND SHE'LL NEVER LET IT GO… I'M TRYING SILVER! I'm trying..."

Silver was familiar with Sonic's drunken behavior but never before had he been so emotionally raw and serious before. This alone, shocked Silver to the point of silence. Talking about feelings was not something that Sonic the Hedgehog usually did and to hear it so plainly was something to digest with caution.

"Sonic…I think you need to rest for a while…", Silver softly suggested after the silence seemed unbearable.

"Amy is just gonna hate me more…I FUCK UP ALL THE TIME!"

"Bro just relax…I'm sure you guys will get to talk about it but right now you have to have some clue about how drunk you are and I think Amy knew too so maybe she'll cut you some slack…"

"She won't…"

"Don't be so negative. It's the negative people that end up with the most health problems and then have to stay with the wrinkly nurses."

"I don't know what you're saying bro…"

Silver laughed lightly and then got up from the swinging bench, making it swing and Sonic shift uncomfortably.

"I'm bout to shut this party down…in the meanwhile; you go take a rest upstairs…"

"But Amy…"

"You'll talk to her when you wake up ok?"

"But what if she-"

"Let's go!"

Silver pulled Sonic up forcefully. He stumbled and almost fell over but Silver held him up to steady him. He allowed Sonic to lean on him while he pulled him inside where the music was still booming and people were still partying.

"CUT THE MUSIC, CUT THE MUSIC, CUT THE MUSIC!"

Mephiles looked up from mixing and turned the music down. When he saw Silver giving him some sort of signal, he completely shut it off which received a room full of groans.

"OK THE BIRTHDAY BOY SAYS THAT THE PARTY IS OVER! AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT THEN WHY DON'T YOU TAKE THE PARTY TO YOUR HOUSE AND I'LL BE THERE IN A LITTLE BIT SO WE CAN CELEBRATE ME SOME MORE!"

Everyone went silent and looked at Silver with weird faces, some even with angry faces. He smiled brightly before turning over to Sonic and taking him up the stairs.

Silver slightly opened the door to his and Blaze's room only to see Blaze kneeled at the edge of the bed, consoling a hysterical Amy. The once hysterical Cream was already sleeping next to her.

He closed the door and opened the guest room but was surprised to find the couches in there. However, the bed was still accessible.

"Go lay down blue one."

"But I don't want-"

"LAY DOWN!"

Sonic looked at Silver with wide eyes and decided just then to lie down but of course he didn't do it without some attitude.

"Since when does he put his foot down…yelling at me…pshh", Sonic mumbled on his way to the bed.

Silver smirked and shook his head before closing the door and going back downstairs to shut the party down for real because the booming music was heard once again.

_Amy…Cream…_

_I'm so sorry…_

_I'm…_

Sonic's eyes closed almost immediately upon hitting the soft, comfortable bed. In his drunkard state, sleep was becoming the first priority. He slept straight through the night and probably would have slept through the morning if not for the sudden irritation he felt in his stomach.

* * *

><p>Sonic twisted and turned on the bed. He groaned at the extreme nausea that he felt and found it very unpleasant. He decided to get up but immediately marked this action as a mistake because he felt acid rapidly travel its way up his throat. He ran at his top speed to the bathroom and almost missed the toilet when he vomited.<p>

Someone must have heard his violent fits because there was a knock on the door.

"Sonic? How are you doing in there?"

_Cream?_

_Last night…I remember it clearly…why…_

…_She's supposed to hate me_

"Y-Yeah…"

It was a lie because he purged yet again into the toilet that already held his previous stomach contents.

"Doesn't really sound like it…"

When Sonic caught his breath, he flushed the toilet and held his stomach in pain. The violence of the retching had his throat and stomach sore.

With the nausea gone, Sonic thought it was safe to get up from the toilet. He splashed his face with cool water and groaned at not having a toothbrush with him. So he did the next best thing which was brush his teeth with his fingers and some toothpaste. Then he swished some mouth wash that he saw in the corner. He did a breath check before opening up the bathroom door.

"Feel better now?"

_She's still here?_

"Umm yeah…"

"Me too…same exact thing happened to me much earlier…you kinda slept in and everyone is downstairs finishing up breakfast."

"…Cream…why are you speaking to me? I mean like…you shouldn't be speaking to me…"

Cream looked down at the floor sadly.

"Well…we were all quite drunk last night…and we all get drunk sometimes Sonic…that's why I'm in the predicament I'm in right now and I thought about it and though you were harsh…I didn't completely disagree with anything you said about me…I deserved it…"

"Whoa…you're sooo not a whore ok! You're a sweet girl! I can't even believe I said that about you!"

"Don't worry about it…"

"No I will! I didn't mean it…I was just soo angry and…and…my gripe was with Amy not you…"

"It's ok really…I can understand your situation Sonic…just like how I hope Tails will…understand mine…"

Sonic looked at the rabbit sympathetically and saw a tear threatening to fall from her face. He couldn't help but pull her into a warm embrace that she fully accepted by wrapping her own arms around Sonic's waist.

"Tails won't abandon you Cream…I know him and he loves you…he won't let something like this ruin it all…it's not over ok?"

Cream looked up at him and tried to smile but Sonic could see the pain behind it.

After they released each other there was an awkward moment before,

"How is she…"

Cream looked up at Sonic and shook her head.

"I knew it…"

"I don't think she even liked me coming up here…she didn't say anything but her face said it all…"

"…I figured"

"Just…hang in there…", Cream said softly while placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on…there IS some breakfast for you…that is if your stomach is ok?"

"Oddly enough, I'm very hungry now so…I'll go walk into hell huh?"

Cream smiled and shook her head before she started to go down the stairs. Sonic followed behind her.

* * *

><p>Lime eyes looked up to find jade. It was as if for an instant, they were the only two in the room and the only person who sat at the table was Amy.<p>

In reality, Blaze, Silver, and Cream also sat at the table but they were so quiet that they might as well have been blocked out the way they were in Sonic's mind.

Blaze looked at Sonic with murderous intentions while Silver tried to get her to stop by nudging her. Of course Sonic noticed none of this. His pure focus was centered at the puffy, red eyed, light pink hedgehog in front of him.

He tried to read her…he failed. For once…her emotions weren't worn on her sleeve and this was what scared Sonic the most.

Amy calmly cut into her sausage link and put the piece in her mouth.

_I know she knows I'm watching her…yet she's eating…she hates that…_

_This is bad…really bad…_

Sonic looked to Cream as if for some type of encouragement but she only sadly looked down at her own plate.

"Well umm, Blaze let's go check the mail!"

"The mail doesn't come until late afternoon…", Blaze replied with a menacing voice.

"Did I say mail? I meant the grass!"

"The grass?", Blaze had a stern face.

"Yeah…we have a lot to clean don't we?"

Blaze only looked at Silver with her tightened face and looked over at Sonic, who still stood by the stairs, with the same look x10.

Silver got out of his seat and started to pull Blaze up. Amy looked up from her meal and gave Silver a stare that could kill. Silver seemed to sweat under all of the vicious stares that he was getting.

"Geeze is it hot in here? Take off all your clothes?", Silver winked.

"You know Blaze, this is your time to shine with the follow up 'cause you know the song.", he added when no one seemed to answer him.

The faces he received from EVERYONE this time were enough confirmation that it was best to just zip it.

Blaze and Cream both escorted Silver out the door rather roughly and locked it behind them. Burning holes through their backs was a furious Amy and now sitting at the table with her was Sonic.

* * *

><p>Sonic watched as Amy played with the food on her plate. She rolled her sausage links back and forth and kept stabbing at her scrambled eggs. She obviously had no intention to look up and Sonic knew this so he cut right to the point.<p>

"Amy…I'm sorry…I'm sorry for how I acted…I…I…", his voice started to crack.

It was a voice never heard from the blue hedgehog before and it was alarming enough to get the pink hedgehog to look up at him.

Sonic paused and took a deep breath before looking over at Amy only to see her looking right back at him.

_She's hurt…I keep hurting her… She's not gonna be happy with me…_

_I should have figured it out before...The solution is simple…_

"I think I should…leave you alone…"

Sonic couldn't see it but Amy's face now held a detectable emotion. One that resembled a cross between shock and confusion.

"There's so much that I'm sorry for…too much…and I keep hurting you…I put you in danger, I put Cream in danger…I put the baby in danger... I could understand that it's not forgivable…I'll leave you alone because …"

Sonic sighed heavily and held his head low in his hands.

"I want you to be happy…and that's obviously not with me…"

"Sonic…"

Sonic looked up immediately, his eyes redder than it initially was. He met eyes, just as lightly red as his own.

"I may not be happy…but that doesn't necessarily mean it's 'cause I'm with you…"

_WHAT? AM I HEARING RIGHT?_

Amy sighed heavily herself and looked down at her plate.

"You scared me Sonic…"

"Ames I-"

"I had no idea you could get so reckless when you're drunk…but I guess that's my fault for not getting to know you before we…well you know…"

"I'm usually not like that…It's just that-"

"Were you jealous?", Amy asked seriously, looking at Sonic straight in the eye.

"I…Amy we should talk about that…I definitely went about it the wrong way last night…"

"You got that right…"

"Amy...I know I did A LOT of wrong things…things that really hurt your feelings…but have you ever acknowledged anything good that I've done?"

Sonic searched Amy's face for a sign of something and was almost pleased when he noticed her uneasiness.

"Yes…"

"I've been trying hard these past few weeks Amy and I can assure you that I don't plan to stop trying unless you want me to…"

Amy rolled her eyes but Sonic could especially see pass her stubborn wall.

"What does this have to do with how you acted last night?"

"What has Shadow done for you that I haven't?"

"Are you serious Sonic?"

"…"

"Remember the Mobius fair? My freshman year?"

Sonic had to stop and think for a moment but then he actually did remember it faintly so he shook his head to say yes and added,

"Yeah, what are you getting at?"

"Remember when we all separated and it ended up being me, you, Shadow, and Mephiles?"

_Me, her, Shadow, and Mephiles?_

…_By the games? _

_And I... left them…_

"You went over with LEXY and I BARELY knew Shadow and Mephiles then so I think you should blame yourself for us getting so close in the first place. HE'S the one who kept me company while YOU went to be the flirt that you are. HE'S the one who ended up giving me a prize when it should have been YOU."

"Wait…you wanted it to be me?"

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT! The point is that when you were gone being a whore, Shadow was there where you lacked. And over the vacant years between you and I, we got closer. And let's not forget when you decided to make your grand exit after your marvelous return!"

"…I see."

"And yet all I did was cuddle up to him and-"

"Oh please! You're letting yourself believe that? He was CLEARLY gonna kiss you if it wasn't for me finding you after I looked EVERYWHERE for you inside after you left like that."

"I really don't know what you're talking about…"

"You can ignore it Amy and maybe even let your knight in shining armor off the hook but I know different."

"First of all, I'm not pleased with Shadow either and second, you can believe what you want. I just find it funny that you get a little taste of your own medicine and you go ballistic."

"Own medicine?"

"How did you think I felt all those times when you would be all over girls…right in front of my face too and you knew I was there! It was a bit obvious that I liked you and to add insult to injury, you claimed to like me too yet you would do that…how did you think that made ME feel?"

_Terrible._

_Unworthy._

_Angry._

_Hopeless…_

"…"

"Exactly…and the one time you encounter something harmlessly similar, we witness what happened last night…I must say that I'm not sorry for anything…I thought about it this morning, had a nice talk, and realized just how ironic this all turned out to be AND…I realized you wouldn't have done or said half the things you did if you weren't that drunk so for that, I forgive you. I also…appreciate you coming to terms with what you've done wrong…"

_What the fuck? This isn't Amy…_

_She would have cursed me out, beat my ass, and stormed out by now!_

_This isn't like her! She looked like she wanted to castrate me when I came down the stairs! Now she's being forgiving and appreciating something? _

"As for what you said about leaving me alone…that would only make this worse and I've come to find your company…less repulsive as before and…umm…better."

_Ok…now this is something MAGNIFICENT! Who ever knew that Amy Rose would LIKE my company and say it from her own mouth…and now she looks flustered? This is just getting better!_

"What I'm trying to say basically is…I myself have to learn that people DO make mistakes…and last night was one of your BIG mistakes…and while it angers me just to think about it just like your other MANY mistakes…in the long run, I do need you to stay right where you are and I'm willing to forgive…not necessarily forget…so…yeah…"

_UN_

_BEE_

_LIEVABLE!_

"You know Amy…you make a guy just want to bow down at your feet and kiss them!"

Sonic was very happy inside to see Amy crack a smile, as small as it was.

"But in all seriousness, I do say sorry…A LOT…but I really am Amy and I can tell you something like that won't EVER happen again…I'll show you Amy…I'll show you and I'll prove to you that I can be what you're looking for."

During a brief moment of awkward silence, both hedgehogs could hear loudly from the window,

"BUT BLAZE WE NEVER CUT MY CAKE!"

They both couldn't help but smile.

"Guess I should get to the rest of my apologies huh?", Sonic mentioned idly.

Amy looked at Sonic with soft eyes.

"It'll be a start..."

"Speaking of starts...I'm ready to start over with YOU."

"What?"

Sonic moved closer to Amy and boldly put his hands on her waist. He certainly expected Amy to pull away or even slap the shit outta him but instead she stood right where she was with question in her face.

"I think we can both agree that we got off on the wrong foot...hell, we were on the wrong foot 90% of the 'relationship' that we had. So...just give it some time Amy and I'll try my best to get this on the right foot."

"...That was...so corny."

Sonic smirked and shrugged, his hands still on Amy's waist.

"But...ok..."

Sonic looked at Amy deep in her eyes and pulled her closer to him. She seemed hesitant at first but then she placed her arms around Sonic's own waist and hugged him back.

* * *

><p><strong>Blah this chapter! <strong>

**It was a bit hard because after this will be a gap in time so I had to set up for that...maybe I'll revise in the far future =/**

**Amy's pov next!**

**Read and Review =)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note- I'm SO SORRY this update took so long. The joys of summer caught up with me and also I was a bit stuck on where I wanted to go. I thought about it all this time and even revised this chapter about 3 times and each time was completely different *sigh*. I'm still not sure if I like this one but I will work with it regardless. This is going to be a long story I realized and I want to try my best not to rush it so just let me know how you guys think it's going in that aspect.**_  
><em>

**THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR REVIEWS...it makes me so happy =)**

**ENJOY =)**

* * *

><p><em>With each word he yelled…I got scared…<em>

_With each piece of broken glass I saw…I got scared…_

_Memories…_

_"You thought a jail could hold me babe?"_

_"NO! I DON'T FUCKING CARE ABOUT WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY! I'VE BEEN DONE WITH YOU! NOTHING YOU SAY NOW WILL CHANGE ANYTHING! FUCK YOU! FUCK YOUR LIFE! FUCK YOUR BITCHES! FUCK-"_

_NO!…no…that wasn't him…I know that's not him…no…but how could he?…_

* * *

><p><em><em>He was drunk. As far as I knew it was pretty badly…but how was that an excuse?<em>_

"_You forgave him already."_

_Doctor Whall very simply told me that when I drove around with her that night. _

_I couldn't sleep…Cream was sleeping and I didn't have the heart to bother Blaze or Silver after the damage we did to their home already, so I called up my trusted doctor and she actually said she was coming to pick me up._

_We didn't go anywhere in particular, she just drove around Station Square and we grabbed a milkshake at a burger joint._

"_Your forgave him already."_

_That sentence still rings through my ears and I could never forget it. Well actually, at first I COULDN'T BELIEVE IT! _

_After I told Dr. Whall the whole story, that's all she could say? It was ridiculous and farfetched. I REFUSED to believe it! I NEVER wanted to forgive Sonic. IT WAS THE LAST STRAW!_

_I certainly didn't THINK I forgave him like she said but then that's when Dr. Whall asked me a question that devastated me and destroyed my protective thinking._

"_Do you want to end things with Sonic?"_

_As innocently as she asked…she just didn't know how that one question changed everything._

_The moment I digested exactly how Sonic was acting and everything he was saying to me…deep down I really did wish the moment could have just passed and we could be the way we were up until that point…when we were both happiest with each other and-_

_NO, NO, NO! THIS GUY THREW GLASS AT ME FOR CHRIST SAKE I CAN'T FORGIVE THAT! IT'S OVER!_

"_Yes…I want to end things…"_

"_Amy…are you sure?"_

_She wanted to tell me that she knows that I don't want to…but I can't ponder on it…my mind was set! Yet, I didn't answer…_

_That's when Dr. Whall told me a story…A story about her and her fiancée._

_She was with him since high school and got pregnant before she graduated. He left her, went off to college, and gave her no other option but to put everything on hold for her child. He didn't show up again until just about the very end of her pregnancy and when he did, he was just released from jail. The first stop he made was her apartment. She could have screamed, she could have fought she said but instead she opened her door and let him in. _

"_WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!", I yelled at her_

_I thought maybe this had to do with the whole calm thing that she would always tell me about but no…it was something more. _

_Doctor Whall continued her story. She eventually went to college after her daughter was old enough to go to school and her fiancée was the one to stay home to raise her while she pursued her dream. _

_It took many years and she took breaks in between to be with her daughter but she did it. Her fiancée never left her side and he turned out to be a great father. _

_Currently, she lives with him and their daughter. He's a manager in retail, she's an obstetrician, and their daughter is an honors student. _

_Oh! And he recently proposed to her and they're to be married next month. _

_The only thing she had to say about it all was,_

"_When you love someone, your ARMS and your HEART are always open…even if your MIND wants them closed."_

_Leave it up to her to make up some fancy quote you'd find in a card…however…as cheesy and cliché as it sounded…I couldn't deny that there was some truth to it._

_Now I wouldn't have gone that far as to call it love…I don't love…but to put it simply, if Sonic ever showed up at my door hurt or in need of help…I couldn't shut the door on him…even if he somehow left me… _

_Now I didn't tell Dr. Whall that…besides, she probably knew already…but what she didn't know was the reason I was ever so defensive in the first place. It was time to let her know…It would change her lovely, bright perspectives I thought._

_She was shocked…it showed all over her face. She looked at me and almost looked as if she were on the brink of tears. It was even shocking to me to see her like this._

"_I couldn't imagine ever going through that…you're strong as HELL and you still go on everyday…and you still hold your head up and still, after so much heartache, you try with Mr. Hedgehog as much as it hurts you…you have more hope than any of us Amy…"_

_I couldn't reply…I could only hold on to her and cry. _

_I didn't want to think anymore. I was sick of remembering. I was sick of pondering. I was sick of rational thought. I was sick of fighting myself…when it was so obvious deep down that I wanted to give Sonic an honest chance._

_Why was it so hard? _

_Pride…TOO much pride. Sonic would choose other girls over me and he turned me down, how could I allow myself to have a relationship with him?_

_THAT'S what I was sick of the most. I was SO fed up, I cried so hard. _

_What did I want the most at that moment?_

_To be with Sonic…_

_It was crazy to think that, it was foreign, it was absurd…but it was what I wanted and you know what? I was SICK of not having what I want…_

"_Amy? Do you want to hear my advice…as Melanie, not as Dr. Whall…"_

_I looked up at her, tears falling from my face._

"_Forgive him Amy…I already believe that you want to and he was drunk…I know that's no excuse but you and I know he would have never acted in such ways if he had been sober. And he was only jealous in the first place…if he can get so angry in that way then he MUST care about you A LOT."_

_Tears was all I could reply with…not necessarily tears of sadness…more like tears of defeat._

_It was over, I knew it. Mentally I was done…I was done trying to be angry…I was done trying to fight…I was done being the Amy I was so accustomed to. The walls were gonna come down...whether I liked it or not._

* * *

><p><em>Crying, tears, and snot… That was the rest of my memory for the night and it almost was for the morning but I fought to stop myself. I ate breakfast with everyone at the kitchen table, minus one. He was in the other room…the thought of it made me feel…relieved? Well whatever it was, it was something good. He hadn't left…<em>

_Cream rushed up the stairs at the sound of his retching. I didn't understand how out of everyone, SHE was the one to go check on him. He called her a whore!_

_She came back down after a short while and behind her was him…_

_For a split second all of the finality of the other night was gone. The sight of him immediately brought the negative events of the night to the forefront of my mind. I honestly wanted to get up and slap him in the face! HE BROKE A BOTTLE IN FRONT OF US! HE COULD HAVE HURT ME! HE COULD HAVE HURT CREAM! HE COULD HAVE HURT THE BABY!_

_Then I looked at him…really looked at him…his demeanor was VERY different…of course he looked weakened but he also looked…devastated?_

"_Sonic it's ok", I wanted to say_

_But did I really think I could have gotten rid of my pride that easily?_

_I was not surprised when he spoke first…honestly, that was what I preferred._

_It sounded like he was going to make an infamous Sonic apology but I was in for the shock of my life. _

_"I think I should…leave you alone…"_

_I never thought I would see the day when Sonic the Hedgehog would concede...after so many times I ever told him to leave me alone…he actually comes up with it on his own…_

_"I want you to be happy…and that's obviously not with me…"_

_Guilt…I made him feel this way…never gave him a reason to think otherwise…_

_I cracked him…or did he crack himself? It wasn't like him…not at all…he changed…and I wasn't sure if I liked it…_

_He thought I hated him and would never be interested in him…but…deep down it wasn't true…he had to know that…or else he would really be done and why? For me…he didn't know that leaving me alone would be worse…I needed him to stay for the baby's sake…I WANTED him to stay…for me…_

_I had to speak up this time…let him know that it wasn't exactly how he thought it was._

_He looked shocked…I could understand why…_

_I intended to talk it out this time…try something new…_

_He was jealous, that much I knew. He even confirmed it himself…he wanted to know what was it that Shadow did for me that he didn't try to do._

_It wasn't difficult to answer. I even reminded him of the time we all went to the Mobius fair so he could envision it for himself. He seemed to get the picture. However he was still hung up on the fact that Shadow tried to kiss me._

…_Ok, yes I knew Shadow was going to kiss me…I wasn't oblivious…I just really didn't want to believe it…it was too complicated…so I wanted to end the conversation and t__he best way to do that was to come to a conclusion._

_He was drunk, he was angry, he did and said things that he normally wouldn't have, and he made a mistake…_

_Mistake…if this was any other time, I would have ignored Sonic and turned the other way…but this was the morning of a new dawn…something different had happened. The look in his eyes when he apologized, the way his chest heaved nervously when he talked, the softness of his voice…the sincerity…I could feel it…_

_It felt good…to FEEL trust…that was all I needed…and it was over._

_"...I'm ready to start over with YOU."_

_Things could be different…we could both be happy…with each other…if I just tried…_

* * *

><p><em><em>5 months has passed since then and it's almost Christmas.<em>_

_It goes without saying that I'm much larger now…much MUCH larger! AND I took my leave from my job._

_I've been going to my appointments on time and on schedule. Things are going great with the baby, though we won't find out the gender until next week._

_Sonic has been…amazing! He makes it to every appointment that he can, he stops by the apartment when he's off, he checks in with me every day when he's not, and he sends things to the apartment that Dr. Whall recommends like vitamins and foods…I couldn't really ask for more…I just wish he didn't have to work SOOO much…I only see him about three times every two weeks…_

_In the meantime, I spend time by myself or I go to Cream's or Blaze's house. _

_Cream and Tails got back together of course! I mean if me and Sonic could reconcile after all the shit we've been through then Cream and Tails should probably just go get married! _

_Silver and Blaze are still Silver and Blaze…I admire their relationship…as weird as it is…_

_And Shadow? Well…things are much weirder between us now and I barely see him. I was the one to text him first after the whole ordeal and usually I always do when we actually talk. I get the feeling that our friendship won't ever be the same even when I try…I'm close to just giving it up but then I remember how much love I have for him…I'll just have to wait and see if he shows up on Christmas Eve. _

_Speaking of which, I have some shopping to do for presents AND myself…nothing is really fitting besides sweatpants and I need something dressy for the Christmas Eve event that Blaze always plans…I also have to get a gift for Sonic and I have no clue what to get…but I know who could help me and who needs to come shopping…time to call Angelina!_

* * *

><p>"Miss Rose…I mean Amy… why is one store not good enough?"<p>

Amy giggled.

"Suppose you don't find what you're looking for in that one store? You'll always have another to find it!"

"Hmm sounds clever but…this place is very BIG!"

Amy started to laugh again.

"You'll get used to it, 'cause you'll be coming out more often."

"But Amy-"

"First thing's first, let's go get some lattes!"

"Oh I know what those are! Residents ask for that sometimes…it's coffee right?"

"Yep! And you mean to tell me that you never tried one when it's right under your nose?"

"Well…that would be against the rules…"

"Angelina you got to live a little!"

"That's what Mr. Hedgehog would say."

"And that's EXACTLY why I need your help!", Amy smiled.

Angelina smiled warmly back as she loosened her scarf around her neck and unbuttoned her pea coat. Amy led her up the mall escalator to the food court where they both waited on a line at the café stand. Without saying anything, Amy bought a mocha latte for herself and Angelina. She handed the hot beverage to her.

"Amy you didn't have to…"

"I know, but I wanted to!"

Amy watched as Angelina looked hesitant to even drink the latte.

"Oh come on…it's ok!"

Angelina looked up at Amy and raised an eyebrow before she took a small sip of her coffee. She smiled.

"Next time, I have to return the favor."

"You got it!", Amy said with a wink.

Both girls started to walk around the level they were on. Amy showed Angelina several clothing stores and even coaxed her into buying a red holiday dress.

"But Amy…didn't you say you needed something? This isn't supposed to be about me…and don't you need a present for-"

"Of course but when you go shopping, you have to sidetrack…it comes more naturally the more you do it."

"I see…and I love this dress, I really do but can we at least look for the other stuff now?"

"What's the rush girl!"

"Well…"

Amy smiled and started to pull Angelina into a store that read, "StyleMom".

"If it makes you happy, we'll look for things that we came for."

Angelina smiled at first but then started to laugh at the way Amy went skipping off deep into the depths of the store.

For the next half an hour, Amy managed to get maternity jeans, leggings, sweaters, shirts, underwear, sleepwear, but no dress.

"We'll find something Amy…like you said, when you don't find it in one store you'll find it in another right?"

"No...", Amy pouted.

"Why no?", Angelina asked calmly.

"ALL THE DRESSES HERE THAT CAN FIT ARE UGLY AND FOR GRANNIES!"

Angelina had the (O.O) face but immediately composed herself and replied saying,

"Well…how about you wear pants?"

"I DON'T WANNA WEAR PANTS! I WANT A DRESS!", Amy yelled and she started to attract attention.

"We can keep looking?"

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO! IT'S NO USE! IM JUST GONNA BE FAT AND UGLY ON CHRISTMAS AND BE FUCKING SANTA CLAUS FOR EVERYONE!"

Everyone on the floor that Amy and Angelina were on now either stopped to see what the commotion was or passed crazy looks at Amy.

"Umm Amy…people are staring…"

"STARE! GO AHEAD AND STARE! IM GLAD IM SO DAMN ENTERTAINING! I-"

Angelina rushed and placed her hand over Amy's mouth and started to move her towards a jewelry store.

"Remember your blood pressure…", Angelina whispered as she took Amy away from possibly assaulting someone. She had become quite violent lately AND very unpredictably at that.

She stepped inside and looked at Amy as if to let her know that they were going inside the jewelry store. Surprisingly she didn't yell or say another word and actually stepped inside.

"Ok, now before you ask, I brought you in here because I have an idea for Mr. Hedgehog's present."

"Really! What?"

Amy was excited in an instant and it seemed to puzzle Angelina, though she reacted normally as she would.

"Well as I have cleaned Mr. Hedgehog's room a countless amount of times, I happened to notice that Mr. Hedgehog has no pieces of jewelry at all…well from what I see…perhaps you can get him something?"

"Hmm…you know that's what I was thinking too…I've only seen him wear a watch and his dog chains…that's about it…"

"So how about a piece of jewelry he doesn't have? Maybe like a ring?"

"WHOA! Ha, a ring might give the wrong idea don't you think…"

"W-Well not exactly…guys wear rings for fashion these days!"

"I don't know Angelina…aren't rings for like…couples?"

"Umm…isn't that what you two are?", Angelina asked with a hushed, cautious voice.

"…"

"Well how about this bracelet?"

Angelina looked at Amy, knowing quite well that she was trying to change the subject.

"Something tells me that Mr. Hedgehog wouldn't want anything simple and typical."

"You're right…"

"May I help you ladies?"

Amy and Angelina looked over at a strapping young hedgehog male with a white dress shirt and black slacks. His black quills were gelled perfectly in shape and his golden eyes stood out like the sun in the sky. On top of that, he smiled handsomely at the two girls.

"Well yes you can!", Amy said with excitement.

"What is it that you're looking for Miss?", he asked with a warm smile.

"I'm looking for a unique piece of male jewelry…not anything normal but not anything too extravagant…and I have a budget so I'm not trying to break my bank."

He chuckled deeply and motioned for Amy and Angelina to follow him.

"Describe this male for me."

"Well…umm…", Amy blushed.

"He's very outgoing right Amy?", Angelina started.

"Yes and he's flashy when he wants to be…he's cocky but confident at the same time…he's strong and sexy but also very ugly when he wants to be which is most of the time.", Amy laughed.

Angelina covered her laugh by putting her hand over her mouth while the store worker smiled knowingly.

"I have just the thing!"

The worker brought the ladies to a corner of the store that displayed male rings.

"Oh boy, are you about to show me a ring?"

The handsome hedgehog turned around with a smile and said,

"Yes I am Miss, I promise you'll like it!"

"But sir-"

"Show us!", Angelina said with a smile.

Amy looked over at Angelina with a face of evil while she smiled like an angel.

The hedgehog went behind the counter, opened up the glass and took out a thick gold ring with diamonds encrusted in an intricate design.

Amy studied it on the hedgehog's hand and then asked to see it for herself.

"It's nice for a guy I guess but I don't like it Angelina, how about you?"

"Hmm, it's nice for sure but I can't help but think it needs to be more…personal?"

"Exactly what I was thinking!"

"Personal you say?", the hedgehog asked.

"I'd like to see something in platinum perhaps…I think that fits him better if I would get a ring.", Amy said

"Platinum? No problem!"

The guy opened up another section of the display and pulled out 4 different rings placed on finger mannequins.

Amy took a look at all of them and her eyes stopped on one in particular.

"ANGELINA THAT'S THE ONE!"

Angelina looked at the ring that Amy pointed to in excitement. It was platinum alright but it was encrusted in white diamonds as well as rose colored diamonds.

"Oh my! THAT is something I've never seen before!"

"And you know how I know this is the one?", Amy asked with a proud smile.

"How?"

"Not only is it a diamond platinum ring, but it's unique because of the ROSE diamonds and it's like my personal touch to it…he'll remember it was from me."

"That's actually sweet Amy."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…", she said lazily with a blush on her cheeks.

"Would you like this ring Miss?", the hedgehog asked.

"Well…how much is it?"

The hedgehog checked the tag on the ring.

"$1,324 Miss…"

"WHAT! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?"

Angelina had wide eyes and watched Amy, waiting for whatever outburst she was about to have and prepared to stop her.

Amy looked down but the anger seemed to radiate off of her. Angelina noticed and so did the store worker.

"Sir is there any way she can have a discount?", Angelina asked kindly.

"PLEASE! IT'S CHRISTMAS! I JUST WANT TO GET MY…MY…I WANT TO GET HIM SOMETHING NICE TO SHOW THAT I APPRECIATE HIM AND I DON'T HAVE THAT MUCH MONEY TO SPEND!"

The hedgehog looked at her and really observed her this time. She was obviously pregnant and this guy she was talking about was probably the other parent. He felt sympathetic looking at Amy and he didn't have the heart to tell her that he couldn't give her a discount so…

"$850 is the best I can do Miss…"

"Ugh that's about all my money that I have left with me but THAT'S FINE! I'LL TAKE IT! THANK YOU SO MUCH SIR!"

Amy tip toed to reach over the counter and hug the hedgehog behind it. He looked startled above everything but nevertheless, hugged her back.

"I'll go and box this for you and-"

"Do you gift wrap?", Amy asked sweetly

"Yes we do, is that what you would like?"

"Yes please!"

"I'll be right back."

The hedgehog walked to another section of the store with the ring and left Amy and Angelina where they were.

"That was really nice of him Amy."

"Yes it was EXTREMELY nice. I half expected him to tell me no but maybe he's in the Christmas spirit…God bless him."

"And how about 'my…my'?"

Amy looked at Angelina in shock but then started to laugh.

"Nothing gets passed you does it?"

Angelina started to laugh now.

"I've been trained well Miss Rose."

"Alrighty here's your giftwrapped ring and how will you be paying Miss?"

"Cash."

As Amy paid, Angelina walked out of the store.

She stretched her arms over her head and lazily scanned the floor. She was struck like a brick to her head when she saw a familiar blue hedgehog looking quite uncomfortable as he walked…but not only that…he was with a pink hedgehog with blue eyes and she was pulling on his arm…he looked...annoyed?

"Hey you ready to go?"

Angelina jumped at the sound of Amy's voice and her eyes frantically searched for the hedgehogs she was previously looking at. They were already down the strip.

"Hey what are you looking at?", Amy said starting to follow Angelina's eyes.

"NOTHING!"

Amy looked at her in shock and surprise.

"Doesn't sound like nothing…"

"I was just…umm...I-"

"Was it a boooooy Angelina?", Amy asked with a knowing smirk.

"…I…how did you know?"

"Just a girl's intuition and it's ok girl! There's plenty of hotties in the mall to look at. Back in the day me, Blaze, and Cream used to take a break just to scope them out."

"Sounds entertaining…"

"Yep! And now the shopping trip is complete! I think-"

Amy jumped at the feeling of her phone vibrating in her coat pocket.

_**Sonic**- Hey hubba bubba I got a question_

_**Amy**- shoot_

_**Sonic**- What would be your waist size?_

_**Amy**- Well I haven't really had it measured precisely but it's about the size of a 1x pants why?_

_**Sonic**- lol don't ask me why_

_**Amy**- lol it's ok I already know_

_**Sonic**- I can promise you don't =)_

_**Amy**- We'll just see huh?_

_**Sonic**- We shall…I'll be coming to Blaze's house X-Mas Eve, I got the time but I'll text u later_

_**Amy**- That's GREAT! And ok =)_

"He's soooo gonna get me the spandex pants I've been telling him about that cost so much so I didn't wanna get it!"

Angelina looked at Amy wearily and tried her best to muster an honest smile.

"That's wonderful Amy…did he say where he was?"

"No but I assume he's out right now getting it!"

"Oh yes that makes sense…do you think he would need help?"

"He always needs help Angelina, you should know that!", Amy laughed.

Angelina laughed uncomfortably.

"Let's go it's getting a bit late…I'll go drop this off at my house, then drop you off, and I guess I could stay for a bit and hope that Sonic comes home."

"Sounds good…"

"And are you SURE it's ok that I keep driving your car?"

"Of course Amy, I don't use it anyway!"

Amy pulled Angelina into a hug.

"You're a great friend Angelina, do you know that?"

Guilt.

"A-Amy…umm…"

Amy pulled back from the hug and looked at Angelina.

"Is everything alright?"

"Y-Yeah everything is fine…it's just…do you know a pink hedgehog with blue eyes?"

"No?"

"Oh…"

"Why?"

"I just thought maybe you two were related…I saw her when I came out of the store…"

"That's what's bothering you?"

"Yeah…it puzzled me that's all…"

Amy looked at her with the (o.0) face

"You're strange girly but I love it! Now for real, let's get going!"

Angelina looked one more time down the strip and found no one familiar there. Maybe she imagined it…she wanted to believe she imagined it…but the truth of the matter had her thinking, "Why did I have to see it!"


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note- Long update I know! NO EXCUSES THOUGH and I WILL try to finish this before the summer is over. **_  
><em>

**The reviews I get these days are VERY inspiring and encouraging. Thank you soo much and also thank you for your patience. I aim to please my readers =)**

**ENJOY! It's a good lengthy chapter =D**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Christina<strong>- Are we cool?_

_**Sonic**- Well I did apologize for being so harsh right? So I guess so…_

_**Christina**- Yeah I get it…u were showing off for ur lovely gf_

_**Sonic**- w.e_

_**Christina**- Look…I just wanna be friends_

_**Sonic**- y so badly?_

_**Christina**- I don't really have any1 _

_**Sonic**- ok…_

_**Christina**- ok?_

_**Sonic**- idk about friends but we're cool ok_

_**Christina**- alright…can I at least txt u?_

_**Sonic**- I don't mind_

_**Christina**- cool _

Sonic rolled his eyes and slid the phone on his end table rather roughly. He closed his eyes and rubbed them in frustration. He knew the danger that this could possibly impose but he admitted to himself that perhaps he had actually hurt Christina's feelings that day he told her off in front of Amy and THAT didn't rest well with him…she wasn't that bad to begin with…she actually was a breath of fresh air when he and Amy weren't getting along so well.

However, deep down in his gut…he had the strongest feeling that this was wrong and his guilt began. It began with a strong force so he did the best thing he could at the moment and that was fall into a deep, comfortable sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Months later<strong>

"Alright folks…Christmas is rapidly approaching and I understand what an important holiday this is for most of you so I've decided to give you all a 5 day vacation so just call me Santa Claus!"

Every intern in the room knew the joke was stale but they laughed anyway, cheered, and started to kiss ass like they always knew how.

"YOU'RE BETTER THAN SANTA JOEY!"

"WE LOVE YOU JOEY!"

"I KNEW HE HAD A HEART!"

The room started to get silent immediately and Joey had the (-_-) face.

"Yes well…that's about it for the announcements today. You guys have 3 more days of hard work so make it count. The weekend starts your vacation and you all will be returning next Thursday. You all are dismissed."

Sonic smiled as he got up from his seat. As he passed by Nick's chair he slapped him on the shoulder and continued to walk, leaving Nick confused.

"Joey wasn't this nice last year…he just gave everyone Christmas Eve and Christmas off!", Nick said catching up with Sonic who tied his neck with a red plaid scarf.

"He's probably gotten himself a girlfriend.", Sonic laughed.

"Joey? A girlfriend? Psssh…", Nick said as he started to secure his own scarf.

"You never know!"

"Speaking of girlfriends…"

"Nope…", Sonic said as he opened the glass door bringing in a cold draft.

"Still?"

Sonic started to walk to the parking lot with Nick, his hands in the pockets of his pea coat.

"I don't know man…I haven't really thought about it like that. I mean things are going really well but…I don't know, I just think things are right just the way they are…"

"What does that make you guys then?"

"…Who knows?"

Sonic unlocked his beautiful, sexy car and started the engine with a click of a button.

"Always gotta be fancy huh?", Nick asked as he started up his own nice car but not nearly as nice as Sonic's.

"Never a time when I'm not.", he winked before saluting and getting into the driver's seat.

Before he drove away, he felt his phone vibrate in his jeans.

"_**1 new message- Christina**__"_

_**Christina**- Hey!_

_**Sonic**- Hey wassup_

_**Christina**-nm wat u doin?_

_**Sonic**- bout to drive home txt u l8ter_

Sonic sighed lightly and erased his thoughts by revving up and pulling out in a speed. Any type of speed always seemed to calm him down or suppress any negative feelings he felt even from when he was little. He was known to speed and got several tickets for it…he never seemed to learn. And when his car failed, he ran when he could. Speed had always been his favorite thing.

Today, he was speeding of course…trying to escape his horrible truth. Too bad life didn't work that way. No amount of speeding would out due his mind.

Things were going great with Amy…almost perfect even. She had done a complete 360 in terms of the way she acted with him.

They had become great friends to say the least. He thought he knew what it was like to hang out with her when she was in better moods but he didn't know how addicted he would become the more he experienced it. She was a drug that kept him coming back for more…he was not only doing this for the sake of his child anymore but for his genuine feelings for Amy as well.

He knew he liked her so much for a reason. Underneath all of her bitchiness, stubbornness, and anger was a girl who was all he could want in a girlfriend. She was beautiful, funny, caring, responsible, independent, smart, and she had even started to show that she had a loving side.

He found out new things about her everyday whether they were texting or just simply with each other. She had the habit of blinking rapidly when she was fighting sleep, she liked her food piping hot, before she sneezed she flared her nostrils, when she took a shower she loved to sing love ballads, she rubbed her round stomach when she tried to think…he could go on and on. Her unfavorable traits were always worth putting up with to him…if it meant having the other sides to her then he would take anything she had to lash out at him.

He started to even enjoy responding to her every need, although she would get very aggressive at times. It made him feel like he mattered. It made him feel like he was contributing to the pregnancy the way he knew guys should. It made him feel like he was ready to handle it all…because he did have his doubts. Boy, did he have his doubts.

There had been times when he did honestly want to go away for a few weeks and act like that wasn't his life but the better side of him tugged at his heart and said he had a chance at a family now…he could experience life in a family…something he longed for…something that never made him think that way again.

However…nothing stays perfect for too long…and relationships become tested…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Christina<strong>- so maybe we can meet up?_

_**Sonic**- I don't think that's such a good idea_

_**Christina**- oh…we don't have to do anything that'll make u feel uncomfortable…_

_**Sonic**- Chris…I can't_

_**Christina**- I'm sorry…it's my fault huh…_

_**Sonic**- No it's not…so how was your day?_

_**Christina**-It was relaxing actually, and yours?_

_**Sonic**- lol busy as usual_

_**Christina**- need help relaxing?_

_**Sonic**- wat did u have in mind?_

_**Christina**- well…maybe a nice massage…given by yours truly_

_**Sonic**- mhmm and how would u go about doin this_

_**Christina**- Well 1__st__ I'd set up some candles, dim the lights, and have u lay down on ur stomach_

_**Sonic**- wat else?_

_**Christina**-lol…give u a massage?_

_**Sonic**- lol way to ruin it this time Chris_

_**Christina**- lmao didn't feel like detailing it today_

_**Sonic**- :(_

_**Christina**- don't be such a girl :)_

This was routine. For months he had been texting her, knowing that the first ever time was probably a mistake. At first it was regular, awkward conversation to be nice but then both parties started to get too comfortable.

He was away from Amy a lot more since the summer ended. He was stressed from work and from providing for her needs. He ordered anything she would mention she needed, made grocery trips for little things she would ask for and then make a second trip when she changed her mind, he made sure she had the best of everything, and was in the process of making a financial plan to even buy a house for her and the baby.

At the peak of his stress it only seemed like all Amy could do is nag and demand with no care about him whatsoever. She would get angry at something before she would ask him how his day was or how he was feeling. It wasn't like he wasn't used to that type of behavior from her and he knew about pregnancy hormones, but once he knew how sweet she could be to him he started to miss it…

That was where it all started and why it all started. SHE would text him simple things that started to mean more to him. SHE would be the one to ask about his day. SHE would be the one to get some stress off his mind even if it was miniscule. SHE was the one who even gave him advice on Amy and pregnancy. SHE…reeled him in like a fish on a hook.

Their awkward conversation soon transcended to something more risqué. MUCH MORE risqué

_**Sonic**- I swear I get migraines more than the average person_

_**Christina**- well it's all the stress I could imagine…r u doin nething to alleviate it?_

_**Sonic**- wat can I do? I'm the energizer bunny, I can't stop_

_**Christina**- well yoga, aromatherapy, and acupuncture r off the list_

_**Sonic**- (-_-) I wouldn't do that anyway…GIRLY! :P _

_**Christina**- lol ok…well wat about sex?_

_**Sonic**- …*sighs*_

_**Christina**-…umm srry?_

_**Sonic**- no it's ok…look I don't have sex and I haven't had sex since "conceiving" with her_

_**Christina**- :O well! New record? Lol_

_**Sonic**- ha ha ha…_

_**Christina**- wanna break it? _

_**Sonic**- …_

_**Christina**- JUST KIDDING! I wouldn't wanna ride u anyway_

_**Sonic**- Maybe cuz it's too much for u to handle ;)_

_**Christina**- oh please! *vomits*_

_**Sonic**- lol so u rly wouldn't?_

_**Christina**- lmao ok maybe I would :X_

_**Sonic**- And wat else would u do?_

And that was how it began. He and she had embarked on a sexual relationship…nothing physical but over texting…the modern term would be sexting. Ever so often, they would both get into detailed sexual conversations that would leave both of them sexually satisfied enough. It became a release for him…a release from the way his life was becoming. And when it was over for the day, he would go to sleep with the biggest wave of guilt drowning him.

It wasn't Amy's fault…it wasn't her fault…he was gonna tell her…when the time was right…he was gonna tell her…

* * *

><p>"So, I'm a bit surprised you allowed this to happen…"<p>

"There's no harm done in this right? You were kind enough to help me find the best present ever right? Right?"

Christina giggled a bit before she smiled warmly at Sonic who smiled back but then quickly looked away.

"So…for starters, what are some of her favorite things?"

"Uhh well besides chips and whipped cream?"

Christina laughed which made Sonic laugh with her.

"Ok come on, for real!"

"Well one thing's for sure, I know she likes flowers."

"And how do you know that?"

"She never complained when I gave it to her.", Sonic said simply with a shrug.

Christina laughed again.

"That doesn't mean she particularly likes it…"

"I'm positive that she does."

"Ok…well that's one thing...anything else?"

"Well it's hard to say 'cause she never asks for anything for her own self…and the one thing I've seen her want, I already got it for her and I'll give it to her to wear on Christmas eve…just gotta get it altered for her new largeness…"

"…And you're gonna have to ask her about her size huh?"

"It's ok 'cause she doesn't even know, she wanted this dress months ago!"

"Hmm…and you got it for her 'months ago'…lucky girl…"

Sonic noticed the change in the air and it felt awkward…that was putting it lightly. All of a sudden the guilt started to anchor its way into Sonic's mind again.

"I think I'll get her some chocolate too, she's been asking for white chocolate a lot lately. I was thinking maybe Godiva or maybe-"

"You wanna get her the world while you're at it?"

Sonic stopped talking altogether and looked at Christina in confusion. Had she used an angry tone? No not angry…sarcastic? Or was she just joking? No she wasn't joking…as quick as she picked herself up and looked pleasant again, she wasn't joking that time.

She knew how she acted as well because she immediately said,

"Sorry…"

"…"

_What kind of message is she getting? I thought…this was just a phone thing…_

Sonic started to walk down the strip, with no care as to whether Christina was following him or not. She jogged up after him and held on to his arm.

"I'm sorry…it slipped out…"

"…"

Sonic continued to walk, not in search of anything in particular. His mind was too boggled to concentrate on what store he was supposed to be looking for.

_She thinks this was something more than it was…I led her to think that…but it's not serious…IT'S NOT SERIOUS…_

_That's what you want to believe…that's what you force yourself to believe…but you feel guilty and you know the moment Amy finds out-_

_UGH! I CAN'T DO THIS TO HER! NOT NOW! _

_So when? And you're only going to continue this anyway until then…_

_I CAN'T ANYMORE! I WON'T! IT HAS TO END!_

"Sonic?"

Sonic looked over to Christina who was still pulling and shaking on his arm.

"Geeze, I've been calling for you for like a minute already…look…let's go to the Godiva store and get the chocolate…"

Sonic regained his cool and nodded at her before he slipped his arm out of her hold.

He purchased a big box of expensive, assorted white chocolates in no time and he was on to his next objective.

_**Sonic**__- Hey hubba bubba I got a question_

_**Amy**__- shoot_

_**Sonic**__- What would be your waist size?_

_**Amy**__- Well I haven't really had it measured precisely but it's about the size of a 1x pants why?_

_**Sonic**__- lol don't ask me why_

_**Amy**__- lol it's ok I already know_

_**Sonic**__- I can promise you don't =)_

_**Amy**__- We'll just see huh?_

_**Sonic**__- We shall…I'll be coming to Blaze's house X-Mas Eve, I got the time but I'll text u later_

_**Amy**__- That's GREAT! And ok =)_

_She's gonna be so happy to know I have more days too but that's all part of the surprise…that's really enough for me…_

"Sonic are you gonna go get the dress tailored now?"

_Ugh…and what about her…I just can't not get her something…_

_Yes you can…it used to be easy back in the day…_

Sonic rolled his eyes and exhaled heavily before he said,

"Yeah…let's go downstairs."

Sonic told Christina to wait by the store while he went back out to the car to get the blue sparkly dress. He returned and when he showed her it, she marveled at it and then he saw the look in her eye again. The more this shopping trip continued, the more it got uncomfortable and the more Sonic's impulses screamed at him to just continue by himself.

With some persuasion, Sonic got the tailor to redesign the dress to possibly fit Amy. He hoped it did, at least. At first the old echidna said it wasn't possible with the way the dress was made but Sonic put on his famous charm and just like that it was done. He was told to come back on Christmas Eve to pick it up…that was cutting it close but he would take it.

With that done, he thought maybe that was enough but then he and Christina walked by a jewelry store on the upper floor.

He looked into the display window and saw jewelry that shined like the stars; even he was entranced by it. His eyes gazed upon the watches and chains for males. He looked upon the rings that were simple and rather plain. But then he saw one that looked more like his style. It was platinum with white and rose diamonds. He looked at the card above it that held the price and then immediately went over to the other side to look at the female jewelry.

_Pssh yeah right, over $1,000 for a ring! A ring for a guy? They can keep that…as nice as it is…_

One piece stuck out like nothing else did. It was a flower ring with a platinum band, a diamond center, and sapphire gems as the petals.

_I'm gonna get it!_

Sonic stepped inside the store without a second thought, not even looking at the price. Christina, on the other hand saw his interest in that ring and looked at the price herself before gasping and walking inside after him.

"Sonic did you know-"

"How may I help you sir?", a well-dressed, classy looking, golden eyed black hedgehog asked.

"Yes can I see the blue sapphire ring that you have in the display window?"

"Sure thing, follow me please."

The handsome hedgehog lead Sonic over to a corner of the store where female rings were displayed. The hedgehog looked at Sonic inquisitively, taking in his appearance and obvious swagger. He looked cocky for sure; though the hedgehog was sure the ladies found him attractive…it made him wonder. The fact that he wanted a ring the color of himself to give to a female and the other fact that a female not too long ago came in getting a ring the color of herself to give to a male, gave the hedgehog enough confirmation to say that these two were correlated. Oh the joys of working in the jewelry store around Christmas, so many puzzle games.

The hedgehog took out the sapphire ring and rested it on the top of the counter for Sonic to look at. Christina was in the store as well but she was off browsing elsewhere in the store.

"Wow…this thing is a beauty…like her…but blue like me…so she'll remember me by it…this is PERFECT!"

The hedgehog worker smiled and was sure than ever that this ring would be given to the pregnant pink hedgehog that came in about a half an hour ago and the ring she had was going to this gentleman.

"Would you like to know-"

"Just ring me up dude, and do you giftwrap? 'Cause lord knows I'd take hours trying…"

The hedgehog laughed for a moment before saying,

"I'll go wrap it now, will you be paying cash or credit?"

"Credit"

As the hedgehog left to wrap the ring, Sonic looked around for Christina and found her in the opposite section of the store. He walked over to her.

"Watcha lookin at?"

Christina jumped and then turned around to see Sonic behind her.

"Nothing really…just looking…"

"You like something?"

"It doesn't matter if I did, it's not like anyone is getting it for me..."

Sonic heard the tone of voice again…that sarcastic tone of voice…

"Sir, your ring is wrapped"

Sonic turned his head to see the black hedgehog at the cash register with a gift wrapped ring.

He managed to escape another awkward situation…he inwardly thanked up above that he didn't have to come up with something to say.

"Swipe your card please, your total will be $1,567…"

Sonic's eyes went wild and the hedgehog merely shrugged with a smile. Sonic exhaled heavily while raking his quills back.

_Whatever it's worth it…the look on her face…she'll never see it coming…_

Sonic swiped his card as he was asked and finally paid for the ring. Then he looked around for Christina but she was already outside the store waiting for him.

"I don't think you needed me for this…"

_Oh God…_

"Why do you say that?"

"You got all those presents on your own…I just stood around watching you and following you around the mall…might as well have stayed home…"

"…"

"Exactly…I thought this day would have been a bit different…like maybe we would've bonded more or something but no, all you did was buy a whole bunch of things for that girl!"

"Umm, what did you really expect? That IS what we came out to do right?"

"Sonic…you don't get it…"

"What don't I get?"

"YOU'RE USING ME!"

Sonic's mouth opened in shock at Christina who had yelled with anger but had a face of sadness.

"Im not-"

"DON'T! Don't even say that…at first I was happy to help you in THAT way…but now I see…you really don't want anything to do with me outside of THAT…"

"Chris-"

"Save it…just so you know, you've already hurt her…no amount of expensive presents will change that!"

Bricks. A ton of bricks…or at least that's what it felt like. She couldn't be right, she just couldn't…but then how would that explain the bricks…

"I'm actually gonna go…I think I'm done here…", Christina said softly.

"Wait, don't you need a ride home?", Sonic asked as he stepped closer to her.

"No…I'll take the bus…"

"Can you please just let me drive you?"

"Why? 'Cause you feel guilty? No it's alright…"

"Ugh…Chris?"

She had to admit the nickname was her weakness and to hear him actually say it in his voice and say it like he didn't want her to just leave, had her feet planted and her ears wide open.

"I don't want you to feel like I'm using you…"

THAT was all he could say?

"It's really ok Sonic…I get it…you love her but you just come to me for what she can't supply for you right now…it's fucked up but just…do what you have to…"

"Christina…you're…you're a really amazing girl and you've helped me with a lot…more than you know…you even helped with things Amy never has and I don't want you to feel like I used you but I kinda did but it's more than that!"

Christina turned around from walking away…she had gotten a few feet away from Sonic before she heard his last statement.

Sonic took the opportunity to continue.

"I really do consider you a friend…it's just that things are VERY complicated right now and-"

Christina walked up to Sonic and clamped his lips shut.

"You suck at talking but it's really ok…I was just a bit jealous…that's all…", Christina smiled.

Sonic looked at her like he didn't believe it but then he smiled anyway.

"So you gonna let me take you home at least?"

"Yeah", she smiled again.

* * *

><p><strong>Amy<strong>- I have no DRESS! :,(

**Sonic**- I can take u to go look for one right now?

**Amy**- BUT WE HAVE TO BE AT BLAZE'S HOUSE IN 2 HOURS!

**Sonic**- I know but I'm positive we'll find something quick

**Amy**-…how r u so sure?

**Sonic**- trust me a little…meet u in 30 mins

"Mr. Hedgehog?"

Sonic looked at his bedroom door to see his favorite housekeeper.

"ANGIE! Feels like I haven't seen you since forever, how are you?"

"Oh, I'm fine thanks for asking, and you?"

"Good…good…"

"Doesn't sound that way…"

"Hey, since when could you read emotions?"

Angelina blushed.

"And I got something for ya."

"Umm you really shouldn't have, I am-"

"Oh relax, I got Leon something too."

"You did?"

"Yep, how could I forget my two favorite people in this hell hole on Christmas?"

"…That was very kind of you Mr. Hedgehog…"

"Yep, I'll be out but I've arranged for you both to receive it exactly at 12 in the morning…"

"That's great…I wish I had gotten something for-"

"Angie, trust me I don't need anything. You and Leon do WAAAAY more than enough for me all year round. This is really the least I could do!"

"Oh…ok…"

Sonic looked at Angelina and noticed how uncomfortable she was standing and how she barely made any eye contact with him all this time.

"Angie…is something wrong?"

"…Why do you ask?", she asked quietly and looked straight in Sonic's eyes.

"Uhh, just intuition…"

"I'm fine Mr. Hedgehog…is everything alright with you?", she asked honestly.

Sonic smirked.

"Why do you ask?"

Angelina smiled back.

"Just intuition."

"Ahh my girl is learning from the best…I'm a proud teacher."

Angelina merely just blushed.

"Oh! And Amy mentioned that she took you shopping, how did you like it?"

Angelina looked up slightly alarmed but quickly pulled herself together.

"It was fun."

"You sure? Amy could be…what's the word I'm looking for…excited, busy, overenthusiastic when she goes shopping."

"No she was great, I would do it again…have you gone shopping recently?"

"Well uhh yeah and I'm going with Amy right now…I'm actually taking her to get the dress but she doesn't know that."

"Oh she's been upset about not getting a dress for the longest, you're about to make her really happy."

"I can't wait!"

Sonic hopped off the bed, grabbed his coat and scarf, his phone, his keys, and then went into the living room.

"Leaving?", Angelina asked with a plastered smile.

"Yeah, gotta go pick up Amy."

''Alright, everything should be cleaned once you return."

"Can't you just let me do it for a change?"

"Sorry, rules are rules Mr. Hedgehog."

Sonic laughed before giving Angelina a hug.

"You take it easy alright?"

"Likewise Mr. Hedgehog."

"Now lemme go bother that stiff ass Leonardo before I really go."

Angelina finally laughed.

* * *

><p>"Sonic, we have to start thinking about a crib and strollers and bottles and-"<p>

"Ames…we'll definitely get to that…I'm working on something first."

"Something like what?"

"Umm well until it's final then I'll tell you."

"BUT I CAN'T WAIT! WE NEED THAT STUFF NOW! I HAVE ONLY LIKE 4 MONTHS LEFT!"

"That'll be waaay than enough time for this."

"Sonic…you do care right?"

"Of course I do…why are you asking?"

"You just seem to not care about all this stuff…you only care about work…"

A vein pulsed right near Sonic's forehead. She was starting again. Dr. Whall always told him to say everything calmly when this would happen.

"I care a lot about you and the baby Ames…"

"No you don't…"

"I work, so I can give you everything you need right now and to get the best crib and strollers and bottles."

"Oh…ok…well can I just go get a mocha latte since we're here?"

"Ok…you go do that and I'll go pick something up really quick alright? Meet me on the first floor.", he sighed.

Amy smiled brightly and jogged her way to the escalator.

_So weird..._

In about 10 minutes Amy was back on the first floor tapping her foot impatiently as she waited for Sonic.

She texted him and he told her to wait outside of the tailoring store. She was standing there for a few minutes now and she was about half way done with her latte.

A smile formed on her face as she saw Sonic walking out with a bag in his hands. She ran up to him and squeezed him to death.

"Are you THAT happy to see me?"

"I don't know what comes over me sometimes to be honest."

_Dr. Whall said some women can experience extreme mood swings…and mix that with Amy and you have a dangerous concoction…_

"Well…I have a surprise for you!"

"A surprise? FOR REAL?"

Sonic smiled at Amy's delight. He could watch it all day.

"Wait…is this gonna be like what you and Silver did to me…"

Her happy face changed in an instant.

Sonic snorted upon the memory.

One time he told Amy he had a surprise for her around the time when they were just becoming good friends. She had mentioned to him that she absolutely HATED cherry pie and LOVED apple pie. He gave her a pie; having her think it was apple but then Silver rushed up behind her and smashed her face into it…she quickly learned it was cherry.

Sonic could still remember all the cherry preserves in his and Silver's quills and all over the house.

"No, this is WAY better than that trust me…I'm on the fence of whether I should just show you now because I'm gonna take you by my place so we can get ready and I'm not sure if you have shoes and-. "

"SONIC why didn't you tell me you were gonna do that? I need so much more things!"

"Like what baby?"

Amy looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Oh come on! It slipped…"

She smiled and then sighed.

"You know I still have some of the stuff you left there last time you stayed over right?"

"OH! I COMPLETELY FORGOT ABOUT THAT!"

"Yes…so now for the surprise…here you go!"

Sonic handed Amy the bag in his hand. She took hold of it with caution as if something would pop out at any moment.

They were in the middle of the first floor at this point. Many people brushed passed them in attempt to get last minute Christmas things. Sonic preferred for them to do this in a quieter corner but he knew that Amy could possibly flip on him for no reason if he even uttered a word while she was doing this.

She pulled out the plain white box from the bag and gave Sonic a look before she opened it.

The box was dropped. She gasped.

Sonic looked up to her in alarm. It wouldn't surprise him if she somehow magically didn't want the dress anymore and him getting it upset her somehow.

Her hand was over her mouth, obviously in shock. Her beautiful green gem eyes filled to the brim with tears.

_Wait…tears? WHY?_

Amy quickly became hysterical and slid down to the mall floor. She attracted A LOT of attention the more she cried loudly.

"Ames don't you like it?", Sonic asked shakily.

He was afraid to say the wrong thing and make this worse.

"Sonic…I LOVE IT! YOU REMEMBERED! ALL THIS TIME! YOU REMEMBERED! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!"

Sonic blushed slightly at the way Amy got the attention of all the mall goers. They were looking in confusion and then suddenly Amy jumped up and hugged Sonic with so much force that they both toppled over. The whole floor "Aww'd".

Tears from Amy's face fell on Sonic's chest.

"Haha, you coulda hurt little junior in there with that stunt…"

"If this little baby is as thick-headed as their father then I'm sure he/she is feeling just perfect."

Suddenly Sonic felt lips on his own. It was a feeling he missed oh so much and made sure to savor. After so many long months, he kissed back with tenderness and wrapped his arms around Amy's larger waist. Her hands settled on his face in a soft caress.

"Thank you…a million times thank you…", Amy whispered against his mouth.

"You're welcome", he whispered back before pecking her softly once more on the lips.

Meanwhile, camera flashes were going off all around them and the "Aww's" only got louder. It truly was picture perfect.

* * *

><p>" 'CAUSE I'M YOUR LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADYYYYYYY AND YOU ARE MY MAAAAAAAAAN. WHENEVER YOU REEEEEEACH FOR MEEEEE, I'LL DO ALL THAT I CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN."<p>

Sonic started to laugh as he buttoned the cuffs on his crisp white button up shirt. Amy was singing again in the shower and as expected, she was singing a love song. Her song of the night was "Power of Love" by Celine Dion.

"WE'RE HEADING FOR SOMETHING, SOMEWHERE I'VE NEVER BEEEN. SOMETIMES I AM FRIGHTENED BUT I'M READY TO LEARN OF THE POWER OF LOOOOOOOOOVE"

"She has to know that I can obviously hear her and maybe the next two doors down.", Sonic spoke to himself as he now put on his black dress pants.

He decided that he would never mention anything about it because Amy would come out not even realizing how loud she was. He actually enjoyed hearing her, not that she sounded like a choir of angels, but it was nice to hear her completely unguarded and free.

As soon as the concert in the shower sounded as if it was over, the running water shut off. It was time Sonic stepped out of his bedroom so Amy could come out. Her beloved dress was laid out on his bed and she placed a pair of tall black shiny platform pumps in the corner. On his dresser were lotions, body sprays, and a makeup bag. While they were out, she bought herself a pack of panties and a bra because she knew she never left THOSE things by Sonic's place.

Sonic heard a knock on the bedroom door and yelled,

"I'm leaving now!"

Sonic stepped out of the bedroom and closed the door behind him. He held a satin sapphire blue tie in his hands and tied it under the collar of his white shirt.

He mentally ran through his get ready to-do list. He had on his outfit, spritzed himself with his special occasion cologne, gelled his quills down neatly…what else?

Sonic plopped himself down on his living room couch and just on cue, there was a knock on the door.

The person didn't exactly wait for someone to open the door, they just came in…which meant it could only be one person.

"WOW! Don't YOU look fancy?"

Angelina blushed. She was wearing the satin red dress that Amy had brilliantly persuaded her to buy. It was sleeveless and came around one shoulder. It was tight under the bust and fit like a pencil skirt all the way down to the upper thigh. To top it off Angelina wore red glitter pumps on her feet and held a black satin clutch in her hand.

"I…umm…I saw Ms. Rose is here from her sign-in…"

"OH! So now that Amy comes over you don't come to see me anymore…I see how it is…"

"It's nothing like that Mr. Hedgehog; I just wanted to show her how I looked in the dress she chose…"

"And just where are YOU going?"

Angelina blushed strongly.

"W-Well…Leonardo asked me to accompany him at a Christmas Party…"

Sonic's face was very comically surprised. His wide opened "O" shaped mouth formed into a HUGE smile that made Angelina only blush harder.

"Heh, heh, heh…I KNEW IT!"

"K-Knew what? He asked me as a friend if you're thinking otherwise…"

"Heh, heh, heh…"friend"…I'll take it for now…"

Angelina turned around and fixed the pillows in the living room chair as a distraction.

"HEY! You're off duty and you're STILL cleaning something. STOP IT WOMAN!"

"I…ok…"

Suddenly the bedroom door clicked and out came Amy. The dress had fit her pregnant shape so perfectly that Sonic exhaled a breath of relief and BOY did she clean up nicely for an oversized figure. She did her hair in her signature bun but placed it slightly higher and had her bangs fall sleeker. She put on nothing but mascara on her eyelashes and she came out wearing her black pumps. Simple…but SO BEAUTIFUL…no pregnant woman could ever look as beautiful as her.

"ANGELINA! YOU LOOK SO HOT! AM I GOOD OR AM I GOOD?"

Amy rushed up to Angelina and hugged her.

"Thank you Amy, I really like how it looks on me…you were definitely right about it. And he liked it too…And might I say, you look lovely yourself!"

"WOW! And you call her by her first name too! AND SHE KNOWS ABOUT YOU AND LEON? HMPH!"

Amy laughed and said,

"Don't be jealous AIR FRESHENER!", she pinched Sonic's cheeks.

"Air freshener? How did you get that name?", Angelina asked timidly.

"Well you see-"

"DERP! Amy aren't we gonna be late?", Sonic interjected.

"Well…about that…I want to make a stop before we go to Blaze's…"

"And where would that be?"

"I…Umm…I want you to meet my family?"

Sonic looked at Amy seriously and then smiled sweetly at her. He was wondering when this would happen…he figured Amy hadn't offered yet because she wasn't comfortable with their relationship status but he concluded that she finally viewed him in a light that made him worthy enough to be introduced officially.

Guilt. GUILT IN THE HIGHEST DEGREE. No…not tonight…not tomorrow…not for the whole time he was off…he'd feel guilty after…he wanted to enjoy this.

"Do you mind?", Amy asked quietly when it seemed like Sonic wasn't answering her.

"Of course not Amy…I'd LOVE to!"

Amy smiled brightly and it warmed Sonic's heart.

"And Angelina! I shall be returning with your present sometime…I feel bad because I could've brought it today but I didn't know I was coming."

"Oh no problems Amy…I actually have something for you too, come!"

"I'll meet you downstairs Ames so bring all your stuff."

Amy gathered up her purse, coat, scarf, and the belongings she left previously. She blew a teasing kiss at Sonic before following Angelina out the door.

Sonic smirked and gathered up his own things. He put on his coat and blue scarf. He grabbed his car keys off the kitchen counter and then picked up his phone. He turned it on to see,

"**1 New Message- Christina"**

He groaned angrily but decided to open the message anyway.

_**Christina**- Hope you have wonderful Christmas Eve with that girl…_

Sonic was in no type of mood for Christina's sarcastic blows at him. He ignored the text, knowing she was in her own type of mood. This night was dedicated to Amy and to the friends he hadn't seen in months due to work and the pregnancy.

He turned off the lights in his apartment and took one last thing from his underwear drawer…the ring. He just couldn't wait to see the look on her face at 12:00 A.M.

* * *

><p>"Sonic you look a little nervous…"<p>

"That's because…I'm thinking they have a terrible perception of me…I don't blame them but-"

Amy put a finger on Sonic's lips.

"Maybe it started out that way but now it's different…and Aunty is the most understanding person you could ever meet…she can't wait to see you!"

"But what about your uncle? Doesn't he wanna bash my brains out or something?"

"He's not there…Aunty said he's working…Again…"

"Oh…I see…"

"But my cousins are there!"

"Boys?"

"Yep!"

Sonic pulled up at the picture perfect house that belonged to Amy's Aunt. He inhaled deeply and exhaled before shutting the car off.

Amy seemed to sense his anxiousness because she softly rested her hand on Sonic's and gave it a reassuring squeeze. She smiled warmly at him as if to let him know everything would be alright and he smiled back, getting her message.

The two hedgehogs walked down the stone path to the door and Amy rang the doorbell. She shook a little out of her own anxiousness and because her legs were exposed in her short dress. Sonic, on the other hand, looked down with his hands in his pants pockets.

"Amy! You look BEAUTIFUL!"

Amy smiled and hugged her Aunt and then stepped aside, revealing the blue hedgehog behind her.

"Oh! I thought you said-"

"I changed my mind…"

"Hello and welcome Sonic! Amy's told me so much about you it's nice to finally meet you!"

"It's nice to meet you too Mrs…Mrs…"

"Please call me Beth…it makes me feel younger.", Amy's Aunt winked at Sonic.

She ushered the both of them inside and they sat down in the couch in the living room.

"Looks festive in here, I see you still got it!", Amy said as her Aunt went into the kitchen.

"I can't resist Christmas decorations, I went and got some new things just last week.", she yelled from the kitchen.

Moments later she came out with three cups of something hot.

"Sonic I hope you don't mind, I made hot chocolate."

"It's no problem, it's actually my favorite hot beverage."

"I don't see how…when a mocha latte is SOOO much better.", Amy teased.

"Amy I wish you wouldn't have so much caffeine…"

"Mrs. Beth I've been trying to tell her the same thing. Thank you very much!", he teased back and stuck his tongue out at Amy.

She squinted her eyes and stuck her tongue back at him. The sight of the two immature hedgehogs warmed Beth's heart and had her smiling from ear to ear.

"So Sonic, how have you been…how's life treating you?", Beth said sweetly as she took a seat on the couch opposite Amy and Sonic.

"I've been great and taking life one day at a time…"

"That's the way to do it!", Beth said as she took a sit of her own hot chocolate.

_She's being WAAAY too nice to me…she must have heard from Amy EVERYTHING that ever happened…_

"Amy's told me about your job, I find it very reputable to have a status like yours when you're so young!"

Sonic laughed uncomfortably.

"I'm very fortunate to have this opportunity and I'm very grateful because it helps out a lot especially with Amy and the baby."

"Yes, I've seen how well she's been and I know people exaggerate this but she really does seem to glow."

"Yes…she does."

Both Beth and Sonic looked at Amy with a smile. She was too indulged in her hot chocolate and getting a marshmallow that was stuck to the bottom of the cup to realize that they were talking about her, and when her eyes finally raised to meet there's she yelled,

"Whoa! Do I look like an exhibit in the museum to you guys?"

First Sonic started to laugh then Beth started to laugh and then finally Amy joined in. Then suddenly,

"MOM! WHERE DID YOU HIDE THE XBOX?"

Beth rolled her eyes on the chair and then whispered to Amy and Sonic,

"He's not getting it back."

"Ugh GOOD! That's all they ever do anyway…and they're how old again?", Amy sounded annoyed.

Beth covered her laugh and everyone went quiet when a deep red hedgehog walked into the living room with his arms crossed against his chest. He wore blue plaid pajama pants and a white tank top. He had a tattoo on his upper right arm and a lip ring. Already Sonic could determine the type of fellow he was.

"Mom where-…WHOA! Amy! Is this Sonic? Finally? I started to think you were making it up!"

Amy rolled her eyes and looked at her cousin with the (-_-) face.

"Yes…this is Sonic…"

"Wow sexy dude! Name's Ryan!", the hedgehog said nonchalantly as he extended his hand.

Amy and Beth had faces of disbelief. Ryan didn't seem to notice…not one bit.

Sonic smirked and as he met Ryan's handshake he replied,

"Not too bad yourself and you already seem to know me."

"Wow I like this guy already, at least SOMEONE can get my humor!"

Sonic laughed while the girls groaned.

"But most importantly, Mom where did you-"

"If you go away for the next 10 minutes then I'll tell you…"

"Sweet! And Sonic nice meeting ya; I've been wanting to see this guy Amy's been talking about every time she comes here like 'Oh Sonic!'… 'Sonic, oh Sonic where are you!'… 'Sonic-' OUCH!"

Amy kicked her pumps off and in one swift motion, yanked Ryan's quills back so hard he cried out.

"Geeze don't get your panties in a bunch! I was just-"

"GOOD-BYE!"

"Is this what you have to deal with bro?", Ryan asked Sonic.

"You don't know the half of it!"

Amy shot a look at Sonic that would have intimidated him if it weren't for how cute she looked all short and plump.

Ryan laughed and Sonic was tempted to laugh with him but controlled himself by sipping on his hot chocolate.

"Well lemme go now and be an obedient son…even though I'm in my twenties and have my own place and a girlfriend…come back again Sonic, so I can tell you all the things Amy said."

Sonic snorted as Ryan ran away before Amy could even get to him. Once again he drank his hot chocolate so he wouldn't slip up.

Beth then decided to speak up.

"Maybe this can go over better if we all had a dinner, what do you think Sonic?"

"That sounds great!"

"Wonderful! Now just let me know when is the best time and we'll take it from there. I'd love to have you over."

"And I'd love to come; I will let you know."

"Alright I'll leave you two to your evening plans and I'll deal with the babies upstairs, I'm surprised the other one didn't come to wreak havoc yet…in a way I'm thankful."

Amy snorted a laugh while Sonic sat down uncomfortably.

"Let me walk you two to the door."

Beth got up from her seat, prompting Amy and Sonic to follow.

"MOM! WHAT IS RYAN'S PROBLEM! WHY IS HE ASKING ME WHERE THE XBOX IS?"

A vein pulsed near Beth's temple but she quickly composed herself and smiled at Sonic and Amy who stood behind her.

"I'm so sorry about this Sonic, I promise next time it will be better."

Sonic laughed slightly.

"It's really no problem…they actually remind me of myself when I used to have time on my hands."

"Tell me about it!", Amy added with a taunting look.

Sonic smirked and raised an eyebrow; somewhat challenging Amy and she knew it too.

"Ok you two, be safe and have a wonderful Christmas."

"MERRY CHRISTMAS AUNTIE!", Amy yelled as she squeezed Beth in a hug.

She hugged back just as tightly and responded,

"Merry Christmas love!"

Sonic coughed awkwardly and spoke up.

"Thanks for having me over, Merry Christmas Mrs. Beth."

"I'll be looking forward to seeing you again Sonic, Merry Christmas."

Sonic held out his hand for a final handshake but then he quickly found himself embraced.

"I'm a hugging type of girl Sonic, it's alright you know…"

Sonic's eyes were wide, not expecting any further kindness and not feeling as if he even deserved it.

Guilt. So much guilt.

Sonic hesitantly hugged the kind woman back and smiled once they released. She smiled warmly at him and pat him on the back before leaning on the door to watch the two hedgehogs walk out to the car.

Amy enthusiastically waved at her aunt who laughed at her excitement.

As she watched them drive away, she sighed but not out of frustration or irritation. She sighed of relief…perhaps all this boy needed was a chance and she planned to give it to him.

* * *

><p>"FINALLY THE HEDGEHOGS ARE HERE! DO YOU KNOW MY STOMACH HAS BEEN ROARING LIKE THE AFRICAN JUNGLE BECAUSE OF YOU THREE!"<p>

"You'll live…"

"How bout I make YOU not eat for hours while you wait for ME to arrive huh preggo?"

"That's when YOU WON'T live!", Amy stressed as she flicked Silver on the nose.

"You really won't trust me…"

Silver gasped like a girl.

"IS THAT WHO I THINK IT IS?"

Amy rolled her eyes and walked in the house to say hello to everyone.

"SUGAR DADDY! YOU CAME BACK TO ME!"

Sonic rolled his eyes playfully and said,

"Mhmm yeah…"

"Can you say something like you mean it…you're about to break my heart here…"

"IT'S OVER! He's not your sugar daddy anymore, he's mine!"

Silver turned around in comical shock.

"WHAT UGLY GIRL?"

"You heard me!", Amy said with a smirk that seemed to shadow the aforementioned "Sugar Daddy".

"You even smirk like him too…I sort of knew this day would come…but just know…"

Silver walked over to Amy and whispered in her ear,

"He's always gonna keep me on the side."

"GET REAL! AS IF!", Amy whipped her head and started to laugh.

"Ok now that that's over, SONIC YOU CAME BRO!"

"Wait Sonic came?", Blaze asked from the kitchen.

"Yes master."

Cream concealed her laugh in the couch she was sitting in with Tails.

She wore a simple green glittery dress that was long-sleeved and came down to her knees but it dipped very low to her back. Tails matched with her, wearing black dress pants and a green dress shirt that resembled the color of the dress.

Blaze crossed her arms and tried to look at Silver with a serious face but just ended up laughing at how he made his face even stupider the more she tried to look serious.

She simply wore a red peplum dress that fit tightly around her curves and being the flamboyant person that he is, Silver matched her with a red suit and a silver glitter tie.

"AMY! IS THAT-"

"Sonic got it for me…he got it tailored so it could fit…", Amy smiled warmly.

Blaze face looked honestly shocked while Cream smiled. Then both of their attention turned to the blue hedgehog who was taking off his jacket to greet everyone.

The moment he turned around he met three eyes looking at him and he knew the look very well. If he was correct, he was about to get glomped for some strange reason.

Then immediately all three girls, Blaze, Amy, and Cream, rushed to him and attacked him in a triple hug that was strong enough to cut off his air supply.

"U-Uhh –w-what is this f-for?"

He only got answered by a tighter hug. He looked frantically towards Silver and Tails. They both shrugged.

"That was sooo sweet Sonic!", Cream squealed.

"I can't believe you did that and remembered! ", Blaze added.

"H-Huh?"

"Thank you again!", Amy squealed.

_This is just about that dress…did it really mean that much?_

The girls FINALLY let go and Blaze was the first to speak.

"Maybe I was wrong about you Sonic…", she smiled.

GUILT!

Sonic only smirked back.

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT ENOUGH OF THIS! AMY YOU LOOK SO UGLY IN THAT DRESS SO CAN WE EAT NOW?"

Amy gave him the evil eyes but she didn't say anything.

"Ok well…everything is already set so LET'S EAT!", Blaze announced.

* * *

><p>Everyone caught up with each other and discussed what was happening in their lives. Cream and Tails were going stronger than ever since their fight and Tails was on his way to putting his inventions on the map. If he succeeded, he would be set for life.<p>

Nothing had changed between Silver and Blaze except Blaze got a promotion and Silver started to take extra classes to help with his accountant dream while he worked as an assistant manager at a retail store.

It was about that time when they would start their Christmas Eve karaoke but then suddenly the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!", Silver said already getting up.

"No, I'll get it!", Blaze yelled, beating him there.

"Of course master…"

Blaze looked at Silver with squinted eyes before she opened the door.

"Oh my…I thought you weren't gonna come…and…is that even really you?"

Everyone in the living room was nosy enough to lean over towards the door to try and get a look at the person.

"Who else would it be?"

Sonic's attention was not only caught by the voice but by the obvious reaction in Amy. She recognized it too…and was she nervous?

_Why does he have to be here…all this does is bring up that one time…and who knows how Amy's gonna act to it now that she's so insane_

_I swear this guy just knows how to ruin shit…couldn't she be "best friends" with someone else?_

In walked Shadow but some things had changed. His quills were significantly longer and his eyes seemed to pierce your soul even harder. In addition to that he had several piercings on his ears and if one thought he was well built before, then he was certainly built superbly now.

He wordlessly took off his pea coat and revealed a white dress shirt that was rolled up to his elbows. He didn't wear dress pants like everyone else but some classy looking black jeans.

"…Shadow"

Sonic looked at Amy who was right next to him. She had spoken first. He would be lying if he said he was perfectly ok with it.

Shadow looked over at her as Sonic grilled him.

"Hey Amy…"

"…I didn't think you were coming…"

Everyone else was silent. It looked like it bothered Amy but when it came to Shadow, it didn't look like it phased him at all.

"Guess you thought wrong huh Rose?"

Sonic watched as Amy fidgeted and knew she was either feeling uncomfortable, nervous, or both.

He felt like a little bitch for being so quiet and not saying anything. He wouldn't wait too much longer now.

For a second, Shadow glanced over to Sonic…he must have felt the stares from him. His look sharpened for the moment to battle Sonic's already razor sharp stare. Thankfully, Amy was too busy looking down in her lap to notice the two of them.

Blaze seemed to save the moment by saying,

"Alright, HOW ABOUT I GET THE EGG NOG READY?"

Blaze didn't wait for an answer, she left anyway.

_This son of a bitch! How can he come here with no manners at all and then try to stare me down…he should thank the heavens that its Christmas or else I woulda punched him in his face._

"How have you been?"

_And she's still trying to talk to him? Unbelievable!_

"I've been ok."

"I wouldn't know that because we barely text…"

…_This could get bad…I know that tone very well…HAHA HE'S GONNA GET IT!_

"Oh…"

"Oh? That's it? And you look different? What's that about?"

"Just felt like it…"

Even Silver looked uncomfortable and knew now was not the time for a joke because deep down everyone didn't really feel the same when Shadow mixed in the equation. NO ONE could understand how he and Amy had come to be so close to each other. The fact that it sounded like a fight was brewing, put EVERYONE in uncomfortable positions.

"Because you just felt like it?", Amy repeated slowly and carefully.

"Is something wrong with that?", his voice was deep and smooth.

Amy didn't say anything. She just looked and breathed. Sonic was trying to hold his tongue so badly that he was so close to biting his tongue off.

"Shadow…you're different…"

"Why do you say that?"

"Just look at you…listen to yourself…I thought…I was your friend…"

Sonic was watching Shadow so intently that he noticed the softness that came to his eyes for a split second. He tried to conceal it but looking down at something but Sonic saw right through it.

_He cares about her…more than a friend…she has to know it too…_

"You are my friend Amy, that's the only reason why I'm here ok?"

Sonic felt a vein pulse and his jaw clenched.

Just in time Blaze came in with a platter of eggnog and one had a cinnamon stick in it.

"Alright the cinnamon stick one is for Amy because…well she can't have the 'good' stuff obviously."

Blaze tried to laugh but nobody was laughing with her so she died down awkwardly.

"HAHA YOU'RE SO FUNNY BABE!", Silver exaggerated as he laughed to tease her.

She laughed honestly this time and slapped Silver on the back of his head after she put the platter down.

When Sonic saw Shadow reach for a cup he rubbed Amy's back and asked,

"You ok hubba bubba?"

"Yeah…I'm fine…"

The tone of Amy's voice alone told Sonic it was a lie and by the look on her face and the sigh she made, it only made the thought ever more accurate. However, he decided he wouldn't question it because he didn't want to ruin her mood any further.

"Well…how about that karaoke huh?", Blaze asked awkwardly

"I don't think karaoke is the appropriate activity this time…", Cream answered

"Well how about watching movies for now?"

"Silver! THAT'S a good idea!"

"Hmm, I'd think you were implying something sweetheart?"

"Nothing at all!", Blaze kissed Silver on the cheek.

Blaze and Cream went to pick the movies they were going to watch, all Christmas themed of course. It was very awkward during the first movie but by the second, Shadow seemed to fall asleep while everyone else cuddled.

There was Cream who slouched in between Tails legs on the couch, Blaze who kept fidgeting and giggling in Silver's arms on the floor, and Amy who leaned into Sonic's side as he wrapped his arm around her and soothingly rubbed her stomach.

"Amy?"

"Yeah?"

"D-Do you still think…I won't be a good father?"

Sonic felt her shift in his arms and then pull away. She looked up at him in shock and question. He wasn't sure this time whether he upset her or not.

"Sonic…do you really feel that way?"

Sonic looked around. Cream and Tails were talking, Blaze and Silver were still giggling on the floor, and Shadow still seemed to be asleep. Ok then nobody was paying attention…good.

"Sonic?"

Amy placed her hand on Sonic's cheek and moved it so he would look at her.

"Please tell me you don't still feel that way…"

"I…I don't know…"

"Sonic…whatever I said before…I was just angry and I didn't know if you were just gonna run off…but you've been here for a long time and all you do is help. You get everything I need even when I just mention it and you made it to almost every single appointment. You even got that book for yourself like I asked…although I don't know if you're reading it but you made the effort I'm sure…what I'm trying to say is... I think you're gonna be a GREAT father, I even think you're gonna spoil the child more than me."

_Please don't be so nice to me Amy…it hurts more than it encourages me…_

"Sonic?"

Sonic looked down at her, waiting for her to say something.

"I don't hate you…I really appreciate you here…please don't leave…please don't…things are gonna be great ok?"

_So THAT'S what she thinks? Poor girl is scared I'm gonna leave her…again…_

"No Amy…I'm not gonna leave you I promise…THAT I PROMISE…"

"So then why are you asking me that question…"

Sonic heard the stress in Amy's voice and then looked to see a tear fall from her face. It made him frantic inside.

He took hold of Amy's hands and held them tightly.

"Amy listen to me…I only asked that question because I wasn't sure what you thought anymore and if you had said you still thought that then I was gonna work hard to prove you wrong."

Amy let go a few more tears before she wiped them away. Surprisingly, Sonic kissed both of her cheeks where the left over tears were.

"Don't cry either Ames…it's Christmas…be happy…It'll make me happy…"

Amy only looked at him.

"Smile?", Sonic smiled handsomely to show her that he was upset about nothing anymore.

Amy didn't exactly smile but her face loosened and she didn't wear a frown anymore.

"Really? That's how you smile?"

Sonic managed to get an honest smile but he wanted a laugh now that he knew she was trying to hold one back.

"You look beautiful in that dress but you'd look even more beautiful out of it.", Sonic made sure to wink afterwards.

He heard a snort and saw Amy cover her mouth. She started to giggle…that was all he wanted to hear.

"Did you really pick up girls that way?"

"Actually yes but those were the really EASY girls…I like the EXTREMELY hard ones."

_Like you!_

"That's what she said!"

Now both Amy and Sonic were laughing. They were laughing with each other, enjoying each other , relaxing with each other…things that were becoming more second nature to both of them.

A piercing red eye watched it all.

* * *

><p>"Ok OK! It's almost 12! So everybody lets go upstairs…I had to set up the Christmas tree in the guest room because there's too much shit to fit down here and then there's a lot of presents too!"<p>

"Blaze?"

"Yes Silver?"

"I hope you got me the-"

"UMM LET'S GO!"

On the way up the stairs Blaze pinched Silver's ear and started scolding him saying,

"Don't ruin your surprise!"

"I always wished for an abusive life."

Blaze started to laugh.

"Silver shut up!"

"Well it's kinda true, especially in the bedroom…you know that Blaze."

Blaze's face lit up such a bright red, she could be a light on the Christmas tree. She looked back to see everyone looking at her. She laughed uncomfortably…very uncomfortably.

Amy and Cream gave her the suggestive eyebrows while the guys acted like they never heard anything.

"SILVER!"

Silver ran the rest of the way up the stairs with Blaze hot on his tail.

"Babe It's 12…MERRY CHRISTMAS I LOVE YOU!"

"SIL-

Blaze had no time to yell or say anything to anyone. Silver quickly spun her around, dipped her, and kissed her with all the passion he could muster. By instinct Blaze held on to his neck and kissed him back, getting lost in it and forgetting that all their friends were there watching them.

It was only until Amy and Cream yelled,

"AWWWWWWW!"

That Blaze pulled away with a blush on her face.

This seemed to trigger everyone else in wishing everyone a wonderful holiday. The group went around hugging…even Shadow had participated as much as he looked like it was forced. After Amy kissed Sonic on the cheek she made her way over to Shadow who had just gotten done accepting a smothering hug from Cream.

"Merry Christmas Shadow…"

Shadow only looked at her. After Sonic finished hugging Blaze he turned his attention to his object of affection. She looked timid and started to look down. He watched as Shadow tilted her chin up and said,

"Merry Christmas Amy"

Then he kissed her on the forehead.

Sonic tried to keep calm, although the raging feeling inside of him kept bubbling up.

"Here…"

Shadow pulled out a wrapped small box from his jeans pocket and handed it to Amy.

"For me?"

"Who else would I go out to the stinking, crowded ass mall to get a present for?"

"T-Thank you…your present is under the tree…I hoped you would come…"

Shadow's eyes softened and he pulled Amy in a hug.

"I'll take it to go…"

"I wish you would stay…but if that's what you want then tell me how you like it…"

"Likewise…"

Amy went over to the tree and picked up the present that was meant for Shadow. She handed it to him and he looked at her as if to say "thank you".

"Thank you for having me Blaze but I believe it is time for me to leave. Merry Christmas everyone."

Shadow quickly left down the stairs and let himself out. It left the group a bit shocked but then again, he had always been that way.

Blaze turned on some Christmas songs in the room while they all opened presents.

All three girls, Blaze, Amy, and Cream, received diamond charm bracelets from each other. How they knew to get the same things for each other was just a matter of fate and friendship. They would become a sign of their friendship that lasted beyond school.

Blaze received a locket necklace from Silver and a CD of personalized songs that he decided to sing for her. In return she got him an expensive mp3 player and engraved it saying, "From Blaze, I Love You Always." On top of that, she got him discounts to Taco Haven…the thing he wanted most for reasons that Blaze wouldn't even question.

Cream got a personalized book from Tails. It was a book of memories starting from the very beginning of them meeting. It was digital somehow and Cream realized that Tails made it for her from scratch. It was things like that, which meant the most to her. She gave him a simple business card. It wasn't wrapped nor was it under the tree but when Tails looked at it, it meant the world. It was a business card to a famous organization that could possibly help him get a start with his own business.

Sonic looked at Amy with a smile and she smiled back with a blush. They held the presents for each other in their hands. They were both around the same size and wrapped in the same way. Amy looked at his present with confusion and he looked at hers identically. He figured he would give her the chocolates later...this seemed way more interesting.

"Amy…"

Amy watched him as he got down on one knee. He enjoyed the look on her face that looked more like horror than surprise. He even noticed the way everyone else was looking at him.

"Things that happened between us from the time we even met, were unpredictable and completely backwards but Amy…that doesn't mean that it wasn't right…"

"SONIC WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"YEAH WHAT ARE YOU DOING!", Blaze yelled along.

Sonic smirked.

"Amy, I told you before that I wasn't ready for a relationship...back then I really wasn't because I didn't want to know the feeling of being close to someone just to have them taken away when it's all you have...

Now, I'll take whatever it is just to be by your side...I promise to stay there, even if you don't want me to. I promise I won't leave…I promise to…love you…"

Amy couldn't control the gasp that sounded from her and the heaving of her chest. Tears were automatically in her eyes but Sonic knew she wasn't upset at all.

He unwrapped his present for Amy and opened the box to show her the sapphire diamond ring.

"Amy…can you accept this promise ring?"

She couldn't speak, she was too focused on controlling the river of tears that wanted to fall. She could only shake her head.

"Shit…I thought sugar daddy was about to propose and I would lose him forever…what a relief!"

Blaze looked at Silver evilly and clamped his mouth closed. He quickly got the message.

Sonic helped Amy put the ring on her finger and it looked more beautiful on her hand than any mannequin.

"S-Sonic?"

Sonic looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

"It's my turn…", she sniffed

"…I hated you…I really did…but you made it hard for me when you came into my heart…I didn't want you there but as of late it's been decided that I'm keeping you there…and I WANT to keep you there now…and more and more each day I realize that sometimes mistakes are not even mistakes…their blessings…

Merry Christmas Sonic…I promise to keep you in my heart…"

Amy handed her present to Sonic. He opened it and looked inside the box. His eyes went wide and he was sure no one had ever seen him this surprised.

It was the ring…the ring he saw at the jewelry store…the one he wanted but didn't want to pay for…and she got for him? How did she afford it? How could she possibly know? She couldn't have!

"Amy!"

Amy walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. She relaxed on his chest.

"How much did you pay for this?", he whispered.

"I could ask you the same thing…", she whispered back.

"Amy you didn't-"

Amy leaned up and kissed Sonic on the lips. There was no contest; Sonic held on to her tightly and kissed her back.

Everyone was still in the room but quiet as ever. Blaze and Cream looked like they were trying their hardest not to squeal. Tails and Silver looked down out of courtesy.

"I wanted to Sonic…thank you so much for everything…", Amy whispered against his mouth.

Sonic responded by kissing her again…however this time he felt…

Guilt.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note- =D WOW 200 REVIEWS! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART! I COULDN'T BE ANY HAPPIER THANK YOU FOR READING AND REVIEWING LIKE YOU ALL HAVE! YOU ALL ARE VERY KIND!**

**This update took quite a while and I know that the next one will too because of my vacation but I will certainly be outlining the rest of the story in my head I promise.**

**As for how far along I am with this, hmm maybe more than halfway done. There should be only a few more chapters left =)**

**Hang on because from the way I see it, it only gets more intense from here on out!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Warm strong arms…it felt perfect on a winter morning.<p>

Amy opened one eye to find herself facing a window covered by intricate drapes but behind her she felt a certain someone. It had been the first night they slept in the same bed together and she had to admit that it felt like a dream.

They were like a pair of young teenagers that night. First they ventured the whole building late at night, bothered Leonardo, tried to help Angelina, and they even had some fun with the chefs in the kitchen. After their late night escapade, they finally got into bed. They giggled and whispered stupid jokes before they went to sleep and even then they couldn't close their eyes. In between, they shared soft kisses and then joked and laughed some more. It wasn't until very early in the morning that they probably went to sleep.

Amy figured she was the first to fall asleep because she couldn't recall seeing Sonic sleeping before her. Now she was the first to wake up and she woke up feeling amazing.

She looked at the ring on her right ring finger and then at the ring on the hand that lightly held her close.

_I hope "junior" feels your affection too…_

_This is too good to be true…who would have thought that WE would end up this way? I didn't think in a million years!_

_Sonic, you've changed. I can't even shun you now…not even if I wanted to._

Amy rested her hand on top of Sonic's and rubbed it soothingly.

_You're something special boy. I seriously thought you were the worst guy to have ever lived and yet I STILL had a thing for you and now that "thing" is something even stronger. _

_There's no turning back from it…we're gonna be a perfect family I just know it now…if only you didn't have to work so much…_

Amy smiled, knowing that Sonic had a few more days off to spend with her. Perhaps they could get a lot done in those few days but today they were going to find out the gender of the baby. Doctor Whall decided to come in early for them because she knew how anxious Amy was and she considered it a nice holiday gift.

_I don't want to wake him up…but I REALLY gotta pee!_

Amy contemplated her next moves so she could possibly not wake Sonic up, besides it was way too early to start getting ready for the appointment.

_If I move his arm off me, he'll wake up…If I just slip out he still might wake up…maybe if I go little by little…_

Any moved very slightly towards the edge of the bed to test her plan. Sonic hadn't moved but his arm still held her. She moved a little more this time and this time she heard Sonic exhale heavier. She paused for a little bit, her bladder screaming at her to just make a run for it. She moved all the way this final time, creating a significant noise as she nosily landed on her feet and ran to the bathroom.

She finally used the bathroom feeling great relief. Then she brushed her teeth with a disposable toothbrush and rinsed her mouth out. She looked in the mirror and actually observed herself.

She had really changed…inside and out. Her face was so much rounder but it showed no signs of the stress that she was starting to feel. It was quite the opposite actually.

She noticed how round her stomach had gotten as well. She rubbed it lightly under the t-shirt that Sonic lent her. Her stomach was smooth to the touch and she applied more pressure to possibly feel what was going on in the inside because she knew for sure that "junior" wasn't a calm type of baby from the get go.

In fact, last night was the first night in a while that she slept all the way through the night. Up until then she woke up in fatigue and knew it was "junior". She quickly got used to it and would usually get a snack to help her fall asleep again or text Sonic.

Speaking of Sonic, Amy smiled in the mirror at the thought of him. She was skeptical at first but things had been wonderful for months now. Sonic was turning out to be a wonderful partner in the pregnancy. She couldn't really ask for more but his time…even that didn't bother her so much because he made up for it when he was free.

There were little things about him that she had come to appreciate and she got to know him as a person, not the hedgehog she once hated to the grave.

For one, he was very good at what he did for a living and he wasn't as dumb as she thought he was. He was actually very intelligent and had a great mind for business. He deserved the lifestyle he got to indulge in and he worked hard for it. She could definitely respect that and she found that side of him attractive. He was ambitious and not someone who would ever quit.

"_You don't have to take my apology…I just want you to know that I want to take responsibility for this now and I'll do whatever I need to do for this baby…our baby…"_

_He didn't quit on me then…he's not gonna quit on me now!_

Amy saw no reason to keep holding that one incident over his head because the fact of the matter was that he was here and she felt in her heart that he was there to stay and if it wasn't for her, he would be there for the baby.

However, Amy's whole outlook of Sonic had changed drastically. She wanted to be around him A LOT more and he made her laugh a way that no one ever could. He had a charming type of humor and he could swoon her easier than she let on. She came to a realization that she was beginning to like everything about him…his perfect smile, his green eyes that shadowed her own, his beautiful blueness, his laugh, his smooth voice, his strength, his determination, the way he walked with such confidence, the way he looked at her when she yelled at him, the way he ate, the way he smelled…oh goodness the way he smelled.

Amy smiled again in the mirror inhaling deeply to catch the scent if it was in there. She could faintly pick it up and she closed her eyes. She had prayed every night for some happiness in the fog of darkness and disappointment. She didn't think her prayers would have been answered.

There was one thing that stayed on her mind the moment she discovered this sudden happiness and content with her life…

_If Sonic showed up at your door hurt, could you close the door on him?_

Back then it was a difficult question to answer but now it was the simplest thing. Why was that? Dare she say it or even think it but…what did she really feel for Sonic? It was attraction for sure, it always was but this was something more she concluded.

She wanted to be around him, felt happiest with his company, worried about him endlessly if he didn't text her back fast enough, she would not only have her arms open to him but she would nurse him to health even it if meant sacrificing her own …if it meant seeing his smile or hearing his laugh she would do it because she knew he would do the same ten times over.

What could she call this?

Certainly it wasn't LOVE?

Was it?

* * *

><p>Grinning like a fool Amy came out the bathroom and when she looked up to find beautiful green eyes watching her tiredly she gasped and stumbled against the bathroom door in a loud ruckus.<p>

"How long were you up?"

"Good morning Miss Amy Rose", Sonic spoke in a "just woke up voice" that aroused Amy in a surprising way.

"Oh, good morning…", she said with a blush on her face.

"And to answer your question, I heard you when you stumbled off the bed and ran so I sat here waiting."

"Ugh! I'm sorry I was trying not to wake you up."

"Aww how sweet!"

Amy blushed but didn't want to give Sonic the satisfaction he already had.

"Pssh yeah right…"

"It's ok to love me baby!"

Amy's face visibly seemed to sink into a serious expression. Sonic noticed it immediately and felt the need to say,

"I was kidding…"

Amy looked at him on the bed. He wasn't wearing a shirt and his toned muscles looked so delicious in the morning. At first she was startled by Sonic's "joke" but just looking at him brought her into a whole other world…a horny world. Curse pregnancy hormones!

Amy walked over to Sonic slowly, not missing the confusion on his face and she almost wanted to laugh but she was driven by a greater force.

She leaped up on the bed and straddled Sonic who looked at her in question.

"Are you alright?"

"Sonic…"

Amy didn't waste any time. She kissed him on the lips and pushed her large body as close as she could against him. She was aware that she was much heavier and could possibly be crushing the blue hedgehog beneath her but this strange thing that was washing over her had to be fulfilled or else she felt she would go crazy.

Sonic kissed her back of course but did not accept her invitation to deepen it.

"Ames…can I just brush my teeth?"

Amy didn't listen; she continued to kiss him and even went as far as to start kissing and sucking on his neck roughly. She heard him groan, and obvious sign of his pleasure and it heightened her own.

"A-Amy? What is this about?"

Amy didn't stop for nobody. She left a trail of kisses all the way up to Sonic's chin and then licked along his jaw. She moved to kiss him again but he flipped her over and hovered over her.

"Amy…I just want to brush my teeth first."

Amy's face immediately looked upset and Sonic could see it. If she was in a proper state of mind she would be able to see that he looked a bit fearful of this sudden face.

"No…I get it."

"Amy it's not-"

"You don't want me."

Sonic sighed, still on top of her. He adjusted himself to caress her face but then she slapped his hand away.

"Just go brush your damn teeth then. I'm sorry I'm not attractive enough for you anymore!"

Sonic closed his eyes and exhaled even heavier before he got off of her and went into the bathroom.

As soon as he was gone Amy sat up on the bed with a face like an angry child. She pouted and walked out to the living room.

_Is it because I'm fat now? WELL IT'S HIS FAULT ANYWAY!_

_Am I that ugly? He looks at me like I'm beautiful so I don't understand! _

Amy walked over to the refrigerator and found it to be quite empty. So much for making breakfast but then again she didn't want to make breakfast for HIM at the moment. He could make his own since he didn't want her.

Amy did the next best thing and that was picking up the phone and calling the kitchen. While she was ordering a veggie omelet, she felt a soft pair on lips on her shoulder and moving slowly to her neck.

Sensitive enough she panted into the phone as she thanked the chef. When she hung up the phone she turned around to see the infamous blue hedgehog.

She put on her angry face as quickly as a flipped switch and started to get agitated at how he only smirked at her.

"Hmph."

She walked away but Sonic held a strong grip on her wrist and pulled her back against him. He put his strong arms around her and rubbed her stomach lovingly. She didn't look back at him nor did she try to pull away.

He whispered in her ear,

"Believe me I want you…"

He continued his actions from earlier and all she could do was melt. Even if she wanted to fight she couldn't. He returned the favor she gave him and even more so. He sucked her neck softly and his hands that were once on her stomach moved downwards to her upper thighs.

At this point Amy couldn't resist the urge to arch her back into him but she knew she had to quit while they were ahead. She turned around and kissed him roughly on the lips. He finally gave her the type of kiss she wanted and she knew he just finished brushing his teeth. The whole thing was so refreshing.

"I want you so bad Amy but I won't do this now.", he whispered against her mouth.

She smelled the spearmint off his breath and closed her eyes in appreciation that he valued his hygiene.

"I want you too...but I understand."

Sonic kissed her with more tenderness this time before he pulled away and asked,

"What did you order for us?"

"…Us?", she laughed uncomfortably.

Sonic made the (-_-) face and ominously stepped closer to her.

"I…umm…I only ordered for myself."

Sonic dashed towards her and started to tickle her mercilessly.

"You were THAT mad at me!"

"Ahh- I-I'm- s-sorry…PLEASE!", Amy managed to say in her fit of laughter on the floor.

"What did you say?", Sonic continued his attack.

"PLEEEEASE!", Amy yelled in response with tears falling down her face.

"Please what?"

"I'M SORRY!"

Sonic suddenly stopped and stood proudly with a smirk.

"Pssh…you're not all that!", Amy rolled her wet eyes.

"Huh?", Sonic asked as he was about to tickle her again.

Amy placed her hands out in front of her and started to giggle again, knowing what Sonic would do.

"Nothing!"

"Hn that's what I thought."

_He thinks he won this time…he hasn't!_

"Since my beautiful hubba bubba lover has failed to even care about my hunger and would rather eat right in front of my face laughing, and don't tell me you wouldn't do that, I will go order my own breakfast."

Amy snorted a laugh. He knew her too well at times and knew just the right ways to joke with her.

"Man up boy!"

"What if I don't want to be the man? What if I want to be the subordinate?"

"Are you calling me a subordinate?"

Sonic smirked.

"Of course not we all know what you are."

"And what's that my dear air freshener?"

Sonic's right eye slightly twitched at the mention of his not so loved nickname.

"Well do you want to be the man? I'll just bow down?"

"You know who you're sounding like?"

"Who?"

Amy smiled, trying to hold back laughter.

"Oh no…hell no I'm gonna just go order now play time is over."

"MACK DADDY!", Amy laughed hysterically as Sonic walked over to the phone shaking his head.

* * *

><p>"Miss Rose? Dr. Whall will see you now."<p>

Amy looked over to Sonic who had been sitting next to her holding her hand. She was nervous but a happy kind of nervous. Who knew a simple decision as 50% chance girl or 50% chance boy was so nerve racking.

On the way there, she asked Sonic which he would have rather it be and his answer surprised her the most. He didn't care because either way it would be the biggest blessing to him and no matter the gender, he would love the child more than he loved himself.

Amy couldn't help but shed a tear then. There was no doubt that he was serious when he spoke. By now she could easily detect his tones.

Amy groaned as she pushed herself up from the cushioned seat. Sonic pulled her up half way and walked with her to the patient's room.

"Ah Amy! Sonic!"

Dr. Whall rushed over and gave Amy a warm hug before she shook hands with Sonic.

"How did you spend your holidays?"

"Wonderfully and yourself?", Amy asked as she started to get on top of the medical bed to be examined.

"Can't complain…now for the real deal here, I know you must be excited!"

"Nervous but excited all the same."

"And you Sonic?"

"Eager for sure; now we can decide on colors and all that junk."

Amy shot him a warning look that made Dr. Whall contort her face in attempt to control the laughter that she swallowed down.

"I see you two are just as happy as ever."

"Hn!", Amy decided to lay down on the bed and she was ready to know already.

"Before I begin I have to ask-"

"I drink so much water that I pee every few minutes, I drink all types of nasty vegetable juices, I make sure to eat enough protein, I take the exact vitamins that you suggested thanks to Sonic, I tried to establish a scheduled sleeping routine, and I make sure I try to get some walking exercise even though my feet are killing me."

Dr. Whall smirked and looked at Sonic who wanted to laugh but nevertheless he shook his head, confirming everything Amy said.

"Alrighty then, shall we continue?", Dr. Whall asked as she scribbled a few things into a folder.

"Please!", Amy begged.

Dr. Whall turned off the light and started the sonogram machine.

"Would you like to assist me Sonic?"

Sonic looked dumbfounded.

"Me? I don't think I'm qualified for that."

"Sure you are, come."

Sonic hesitantly walked over to Dr. Whall who sat near the machine and the bed with Amy on it.

"Just monitor the machine start up while I ask Amy to undress."

Sonic lightly blushed and decided it would be VERY wise of him to not turn his head towards her even in the slightest.

Meanwhile, Amy took off her top and took the gown Dr. Whall gave her to drape across her chest.

"How's the machine Sonic?"

"It's up."

"Ok next, would you like to rub this this jelly on Amy's stomach?"

Amy blushed furiously on the bed and coughed in order to gain back some of her sanity.

Sonic soon came over with a tube of the said jelly and smirked at Amy.

She looked all around but at Sonic, finding this way more intimate than it should have been.

Sonic squeezed a big heap of the gel like substance in the middle of her large stomach. She twitched at how cold it was at first but then relaxed when she felt warm hands spreading it around.

If she thought her blush wasn't noticeable in the dark she was wrong. Not only that but she could swear Sonic was doing this in a way that was very sensual. His constant smirking only confirmed her thought.

_Ok this is when I wish Dr. Whall could do this…_

Amy tried to glare at Sonic because she knew that he knew what he was doing.

"Alright thank you for your help Sonic. Now for the moment of truth!"

Amy's mood changed immediately. She felt nervous and couldn't exactly place why. It was that moment that she really pondered about which she wanted more, a boy or a girl.

Dr. Whall sat down next to Amy and held the machine's wand in her hand.

_If it's a boy…then maybe it'll look just like Sonic and be strong like him and…_

_Well then if it's a girl then she'll be just like me I'll make sure of it but..._

_If it's a boy then maybe Sonic will feel a greater attachment and it'll give him a sense of pride to have a little boy?_

_What am I saying? Sonic will feel that way regardless right?_

_And I will too!_

"Well, Well!"

"WHAT!"

Dr. Whall laughed at Amy's eagerness.

She pointed to the machine's screen.

"WHAT DOES THAT MEAN!"

Sonic looked as if he was about to yell out next if Dr. Whall didn't explain herself.

"Well Miss Rose and Mr. Hedgehog your baby hedgehog here is definitely female."

On cue, tears filled up in Amy's eyes. Even in her blurred vision she could still see Dr. Whall showing Sonic the baby's genitals.

She then saw blue next to her.

"Ames it's a girl.", he whispered almost in disbelief.

"It's a girl? Sonic it's a girl…", she whispered back before she bawled.

Sonic pulled her up to him and rubbed her head.

She wasn't sure what exactly she felt but the emotions just washed over her. Perhaps the reality of it all was sinking in. It had felt like a dream for a while and now there was the fact that she and Sonic were going to have a baby girl together.

She was really going to be a mom…she missed her own. She wouldn't be here to see it, neither would her father but neither would Sonic's family.

They were both in the same boat. She understood that both of their feelings were mutual and if that was true then not only would she vow to be the best mother she could be, but Sonic would vow to be the best father as well.

It was a bittersweet moment; a moment of memories from the past and visions of the future. It was a moment in the present to savor.

Tears flowed endlessly from her eyes. She was happy, she really was but at the same time she couldn't help but remember her own family while she was just beginning to start her own.

In Sonic's embrace, Amy could just tell that he knew exactly what she was feeling and she could only appreciate him more.

"Hey…you're gonna have a mini hubba bubba, so much for 'junior' right?"

In all of Amy's emotions she started to laugh with tears still falling from her eyes. She swore no one else could do what Sonic did to her.

Dr. Whall remained silent through it all. She had seen a lot of reactions and the one Amy was having was nothing foreign to her and plus she knew Amy's situation.

"Congratulations Amy.", she whispered as she rubbed Amy's arm.

Now the girl was smiling bright as ever with left over tears still falling from her face.

Sonic kissed her head and held her close.

"Well it's time to break the news!", Amy said happily as she signaled for Sonic to bring her purse.

* * *

><p>"Do you wanna go out to eat?"<p>

"Oh my gosh what about Jade like the color of our eyes you know?"

Sonic sighed behind the wheel of the car. From the moment Amy could finally digest that she was having a girl, all she did was spout baby names from the time she left the medical center.

"And what about-"

Amy felt her stomach twist inside and then following after was a loud noise. She blushed.

"Sonic do you wanna go out to eat?"

Sonic pulled up to a red light and took the time to look at Amy.

Did he looked annoyed? What could he be annoyed at?

"Sweetheart, I think I kinda just asked you that."

"Oh you did? I didn't hear you?"

"I guess not sugar plum!"

"Hn"

Amy could hear the sarcasm in Sonic's voice but it really didn't bother her. The names would have to be put on hold because her stomach and the unnamed girl was calling for relief.

"Babe?"

Amy enjoyed the look on Sonic's face. She never used a pet name for him so that probably explained it but she didn't know he would be this surprised. She fought to hold her blush off.

"Amy?"

Amy snorted a laugh, knowing that her plan to sweet talk him had already failed.

"Do you wanna go out to eat? Please?"

She made sure to give him the glassy big eyes and the pouted lip.

"Oh come on like that works on me, I'm a man sweetie."

Amy completely switched at the statement.

"SO I'M GONNA STARVE AND YOU'RE A MAN? HOW ABOUT I MAKE IT SO THAT YOU'RE NOT A MAN, THEN YOU CAN TAKE YOUR DEFORMITY TO ANOTHER PLANET WITH THE ALIENS!"

"If you and little miss belly fly with me…"

_WHY DOES HE HAVE TO BE SO…SO…SMOOTH!_

"WELL I'LL, I'LL…UGH!"

Sonic started to laugh and it brought out Amy's glare.

"Of course we'll go out to eat, how could I starve my one and only? It's not like I'll order something for myself and completely forget about her on purpose."

"Shut up."

"You're just making this better for me you know."

"Hmph!"

"I see that's becoming a habit. Why don't you-"

Amy started to laugh as she lightly punched Sonic's arm from the passenger's seat.

"You're so stupid."

"I knew you liked them dumb."

Amy laughed some more. This was how it was between her and Sonic. She would be up, down, and all around with her emotions but he would always keep his cool and in the end he'd have her laughing and worry free.

Perhaps…it was Love.

* * *

><p>"What will you be ordering sir?"<p>

"Well can I have…well…Hubba you go first, I don't know what I want anymore."

"Hmm well I'll have the steak and shrimp combo with mashed potatoes and can I have a side of steamed vegetables and also can you melt some parmesan cheese on the steak and actually I'd like extra shrimp too if that's not too much to ask."

Amy smiled brightly up at the fox waiter who tried his best to look indifferent.

"And I'll have the same!", Sonic announced with a smirk.

"Alright I have 2 orders of the steak and shrimp combo with mashed potatoes with a side of steamed vegetables and shrimp and parmesan cheese on the steak. With that I also have 2 waters, one with lemon."

"That's correct!", Amy smiled again.

"Alright coming right up…"

Sonic held back a laugh as the guy looked at his paper pad with a crazy look.

"What is funny? And why did you get basically everything that I got?"

"Well, I'm sure you made sure you balanced your meal to be nutritious and it sounded good so why not?"

"Such a guy…"

"Yeah, yeah, now I'm gonna go do some guy things in the private guy room."

"Whatever!"

Sonic got up from his seat and quickly leaned over to kiss Amy on the cheek before walking off.

_WHY THAT LITTLE- UGH HE THINKS HE CAN JUST SHUT ME UP THAT WAY? _

_WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HIM…_

_I would take my time in searching his every muscle._

Amy sighed and then smiled.

Suddenly she heard a buzzing sound. She knew it wasn't her phone because her phone wasn't on vibrate so it had to be someone else's. She stood up from her chair and leaned over to see Sonic's phone face down and vibrating on the wooden chair.

_Must have fell out his pants pocket…I told him to stop putting it there and he doesn't take me seriously._

Amy walked over to the chair and picked up the phone. Just before she could look at the screen, Sonic poked her in her very ticklish sides.

"What were you doing?", Sonic asked and he slipped the phone out of Amy's hands.

"Oh well your phone was vibrating on the chair and how many times have I told you not to leave it in your back pockets?"

"Sorry Mom it won't happen again I promise."

Amy smirked and then sat in her seat again. She watched intently as Sonic sat down too and looked at his phone. To the naked eye he would have looked normal but through Amy's eyes she noticed his facial features loosen maybe in shock or surprise. Then he seemed to lick his lips. Amy knew this action could be one of two things. One was seductive and the other was nervous. Sonic didn't know it she was sure, but he tended to lick his lips when he was nervous or anxious about something.

Then she saw his eyebrows furrow and his eyes intensify as if whatever he was seeing suddenly made him agitated.

"Who was that?"

Sonic looked up at Amy and inhaled heavily.

"It was just Tails."

"Is something wrong?"

"Umm no, why do you ask?"

_Should I say? _

_I don't wanna turn this into something, things are going well today…_

_But it's not nothing I know that much…even if he did try to look like it was nothing._

"No reason."

"Weird!"

"No you are!"

"Look, they're gonna kick us out if they think we're 12."

Amy smiled once again.

_Maybe it was nothing…_

Amy took in one last detail before their waiter came with their drinks, and that was Sonic turning his phone off.


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note- Thank you as always to the reviews and readers, I hope I haven't lost people along the way =(. With no more distractions, I will now work hard on this and get this finished because it is close to being done. I hope to update faster but we know how that goes sometimes lol.**

**Stay with me lovely people!**

**ENJOY =)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Christina<strong>- I'm a bit cold, I think I need to warm up ;)_

_**Sonic-** ugh Chris I can't do this right now_

_**Christina-** lemme just guess_

"SONIC ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?"

"Yeah, I-"

" 'CAUSE IT SEEMS TO ME THAT YOU'RE ALWAYS ON THAT FUCKING PHONE WHEN WE HAVE MORE IMPORTANT MATTERS TO DISCUSS! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO GOT ME THIS HOUSE SO I NEED YOUR HELP!"

Sonic exhaled loudly and heavily. He had to remain calm because yelling back would do no good in this situation.

But yes, her birthday was last month and he had finalized everything on the house he had been looking at for the longest. It was his plan to raise their daughter there and until Amy would willingly invite him to stay with them, he was going to stay in his apartment complex.

Thus far, she had said no word about it but perhaps that was because he already slept there with her when he came to visit. Maybe she assumed he was already welcome to stay if he wanted.

Whatever the case, she was extremely happy and even dismissive about the house when he gave her the keys. She didn't want to accept it at first and Silver made it only worse by saying "Sugar Daddy this and Sugar Daddy that" but soon with alot of persuasion she moved in.

Sonic understood why Amy didn't want it though. For all his time knowing the girl he knew she was set on being independent and she never wanted to rely on anyone. She had big dreams that she couldn't fulfill as yet and he could bet his life that she would get to it sometime later. And if she couldn't for some reason...he would help her.

However, he could also bet that she felt very small compared to him and the fact that he bought her a house only reminded her of her own lack of success. So when he found her crying one night when he thought she was sleeping and she told him it was just her hormones, he knew better than that.

To assure her of this decision, Sonic reminded her of his own responsibilities as a father and although he was sure that she would get a place on her own even if it meant giving up a limb, he wanted to make up for his screw ups.

What he really wanted to say was something he only kept in his mind because…well what if she didn't feel the same? And besides he was probably getting ahead of himself anyway…he didn't even know what THAT was.

What he did know was that he absolutely could not lose Amy. No, not after all they had been through and how he allowed himself to feel for her so far. He never was supposed to in the first place but she just had to intrigue him right? With her beautiful pink quills that smelt like cherry blossom when he buried his nose in them while they slept, and her eyes that could make him melt and still at the same time, or her spicy attitude that brought a challenge to him.

He had to sigh. He'd been doing it a lot lately anyway.

"I am listening to you Amy; can't I just handle some…business first?"

"Business? That's what it is?"

Sonic wasn't sure what tone she was using and it made him a bit nervous.

"Yes…"

"Oh! Well you shoulda said that then! Geez I would have understood!"

Sonic exhaled again but this time it was more of a weight lifted off his shoulders. His eyes trailed Amy who now had a smile on her face and was looking at different paint cards for the baby's room.

_The lying is getting worse hmm?_

_I can't tell her, especially not now!_

_It's only gotten worse the more you fail to tell her._

_I can't tell her AT ALL!_

_Why not?_

_If I tell her now, her reaction will be dangerous for the baby. Dr. Whall wants her stress free._

_If I tell her after it won't be a good situation for the baby and I would have already failed as a father._

_I can only stop it now…_

_But you haven't._

"Hey are you ok?"

Sonic shivered at Amy's unusually soft voice and her light caress on his neck. She must have noticed his inner turmoil. This girl was too good sometimes.

"I'm good…why do you ask?"

He was slightly curious to hear her explanation.

"You looked a bit out of it and I got a little worried. You space out more than usual now."

Sonic swiftly kissed Amy on the lips before pulled her into a hug.

"I'm fine hubba bubba thanks for asking."

She looked up at him with skepticism in her eyes.

"I'm serious…it's just work issues…"

"Don't push yourself too hard air freshener.", she kissed him softly on the lips.

The guilt got so nagging and frequent like a muscle ache that Sonic just learned to endure it. The more he did the more he could better tolerate it without cracking.

"Sonic!"

Sonic and Amy whipped their heads to the sound of a loud whisper. By the sounds of it, it was a child.

Sonic looked down an isle full of toilet bowls to see a purple hedgehog boy waving excitedly at him.

_It's Kelly! Ha and look at the quills he grew!_

Sonic smiled brightly and waved back at the little guy.

"Who's that?", Amy whispered.

"My buddy of course!", Sonic said loud enough for Kelly to hear.

Kelly giggled over by the aisle and he couldn't resist running over to the pair of adult hedgehogs.

He jumped up on Sonic and hugged him tightly.

"WOW SONIC! I never thought I would see YOU again!"

"Me either buddy! Who are you here with?"

"My mama but she's not gonna notice until just now because she's on the phone looking for something."

"I think she's gonna worry about ya, I think you should go back before she notices."

"But I want to talk!", Kelly pouted and crossed his arms angrily.

Sonic heard the squeal of cuteness that Amy let out.

"You are just too cute!", she said rushing up to the boy and picking him up.

"Sonic who is this? You said not to speak to strangers but she's very big so I don't think I can push her off."

Amy looked at him in shock and put him down in an instant. She now wore the same expression that she thought made him so cute.

Sonic laughed.

"This is Amy. She's ok to talk to."

"I see but why is she so big, she's bigger than mama!"

Sonic took one look at Amy and snorted his laughter. He was dying inside.

"It's because we're gonna have a little baby and that baby is inside her tummy!"

"OOOOOH I SEEEE! But how did it-"

"KELLY? KELLY? SECURITY?"

"Oh mama! I got to go, nice to meet you Miss Amy and your baby. BYE SONIC! STAY COOL!"

"You too buddy!"

With that, Kelly went running off to his mom who sounded like she was gonna shut the whole store down to find him.

"That was a close one…he was about to ask how the baby got there."

"I can't believe he called me big…"

Sonic looked at Amy's pouted lips and squinted eyes and laughed.

"You're huge HA HA!"

Amy's eyes widened and she looked honestly surprised.

"I'M GONNA GET YOU HEDGEHOG!"

Sonic saw her revved up and ready to come after him but he wouldn't let it happen. It surprised the hell outta him that she was running after him through the store when she would complain about just walking. She was weird indeed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Blaze-<strong> Excuse me smartness but do u kno we need to have a baby shower?_

_**Sonic-** Baby shower?_

_**Blaze**- wow…Silver didn't kno wat it was either_

_**Sonic**- so explain_

_**Blaze-** It's a party to celebrate her pregnancy and people bring gifts for the baby like clothes and bottles and things she put down in her registry._

_**Sonic-** registry?_

_**Blaze-** Well she must have not told u but im sure she has a baby registry somewhere that says everything she wants…she must be wondering when the shower is coming anyway_

_**Sonic-** Are we late with it?_

_**Blaze-** hell yes! That's y ur gonna help me throw one tomorrow_

_**Sonic-** TOMORROW!_

_**Blaze-** is it a problem? I already invited everyone and have everything dealt with like food and music and such._

Faintly the memory of Silver's birthday came back to mind. What a night that was…

_**Sonic-** Ok…did u even know if I had work or not?_

_**Blaze-** Amy told me you've been working all week and you're off tomorrow_

_**Sonic-** how lovely!_

_**Blaze-** Yes so you have to be down because it's already done_

_**Sonic-** I am just tell me wat I need to do_

_**Blaze-** I'll fill u in on the details later tonight_

_**Sonic-** k_

Sonic closed his eyes once again. He finally hit the bed and it was a euphoric feeling for him. The hotel was luxurious as usual so every time he slept, it was refreshing.

He hadn't been sleeping much because of work and Amy. He had to do overtime because Joey claimed he had overdone his vacations. He had been warned that if he continued to take days off like he was then he would get fired, though he didn't let Amy know of these threats.

She was now just about 8 months and Sonic was nervous. He didn't let Amy know that either because he was sure she was nervous herself…you know having to be the one to actually deliver the baby and all.

He was nervous for several reasons. He didn't even want to think about it.

He heard a vibration from his phone again and he let his groan of frustration free.

_**Christina**- Hey_

He rolled face first into the pillow and let out an even bigger groan that would have sounded like a scream if the pillow didn't smother it. But despite all that…

_**Sonic-** Hey_

_**Christina-** wats up today?_

_**Sonic**- I was just about to go to sleep_

_**Christina-** So early? Boo you!_

_See? That's the difference between her and Amy and why she'll never be Amy and why she'll never take Amy's place because if it was Amy she would have apologized more than she needed to and left me alone to sleep. _

_This girl doesn't even care anymore about how busy I am, she just wants to do this sex thing all the time. I admit it was fun in the beginning but now…_

Sonic closed his eyes tightly and loosened his grip on his phone. This dilemma was only getting worse and he needed it to end…now…RIGHT NOW! Maybe then the guilt could recede and everyone can be happy.

_**Sonic-** Chris…I think this needs to end_

_**Christina**- wats this?_

_**Sonic-** U kno exactly wat it is_

_**Christina-** wats the reason this time?_

_**Sonic-** U kno the answer to that too_

_**Christina-** So…u don't wanna be friends anymore?_

_**Sonic-** I would be ur friend but JUST your FRIEND_

_**Christina-**…I see_

Sonic secretly hoped he had hurt her feelings to the point that she would decide to never speak to him again, as cruel as it sounded. He supposed he really was cruel when it came down to it…he had used her but he did have friendly moments with her as well. Perhaps they really could be friends with time but for now he didn't think anything would work.

_**Christina-** Sonic tell me the truth…I never had a chance against her did I_

Sonic thought the conversation was over and was already in the process of entering his sleep cycle when he heard the vibration once more.

There had been moments in his life that were difficult. There had been moments that were uncomfortable. But this question on his phone screen was just plain unearthly. And why?

The question touched on many topics than just the obvious.

Firstly, it was a fact that at some point Sonic did care about Christina to the extent that he didn't want to hurt her feelings. That fact was the only reason why their relationship continued for as long as it did. He wouldn't tell her that now…now that she did this all with the hopes of having a chance at his heart. It would only be false hope because…she was right.

Amy was the one who had his heart and it was the truth. Christina only compared to her when he needed a fix. Even then, the moment their escapade was over he went back to texting Amy, thinking of Amy, and wanting Amy.

It was cruel of him…and then it reminded him. This was no different than how he used to be…way back when. Then was even worse with a new girl every month. And Amy was there to witness it and still here she was with him.

Why? WHY?

HE CAN'T LOVE HER! IT WOULD HURT MORE IN THE END! WHY SHOULD HE ANYWAY? WHAT IS SO SPECIAL ABOUT HER?

_Everything_

For the first time since Sonic visited the cemetery…Sonic felt a wetness building up in his eyes.

He struggled hard with himself to force it down but it got harder as his mind worked.

He had to be strong, he knew he was stronger than this. He was just tired, stressed out, nervous, and worried.

The best thing to do was just close his eyes and wait for Blaze's instruction. But before that he went into his phone one more time.

_**Sonic-** No…u didn't_

_**Christina-** I thought so…_

* * *

><p>"Why are we going to Blaze's house? I just want to go home and sleep and you can come too…you know if you want."<p>

Sonic smiled.

"She said she has a big announcement and she wanted everyone to be there to hear it."

"So why didn't I know about this before you did?"

"I think she's afraid to tell you."

Amy gasped loudly and Sonic knew THIS was not part of the plan but if it would get her to never suspect the real thing then so be it.

"It's my baby shower isn't it?"

Sonic's eyes widened at the street in front of him. He didn't even turn his head to Amy in the passenger's seat. He was busted…just like that?

_Blaze is gonna kill me…_

"Well…shit how did you know?"

Amy laughed.

"It's not hard to tell. Taking me out to lunch was normal but the moment you said we were going to Blaze's house I realized that was it. It's about time anyway!"

Sonic rolled his eyes and shook his head as he turned into the street with Blaze's house.

"My guess is Blaze and Cream planned it and they just told you what to do hmm?"

"Stop it Amy!"

Amy laughed again as they stopped in front of the house.

Sonic looked over to her with a pleading look.

"Can you-"

"Act surprised? I was already on it!"

"Good 'cause Blaze would immediately blame me if you seemed to know already."

"Oh I know trust me!"

Sonic got out of the car and went to help Amy up. She strained as she tried to pull herself up with Sonics hands trying to add assistance.

_So much for a surprise…at least the presents will surprise her I guess and maybe the guests too?_

"SURPRISE!"

Sonic watched as Amy gasped like she was actually surprised. Even a tear fell from her face and she placed her hand on her heart.

"Oh my gosh! Oh! I need to have a seat!"

The whole inner crowd erupted in laughter.

_Does this girl need an award or what?_

As Sonic stepped inside after Amy he could see each and every guest.

Of course there was Silver, Blaze, Tails, and Cream but along with them was Amy's Aunt, cousins, her coworkers from the diner, a few girls that he guessed were from college, Rouge, Angelina, Leonardo, Mephiles, and…Shadow.

Whenever Shadow was around, Sonic just felt the negativity radiate off of him. He simply didn't like the guy and he was sure the feeling was mutual. He was sure that the both of them were cordial only because of Amy. If Amy was taken out of the equation Sonic knew they would have fought by now.

He had a smug look on his face. Shouldn't he be happy for his "friend"? This was one of the many reasons why he would never like the guy and strained his brain to find out how he and Amy were so close.

Amy sat in her big decorative chair with balloons and trinkets tied to it. She looked around and smiled at everyone in delight. They all crowded around her, all except Blaze, Shadow, Tails, and Sonic.

Sonic patted Tails on the back saying,

"Sup bro!"

"Hey Sonic! How's life been treating you?"

"Umm good…good."

Sonic knew that Tails knew that it was bullshit but he loved that Tails would never press the situation.

"Job well done you big blue stinker!"

Sonic looked down to Blaze with a smirk.

"Learned that one from your boo boo?"

"Ha! Ha! Ha…", Blaze has the (-_-)

"You both are more alike than you know."

"Mhmm."

Sonic could see the slightest trace of a blush on Blaze's cheeks as she turned to walk away.

Tails laughed lightly at the whole thing and said,

"I'm just waiting for the wedding; I can't imagine those two without each other."

"Right? Imagine another girl wanting Silver?"

Tails laughed again and this time Sonic laughed with him.

As the laughter died down, his eyes checked on Amy who was still accepting the hugs of her guests and then his eyes landed on the black and red one.

He was leaning on the wall with his arms crossed and he lazily looked over to Amy, a little longer than Sonic would have liked.

"Sonic! How are you doing honey?"

"Hello Mrs. Beth, I'm good how are you? I'm glad to see you here!"

"I'm lovely and I couldn't miss this for the world!"

"AUNTIE?"

"Duty calls!"

Sonic watched as Amy's Aunt went over to her call and over came her cousins.

"Sonic what's up bro?", Ryan said first.

Sonic had met his twin brother, Riley, at the dinner that he attended. Compared to his brother Ryan, Riley was a tad less outspoken and wild.

"Nothing much bro, how are you?"

"Between you and me…getting off of my high but shh I didn't say it."

Sonic laughed and then laughed some more when Riley rolled his eyes.

"Hey Sonic."

"Sup Riley!"

"Maybe you can try to knock some sense into Ryan because next thing you know, Mom's gonna blame me somehow and I'm gonna have to whoop his ass!"

"Oh please Riley, shut the hell up."

"YOU shut the hell up, you're freaking high at our cousin's baby shower. Maybe I should tell her, won't that be nice?"

"NO! Don't tell her…"

Sonic couldn't help but laugh. So they had feared her rage as well? They certainly had a reason to, especially now.

Riley went off skipping towards Amy's seat and Ryan jogged after him, pulling on his t-shirt.

Once again Sonic's eyes trailed the room. STILL people were around Amy, he was sure she was annoyed on the inside and STILL he was watching her intently.

Sonic gritted his teeth in annoyance. A part of him wanted Shadow to catch his malicious stare and the other part wanted to just shove the guy.

_So this is how Amy must have felt...she handled it quite well I must say…well not really ha!_

It was then that eyes finally met each other; red and green.

The red's stare could never be warm with the intensity he always held within. The green's stare tried to match but of course even the green's could never be as intense.

_Look at him with his black clothing. If you ask me he's actually taking a page outta my book with his style._

Shadow wore crisp black skinny jeans with a chain hanging from the belt loop. He wore a simple black t-shirt with a white graphic design and a black cardigan over that with the sleeves rolled up. On his right wrist was an expensive looking platinum bracelet that Sonic was sure Shadow would never buy for himself.

Then he remembered Christmas. The kiss on her forehead, the small boxes they exchanged, the smiles. It would make sense that Amy gave that to him.

Sonic walked swiftly into the kitchen, creating mph winds as he did. He was sure Shadow felt the lash of it as he sped up.

He had to forget about Shadow because this day was for Amy. He was sure that her smile alone would make him forget these things in an instant but she was busy right now.

Instead, he looked at the food around the kitchen and it was more than enough for everyone here.

"Mr. Hedgehog?"

Sonic smiled at the voice; she was another one who could share Amy's power even with just her silence.

"ANGIE! Glad to see you out of that stinkin place! I see you've been accompanied?"

She blushed as usual.

"Well yes…Leonardo considers Amy to be family…and you too. He mentioned you as a little brother so he had to come."

Sonic looked a bit surprised. Family? Little brother? Leonardo thought that about him? The one who would torment him to no end? The one who probably caused him the most trouble in the whole building? The one who put his job at risk several times?

Sonic was not the sentimental type but this certainly touched him.

"He's such an old fart!", Sonic laughed uncomfortably.

This whole idea of family brought him to places he didn't want to go so he had to lighten the mood and avoid it.

"You think everyone's done taking Amy's oxygen?"

Angelina covered her mouth but it was clear she wanted to laugh.

"I overheard that the DJ will say a few words now."

"YO YO YO, THIS IS MEPHILES!"

"AND YOUR FAVORITE MC ROUGE!"

"AND WE'RE HERE TO CELEBRATE THE PREGNANCY OF AMY ROSE!"

"NOW AMY, HAVE YOU THOUGHT OF A NAME?"

Rouge walked over to her with the mic and held it up to her face.

"Uh, not as yet."

"HMPH WELL WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR GIRL? I'M GONNA BE THE GOD MOTHER RIGHT?"

Sonic watched in amusement as Amy's eyes widened slightly.

_Ha HELL NO!_

"Umm when that time comes we'll figure it out…"

_It'll still be a HELL NO!_

Rouge turned around energetically and skipped back to the DJ booth with her super short "spring" dress. It could pass more for a stripper's summer outfit.

"SONIC THE HEDGEHOG COME ON DOWN!", she called like a person on a game show.

Before Sonic could even get there,

"This is the original Mack Daddy Silver the Hedgehog!"

"NOBODY ASKED YOU!", Rouge yelled into the mic.

"SHHH I HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY!"

"YOU ALWAYS HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY! I ASKED SONIC TO COME HERE! ARE YOU SONIC?"

"Actually…"

Silver assumed a posture that looked as if he were confident and he crossed his arms .

"Tuh look at me I'm Sonic.", he winked.

Silver then walked over to Amy's chair.

"Amy, hubba, whatever the hell I call you…you know I love you girl!", he said holding on to Amy's hand.

She was giggling now and Sonic only let this continue for that sake.

"It's ok that you don't love me back because I'm gonna chase you down to the ends of the earth, I'm gonna stalk you girl that's how much I love you!"

Even Sonic had to laugh. Silver was just too much sometimes. Now he had to retaliate.

"UH DUH I'M SILVER, I'M A FAKE MACK DADDY!", Sonic said loud and rambunctiously.

He walked over to Blaze who looked like she wanted no part in this.

"BLAZE YOU MAKE ME WANNA TIE MYSELF UP AND LET YOU DRAG ME EVERYWHERE. I'LL PUT ON A LEASH FOR YOU THAT'S HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU!"

Blaze snorted a laugh and Silver looked the least amused at first but then as everyone started to laugh he did too.

Silver rushed over to Sonic and tightly put his arm around his neck.

"Funny as ever huh?", he gritted playfully.

"I learn it from you.", Sonic gritted back as he lightly punched him in the stomach.

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT NOW THAT THE REAL SONIC IS HERE-"

"BRO THIS IS A CELEBRATION FOR YOU TOO!"

"THESE DAYS BABY DADDY'S DON'T STICK AROUND BUT YOU'VE DONE WELL BIG BLUE! PAT YOURSELF ON THE BACK!"

Sonic felt a pat on his back and spun around to see Amy in her seat smiling. He smiled warmly back at her and held his hand out to pull her up.

He pulled her into a hug, a hug they had not shared in a while. It was a warm hug, a thank you hug, a reassuring hug, a hug that made everything feel ok.

_I've been everywhere, man  
>Looking for someone<br>Someone who can please me  
>Love me all night long<br>I've been everywhere, man  
>Looking for you babe<br>Looking for you babe  
>Searching for you babe<em>

_Where have you been?  
>Cause I never see you out<br>Are you hiding from me, yeah?  
>Somewhere in the crowd<em>

Amy pushed Sonic aside and grooved her way to the middle of the floor. She spun around to face him and motioned for him to come to her.

Over at the side Rouge was already dancing near Mephiles who bopped his head to his headphones. Everyone except Shadow, Tails, Leonardo, Angelina, and Riley started to move.

_Where have you been all my life, all my life?  
>Where have you been all my life?<br>Where have you been all my life?  
>Where have you been all my life?<br>Where have you been all my life?_

Sonic strutted his way over to Amy who grabbed both of his hands and twirled herself in them. She started to sing the words of the song to him and move around with him. Though Sonic was sure this would be labeled in Silver's chick songs, he danced anyway because the enjoyment he got out of watching his hubba bubba laugh and have fun was enough.

* * *

><p>The day was turning out nicely. Everyone was happy and it may have been awkward at first but as the hours passed it was actually easy to interact.<p>

Mrs. Beth sat mostly near Angelina and Leonardo and they discussed real estate and memories about Amy and Sonic.

Riley stayed around with Tails and Cream while Ryan found Rouge especially fascinating. Even though Knuckles couldn't make it and they were STILL married, Rouge flirted back anyway and had a good time like she always does.

Blaze and Silver stayed around with Amy and Sonic near her chair. Not too far away from them was Shadow who had yet to have a word with Amy and Sonic noticed.

How rude was this guy? And why didn't Amy even notice it?

Then there came the moment to open gifts and Sonic, Blaze, and Silver left to get them from upstairs. When they came back down, Sonic saw Shadow in his seat in front of Amy. And what was this? She's blushing?

_The nerve! He's a slick motherfucker I swear!_

Sonic, a handful of heavy things in his arms, cleared his throat to get Shadow to move. Shadow turned to him with a look that was just plain evil and had Sonic looking at him like he was crazy. Nevertheless, he moved wordlessly. Amy looked at the both of them and Sonic could see the panic that threatened to rise but she need not worry because he was going to behave himself.

Amy received A LOT of presents and she claimed they were everything in the registry that Blaze spoke of. Sonic didn't even think they needed to go shopping for a while.

In addition to the crib they already had, they got another one, a carseat, so much pink clothes, bibs, bottles, pacifiers, pampers, a stroller, a bathtub, toys, you name it.

Amy cried after it all but Sonic got used to her emotional behavior, she was just surprised and happy. He wouldn't have it any other way.

Suddenly through all the laughter and merriment, Sonic felt a vibration from his pants pocket.

_**Christina-** I don't think I can just be your friend Sonic_

_PERFECT! JUST PERFECT! WHAT THE FUCK!_

Sonic wanted to throw his phone but he realized his surroundings and resorted to taking a deep breath instead. He looked at his phone, a bit stunned and didn't even realize Amy looking over at him and taking notice of everything.

He finally stood up and went to walk outside in the backyard. He prayed that Amy wouldn't call out to him and cause attention to him. Maybe she would just accept that it was "work".

_**Sonic-** So wat r u saying then Chris, this isn't gonna continue ok?_

_**Christina-** Can't u just try to understand that I like u too much?_

_**Sonic-** u shouldn't like me I'm a terrible bastard_

"SONIC?"

There was a panic that Sonic felt that he never felt before. It almost made him feel sick on sight. Amy was coming outside and she would ask what was going on.

Instincts were all Sonic had left to rely on and he quickly tossed his phone on the swinging bench and placed his shaky hands in his pockets.

"Sonic? Are you ok?", Amy asked him softly.

"Yeah, I just needed some fresh air…"

Amy walked over to him and rubbed his shoulders from behind.

"Are you feeling sick? You can tell me, I won't make it a big deal."

Oh, how he appreciated her.

"No it's just…

_I have to lie_

Messages from work."

"Aww my poor baby!", Amy smiled and she tippy toed to kiss Sonic lightly on his neck. His back was still turned to her.

The guilt was going to eat him alive he thought right there and then. He was grateful for his hands in his pockets because they were certainly shaking.

He turned around and kissed her on the lips chastely.

"Do you need more time to breathe or do you wanna come inside? We're just about to wrap it up?"

"Yeah I'll come inside."

Amy smiled and held his hand. She walked ahead, pulling him along.

* * *

><p>"OK I HOPE YOU ALL HAD FUN BUT PARTIES DO HAVE TO END! IF YOU WANT I CAN THROW ONE REALLY QUICK AT MY PLACE BUT THIS IS AN OLD CROWD SO I DOUBT IT!"<p>

"I'll come!"

Rouge looked over to Ryan and blew a kiss at him. His mother, Mrs. Beth, looked stern and greatly dismissive of the whole thing. Riley just rolled his eyes.

"AND FINALLY AMY WE ALL LOVE YOU I THINK AND WE WISH YOU THE BEST!", Rouge did the unthinkable next.

She ran up to Amy and gave her a kiss…on the lips!

Amy's eyes went wide, as did everyone else's!

"YEAH TAKE IT OFF!"

Blaze looked wildly at Silver and smacked him so hard on the back of his head, she was sure it would hurt him tomorrow.

But by the end of the night, even people who had just met Rouge knew that the type of behavior they saw was normal for her.

Mrs. Beth shook her head but ended up smiling at the way Amy looked shocked more than anything. Her teenagers had grown, yes they had.

Sonic stepped out now.

"Alright, alright is there anyone else who would like to steal kisses or is everyone done?", he laughed.

"Well…"

Sonic's blood immediately boiled.

"I'm not one for public speaking but it seems I have no other choice."

Sonic's face was everything but pleasant and he let it show without masking it.

"I wish nothing but the best for you Amy and between you and me, I'm sorry."

Sonic looked over to Amy for her reaction. She was completely serious and Sonic could have a clue why. This guy didn't look like the type to apologize, let alone so publicly.

"If you ever need anything, I'm just a phone call or text away."

_So is he suggesting I won't be the one to help her? _

Sonic unconsciously folded his right hand into a fist and it became tighter as Shadow got up from his seat and went over to Amy.

She, herself, looked surprised. The crowd watched intently and Sonic dared Shadow to do what he anticipated he would.

He stood in front of Amy and pulled her up into a hug. Sonic swore he saw him lightly kiss her forehead but he swallowed down his urge to break it up. He couldn't be this jealous or else Amy would surely tell him about himself.

"I'll be leaving now, it was nice meeting everyone."

Shadow waved goodbye to everyone before stepping out the door.

Mephiles shook his head at his brother before starting to shut down his machines.

"Ok I'll take the kitchen, Cream you take the living room, Silver-"

"Please allow me to assist you girls."

Blaze looked at Mrs. Beth and smiled.

Soon enough everyone pitched in the cleanup and it was getting done quicker than usual. Sonic, Tails, Ryan, Riley, and Mephiles helped pack away the DJ system. Angelina, Mrs. Beth, Leonardo, and Cream moved chairs and made room to put the couches back. Silver and Blaze cleaned the kitchen and Amy stood against the wall watching them. Rouge was somewhere in the front yard for whatever reason, though it sounded like she was fighting with Knuckles on the phone.

Amy said her goodbyes to her coworkers quickly before Blaze called her over.

"AMY CAN YOU PLEASE TAKE THIS BAG TO THE GARBAGE TIN IN THE BACK? YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE WITH EMPTY HANDS MISS!"

Sonic could hear Blaze yelling way from the door. He could just imagine what Silver went through but then again suppose Amy was worse.

Sonic and his crew were still trying to unplug all the complicated plugs from several compartments. It started to get confusing and Sonic just wanted to drop it all but he would just be lazy. He stretched his back and slipped his hands in his back pockets to check the time on his phone.

Panic.

He couldn't feel it.

Realization.

He left it in the back.

Panic.

Amy was in the back.

Sonic's eyes went wide and he quickly said,

"I'll be right back!"

A million and one things rushed through Sonic's mind at once, he almost couldn't take it. Among them, one stood the most prominent.

_She's gonna find the phone!_

In the seconds it took for Sonic to rush past the living room and the kitchen and out to the backyard, Sonic forced his mind to think other thoughts, for the sake on his mental state.

_Maybe she won't notice and if she does she'll respect my privacy._

_Yes._

What he would really find was a heart wrenching sight. His stomach twisted, his lungs hurt for air, his heart pounded like it wanted to jump out of his chest. He was literally sick now.

He would remember her face forever and it would surely haunt him.

The END.

She found out.

* * *

><p><strong>Songs used:<strong>

**Where Have You Been- Rihanna**


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's not****e- I'm so happy to see people are anxious and trust me I know the feeling, so I worked on this and I made sure this was a faster update.**

**Thanks always to the reviewers and readers!**

**And one more little thing. I apologize if the way that I choose to write this story is not to your complete liking but of course there's always the option to read something else if this story doesn't please you. I mean this in the nicest of ways no sarcasm intended.**

**ENJOY :)**

* * *

><p>"AMY CAN YOU PLEASE TAKE THIS BAG TO THE GARBAGE TIN IN THE BACK? YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE WITH EMPTY HANDS MISS!"<p>

_Blah, blah Blaze I'm pregnant! Asking me to do work…HMPH!_

Amy rolled her eyes and took the garbage bag that Blaze hastily handed to her. She walked slowly on purpose with it, obviously irritated and she just as lazily put it in the garbage tin with a loud commotion.

Not looking forward to doing anymore cleaning what so ever, Amy decided she would stay outside and catch the sunset rays. The weather was getting warmer again and she unpinned her bun to let loose her much longer quills that reached her upper back.

She was gonna have to adopt a new hairstyle really soon. She was thinking a ponytail because she could no longer tolerate having her hair out for too long.

The light breeze brushed the quills behind her and she closed her eyes and smiled.

Yep she would stay right out here!

She walked over to the swinging bench and her eyes widened slightly to see Sonic's phone there.

_Was he sitting here when he came out?_

Amy's better mind told her to go back inside and give it to him but then…

_He's always in this phone…_

_"Who was that?"_

_"It was just Tails."_

_"Is something wrong?"_

_"Umm no, why do you ask?"_

_His face when he looks at this screen…_

_What does he read on here that stresses him out like that?_

Amy knew it would be wrong to do what she thought to do but really she was doing it only to help him. If she found out what was stressing him out, then maybe she could talk to him and tell him it was ok or even help him with whatever it was. After all, he ALWAYS helped her for 8 months now.

_Yes that's it, I have to try and help him._

She pressed the button and the screen lit up.

**5:36**

_**1 New Message- Christina**_

All of the muscles in Amy's face loosened immediately but her heart, stomach, and chest only tightened.

She blinked her eyes more than necessary and squinted at the phone screen for a while, doing nothing.

_Christina?_

_He speaks to her?_

Driven by a new impulse, Amy opened the message with no thought of the consequence or the invasion of privacy.

_**Christina- **__but I can't help myself, I like u anyway_

Amy almost wanted to put the phone down. It felt like it suddenly burned her and not just her hand but her whole body.

It was getting harder to breath and Amy swallowed hard in attempt to regulate it but her heart beat much faster and her hands were getting clammy. Her mind willed her to end this now for the sake of her body but at the same time, that body just would not let it happen.

Her finger scrolled up on the conversation. By accident she scrolled up too much, she cursed his fancy touchscreen phone. She was going to go back to the new message and start there but her eyes caught the messages currently on the screen.

_**Sonic-**__ I'm sure that if I put my hands under that shirt you'd feel soft as velvet_

_**Christina-**__ I need u to put your hands somewhere else…_

_**Sonic-**__ lol lower?_

_**Christina-**__ that's how I like it_

_**Sonic-**__ how about I used my tongue instead? ;)_

Two tear drops fell on the phones screen and Amy angrily wiped them away with the palm of her hand. She scrolled up even further.

_**Christina**__- JUST KIDDING! I wouldn't wanna ride u anyway_

_**Sonic**__- Maybe cuz it's too much for u to handle ;)_

_**Christina**__- oh please! *vomits*_

_**Sonic**__- lol so u rly wouldn't?_

_**Christina**__- lmao ok maybe I would :X_

_**Sonic**__- And wat else would u do?_

_**Christina**__- well let's just say I would be dying for a taste ;)_

_**Sonic**__- that's wat I like to hear ;)_

Through fogged eyes Amy looked up at the date on it.

So it had been months ago like this?

After she heard him tell her off right there in the car?

_"Amy…"_

_"Things that happened between us from the time we even met, were unpredictable and completely backwards but Amy…that doesn't mean that it wasn't right…"_

_"Amy, I told you before that I wasn't ready for a relationship...back then I really wasn't because I didn't want to know the feeling of being close to someone just to have them taken away when it's all you have..._

_Now, I'll take whatever it is just to be by your side...I promise to stay there, even if you don't want me to. I promise I won't leave…I promise to…love you…"_

Amy looked down at her ring, tears falling rapidly down her beautiful chubby face. She swallowed the need to start bawling like a child but it was getting harder and harder by the second.

THEN, oh then, she heard the slight sound of ruffling grass. The fact that the presence didn't say anything or walk closer to her told her all she needed to know about who it was.

She refused to look up. She held the phone loosely in her hands and she hunched over, her quills covering her face.

Still there was a silence, an eerie silence. It stayed like that at least for a good minute or two before she finally heard his voice.

"Amy…I'm sorry."

The tone of voice was unlike any she had heard from him. She supposed she said that a lot but seriously this time it wasn't like him at all and it was the first thing to come from his mouth. It was weak, quiet, and careful; the complete antonyms of what he usually sounded like. And she could have ALMOST forgiven him right there…almost.

She wanted to be stronger than this and appear stern and unemotional, something like her arrogant best friend, but it was a big fail. She simply could not control the tears, or her heavy breathing, or her trembling lip.

Words were not coming to her. Only visions, visions of moments they had together.

She remembered their "date" at the diner, their real dates after that, their fun car rides, their adventures in his apartment building, just them in general!

She was so happy with him now. What could have gone wrong? Wasn't everything finally looking up?

No this wasn't happening, it just wasn't. It was a dream and she was gonna wake up.

Out of the silence Amy made a noise that sounded like she wanted to muffle her need to let out her cries. The tears came out like a waterfall and she didn't realize she was holding her breath in attempt to not make any noise.

That was when he was right in front of her, she could see his shoes.

_"Look Amy, I really didn't mean to hurt you. I was playing around like you were."_

_"Amy I'm sorry."_

_"Please Amy, I'm sorry…"_

_"Amy…I'm soooo sorry…"_

_"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Amy come on! I'm sorry!"_

_"No Amy, I'm really sorry…please don't go complain…"_

_"Amy…I don't beg... but please don't do that. Ok… I fucked up because I chose to fuck instead of going to work but believe me when I say I'M SORRY!…"_

_"I just…hope you had a good time and…I'm sorry if Lexy made it worse for you…"_

_"Amy…I'm sorry…you hear me? I'm sorry…Please talk to me now…"_

_"I-I know…I-I'm sorry Amy…I-"_

_"Amy…I'm sorry…I'm sorry for how I acted…I…I…", _

_"I'm sorry that I went about this in the wrong way…I'm just like everyone else Amy and I do get mad. I'm really trying to make things right and it's like you won't let me and you like to be angry with me all the time. I can imagine it must be hard but if you would just let your anger at me go…then maybe we can actually have something going…_

_I don't want you to cry Amy and I don't want to be the one that makes you so upset. If you want me to stop and just really leave you alone, then tell me. I'll do whatever you want me to do…"_

_"But in all seriousness, I do say sorry…A LOT…but I really am Amy and I can tell you something like that won't EVER happen again…I'll show you Amy…I'll show you and I'll prove to you that I can be what you're looking for."_

_"I'm sorry Amy, I won't talk to her anymore if it bothers you, I want you to trust me, I want-"_

_Sorry? You're sorry?_

Amy let herself become absorbed in brand new feelings. These were even more dangerous than the ones before.

Whereas sadness brought about feelings that seemed to make her soft and work her mind to its limit, this ANGER she now felt pumped her blood rapidly and her mind relaxed to only one thought.

_FUCK YOU!_

"You're always sorry…"

The quietness in her tone and the lack of emotion that she emitted effortlessly had to affect the hedgehog in front of her because she saw his shoes move backwards. She still didn't look up at him.

The fact that Sonic wasn't saying anything at all only made the anger worse. Did he really expect her to be the one to speak? This was in no way her fault; she would not believe it was her fault!

"Do you know how many times you've told me sorry?"

She still held that tone of voice and she didn't expect Sonic to answer. He didn't of course and part of her wanted to look up to see what his face looked like but she didn't have the courage yet. Her own was too weak to show.

"You know what you did don't you?"

"Amy…"

He paused and she remained quiet and shielded by her quills.

"Yes."

For some reason, that also added to the anger.

Here he was standing in front of her not saying shit and he clearly knew what she found out and yet all he had to say about it was sorry?

Amy remained quiet and she hoped this silently prompted Sonic to continue because if he didn't…

Amy's hands tightened around his phone and she let go of the breath she'd been holding. Soon she knew she would snap but for now she had to try her ultimate best to control herself. This type of stress was simply no good at all.

"I…I don't really know what to say."

Snap.

Amy lifted her head and revealed her face. It was wet and red, her eyelids were puffy, her nose was snotty, and her throat was dry as can be.

"What do you mean you don't know what to say?", she asked quietly but with obvious anger underneath.

She could now see that Sonic was honestly afraid. It showed in his eyes and from the movements of his chest but she didn't care! Damn it all!

"What? Is it hard to tell me that you like to FUCK Christina through texts?"

Amy saw Sonic's eyes trail over to the side and his posture loosen. He couldn't look her in the eye and it was just all the more hurtful.

"Or is it harder to say that this has been going on for MONTHS right in front of my FACE!"

Amy was now yelling loudly. Not as loud as she could but pretty damn close to it. She was sure someone would rush out but she didn't care. She didn't care at all. Her initial resolve was flushed away now and the more she yelled, the more she felt the need to continue yelling.

"HOW DARE YOU SONIC! IT WASN'T EVER WORK WAS IT? IT WAS ALWAYS HER! HOW DARE YOU LIE TO ME!"

Amy was now crying hysterically, so badly she couldn't even really see Sonic anymore but blinded or not she would get this out and the whole world could hear it for all she cared.

In a fit of rage she walked herself forward until she was able to grab on to Sonic's shirt. She squeezed and balled her fists around his neckline and started to yell at him in his face.

"I DID NOTHING WRONG! I GAVE YOU A CHANCE! I THOUGHT WE WERE HAPPY! WHAT DID SHE DO FOR YOU THAT I DIDN'T! WHY CAN'T YOU LEAVE HER ALONE! NOT EVEN FOR ME YOU COULDN'T! SONIC I FUCKING LOVE YOU AND THIS IS WHAT YOU DO!"

She then screamed in his face as if that would help her out somehow but it really just made her feel even more enraged.

Her endless tears blurred her vision almost completely so she failed to see the raw and utter shock on Sonic's face. She still hadn't heard his voice and that was upsetting her.

"YOU CAN'T SAY ANYTHING HUH? NOTHING BUT YOUR FUCKING SORRY'S! I DON'T WANT IT! I DON'T FORGIVE YOU!"

She started pushing Sonic back and forth from her hold on his t-shirt.

"I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT! YOU WOULD NEVER CHANGE! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME NOW!"

"WHY! WHY DOES THIS HAPPEN TO ME?"

Her grip loosened for a moment and she slipped down a bit, feeling weak, but when Sonic held her from behind she was up again and she shoved him with all the strength she could muster.

"DON'T TOUCH ME! YOU'RE DISGUTSING! FUCKING FILTHY! YOU PLAYED ME FOR A FOOL AND FOR WHAT? SEX? IS THAT WHAT IT'S ABOUT?"

"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME YOU NEEDED TO HAVE SEX SO BADLY AND IF IT WASN'T WITH ME THEN IT HAD TO BE SOMEONE ELSE?"

"HOW AM I SUPPSOED TO KNOW YOU DIDN'T EVEN GO OUT AND DO THAT BEHIND MY BACK WHILE YOU WERE 'WORKING'?"

"YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T TALK TO HER SONIC! YOU SAID YOU WANTED TO CHANGE! WHY AM I NOT ENOUGH! WHY AM I NEVER ENOUGH!"

Amy wanted to really attack Sonic but she even knew that she could not withstand that activity before she put the only being that she really truly loved in danger.

"SPEAK TO ME! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

Amy didn't hear anything in response and she felt she would lose it. She had never felt so crazy and angered in her whole life. She honestly had dedicated herself to Sonic after their rocky beginnings and those beginnings were reasons enough to never involve herself with him in the first place.

He knew about her past and being cheated on. He knew how he used to be in college and how she felt about it, better yet how she felt about him through it all. He knew so much and STILL…still this had to happen.

"I DON'T TRUST YOU! I'LL NEVER TRUST YOU! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU! FUCK YOU!"

"IT'S DONE SONIC! NEVER AGAIN! I'M DONE!"

Amy yelled the last part so loudly that it brought her to her knees, she was so weak. She blinked only to have more tears fogging up her vision again. Then she raised her right hand and slid her sapphire ring off from it.

She threw it in the direction where she saw the most blue and she yelled out as she did it. She didn't care anymore about how strong or weak she looked. This was tearing her apart and even in a literal sense. Her chest burned and her heart was beating at a rate she was sure was abnormal.

A red flag went off in her head and then pictures of Dr. Whall crossed her mind but she stayed on the grass, on her knees, crying hysterically.

Then suddenly she felt that it was harder to inhale and then she started to panic. She should have never panicked because now it seemed like she elevated the issue and she was now gasping terribly. She felt someone at her side but then in an instant, more people came running out without a call for help.

Amy held on to her chest, praying that this would stop. She didn't know what this was and she was very scared to put it lightly. She could barely breathe and she didn't know what she could do to get it to stop.

"CREAM! CALL 911!"

Amy could faintly see her Aunt next to her rubbing her back with tears in her own eyes.

"Try pumpkin, try to calm down."

Amy could not. The more she tried to keep calm about the idea that she could not breathe was the more she panicked. Not to mention what had brought her to this state in the first place.

A fraction of her wondered where Sonic was because she still didn't hear him say anything all this time. Even as her own breath left her, she was thinking of Sonic.

The gasps were getting more desperate as Amy tried to slow her spasms. She was crying harder now in so much desperation. This couldn't be it! Why couldn't she breathe?

Very quickly the sound of sirens filled the street and the next thing Amy knew, a mask was placed over her face and she was lifted on to a stretcher. Then after that it was lights out.

* * *

><p><em>This damn light!<em>

Amy struggled to open her eyes fully but eventually she did, however she kept them squinted because she didn't adjust yet.

A mask was over her lower face supplying oxygen to her and an I.V was in her arm. She noticed how calm her breaths were and she thanked God that it was over and she was ok.

She didn't have the strength so sit up but she turned her head to the side to see her Aunt, Blaze, Cream…

Sonic

Shadow?

Amy swallowed. She felt uncomfortable all of a sudden and secretly thanked the fact that she couldn't really talk with the mask on. She felt like she was on surveillance and everybody had been watching her intently for a while.

"Amy!"

Amy's eyes widened as she saw her doctor storming into the room. She didn't sound too happy and she never sounded like that.

"Didn't I always tell you to drink PLENTY of water and AVOID stress and ANY stressful situation? I didn't say it just for kicks!

You had a panic attack brought on by moderate dehydration! AND a stressful situation from what I hear."

_From what she heard?_

"Amy, when I got a call from this hospital saying you were in almost critical condition, I had to panic. Do you understand now why I say what I say?", Dr. Whall sounded desperate.

"And please don't worry, everything is alright with the little one. Thank goodness!", she said almost reading Amy's mind.

Amy felt tears rolling down her face. She would not open her mouth but she would certainly cry. Most of all she just wanted to sleep. She didn't want to be aware of her current situation anymore.

"Amy, I'm so glad you're ok!"

Amy saw her Aunt by her side in an instant and she kissed her warmly on her forehead.

It looked like she wanted to say something else but she just smiled weakly instead.

"I'm gonna go back to the house and get you some things and come back later tonight ok?"

Amy shook her head and smiled the best she could underneath the transparent mask.

Then there was a faint knock at the door.

"Dr. Whall, do you think we should take the mask off now?"

"We can try to see how well she does without it for now, I believe she should be ok now."

Dr. Whall walked over to Amy and lifted the mask from her face. She immediately missed the calmness she seemed to get from it but nevertheless she was fine. She could breathe on her own normally but she wondered why she was inhaling and exhaling so fast.

"It's ok Amy, just try to focus on relaxing. It's ok…", Dr. Whall was trying to soothe her.

She closed her eyes and TRIED to only think about breathing but it wasn't going over easy in her mind. She was aware of who exactly was in this room with her. It brought everything back in a mere instant.

The heart monitor started to beep faster than everyone in the room was used to hearing for the past hour. Everyone looked panicked but Dr. Whall looked at them calmly and put her finger up to her mouth to show them that they needed to remain calm as well.

"Amy…it's ok. Breathe…", Dr. Whall rubbed her arm softly.

"Why is it always me?"

Everyone's ears perked at the dry sound of her voice, as quiet as it was.

"Breathe Amy."

"W-Why am I always the one in the hospital? It's pathetic."

Amy closed her eyes and allowed herself to fall prey to the sleep that threatened to take her over.

She missed the worried face on Dr. Whall and even the shock that was very uncharacteristic of her.

"She's tired…and I think that it would be best if you all would give her some time."

Blaze and Cream nodded in understanding. The only mind settling thing for them was that this hadn't been the first time that Amy had scared them like this and came out the hospital feeling well again. They were confident in their friend but what they weren't confident in was the life she would return to.

* * *

><p>They both heard it all, Blaze first then Cream. After all, Blaze was right in the kitchen and the back door was open. She saw when Sonic rushed passed her and went through the door. That was the first alarm yet she still tried to mind her business. That went down the drain when she heard Amy yell loudly and it was frightening because even though she had known her friend to be feisty and loud, she hadn't heard her that way in months.<p>

Even more frightening was WHAT she heard her yelling.

"What? Is it hard to tell me that you like to FUCK Christina through texts?"

"Or is it harder to say that this has been going on for MONTHS right in front of my FACE!"

She had heard about this Christina and how Sonic had been talking to her before but didn't Amy tell her he got rid of her and they both had a laugh about it?

Part of Blaze wanted to go out there but then she thought about it. They were grown women now, not confused college students who still wanted to be young. It was about time she let Amy handle her issues on her own. She was a woman now, a mother now. She would not be a good friend if she kept intervening and trying to save her from something she probably needed to handle herself.

She STILL felt the guilt from when SHE was the one who called Sonic over and arranged for Amy to tell him she was pregnant. Sometimes she thought what if? What if Amy waited a little while to tell him? Maybe he would have taken it better?

However, that didn't stop her from pulling Cream from the living room and having her peek through the window shades with her.

Apparently, the whole house went uncomfortably silent. They HAD to hear it too but nobody dared to say a word. Who knew the bunch was so incredibly nosy?

The way Amy was crying and yelling had to touch everyone in the room because it was heart wrenching the way she sounded so unguarded in her emotions. She was letting it all out and letting him have it.

However, everyone heard her gasp as if she struggled to breathe and her cries turning desperate. That was when they all went out and so be it if it was found out that they were listening.

And through it all, HE just stood there.

* * *

><p>Blaze and Cream walked out the door with not even the decency to look at Sonic. They hadn't said a word to him and both were equally shocked that he stuck around anyway. But that wasn't as shocking as when Shadow showed up.<p>

They figured Mephiles told him because Blaze asked everyone to just stay at the house and she would be back to tell them what happened.

The guy looked more distant than usual. He was scary actually, maybe scarier now. He had the same clothes which meant that he had no chance to really go home, he just rushed right back. His piercings only intensified his look and he pulled his now longer quills that no longer upturned, into a ponytail.

Blaze could only imagine what would happen when Shadow found out exactly why Amy was here and what brought it on. Amy told her and Cream about the issues he and Sonic always had. Blaze knew just like everyone else that Shadow had to care about Amy and more than just a friend too.

Whatever the case, Blaze would not say anything and neither would Cream. Sonic made his own bed and it was time he laid in it.

"Excuse me sir and Mr. Hedgehog, I think Amy needs some time alone. This situation is still causing harm to her…"

"What situation?"

Dr. Whall noted the dangerous dark tone of the black and red one. Not many times in her life had she been afraid of a patient or their guests but THIS one just radiated some kind of danger that she knew not to play with.

She coughed lightly, trying to regain her own confidence.

"It's none of your business…"

Dr. Whall's eyes opened widely. Sonic could have almost just copied the red and black one's tone of voice. THAT was truly something that prompted Dr. Whall to keep up a guard and to formulate plans now if certain actions were to take place like she anticipated.

She knew EXACTLY what took place beforehand. Blaze had found it necessary to tell her so that Amy could have the best possible recovery. She felt flattered that even Amy's friends trusted her but this moment in time challenged the trust everyone had in her.

Even though Dr. Whall was personally disappointed in Sonic, she also knew his character and if anything she didn't doubt that he was genuinely sorry but why had he done it anyway? Over time as he and Amy came to appointments she had come to really adore the both of them as people and a couple, so much that she felt personally involved in this situation.

But who was this black and red one?

"It actually IS my business."

"And who the FUCK do you think you are?"

Dr. Whall always flinched at vulgarity and to hear it from the ever so playful Sonic the Hedgehog had her shaking to the bone.

"I'M the one who loved Amy when YOU failed to."

Danger.

It all flashed in front of her eyes so quickly. She heard a violent crack sound and then just like that the two were on the floor in a small pool of blood.

Dr. Whall rushed over to the phone to call for assistance but then she got distracted by the beeping of the heart monitor again.

To her horror Amy's was up and tearing the I.V out of her arm.

She was truly torn and never had to deal with something like this in all of her medical life.

"STOP IT! STOP IT!", Amy yelled frantically.

Neither boy on the floor listened, even to her. Dr. Whall pressed a single button on the phone and waited for security to come rushing in. Meanwhile she ran to Amy to stop her from getting off of the bed.

"SHADOW STOP!"

For a split second, the black and red one who was now on top of Sonic had stopped to look up at Amy. That proved to be a mistake on his part because Sonic cracked him right in the nose.

"SONIC STOOOOOOP! THIS IS YOUR FAULT!", Amy yelled as she started to hysterically cry.

Dr. Whall held her down and forced her to stay right where she was, sitting straight up in the bed. She thrashed about but Dr. Whall would not allow her to exert herself.

Her cry alone seemed to enrage Shadow further and to hear from her own mouth that this whole condition was his fault? Shadow was mad and his sudden burst of energy and punches only made him worthy of the things people thought of him.

Finally security in big numbers rushed into the room to restrain both males. They both put up a fight until they heard a booming voice say,

"HEY HEY! IF THE TWO OF YOU DON'T GET YOUR ACT TOGETHER YOU'RE BOTH GOING STRIAGHT TO THE JAIL CELL WITHOUT QUESTION! SO CALM DOWN AND COOPERATE IF YOU WANT THIS TO BLOW OVER SMOOTHLY!"

"WAIT PLEASE! DON'T DO THAT!", Amy yelled frantically.

Dr. Whall held onto Amy and tried to console her at the same time.

The security put handcuffs on both hedgehogs and the Amy lost it.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING? STOP! THEY DIDN'T MEAN IT!"

Dr. Whall could almost let a tear go at the scene before her. This woman she was holding just never had it easy and now she had to watch these men that obviously meant something to her, walk out in handcuffs.

"Miss, Please calm down."

Amy tried to shake Dr. Whall off from holding her but to no avail.

"PLEASE DON'T DO THIS! WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO?"

Dr. Whall gave the security guard a certain look before he decided to speak again.

"We're just going to… question these two and have them treated for their injuries. It's going to be ok ma'am."

Amy settled down in consoling arms and cried quietly. It was too much, she didn't want this at all. She refused to watch everyone walk out so she rolled over on her side and buried her face in the pillow. The last thing she remembered was crying and silently praying. Then the exhaustion of it all hit her a second time.

* * *

><p>"Can I maybe…come over and stay a while with you? You know just until I can-"<p>

"_Do you even have to ask baka?"_

Amy smiled as she walked with her phone in hand.

"Ok, so I'll be there in about half an hour…I hope it's not too sudden?"

"_Are you coming or not? There's always my bed, I'll take the beanie chair."_

"The beanie chair?"

"_It was never a problem before…so shut your trap and get going."_

If it was anyone else, Amy would have told them where they could go but this was him and this was the way they simply were.

"Alright loser."

She could practically feel him smiling through the phone. She hung up and stepped up to the taxi in front her. The whole ride was agitating but she was advised to try her best to keep herself calm from now on.

For two days now she had time to assess her situation and speak about it to Dr. Whall and Dr. Whall alone.

Out of it all she still felt as terrible as she did before she talked. All Dr. Whall did was listen and tell her that whatever decision she made from here on out would almost directly affect the baby. She wondered if Dr. Whall was trying not to say much on purpose but either way, Amy was left to draw conclusions on her own.

Conclusion 1: Sonic was dead to her. He told her himself that he wouldn't talk to Christina and he told her off. She was so happy and she really honestly thought that they were happy with each other. She considered her life to have a happy ending after all. How wrong she was…how horribly wrong. All this time he was STILL talking to her after all that and not just talking. He seemed to find a sexual release with her and for a second she thought that maybe, MAYBE it could have been reasonable considering she wasn't providing for this need that he was inevitably going to have. She thought MAYBE she should be thankful that he didn't actually go out and have sex but then again how did she know he didn't do that? Either way she and Sonic were…THEY WERE TOGETHER IN HER EYES NO MATTER IF THEY SAID IT OR NOT! HE KNEW IT TOO! She felt she was cheated on AGAIN and by the one person she trusted in with all of her heart, as hard as it had been. And most importantly she was done because her baby girl was more important than THIS and that was her main concern. This matter was done with.

Conclusion 2: She had to stop being helpless. There she was again in the hospital with people surrounding her. It was always her getting into these situations and nobody else. She had to be stronger and independent and she didn't care if she was pregnant. That's why she was going to Shadow's house because he would allow her to have space and he surely would not be behind her in everything that she did but he would provide the necessary supervision that she needed.

Conclusion 3: She had to focus on her health and nothing else. She had taken it for granted and didn't listen when she was warned. She couldn't stress herself out and she needed to seriously watch her diet. Nothing would deter her this time because in all honesty she had been afraid. She was afraid that she put her baby girl in danger because of her selfish feelings. Hearing that she was ok was the best thing to her ears and part of her cried for her lack of concern for a quick moment. What kind of mother was she?

Certainly not on the level of her father!

Her baby girl was priority number one…not Sonic, not her feelings, not anyone else. That was it.

By the time the taxi pulled up to the two story house, Amy was in a better state of mind. She was ready to continue this month and the next by herself.

* * *

><p><strong>That night<strong>

Shadow opened his eyes at the sound of sniffles and whimpers. He trained his ears well to pick up even the quietest of sounds. He stayed in the beanie chair silently and listened in order to assess for himself what was going on. She was crying no doubt and he expected this to happen.

He finally got up from the chair, wordlessly announcing that he had awoken and he heard her try to stop herself from making noise. He walked over to the edge of the bed where she was turned to and kneeled down to see her closing her eyes but did she really think he would fall for it. Tears were still obviously falling and she seemed to sense him because she opened one of her eyes to peek.

When she saw Shadow's unemotional face looking at her she opened both eyes and gave him such a look that tested his masculinity. He simply wanted to wrap her up in his arms right there and then. But he was a different kind of guy.

"What's wrong?" he asked simply.

She sniffled and scrunched up her face as she cried.

He just watched her unemotional as ever and waited patiently for an answer.

"I don't know…", she choked out.

Of course he knew she knew but he accepted that answer because he even knew what the problem was.

He was just about to say something when suddenly she reached out and touched the bandages on his nose. For a moment he slipped up and actually looked surprised. The touch was soft and…comforting.

"Are you ok?", she asked softly.

"I'm fine.", he swallowed.

She still rubbed the bandages and he could feel warmth from her hand. It was incredibly soothing and he was already tired enough so it felt like he could just fall asleep like this.

"He's a bastard."

Amy withdrew her lovely hand and looked at Shadow with tears that threatened to spill with one more blink.

"W-Where is he?"

"How should I know? After we bailed ourselves out he went off in the opposite direction. Has he contacted you?"

"No…", she started to cry.

"Don't cry ok? It's a waste of energy…just try to go to sleep."

"B-But…I was so used to-to having him there."

Shadow raised an eyebrow at the girl. She closed her eyes tight and held on to her stomach as if she was holding the girl inside for comfort that she felt she lost.

Shadow then had an idea but it was very risky of him to do after all the things he told himself and how he had trained himself to think and act when it came to her. He didn't want to cross the line either and this would certainly come close to it but the more he just watched her cry and sniffle was the more he ached inside as much as he didn't want to.

He made up his mind and walked over to the opposite side of the bed. He slipped under the covers and stayed there awkwardly for a moment. She was still facing away from him though he was sure that she felt him there. He certainly was not going to be the one to go close to her so he waited to see if she would acknowledge what he was doing.

Shadow was so inwardly relieved when Amy turned around to him, watching him with glassy eyes. His own red ones glowed softly as he watched her, unemotionally.

He would not say something first either. He had already done enough by getting in the bed next to her. She HAD to get the message, she wasn't dumb.

"You said something that day…"

For some reason, Shadow's heart started to pump beyond his strong control. Somehow he knew exactly what she was talking about but who would have thought that she was still aware at that point.

He resumed to just watching her with intensity so strong that she would never guess what was going on with him internally.

She inched closer to him until her belly lightly touched his own.

Goodness, she never considered Shadow to ever be ugly but now looking at him with the faint light from the moon shining through and his unique red eyes glowing at her and his piercings shining along with it, she had to swallow in the sudden feelings. This guy was sexy, sexier than she remembered and that was just the truth, she wondered all the time why he never had a girlfriend. Surely he got bombarded at the club, especially now.

Suddenly she felt a blush coming on and silently thanked the darkness. How could she think this about her best friend, her best friend for years.

She looked up at Shadow shyly and he seemed to be confused and questioning at the same time.

"Y-You said, y-you were the one who…loved me…when he failed to."

Shadow now had to try and remain as unemotional as his face would allow. Inside he wanted to turn over, close his eyes, and tell her to forget it but this was Amy Rose and he knew that her stubbornness could rival his own. She would NOT go to sleep until he said something about it.

"Yes, I did.", he replied flawlessly

Amy didn't know what to say next. So he admitted to it…now what? What could she possibly say? So her best friend loved her, but doesn't every friend?

_No, you know now that this is different._

In a way Amy always knew it was different from the way he would only come to those parties and risk feeling awkward just because she asked him to come, the way he would show the most emotion where she was concerned, the way he dropped everything for her, the constant tension he had with Sonic, the way he would get angry with her for sympathizing with him, the way they almost kissed at Silver's party…deep inside she knew but she couldn't ever act on it because, well she liked Sonic and what would bringing it up do?

But now it was brought up and Sonic was gone.

Amy, in one swift motion, brought her hands up to Shadow's strong jaw and placed her lips softly on his.


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note-The ShadAmy in the previous chapter was quite the topic this time in the reviews lol. To those who didn't really like it keep in mind this IS a SonAmy story so patience loves :) . To those who could understand the moment and appreciate it where it was placed thank you :) . **

**Also thank you always to the readers and reviews**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>"Excuse me sir, but you're fired."<p>

"F-Fired? B-But please, I'm doing a good job. WHY AM I FIRED?"

"It seems our background check was incorrect for some reason. I assure you we will never make a mistake like that again…we don't host criminals to work in our facilities."

"I'M NOT A CRIMINAL! AM I IN JAIL RIGHT NOW?

"No sir, but you might as well be with your records."

"BUT I'M NOT SO WHY CAN'T YOU JUST GIVE ME A CHANCE? I'M DOING GOOD HERE!"

"Young man let me tell you something…no serious place will give you a chance no matter how "good" you are. You're better off trying your luck selling on the streets."

"_You're a fuck up and a disappointment JUST LIKE YOUR FATHER!"_

"_You'll follow in my footsteps son don't you worry…"_

The anger was inevitable. For so long it had been like this and such a struggle 24/7. It was a struggle all his life after high school. He was lucky enough to get a job under his beloved father but worthless enough to be chased away from it by the same guy. He sure didn't have his mother to run back to; he successfully pushed her away with the ways he learned from the guy.

To him now he was just a guy, not his father. He hadn't seen either of his parents in years and while he wanted to reconcile with his mother he knew the only thing he could ever share with her was more disappointment on his behalf. He truly was a fuck up and he blamed one person.

His FATHER was the one who brainwashed him. His FATHER was the one who coerced him to move in with him after he graduated high school. His FATHER was the one who allowed him to be a "man". His FATHER told him that he should never settle for one. He should always need more and have another readily available. But that ideal was questioned when he met Amy.

She was innocent and he could honestly say he was attracted to it. He was actually honestly attracted to her in general but it was too easy. It was too within his grasp to take advantage of her like he was taught. He initially had the intention of talking to her simply to keep her "readily available" but the sickening innocence got to him.

He could have almost had a heart with her but SHE made it difficult. He really did want to apologize but SHE would not give him a chance. SHE wouldn't listen to him… just like everyone else he encountered in his life.

He felt justified in how he retaliated against her. All she had to do was listen and nothing would have happened. But no she wanted to yell and make a scene of it. Then he got in a world of trouble and even later that little incident cost him so much in life.

He got turned down at every job interview and he was under constant surveillance like he really was a criminal.

So he embraced it and started doing things worthy of a criminal. He survived by selling and engaging in other illegal activities. He had done some time in his life but was bailed out other times by his comrades. And even those same comrades were the reason he did more time.

This time he thought it was finally different and someone could overlook the things that brought him down.

He angrily stormed outside and ripped his tie off from his neck, the tie he had sold drugs for just to wear for this moment. The moment he thought it was actually starting to look up. A moment that he lost yet again when he thought he was finally given a chance.

At this rate he would be evicted from his apartment and roaming the city. But it's wasn't like it was the first time…but this was the LAST TIME!

He searched frantically for a quarter in his pocket and put it in a payphone. He couldn't afford to pay another bill for a cell phone.

"Yo, Lissa baby I need a big favor right now so listen good."

"_Ok."_

"Find out where she is."

"_I could get in a lot of trouble and I could get fired. I can't-"_

"DON'T TELL ME YOU CAN'T! DO YOU WANT ME TO TELL HIM WHAT REALLY HAPPENED BETWEEN US?"

"…_No"_

"Then you're gonna do this for me, nobody has to know."

"_B-But why do you need to find her so bad. I thought you were kidding…What good will it do now?"_

He laughed darkly.

"Baby, you just don't know. She was the first one to ruin it for me and she will be the first one who pays for it!"

_"And then what? You'll just get in more trouble!"_

"Don't you see? It's already over for me…it's been over for a while but I failed to see it like some hopeful sick fuck."

_"Can you stop talking like that? Things can get better you know, it doesn't-"_

"SHUT UP! I believe now that I'm destined to just go to jail…there's nothing left for me so I need a grand finale…and she's going down…Rosey."

* * *

><p>He woke up with a massive headache. He woke up to reality again.<p>

Sonic laid in his bed, staring at the ceiling. It had been a while since he slept in his own bed…he was used to sleeping in hers.

He turned his head to see his medication neatly placed on the end table with a glass of water.

_Angie…_

She had purposely done this while he was sleeping…she was avoiding him and he knew it from the moment he came.

He could tolerate everyone else treating him like dirt but Angie? His Angie?

That definitely hurt.

He sat up in his bed, eyes tired and head pounding. The punches he took so boldly didn't seem to hurt so much in the moment. The bastard did hit hard but he was sure he got some on him as well.

He pondered the thought that he even deserved it…but he just was not about to take it from HIM. Not when he had been itching to punch him from day one.

But her scream…oh how it clenched his heart tighter than Shadow's punch cracked his head. He thought he wanted to hear her say something to him but when she yelled that it was his fault, he wished she didn't.

Then his mind raced to the one thought that kept him silent all that time and the days after.

"_SONIC I FUCKING LOVE YOU AND THIS IS WHAT YOU DO!"_

He had to wonder a million times whether he was hearing correctly but he reasoned that he listened to every word she had to say to him while he couldn't find the courage to speak.

It wasn't his intention to stay silent through it all but he simply could not find something to say other than sorry. What could he really say? Everything she shouted at him was true and he could neither deny it nor lie about it. He didn't want to upset her more than he already had by saying something wrong.

Who knew that his sorry would do exactly what he wanted so badly to avoid. His own breath hitched when he saw her fall to the floor gasping. She had over exerted herself from this and he felt completely responsible.

Just as he was about to call for help, help was provided without a word. Everyone in the house rushed out and he immediately put everything together. They had to have heard everything from how loud Amy was. Nobody would look at him and everything was happening so fast. HE wanted to be the one to ride with her in the ambulance truck, HE wanted to be the one to speak to the doctors about what happened, and HE wanted to be the one to stay with her alone and care for her when she woke up. But HE was the one who went ignored like a small child.

Could he really blame anyone?

Sonic held on to the glass with watery eyes and squeezed the rim so hard that it cracked in his hand. He looked at it and noticed that two small shards were embedded in his flesh and all he did was stare at it.

Amy Rose…not just a girl. She was so much other things. She was the first girl after HER that he truly cared about, she was his GIRLFRIEND whether it was said or not, his BEST FRIEND whether she knew it or not, MOTHER of the precious child he helped create.

She surpassed any other girl in his eyes and he had allowed himself to open up and accept their close relationship. It was something he couldn't resist and if he had lost her over the fact that he was not man enough to accept a loss and move on then he would have never forgive himself.

Now he had to feel the backlash he was so afraid of. It hurt and that was putting it lightly. He was sure a knife to the lung would be minuscule compared to THIS.

Nobody said a word to him, not even Tails…not even Silver. Forget her Aunt, he didn't even want to know what she thought of him now. She was already kind enough to accept him after all she knew about him but now what would she think?

Blood now slipped down Sonic's arm and dripped from his elbow. He was well aware that he was staining the sheets but he didn't care. He watched the blood slip away, similar to his own life. It slipped so fast and mercilessly.

He was honestly surprised when he heard a gasp by his bedroom door.

"A-Are you talking to yourself Mr. Hedgehog?"

Hearing her voice finally was comforting to say the least. At least she was speaking to him after all…but maybe she was just doing her job.

He said nothing in response. He could already tell, however, that he scared her with the sight of him like this.

She stepped out quickly but he knew she was coming back and he guessed with a first aid kit of some sort. And just like that she appeared with bandages, rubbing alcohol, a wet washcloth, and gauze.

She wordlessly came over to him and immediately wiped his arm with the wet washcloth. She didn't turn on the light and relied on the natural moonlight to be her guide. He smiled for the first time in days.

She tenderly removed the shards with her bare delicate fingers and then wiped the alcohol over it to disinfect it. It stung but it was minor compared to the other pains he felt so he didn't even flinch.

She then took her time in wrapping his hand and just as she finished up she spoke again after a long period of silence.

"The blood did run fast and mercilessly but…only if you let it. Someone can clean it and mend it for you OR you can do it yourself…"

She looked at Sonic in the eye with determination like he had never seen from her before.

"Goodnight Mr. Hedgehog. Please take your medication."

Sonic watched as she turned away and left.

So she offered her advice... and he considered it to be the simplest and best advice he had ever received.

It reminded him that he was Sonic THE Hedgehog and he was NOT going to quit here.

* * *

><p>"Is my phone here?"<p>

"Sure your phone is here, it's right where you left it. Probably where it belongs..."

Sonic could detect the bitter tone of voice but for his sake he did his best to ignore it before he let it discourage him.

Sonic stepped inside and went to the backyard where his phone was on the grass. He was sure that it was dead but no matter. He was going to charge it in the car.

"Yo!"

Sonic turned around to see Silver leaning on the door.

He didn't say anything. Part of him was angry that his own "friends" had no decency to even ask how he was or hear his side of anything. They were just following behind their girlfriends like pussies.

Sonic had a feeling his anger would get the best of him but he swallowed it down.

"Look bro…you fucked up."

"Don't you think I know that bro?"

His tone was already out of hand but was he supposed to smile and take everything lightly all the time?

"I'm not the one that you need to be angry with, if anyone its yourself."

"Tell me something I don't know Silver, shit."

"Alright then…she's staying with Shadow."

"What?"

Sonic tried to keep his face hardened but the shock of what Silver just said hit him hard.

"I said, she's staying with Shadow."

"Why the fuck is she staying with HIM?"

"My guess is as good as yours but if you honestly ask me then I'd say he's the next best thing to her after you so naturally she would turn to him and he would take complete advantage of it."

Sonic felt that Silver was deliberately trying to push this in his face. Though, he had nothing to retaliate with.

However, everyone had a limit.

"I suppose you think this is funny then?"

The question caught Silver off guard.

"It is quite amusing if you actually think about it."

Sonic held his fists tight and bit down so hard that his jaw was sharply defined.

"It's funny how you wanted so badly to be with her and when you actually got your wish you messed it up. You know how Amy is and it doesn't matter if you didn't actually have sex with the girl, it was insinuated. Amy is pregnant for Christ sake how low can you get! You belong on the Maury Show!"

Sonic was getting angrier with each word that Silver spoke and he spoke them so nonchalantly it was like he thought the whole thing was one big joke. He made his mind up to storm over to Silver and punch him in the face but it was as if he anticipated it because he swiftly ducked. Sonic ended up punching the door instead and he looked like he was going to try another time but then Silver said something.

"I bet you can't say you didn't see this coming. But I'll tell you the only thing you got going for you right now."

The only reason why Sonic didn't take his chance to punch Silver right in his mouth was because of the curiosity he held for whatever he had to say next.

"She loves a bastard like you and she's gonna forgive you just because of that but you have to make her do it sooner than later. And by the looks of her belly, you don't have much time."

That was when Sonic finally had an understanding of everything that was Silver. He had done something similar to this once before. Pissed him off to the point where he wanted to knock his lights out and then said something so extraordinarily unlike himself and so intelligent that it always struck the same chord, the chord that always needed to be struck. That's when he realized that Silver and Tails were always there for him it was just a matter of the methods they used to help him.

While Silver's methods were extreme and risky on his part, he always seemed to pull through and prove that he was way smarter than he looked or sounded on the regular.

Silver could see the epiphany that Sonic was finally having so he decided to cut back on the slandering.

"Look bro…we all make mistakes and you made A LOT where Amy is concerned but this particular time it's different. This time two important things are involved, your baby girl and...love."

Sonic looked like he wanted to object but then,

"Do you Love her?"

"Of course I love her."

"Are you IN love with her?"

"I don't-"

"It's not about what the movies say or the books or the world's greatest philosopher. What do you feel Sonic?"

Silver could see the inner conflict in Sonic so he continued.

"If you're not IN love with her then it's ok…you can just leave this alone and just let her know that you want to be a supportive father."

After a long period of silence, Silver shrugged and turned around to walk back inside. Sonic followed after him shortly after and mumbled a thank you to Blaze before he got into his car.

He plugged the phone into the charger and immediately checked his messages.

**3 New Messages**

_**Tails- **__Sonic…if you need to talk, I'll always listen_

_**Joey- **__Sonic you missed work today AND you seem to have gotten arrested for something AGAIN. You heard what I said didn't you? Miss work one more time and consider yourself fired._

_**Christina- **__Sonic y aren't u answering me?_

So Tails did try to speak to him huh? And he didn't even realize he missed work. He honestly should have been fired already but he was a favorite and Joey was giving him chances upon chances. He was truly grateful for that.

But Sonic knew where he was going right now. He had decided he would wipe up his own wounds. He was on the way to his cell phone company's provider store where he would officially change his number.

* * *

><p>Sonic closed his eyes and decided he would try to rest this bus ride. Nobody knew what was going on and he intended to keep it that way. Oddly enough he heard no gossip about his absence and it was almost something to worry about but then he found that Joey himself sat next to him, disturbing his sleep.<p>

"Sonic…what's going on?"

"Personal things."

"I see…well these personal things are interfering with your job wouldn't you say?"

"I suppose it is."

"Right and being the intelligent man that you are, you can figure out what you need to do."

"Yes."

Sonic could feel Joey stare at the bandage on his head and the one around his hand but he was determined to keep it his business alone.

"As long as you know Sonic. Remember, there is no next time."

Sonic watched as Joey stood up and went to the front of the bus where he usually sat when they were on their way to an assignment.

Sonic looked at his phone in wonder. He had yet to call or text Amy, partly because he still didn't know what to say and partly because he feared she wouldn't answer him.

There was only one way left to speak to her properly and that was to go to her in person. She had to have cooled down a bit by now and he would be more confident to speak if he knew she could hear him and see him.

It was just a matter of when he would go. It would have to be the next time he had no work, he had no choice. In the meantime he would just think about what he would say exactly.

He finally got to his nap but before he slipped into his temporary unconsciousness he thought about how miserable and depressed he felt without her…and how miserable he had to have been way back then when he knew her and was without her.

* * *

><p>"Joey you have yourself a really remarkable bunch of interns on your hands. I've never known a group like them. And who's the blue hedgehog might I ask?"<p>

"Oh that would be Sonic the Hedgehog."

Joey looked over his shoulder and hoped to catch Sonic's eye. Sonic felt the stare and looked over to see Joey next to the head of the company who they were just in a meeting with. Joey seemed to be signaling him over.

"Sonic the Hedgehog, YOU young man, have a wonderful mind for business."

"Thank you sir."

"It would be a pleasure to have you here and just know that our doors are always open if you need a change.", the handsome echidna laughed.

However, Joey was not amused.

Sonic laughed lightly at the situation and firmly shook hands with the powerful male.

"Thank you, I will keep it in mind."

Sonic was flattered to say the least but he couldn't find it in himself to indulge in the delights of being complimented at work when home was such a wreck.

He decided to wait outside for the bus, away from everyone else. He needed to relax but it was like he physically and mentally couldn't no matter what he tried. He walked over to a shaded part around the side of the building. The weather was abnormally warm and he wore a full suit. He leaned on the wall with his arms crossed and closed his eyes.

The fresh air did some good but he also assumed that the smell of cigarette smoke in the air also had its own calming effect.

That was when he heard it.

"_DON'T TELL ME YOU CAN'T! DO YOU WANT ME TO TELL HIM WHAT REALLY HAPPENED BETWEEN US?"_

The yelling was loud and hard to ignore. Sonic was all about minding his own business but why would a guy yell something like that out to the world.

He decided he would tune his ears to the conversation. He had nothing better to do while he waited and this sounded remotely entertaining.

"_Then you're gonna do this for me, nobody has to know."_

He then heard the guy laugh like he was possessed by the devil. He was convinced this was a sick type of guy.

"_Baby you just don't know. She's was the first one to ruin it for me and she will be the first one who pays for it!"_

Sonic started to regret listening in. His gut told him this was deeper than a joke and by "pays for it" he could only think of murderous things coming from the guy who laughed like that. He wanted no part in this anymore, he would NOT be caught up with the police again.

"_Don't you see? It's already over for me…it's been over for a while but I failed to see it like some hopeful sick fuck."_

_Sick indeed!_

"_SHUT UP! I believe now that I'm destined to just go to jail…there's nothing left for me so I need a grand finale…and she's going down…Rosey."_

He heard the phone slam so roughly it had to break.

Frozen. He couldn't move.

_"IT WAS NO USE! NO ONE IS GONNA HIRE ME! AND YOU KNOW WHY? 'CAUSE OF THAT BITCH!"_

Frozen. The vibrant color drained from his face.

_"IF I EVER FIND ROSEY AGAIN I SWEAR SHE GONNA FEEL IT! SHE THINK SHE DID BUT TRUST ME SHE HASN'T! SHE RUINED MY FUCKING LIFE!"_

Frozen. Realization hit him like the force of a cinder block.

_Amy…I have to find you…RIGHT NOW!_


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note: I'm sorrry for the long update! As we all know, school just started so everyone is busier. However, no matter how long I take to update, I would never abandon this story.**

**I won't ramble this time since it's been so long and people are probably anxious lol I know the feeling!**

**Thank you for your reviews and being patient!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><em>Life:<em>

_A distinctive characteristic of a living organism from dead organisms or non-living things, as specifically distinguished by the capacity to grow, metabolize, respond, adapt, and reproduce_

_Life:_

_Living things and their activity_

_Life:_

_Existence and consciousness, purpose, a soul or an afterlife_

_Life:_

_Love_

_Love:_

_Defined_

* * *

><p>Shadow immediately pulled himself away and had his eyes wide open.<p>

"What's your problem!"

He immediately regretted his choice of words because he watched as her lip trembled and her eyes filled up to the point where if she blinked, tears would fall and they inevitably did.

"Amy…I didn't mean it that way it's just…what was that for?"

She answered with a loud whimper and Shadow was sure she would unleash a cry that would surely wake up Mephiles and his whore of the night.

She held on to him and cried heavily.

"I CAN'T FORGET HIM!"

"HE HURT ME AND I CAN'T FORGET HIM!"

"I CAN'T KISS SOMEONE ELSE AND HAVE IT FEEL THE SAME!

So that's what it was…she was just testing herself.

Well he really should have known and he did in a way. He just didn't want that to be the ONLY reason.

"Don't use me as your testing buddy."

Shadow turned his body away from Amy and stared up at the ceiling. His voice was very cold and frigid and he lost a big chunk of his willpower to be gentle about this.

She felt this way for THAT bastard? The one who cheated on her while she was pregnant and knew exactly what he was doing? The one who had nothing to say about it even now?

There was a sudden silence that alarmed Shadow from his angry thoughts. Why wasn't she being loud and crying right now? Despite the feelings of guilt that were slowly creeping up, Shadow refused to take anything back.

He heard her gasp suddenly and he only moved his eyes to look at her.

She was now sitting up and covered her mouth with her hand. Of course tears were falling down her pretty little eyes. Those pretty little eyes were watching him in shock he supposed. And of course he felt a tugging at his heart. And of course he felt like he already lost.

Even still, he said nothing. He just stared blankly at the ceiling, contemplating if he should say something or wait for her.

"I'm sorry."

Shadow turned his head to look at Amy. Tears slipped slowly down her cheeks now and glistened from the moonlight that peeked through the window shades. Shadow didn't respond to her and she nodded her head in understanding. She slowly eased herself back down on the bed and now she was laying down with her back to him. Her voice was very quiet, almost like a whisper.

"You're right…you're not a testing buddy…I'm sorry…"

Shadow cursed in his head because as much as he felt pride that she was apologizing to him, he felt sorrier than she did.

He heard her sniffle and that was all it took. He did a good job for a little while but this was Amy and she could ALWAYS get to him this way, whether she knew it or not.

He inched closer to her form and draped an arm around her large belly, holding her close to him. He felt her stiffen but felt her ease just as quickly.

"Go to sleep now.", he whispered soothingly in her ear.

He heard more sniffles and knew she was still crying so he was determined to stay there and hold her until she calmed down and went to sleep.

Shadow rested his chin in the crook of Amy's neck and breathed softly. Partly he was enjoying the smell of her, so much that he felt he would fall asleep before she did. However, he was still very determined. She didn't need to cry over the bastard and jeopardize her own sleep because of it.

Shadow's hold on her was so soft and delicate, something she would have never guessed. Sure they had slept in the same bed before but never had they cuddled. This was crossing a certain friendly line but it felt was so perfect that Amy's eyes were getting droopy by the minutes.

She didn't have the willpower anymore to resist or even question what they were doing. It was like there was a silent agreement between the two hedgehogs that this was a one time thing and that it was ok for the moment.

And that was her last thought because next thing she knew, she was comfortably asleep.

* * *

><p>"Why is SHE still here?"<p>

"WOW you actually sound like YOU'RE the one who owns this place!"

"Cut the shit 'cause you don't own it either! We both pay rent here!"

"Well…I can have anyone I want to invite over. Who are YOU to have a say so!"

"I don't want filth in the house…And actually I'm so sick of all the parties and the whores. I live here too ok? Dump her out NOW."

"FUCK MAN! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO DO THIS SHIT! JUST STAY IN YOUR FUCKING ROOM LIKE YOU ALWAYS DO! DO I ASK YOU WHY AMY IS HERE?"

"THAT'S DIFFERENT!"

"Really now brother? How?"

"YOU'RE BRINGING GIRLS HERE TO FUCK AND THAT'S IT!"

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW? ALL YOU DO IS STAY IN THE ROOM!"

"FOR GOOD REASON! YOU THINK I WANNA HEAR THAT SHIT OR SEE WHAT'S GOING ON?"

"YOU'RE ONLY SAYING THAT BECAUSE YOU DON'T HAVE YOUR OWN GIRL. NEWS FLASH BROTHER, AMY DOESN'T WANT YOU! SHE'S HAVING A BABY WITH ANOTHER GUY! NOW WE SEE WHY!"

"…"

"Oh did I strike a nerve there?"

"Get her out of here…now."

Both male hedgehogs stopped at the sound of a door clicking down the hall.

Amy walked out from Shadow's room and quickly made eye contact with both of them before wordlessly walking past them to the bathroom. She shut the door behind her softly with another click.

Both Shadow and Mephiles buried everything they just said about each other and shared a look of concern.

* * *

><p>"I'm gonna go get some groceries for the house…and then I'm gonna pack to go back home."<p>

The last part caught the attention of the two hedgehogs in the living room. One lifted his head from looking for an outlet and one lifted his head from looking for the remote for the television.

Both wanted to ask why but then both could guess why.

"Amy…I was just angry this morning. I didn't really mean what I said to Shadow. We fight like that all the time!", Mephiles tried to laugh it off.

Shadow, on the other hand, looked stern as ever.

"_DO I ASK YOU WHY AMY IS HERE?"_

"_NEWS FLASH BROTHER, AMY DOESN'T WANT YOU! SHE'S HAVING A BABY WITH ANOTHER GUY! NOW WE SEE WHY!"_

_Shadow…__I can't keep doing this to you._

_Because…I'm not IN love with YOU…it's not you._

Amy tried her best to smile sweetly.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure. I just thought it was time I get back to real life. I'm going out but I'll be back soon, I just want to restock for you guys after I basically ate your whole kitchen."

"Amy you don't need-"

"I know but I want to ok?", Amy smiled sweetly at Mephiles.

She looked over to Shadow quickly and was so scared by his analytic gaze that she turned on her heels and walked out the door without another word.

He knew everything she said and how she acted was bullshit. And she was sure he knew why she was really leaving. She could never get anything past him and she knew he would have a talk with her but it was all too awkward.

She wanted to close her eyes and be away for a few months, just her and her baby girl. She didn't want to be conscious, she didn't want to think, and she didn't want to feel anymore. Feeling was what got her into all of this trouble in the first place.

* * *

><p>As Amy walked to the grocery store, she put her headphones in her ears. She thought maybe music would take care of the thinking part so she pressed the play button.<p>

_"Oh my love  
>My darling<br>I've hungered for your touch  
>A long lonely time"<em>

Amy came to an abrupt stop.

_"And time goes by so slowly  
>And time can do so much<br>Are you still mine?  
>I need your love<br>I need your love  
>God speed your love<br>To me"_

Tears fell down Amy's cheek for about the millionth time that week. It simply could not be helped and she cursed her shuffle immediately. It was as if fate was playing games with her. Of all songs to play, this would be the one.

_"Lonely rivers flow  
>To the sea<br>To the sea  
>To the open arms<br>Of the sea  
>Lonely rivers sigh<br>"Wait for me, wait for me"  
>I'll be coming home<br>Wait for me."_

As Amy started to walk again, she couldn't help but remember that moment. It felt like it was yesterday now. She remembered his soft voice, though it was unsure at first.

It was an oddly warm night she could recall and she thought he was mad at her. He didn't act like himself and she was nervous to work with him that night.

She smiled lightly at that part despite her falling tears. She was so immature sometimes.

She remembered him on the football field looking sexy as ever without his shirt. She smiled again.

Then she remembered the phone call and all that flashed in her mind was the yelling, the anger, the crying, and running behind the bleachers.

He was there right by her. He was right there for her when she needed someone the most_._

_"Oh my love  
>My darling<br>I've hungered for your touch  
>A long lonely time"<em>

More tears fell out of Amy's eyes but this time she willed herself to sing along. She sang softly, not really to hear herself but to bask in the feeling of how it was in that moment.

_"And I know that time goes by so slowly  
>And time can do so much<br>Are you still mine?  
>I need your love<br>I need your love  
>God speed your love<br>To me  
>To…<br>Ooooooooooh."_

Of course she passed people on the way and of course they looked at her, some crazily and some in concern, but it didn't matter. For once she thought of something happy and although she was crying, it made her happy.

* * *

><p>"You think she's leaving because of the spat this morning?"<p>

"No shit Sherlock…"

"But I wasn't saying all that stuff because I didn't want her here."

"Sure, but you don't think before you speak so this is the result."

"How was I supposed to know she was listening?"

Shadow rolled his eyes in response and then got up and went to his room. He made sure he locked the door after.

He dropped down on the bed and grabbed a pillow to smother his face in.

He groaned out loud when he realized that the pillow he grabbed was the one Amy slept on and it smelt like her. He threw it back where it was and pushed his closed eyes with the palms of his hands.

He didn't forget about what his brother said to him and he couldn't forget. Usually things like that wouldn't hurt his feelings but this time even Amy heard it and just because of that he felt even more pathetic.

It's not like she would magically say,

"Mephiles you're wrong, I do want him!"

Shadow thought he could live content with that but he just couldn't get over who she DID want.

He smirked at the thought of him punching Sonic so hard in the head. Though he had a broken nose to worry about, Sonic had a head injury at the same time.

Shadow never liked him. The first time he saw him he just looked like the perfect cocky son of a bitch that Shadow would like to punch in the face. He seemed to get any girl he wanted and the dumb asses would do anything he said and why? Because he was blue? Because he smiled like a cheesy Colgate model? Shadow would never understand it.

Then he saw Amy at the party and she was a ball of fire. Girls never paid him much attention besides gawking at him in clubs, in class sometimes, and stores. They were never brave enough to actually say something to him and he wasn't even sure how he would ever respond if they did. Amy never gave him that problem and better yet, she would be the first one to tell him something to his face.

How could he not have fallen for her? That was the real question. She was freaking beautiful no matter which way you put her. Long quills, short quills, bun, ponytail, makeup, no makeup, thin, thick, pregnant…it didn't matter.

She was smart too, that was a big plus. He was tired of dumb girls who only cared about fucking Sonic, flirting with Sonic, getting Sonic's attention, failing class, oh and did he mention fucking Sonic?

She wasn't afraid to challenge him no matter how cold he appeared to be. She didn't let that intimidate her, well maybe at first but she never took his shit. That's what he loved the most about her.

He realized she had a thing for Sonic at the fair that he only went to because Mephiles mentioned that she would be there.

It didn't bother him at first because the bastard paid her no attention that day anyway and he was the one to pick up where he slacked. As far as he was concerned, the bastard could be a bastard all he wanted as long as he got the time to get to know Amy.

It only started to bother him when she would really look upset when he was off with some other girl. She had to have some clue of how he operated and he was angry that such a powerful girl could fall prey to someone like him.

The rest was really history. They texted, talked, hung out, and became best friends. Though, Shadow always wanted it to be something more but it was just Sonic. She never could get over him no matter what she said or did. And then she was pregnant and that was a painful thing to get over on Shadow's part but he wanted to be this best friend that he would always be in her eyes.

He was content with it…for a while.

Then that party happened. They looked actually happy with each other. He would be lying if he said he never ever hoped they wouldn't work out. It was a selfish thought, yes, but he knew he could do so much better. Then later that night she was coming on to him, he was sure of it. She was questioning him so much it actually got him pissed.

_"If you won't at least tell me what's going on...then I want to stay out here…with you..."_

Of all his life, Shadow never knew someone who would persist with his hard attitude and even want to be around him when he was especially difficult. But she did and when her lovely hands were all over him, he was really gonna kiss her. Then the bastard came and it was all over, just like that.

It was that moment when he realized he would NEVER have the place of a lover to her. Sonic would always come first no matter how much he hurt her before. She chose this a long time ago and she would be forever tied to him with her child on the way.

He would still be her friend though. Amy was too special to just try and forget. She actually helped him in more ways than she even knew. He would be forever grateful for her friendship.

Then it crossed Shadow's mind that perhaps he really should let her go.

"_NEWS FLASH BROTHER, AMY DOESN'T WANT YOU! SHE'S HAVING A BABY WITH ANOTHER GUY! NOW WE SEE WHY!"_

That was probably the smartest thing his brother ever said. He was completely right in a harsh way.

What sense did it make to keep holding on to forbidden feelings that Amy would never return?

It wouldn't be easy that was for sure, but Shadow decided right then that he would open himself back up to the world outside and maybe even find someone who would love him…the way SHE loves HIM.

* * *

><p>"SHADOW, GET YOUR DARK ASS DOWN HERE!"<p>

Shadow's eyes narrowed and he walked slowly down the stairs with the intention to retaliate on his brother in the worst way.

"You know…you love to dig your own grave.", Shadow said calmly as he slowly came down the stairs.

"I'm gonna fuck you up, I'm sure you know that.", he continued as he walked into the living room.

However, when he looked in the direction where Mephiles stood, he noticed he was at the opened door. Someone had to be outside for him then.

Shadow didn't need to walk over to look because the person stepped inside and Shadow's eyes immediately sharpened.

"Shadow I need to talk to you."

Mephiles knew what had happened between the two hedgehogs and he was really there to act as security before anything happened. His brother was a wild one when it came to people he didn't like and if looks could kill then their guest would have been long dead.

Shadow only glared at the blue hedgehog in front of him.

"Look Shadow, I think you're gonna wanna listen to this.", Mephiles interrupted.

"Listen to what? Anything he has to say is shit to my ears!"

"If you love Amy like I know you do, then you'll listen to me."

Shadow gave the blue hedgehog such a look that he couldn't even describe it himself. At first it was surprise. It was a bold statement to make and one that had to take alot of bitter acceptance on the blue one's part. The next was condescending. How dare he threaten him that way like he would actually give in?" The last was fear. The blue hedgehog was certainly out of character with this one statement and that meant that he was here for a serious reason.

Despite it all, Shadow did the blue hedgehog a favor and gave him his attention.

"Where is she?", the blue hedgehog spoke again.

"Why do you want to know where she is?"

"Is she here with you?"

Shadow only glared while unknown to him, Mephiles was in the back shaking his head no.

"Is she out?"

"Yes she's out why? You expect to just come up in here asking questions and getting answers with no explanation as to why your ass is even here? Amy doesn't want to fucking see you so that's no emergency."

Shadow watched with mild satisfaction as the blue hedgehog looked down in defeat so he decided to finish it off.

"You're a little BITCH for what you did. I hope that slut was worth it over Amy and your child. You're a poor excuse for a father."

"You're right...and she wasn't worth it."

Shadow's face softened in the slightest possible way but he still managed to keep his glare sharp.

So he wasn't here to fight or argue. If Shadow had doubts before, they were absolutely cleared. Shadow was all ears now.

"So what happened? Because I'm sure you're not here just for kicks."

Shadow saw as the blue hedgehog visibly shook and he guessed with anger because his fists were balled up tightly at the same time.

Suddenly he heard his quiet, deep voice.

"Amy is in danger right now."

Shadow's whole face changed immediately. His muscles loosened and his eyes widened. There was no way this was a lie and that was the scariest part.

"How?"

Shadow wasn't ever sure what fear looked like on a male besides the ones who would usually avoid his glares but if he had to picture it then the visual of the blue hedgehog in front of him would be it.

He looked down at the floor avoiding the looks of anyone but Shadow knew better that he didn't want anyone to see his weakened state. His eyes were close to bloodshot when he came here so he wasn't hiding anything from the start. He still shook and his chest rose and fell in a timely fashion.

For once, and just this once, Shadow felt something close to empathy for the person he loathed most.

Sonic the Hedgehog, almighty Sonic the Hedgehog, finally looked defeated right in front of his face. He was afraid of whatever danger Amy was in, he was sorry that he made a mistake, and he was willing to come here and let his enemy know it all…just to help her.

Shadow knew he would NEVER go to Sonic for help, let alone expose his weaknesses, unless it was completely necessary. He guessed the feeling was mutual but now his heart started to pound and he was using all of his restraint to keep himself from panicking.

"HOW SONIC!"

Sonic looked up with eyes that told a story from beginning to end. It started with fear and it ended in desperation.

"Dean is looking for her."

* * *

><p><em>Oreos…where are the Oreos? Shadow loves them yet he's so strange that he takes out the icing. THAT'S THE BEST PART! So I lick it off and then he eats the cookies.<em>

_Shadow…_

_I'm so sorry._

_I'm a terrible friend when you've been nothing but a good one._

_I led you on when I knew how you felt. I should have never kissed you like that and I should have never expected you to stick around just because I always knew how you felt._

Amy could feel tears slipping down her face…AGAIN.

She cried on and off for the entire time she was out of the house.

_WHY IS THIS HAPPENING? IT'S SO HARD! _

_SOMETIMES I JUST WANT TO LOVE SHADOW BACK THE WAY HE LOVES ME SO IT COULD BE EASY BUT…_

_SONIC IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU DO SO MUCH TO ME AND STILL! STILL! WHY!_

The tears came down faster as Amy blinked to check the expiration date on the Oreo package.

_I DON'T CARE ABOUT ANY OF THEM! THEY DON'T MATTER RIGHT NOW! I CAN DO IT ALL BY MYSELF! I CAN RAISE MY BABY ALL BY MYSELF! I DON'T WANT ANYONE ELSE IN MY LIFE!_

"Umm, Miss are you alright? Do you need any help?"

Amy looked up at what she guessed was an employee here. He was a well-built purple echidna and he was putting something on the shelf.

"I don't need any help."

"Are you su-"

"I SAID I DON'T NEED HELP! DON'T TRY TO WEASEL YOUR WAY INTO MY HEART AND THEN BREAK IT AND JUST SAY SORRY LIKE THAT FIXES EVERYTHING!"

The purple echidna was stunned and was debating whether to just to walk away or seriously help the obviously pregnant hedgehog in front of him.

He was relieved that he didn't have to choose because she viciously pushed her cart around and out of the aisle. He silently prayed for her lover.

Amy ceased her tears long enough to pay for all of the groceries she picked up. She then scrambled for her cell phone in her purse and dialed a number for a taxi. She waited for the car by the sidewalk with her grocery bags in a pile on the floor.

Absentmindedly she fanned herself because it felt like a sauna outside to her. She couldn't help but notice as she had time for herself to think, that she was unusually more fatigued today than any regular day. It was as if she couldn't stay still and everything was bothering her, from the weather to the birds chirping. With a combination of everything, she supposed that was why her stomach was hurting her this way. She planned it in her head that she would get back to Shadow's place, drink a tall glass of ice water, take a cool shower, and then pack up to go.

Part of her really didn't want to, at least not so soon. She felt very comfortable with two deadly looking hedgehogs and it never once bothered her that she was a pregnant girl living with two guys. They cared alot about her well being and that was something she needed at a time like this. Mephiles, as scary as he looked, was something like a worried sister with the way he acted when she just carried an empty box. Shadow was the protective brother/boyfriend/best friend. Sometimes he teased her and made her laugh like a brother, he went to her appointments and got things for her like a boyfriend, and he gave her advice like a best friend.

All in all, she felt like she was sorta leaving another home but it had to be done. She was imposing on their lifestyle even if neither dark hedgehog would admit it.

* * *

><p>On the cab ride home Amy calmed herself with thoughts that made her smile.<p>

_"Good morning Amy Rose. It may be a gloomy day but might I say, you look lovely enough to brighten the whole campus ."_

_Sonic took her hand in his and bent his face down with his lips puckered but Amy snatched her hand back as fast as lightening. Then she replied to him almost yelling,_

_"GOOD! MORNING!"_

* * *

><p><em>"I just wanted to say…thank you for… picking up my slack…even though I could have done it myself…"<em>

_Sonic smiled brightly and said,_

_"I'm sure you could have sleeping beauty, but your welcome."_

_Amy's eyes narrowed at his sarcasm but then it softened slightly as she just continued to watch him like she was searching for something._

_"Shouldn't you be going inside now?"_

_Amy gasped and then said,_

_"Don't tell me when to go…"_

_Sonic laughed and then walked off but not too far until he yelled,_

_"GOODNIGHT SLEEPING BEAUTY!"_

* * *

><p><em>"THEN WHY IS HE THE ONLY GUY YOU DANCED WITH?"<em>

_"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW HOW MANY GUYS I DANCED WITH?"_

_"I CANT HELP BUT KEEP MY EYES ON YOU BABY, YOU LOOK BEAUTIFUL TONIGHT BY THE WAY"_

_Amy blushed but immediately tried to stop it and hoped the darkness would hide it._

_"JUST DANCE WITH ME AMY"_

_"NOPE!"_

_"ARE YOU CHICKEN?"_

_"NEVER!"_

_"BOCK BOCK!"_

_"STOP IT!"_

_"AMY WAMEY CAN'T DANCE?"_

_"YES I CAN!"_

_"THEN PROVE IT."_

* * *

><p><em>"I DON'T HAVE TO PROVE MYSELF TO YOU!"<em>

_Sonic, then held Amy by the waist and pulled her close to him._

_"YOU'RE A RAPIST!"_

_Sonic smiled knowing this was coming and he was ready for it._

_"I never touched you and you were free to walk away whenever you wanted."_

_"Ugh, fuck you"_

_"I'd fuck me too."_

_"Cocky ass!"_

_"Beautiful ass."_

_"UGH!"_

* * *

><p><em>"LEAVE! ME! ALONE!", Amy said with tears threatening to form in her eyes.<em>

_Amy tried to walk faster but Sonic easily kept up with her. He tried to touch her shoulder but then,_

_"DON'T TOUCH ME WITH YOUR FILTHY HANDS! GO TOUCH YOUR BITCH INSIDE THAT YOU PROBABLY FUCKED THE NIGHT OF THE PARTY! I HOPE YOU CATCH CHLAMYDIA AND GET WARTS ON YOUR PENIS SO NO GIRL WILL EVER WANT YOU AGAIN!"_

She laughed out loud at that one. She was quite dramatic back in the day!

* * *

><p><em>"I'm sorry hedgehog but I was pulled away before I could greet all of you…"<em>

_"Ahhh I see…"_

_Amy sat closest to the window so she tried to pass this awkward time by looking out but of course Sonic wasn't having it._

_"You look…simple."_

_Amy just kept her eyes glued to the window and replied,_

_"Ok…so do you…"_

_"What are you talking about? I look sexy tonight!"_

_This time, she spun her head around at him with a questioning look._

_"Who told you that?"_

_"Just about everybody."_

_"I find that hard to believe."_

_"Why? Do you deny it?"_

_"You're a cocky son of a bitch…"_

_"Haha I know what that means…YOU DON'T"_

_"Whatever…"_

* * *

><p><em>"She never seemed bothered by him even when I would see them argue and see him being violent with her. She always had a smile on her face and she always sang that song…maybe that song made her happier…so when you were crying and couldn't stop…I thought maybe…it would help you too…"<em>

_Amy scooted closer to Sonic and put her arms around his waist which surprised him to no end. As a reflex Sonic put his arm around her and she took this opportunity to rest her head on his body._

_"Thank you…", she said softly_

_Sonic rested his head on top of hers and then said lightly,_

_"Any time Ames…"_

* * *

><p><em>"AKA YOUR LITTLE SLUT!"<em>

_"Actually I think that's all you…you really think I wouldn't have found out about all the other guys on campus that you've been with?"_

_Amy, Cream, Blaze looked shocked while Silver screamed out,_

_"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!"_

_He started to laugh with Tails who couldn't contain it any longer._

_"Sonic…", Lexy said obviously embarrassed._

_"We were never gonna be together anyway so you don't have to explain anything…"_

_Lexy looked saddened at first but then it quickly turned into anger._

_"FINE THEN! FUCK YOU SONIC! ON TO THE NEXT ONE!"_

_"Likewise!", Sonic said with a wink which finally did it for the girl and made her storm away._

Amy laughed again and caught the attention of the driver this time. He looked at her through the rear view mirror with question all over his face. Amy, of course, didn't see.

* * *

><p><em>"ANYWAY, my question to you is, when you take a shit do you spray the bathroom after?"<em>

_"AMY!"_

_Amy started to laugh hysterically._

_"This actually tells me a lot about you!"_

_"Like what!"_

_"I'll tell you after you answer."_

_"What kind of question is this!"_

_"A very valid one! Answer!"_

_"This is ridiculous!"_

_"It's 21 questions, anything goes! Answer!"_

_"Ugh...Well…technically yes but I never have to spray because the bathroom is already air freshened."_

_Amy's laughter increased to the point where tears were starting to come out of her eyes._

Amy snorted and started laughing to the point of tears once again. It had to be the funniest thing in her whole memory. Sonic's face and the way he answered just did it for her and he was so embarrassed when she started laughing. The funny part was that she could recall that he would wait to #2 in the bathroom until when she was sleeping or out somewhere so she wouldn't tease him. This only made her laugh harder and the driver shake his head.

* * *

><p><em>"Two watas?"<em>

_The tall echidna returned with two large dripping bottles of water in his hands._

_"Dis ting cold, nah like duh schupidy wata out deh."_

_Amy giggled while Sonic tried to follow her by laughing awkwardly._

_"Stay sweet sweet gyal and guidance bana!", the echidna said and then walked into a restricted part of the restaurant._

_"Ok so what did he say?", Sonic whispered to Amy._

_"He basically said that he gave us cold water. 'Cause you know how you buy water sometimes and it's not even cold? Yeah this is nice and cold he's saying."_

_"OH! And what about the last thing? I get the feeling he's hitting on you…"_

_Amy laughed out loud and then said,_

_"He's just saying bye in his own way…"_

_"Mhmm…sure he is…", Sonic said as he rested his chin in his hand and looked out the window._

_Amy finally stabbed her fork into her container of salad. She filled her container with dark lettuces and mandarin oranges with some grilled chicken, walnuts, and spicy vinaigrette._

_"Hey…do you wanna…try some?"_

_Sonic looked over at her in slight surprise._

_"You're asking ME? Or fancy accent back there?"_

_Amy laughed and then said,_

_"I'm asking you fool!"_

_"Well EXCUSE ME! I'm not really a salad person…"_

_"Just try it will ya?...It doesn't sit right with me when I'm the only one eating…"_

_Amy pushed the container with the fork towards Sonic and waited for him to try it._

_Sonic looked at her with no intention to pick up the fork but then saw she wasn't giving up anytime soon so he gave in._

_"Oh fine…"_

_"This looks…weird though…"_

_"Doesn't taste that way…", Amy retorted._

_Sonic cautiously brought the fork to his mouth and finally chewed it._

_"Well?", Amy asked with an knowing smirk._

_"Oh don't try to be a smart ass…"_

_"You like it!", Amy said laughing._

_Sonic had on the (-_-) face. This made Amy laugh harder._

* * *

><p><em>"Oh REEEALLLY? How does it feel?"<em>

_"What?", Amy asked confused._

_"To be twins with hubba bubba (the bubble gum)?"_

_"Bahhaha NO!", Amy said seriously but then started to actually laugh._

Hubba bubba...it was a while since she was called that.

* * *

><p>"That'll be $10.37 miss."<p>

Amy searched through her purse for the loose change that she carelessly stuffed in her bag after she got it from the groceries. She came up with two $5 and two quarters. She didn't bother with any coin change and wished the driver a nice day.

She had him open the trunk and she carried all of the bags in both of her hands. The driver offered to help her but she smiled brightly and told him it was ok, though she was warned about strenuous activity.

She had her own key to the house since a while ago when she and Shadow used to hang out much more often. She demanded it for reasons that were silly but nevertheless she got it. Even then, she would knock on the door in common courtesy. Only when she wanted to joke around, did she open the door using the key.

This time she took the key out to open the door herself. She didn't want to impose anymore on the two hedgehogs. They wouldn't need to stop what they were doing to open the door for her.

She lightly dropped the groceries in her right hand and unlocked the door with the key.

She stumbled her way inside but then she looked up...and the other handful of groceries slipped from her hand.

* * *

><p>"Did you track her Lissa?"<p>

"Y-Yes but-"

"No buts, just tell me where she is."

"But I think-"

"IT DOESN'T MATTER! JUST TELL ME WHERE SHE IS, EVERYTHING ELSE IS IRRELEVANT!"

"..."

"Lissa...if you don't tell me right now, I'm gonna give your lovely fiance a call."

"S-She's at 212 Chesapeake Way. But listen, she's not-"

"Stop wasting my time! I'm gonna go now and do what I have to do before I'm gone for good."

"..."

"Thank you. I'll say this is it...I hope this doesn't get you in trouble anytime later."

"Dean..."

The phone was disconnected.

"Dean...this really is it...'cause she's not alone."

* * *

><p>Amy could just stare blankly at the sight in front of her. She didn't know what to feel or how she was supposed to feel but she did know how she really felt. It was anger. Out of everything, she felt very angry.<p>

It felt like things were going on behind her back and just that phrase brought back bitter memories.

The tension in the room was so thick it could be cut with a knife. Nobody spoke but eyes were shifting from person to person.

Amy focused her gaze on Shadow. She was angry and he could clearly tell. He knew what she was mad about too and it was such a girly thing to be this mad about. He figured he had dealt with her girly attitudes and reasons for being mad at him enough. He could understand this time why she looked this way but she had to hear everyone out. Matter of fact, she WAS going to hear everyone out.

"Hi Amy!"

Amy shifted her eyes to Mephiles who was coming down the stairs. Just one look at her face had his mouth zipped and he immediately turned back around.

Since no one was talking or saying a word at all, Amy picked up all of the grocery bags and went to put them in the kitchen. She didn't care what was going on in the living room. Shadow could speak to and have over who ever he wanted without her consent. She was surely packing to leave after she put away the groceries, forget the glass of water and the shower.

Amy was almost done putting the groceries away and only had the eggs to put away. She opened the fridge and had the carton of eggs in her hand when suddenly someone slowly brushed her arm. As a reflex she jumped and dropped the whole carton of eggs.

She looked down and the egg yolks seeping out and then turned around to look. She was mad, simply put.

To put it in more depth, she was fuming out of the ears. His stupid look and his blank stare made her just want to do very violent things. And then a sudden wave of sadness washed over her. Almost instantly tears were coming to her eyes the more she tried to look at the culprit.

She whimpered and covered her mouth with her hand. It became a habit of hers to do that in order to stop herself from crying any harder but it never worked. She slid down to the kitchen floor on her knees near the broken eggs. She buried her face in her hands and cried because she didn't want to see or hear anything. She didn't want this! WHY WAS THIS HAPPENING!

"Amy get a hold of yourself."

Amy looked up with red eyes and a red, snotty nose. She was shocked but most importantly, she was angry.

"SHUT UP SHADOW! DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!"

She watched with fire in her eyes as Shadow walked over slowly into the kitchen.

"Get up and stop being pathetic. I don't care how pregnant you are."

Amy felt like she was going to burst with the anger she was feeling. It was so intense that she could even feel her stomach cramp up so sharply that she even wanted to scream out but instead she got up in record time for a 8 month pregnant lady and threw all of her weight to push Shadow.

He didn't lose his dignity and fall, but he did stumble back quite some way. She threw herself at him with a force that almost felt like a freight train.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT! LEAVE ME ALONE! I HATE YOU!"

She was still crying at the same time and a small part of her that was able to think logically, couldn't believe the webs of emotions she was feeling. It was almost crazy!

"Alright, I hate you too."

Amy's face contorted an expression that looked angry and yet at the same time, an attempt to stop the crying.

"YES! EVERYBODY JUST HATES AMY ROSE! NOBODY WANTS ME TO STAY HERE! BLAZE AND CREAM ARE WAY BETTER THAN I AM! I'M NOT EVEN GOOD ENOUGH FOR SOMEONE TO BE FAITHFUL TO ME! PEOPLE MUST REALLY HATE ME!"

Nobody knew if Amy was crying or if she was yelling in anger. It sounded like neither and yet at some points it sounded like one more than the other but this was all part of the plan. Amy was difficult and they had to do this the difficult way for her to listen.

"YOU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE! GO HOME! GO TO YOUR FUCKING HOME AND TALK TO CHRISTINA!"

Just as expected, Amy would get so angry that she would start yelling/crying out all of her feelings. They were taking advantage of her hormones but this was the fastest way to get through to her believe it or not.

She pointed in his face and started crying even more. Her fists were balled up tightly at her sides like she would punch someone any minute.

All he did was look at her. He never opened his mouth from the time she came into the house.

"SO YOU DON'T WANNA SAY ANYTHING?"

Amy gritted her teeth angrily and growled loudly before she brought her fist back and followed through with a punch. However, she was filled with surprise when her wrist was caught and he pulled it close to him, bringing her close to him.

He looked deep in her eyes and stayed there with his grip on her wrist. Her large stomach was touching his own and she looked straight up at him.

She was breathing heavily and she looked furious yet she was still crying. She did as her best friend would and tried her best to glare back. It would have been easier if this hold didn't have such an emotional effect of her.

She could smell him and it was the same as always. That lovely smell she always wondered about and even smelt sometimes when he wasn't even around. His eyes looked authoritative and at the same time soft. He looked like he was warning her and was serious about his presence here. The fact that he didn't have a word to say, not even his "sorry", had Amy confused and then she was...relieved to see him.

"Sonic..."

She was staring at him the whole time and noticed his own glare soften at the sound of her saying his name.

"Let me go."

He pulled her closer and he looked all the way down at her. This time, she looked down. She tried to wiggle her wrist of of the hold but she knew it was no use.

"If I let you go...you have to listen to what I have to say."

The smooth deepness of his voice sent shivers down her spine. It felt like so long since she heard him speak to her.

"There's nothing for you to say to me."

"It's not about that."

Part of Amy was disappointed. She wanted Sonic to beg for forgiveness even though she knew she wouldn't magically accept it. As selfish and twisted as it sounded, she liked when he made so much effort to get her to forgive him. Sometimes she would want to forgive him right away but would keep her anger to see how far he would go.

He didn't want to do that this time...so what did he want to talk about? Did he want to break up too?

The thought was enough to send her into a panic. He had NO reason to not want to be with her after what he did! She didn't do anything to him! She had all right to be mad!

"Are you gonna listen?"

If Amy said no then she knew the curiosity would eat her alive and she knew that Sonic knew she was nosy as hell.

"Yes."

Sonic let her go and said,

"Let's go into the living room."

"I'm not going anywhere. You can tell me here."

"Amy, can we please go to the living room."

"NO! YOU EXPECT TO COME HERE TELLING ME WHAT TO DO AND I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY YOU'RE HERE?"

Shadow smirked in the corner at how ironic it was that she basically yelled the same thing he did when he saw the bastard but it quickly left because this was serious.

"Amy you have to-"

"I DON'T HAVE TO DO SHIT! DID I EVER TELL YOU THAT YOU HAVE TO DO ANYTHING? NO YOU DID IT ON YOUR OWN! DON'T SAY SHIT TO ME!"

Amy tried to storm away but Sonic grabbed her again.

"Let. Me. GOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

She screamed the last part so loudly that even Shadow winced. He seemed to give Sonic a signal because he let her go instantly.

She stormed up the stairs with all intentions to pack and get the hell out.

* * *

><p>"We'll stop her when she comes back down here. She's probably packing right now to leave."<p>

"I tried to do this calmly because her doctor doesn't want her to go through too much stress or worries."

"It's a bit late for that don't you think Faker?"

"..."

"So what can I do? Just yell it out? She'll freak out and suppose she has a panic attack like last time?"

"She's quite dramatic isn't she? If worse comes to worse, you'll have to."

Next thing they knew both males heard a loud thump and then heard several stomps on the steps.

Amy picked up her bag and proceeded to the door.

That was when Sonic obstructed her way.

"Amy this isn't about me or the relationship, this is about you."

"Get out of my way. I would like to pass."

"Amy, I love you too."

_"It's not about what the movies say or the books or the world's greatest philosopher. What do you feel Sonic?"_

_"If you're not IN love with her then it's ok…you can just leave this alone and just let her know that you want to be a supportive father."_

Shadow choked on his saliva, Amy froze all movement, and even Mephiles was behind his bedroom door with wide eyes.

It was very quiet and anyone could hear a pin drop.

_He said...he loves me too?_

_He loves me?_

You said, "SONIC I FUCKING LOVE YOU AND THIS IS WHAT YOU DO! And so, I love you too."

_I did...I really did._

_What did I mean? What does he mean?_

_What is this?_

_No...NO!_

_He doesn't love me! _

_WHY IS HE LYING TO ME!__  
><em>

"STOP IT SONIC! YOU DON'T!"

"I do."

"YOU DON'T!"

"I do."

"YOOOOU DOOOOOOON'T!"

Amy was screaming and crying now. Why did her poor little heart have to take so much. There was only so much a pregnant woman could take.

"I do Amy. I say I do and I'm sure about it."

"STOP IT! YOU DON'T!"

"I do."

"YOU DON'T!"

"I will stand here all day and tell you I do."

"STOP IT SONIC!"

"What am I doing?"

"IF YOU LOVED ME YOU WOULDN'T HAVE HURT ME FOR CHRISTINA!"

There was a VERY awkward pause. It was very unsettling but then shortly there was a voice.

"I want you to know that Christina was a big mistake, but you're right. When the whole thing with Christina started, I didn't know what I really felt about you. And now I'm telling you Amy, I'm IN love with you."

It was quiet again. Shadow found himself cleaning up the eggs and Mephiles was still listening by the door. They both knew this wasn't part of the plan.

"I know that doesn't justify it and it wasn't right and I know saying sorry won't take it back or make you hurt any less. I won't ask you to forgive me this time and I won't expect you to but now I'm finally giving my statement about this all and that's simply that I love you and I love our baby girl."

Amy's breaths trembled and she had her hand over her mouth again. Tears were beginning to fall on cue and she shook her head at it all. She couldn't take it. It was too much to digest at one time.

While Sonic had stepped foreward and expected her to say something, she did a complete opposite and rushed around him to the door. She sprinted outside with a speed that could win her an award for someone with luggage for a belly.

She didn't know what had prompted her to run or where she was even going to but she couldn't take it. It was one thing to deal with the fact that she hated him and that was how it was going to be but for him to admit that he was IN love with her?

Amy knew what this meant. She knew how hard it had to be for him to say it after all that happened in his life. She knew he wouldn't throw the word around unless he really meant it and that was what was scaring her the most. He told her once that he didn't even tell that girlfriend that he was IN love with her. Even scarier than that was the stunning fact that perhaps...she was IN love with him too.

If Amy was to be honest, Sonic won right there and then but the better part of her wouldn't accept his confession as a way to completely override the fact that he went behind her back, lied, and almost basically cheated on her in her eyes when she was pregnant on top of it all.

Every time she didn't show him the affection he wanted, would he go find it somewhere else?

She ran. She ran so escape her thoughts and she ran to find an answer.

She had reached a flower park when suddenly she felt something connect hard with her stomach. It knocked the breath out of her and she instantly fell to the floor. Just as instantly, she felt sharp pains in her stomach.

She was out of breath, she was getting a headache from her head connecting to the ground, and she groaned in immense pain.

"My, My Rosey what a surprise to see you like this. Congrats are in order yeah?"

Amy knew the voice and she tried her best not to cry on sight. This wasn't good and she immediately started to panic. She wondered if she would have another panic attack with the way her heart beat so hard she felt it in her throat and her breathing started to get harder to control. She shakily got back up and tried to run in the opposite direction but her wrist was grabbed so roughly she was sure it would bruise.

"Where're you goin? We barely got to catch up with each other?"

Amy groaned out in pain. A sharp cramp waved through her stomach like a pain she never felt before. She almost collapsed from it but the hold of her wrist kept her from falling.

"No hello? I know you better than that Rosey. Remember me? Dean? Your ex boyfriend? You know the one who's life you ruined?"

Sirens and alarms went off in Amy's head. This wouldn't end good at all and she couldn't regret anything more than running away from the house. Then it hit her like cinder blocks to the head.

Sonic wanted to warn her about this, somehow she just knew. It was too much of a coincidence that he came over to the house and she was caught by Dean in the same day. Somehow those two always seemed to be in the same place at the same time anyway.

More than anything, she prayed that Sonic followed her. She was already hurt and she was scared to death that something was happening to her body. She needed to get to a hospital NOW.

Dean grabbed Amy's face roughly and made her look at him.

She was so angry that she spit in his face.

SLAP!

"You nasty bitch!"

"How's your perfect little life huh?"

"Got yourself a baby daddy?"

SLAP!

"I'm surprised anyone wants someone as weak and annoying as you."

He shoved her down and then kicked the left side of her stomach.

She screamed out in pain and started to cry. It was extremely painful and the stomach pains intensified tenfold. It was a continuous pain as opposed to the sudden sharp pains she felt before.

"You ruined my life...I think it's only fair I ruin yours while I still can right? After all, I'm sure I'm just going to jail anyway."

Amy knew she couldn't take another kick. She had to protect her baby girl from anything so when Dean brought his foot back to kick her again, she used the rest of her strength to turn over and take the kick to the back.

She screamed out again with pain now in her stomach and her back.

Then it was as if her prayers were answered somehow in another way because she heard police sirens. She screamed so loud that somebody had to have heard her.

"Right on time, you scream so fucking loud."

Just as Dean went to kick her again in the back, he was tackled to the ground and his head hit a pile of jagged rocks. The blood was seen of the floor in an instant.

* * *

><p>"She swerved you just now."<p>

"You're not helping."

"Well you didn't go by the plan!"

"I know!"

"Why not!"

"It was more important to tell her that."

"More important than saving her life?"

"At least if anything happens, she would know the truth...and besides, nothing is gonna happen to her. I want to give her some space I guess but my mind is going crazy leaving her alone."

"Faker, so you want to run after her? Would he find her right now?"

"I don't know...I told you the story, what do you think smart ass?"

"Well BASTARD, I think someone as psycho as him would strike at time when people like us doubt him."

"Come with me."

"What?"

"She would need you too and I want her to know I wouldn't be the only one invading her privacy."

"Ha great."

Both hedgehogs dashed out of the house.

As they were running they heard a very sharp and distinctive scream.

Both of them knew the scream, both of them felt panic, and both of them pumped their legs even faster.

Sonic took out his cell phone and quickly dialed 911, all while running at his top speed.

He told them to track his location because he heard a scream but he knew it was HER scream. He never ran so fast in his life. He was even starting to leave Shadow in the dust.

The second scream he heard was all it took to completely change his demeanor. If one glanced at him quickly they would swear he was a darker shade of blue and his eyes were so narrowed that all could be seen was mostly white.

Shadow wasn't too far off from him but unlike Shadow, Sonic looked like he had the intent to murder. He knew it in his skin and blood that Dean had found her and was hurting her.

He jumped a gate easily and got into the park where the scream came from. The police weren't too far behind by now.

All Sonic could register was long black quills and a leg coming back to kick a large pink mass on the floor. Sonic kept his full speed and made sure to bulldoze the shit outta him.

Nothing else around him was registering, not even Amy. All Sonic could think about was that he made her scream like that and HE was the one who tortured her for as long as he knew her. Was there no end to what he would do? Would he harass her for as long as he was free?

It crossed Sonic's mind that he would make sure there was an end to it by his own hands but as he was bashing a rock continuously on the side of his head, he heard the sirens loudly.

He was roughly pulled off from the hedgehog from hell and was restrained by 4 officers. Dean was clearly out from the moment his head hit a pile of sharp rocks but he would certainly be out for additional hours from the blows to the head. He would get stitches for sure and who knows what other types of trauma.

THEN something finally registered that made everything else irrelevant.

"FAKER!"

Sonic's hands were held tightly behind his back and his neck was in a light hold to keep his from continuing any attack but his eyes found their way over to Shadow who held a half conscious Amy who was groaning and crying loudly. That wasn't all...there was a massive wet spot on her pants in between her legs.

"IT'S NOT BLOOD...I THINK HER WATER BROKE."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Please forgive me for any mistakes! I read this so many times over and changed things every single time lol. <em>**

**_And next up is the final chapter! _**


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note: YIKES! Hello again! I have alot of explaining to do I know. I imagine you all with pitchforks at my door lol. **_  
><em>

**This has been the longest update I ever had and I'm sooo sorry for the wait. As some of you might know, Hurricane Sandy was devastating and unfortunately I was affected for a long time. On top of that, my college workload was very heavy so the time I wanted to have writing this chapter was time I put into writing papers (I love getting A's). **

**That being said, I did see all of the reviews asking when I was going to update and believe me I wanted to. Quote me when I say "I will never abandon a story that I have already begun." That's just not my style and I feel that even if you lose inspiration, you can pick it back up and make your story more interesting to write. A story is your canvas and you can do whatever you want. (Advice column? lol)**

** I finally had the time this Thanksgiving vacation to get the chapter done and I am quite proud and I hope that I didn't lose alot of you kind readers. AND I MADE 300 REVIEWS? THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! I NEVER WOULD HAVE IMAGINED THAT! I appreciate all of you and I really REALLY hope you enjoy the finale.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><em>Love:<em>

_A profoundly tender, passionate affection for another person_

_Love:_

_The unselfish loyal and benevolent concern for the good of another_

_Love:_

_Sexual passion or desire_

_Love:_

_Life_

_Life:_

_Defined_

* * *

><p>"AHH! SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME!"<p>

The urgency he heard in her voice set his trigger off to just attack and go to her. He would not stay still and he desperately tried to pry himself loose from the officers holding him.

"SIR! IF YOU DON'T COOPERATE AND LISTEN TO PROTOCOL THEN YOU WILL BE ARRESTED!"

"CAN'T YOU SEE THAT MY GIRLFRIEND IS GOING INTO LABOR AND SHE NEEDS HELP! THIS WASN'T SUPPOSED TO FUCKING HAPPEN YET AND IT'S BECAUSE YOU LET THAT BASTARD LOOSE!"

"FAKER! STOP IT AND JUST LISTEN TO THEM! YOU DON'T WANT TO DO THIS RIGHT NOW!"

Sonic was breathing heavily but took the time out to look at Shadow and see how he motioned towards Amy who was on her knees, crying in pain and breathing as if she was losing her breath.

"ARGH!"

Sonic thrashed one last time in the hold he was in before letting himself relax and assess the situation.

Amy was going into labor. Her water broke and he was told that once that happened, it was time for everything they had prepared for but Dr. Whall said she wouldn't even be in this situation until next month. Something that motherfucker did must have induced this and he put both Amy and the baby in danger.

Just the thought of it all had Sonic's blood pumping wildly and uncontrollably. He wanted to try to fight the officers off again and just go to her and take her to the hospital but he knew they wouldn't let him as yet. They wouldn't let him go until he gave his statement but that could take HOURS. He would miss the birth; HE WOULD MISS EVERYTHING THE PAST 8 MONTHS WERE FOR!

Sonic couldn't control himself and he began to fight again.

"SIR! YOU'RE NOT LISTENING! CALM DOWN!"

"SHE NEEDS HELP! NOBODY IS HELPING HER! INSTEAD YOU'RE HOLDING ME DOWN WHEN I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! WHAT YOU NEED TO DO IS LOCK THAT SON OF A BITCH UP FOR GOOD AND STOP MAKING EXCUSES FOR HIM!"

"THAT'S IT SIR LET'S GO!"

The officers started to pull Sonic roughly to their car.

The moment Sonic told himself he would fight against going; he heard a voice yelling out to him.

"JUST GET IN AND TRY TO CALM DOWN! I'LL GO WITH HER FOR NOW, CALL EVERYBODY, AND…TELL HER YOU'RE ALREADY ON YOUR WAY."

Sonic could see the signature smirk even from the far way he was standing. He finally took a deep breath and nodded genuinely at his sworn enemy. Maybe, just maybe he could finally understand why Amy was friends with him.

* * *

><p>"SHADOW? SHADOW, WHAT ARE THEY DOING WITH SONIC?"<p>

"He's coming soon."

"DON'T LIE TO ME! I SAW THE COP CAR!"

Shadow had to really think about what he was going to say next. He wanted to promise that Sonic would come soon but he really wasn't sure considering the fact that he knew how the police worked and it could take hours before Sonic was cleared. Those same hours could be when Amy was having the baby.

"Yes."

"SHADOW! STOP IT!"

Shadow decided he wouldn't say much more than what was true. He looked over at the girl with what looked like a blank expression. Amy was strapped securely in a stretcher with a doctor next to her, placing a variety of needles in her arm. He gave her a quick check up through the ride and had quietly alerted Shadow that she was in critical condition and she would be thoroughly evaluated at the hospital center.

Shadow was a guy who was rarely ever afraid or nervous. This was one of those rare moments. Shadow fully justified Sonic's actions and only regretted that he didn't finish killing the bastard himself. If only he was aware in the moment that Amy was in such danger, he would have finished the motherfucker after they thought they restrained the faker.

Shadow sighed angrily at the thought and he regretted it immediately when Amy looked over to him. Her face was flushed with a mixture of sweat and tears. The girl was in pain…excruciating pain and it wasn't hard to tell. He had only recently gotten used to her piercing screams. He half wondered what the fuck the doctor was really doing to help her but he wouldn't question it.

He decided that in order to dodge the questions and distract Amy, he would call up all of the people she would want there. He only had Tails' number out of everyone but he knew that the word would spread. Not wanting to alarm Amy, he sent a text simply saying,

_**Shadow**__: Amy= labor…let everyone know_

Then another scream pierced the van and it was so loud that even the doctor winced. He was currently checking her vital signs and writing something on a clipboard chart.

"SHADOW! WHY AREN'T YOU TALKING?"

"I'm here Amy."

"I KNOW YOU'RE HERE BUT WHYAHHHHHHH!"

Shadow had to wince this time. She was extremely loud and without the sirens, people outside had to hear her.

"SHADOW!"

It was becoming painful to hear her cries. There was nothing Shadow could do besides sit there and tell her it was going to be alright and even he wasn't sure about that.

For an instant, he wondered how the faker would deal with all of this because he certainly was having a rough time. It wasn't like he had any sort of training for this situation.

"Yes Amy."

"SONIC!"

"Just…try to breathe. Sonic is coming."

Another scream trembled through the van, followed by loud crying. Shadow could clearly see Amy thrashing about on the stretcher as if the pain flowed all through her body. The doctor held her down and even started to rub her arms soothingly. From what Shadow could see, this doctor did all that he could for the time being.

After what seemed like forever, the ambulance finally came to a stop and about a dozen people came to pull Amy out. They were all wearing mint green colored scrubs and masks over their faces. Shadow wasn't dumb and it really hit him that this case was very serious. A pregnant woman in labor didn't normally need 12 doctors to assist her to a room.

"Sir? Can you please come with me?"

"Ok but where is she gonna be?"

"Everything will be fine sir. We're taking her into a special room. We're going to run some tests and get her stabilized first before we allow anything. Are you the father?"

"No…"

"Brother?"

"Friend…"

"Ah I see, well please follow me. I'll help get you settled and everything should be explained very soon."

* * *

><p>"I oughta fine you extra for trying to defy my officers."<p>

"Fine me all you want, I just see every day how this system is fucked up."

"Is that so?"

"First of all Dean the Hedgehog, and I'm sure you can verify this through your precious system, has physically abused my girlfriend and now he's done it again. And THIS time I'M involved because my girlfriend is in labor when she shouldn't be right now. And what the fuck are you all gonna do? Let him out on bail again? So he can do it again? Even years later he's still after her! He's a fucking psycho and if you let him out again…if Amy is hurt…if my little girl is hurt…"

Sonic stopped himself from saying anymore because he was smart enough to know that they would take note of his threats and he would be the first person they call when something suspicious ever happened.

"Sonic the Hedgehog-"

"I'm not finished!"

"I've been taken in before over a situation just like this. And you know why? Because people like YOU do nothing about it. You give him the option to be bailed out when that shouldn't be the case. Why? Is it because she's a woman and she deserved it somehow? Because I know you officers love to inflict pain on others just for moving an inch! I should know and-"

"Sonic the Hedgehog…you're free to go. He's being thrown in jail for good, no bail."

"I-…What?"

"We've spoken to him first and he told us everything he's ever done and we've clarified everything with a witness by the name of Lissa AND a lie detector test. That's the reason why it has taken so long before we spoke with you. He expressed his wish to stay in custody and refused to hear anything otherwise."

"So he'll stay? For good? For life?"

"Yes. Even if he didn't say what he did, that would still be the outcome. This is his second offense and that's something that our "precious system" doesn't tolerate."

"Good fucking riddance, now where are my things? I really need to get going!"

"I understand your situation Mr. Hedgehog and that's why we will provide the transportation for you. But first we have some paper work to fill out that might take a little while longer before we release you."

"Oh how kind of you.", Sonic replied with light sarcasm.

* * *

><p>"Silver get in the car!"<p>

"Hold your horses my Arabian princess."

"You gray baboon!"

"You Indian goddess!"

"WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I'M INDIAN! YOU ALWAYS SAY THIS!"

"Well you like to wear the jewels in the middle of your cute forehead."

"THAT DOESN'T MEAN ANYTHING!"

"STOP IT YOU TWO AND GET IN THE CAR!"

Both Silver and Blaze turned around with semi shocked looks at a petite rabbit that looked very unlike herself. The stern look was really shocking on her and she only faltered when an equally petite fox rubbed her shoulders.

"Did she need anything else babe?", Tails asked

Cream turned around to look up at her boyfriend.

"No she specifically said that she needed this bag whenever it was time. She packed it herself."

"So what's in it?"

Everyone stopped to give Silver a look that he was VERY used to getting.

"Oh gosh…ok never mind."

Blaze smiled and ruffled his quills.

"Come on dork, we got a sister to tend to!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah more like the ugly devil stepsister."

"Stop playing like you weren't just about to piss your pants when you heard she was in labor."

"GUYS! GET! IN! THE CAR!"

There were wide eyes again and this time EVERYONE got into the car without a word.

"And next stop is Mrs. Beth's house."

* * *

><p>Shadow sat hunched over, legs opened, and head in his hands. They had told him that basically Amy's labor was induced earlier than her time and because of that, there were complications that needed to be taken care of before anyone would be notified of anything.<p>

To Shadow, there was never a time more stressful than this. It wasn't even his flesh and blood at stake and yet he felt waves of remorse and sorrow. He could only begin to imagine what was going through the faker's head.

The smell of the waiting room was so distinctly medical that Shadow was just reminded of his troubling thoughts and his very reason for being there in the first place.

He almost violently ran his fingers through his long quills and got up angrily. His intention was to calm his nerves before they exploded right then and there.

Shadow quietly stepped outside and far enough away from the hospital near an alley that looked like a storage unit. He pulled out his old habit and lit it with his skull designed lighter. He pulled in swiftly and blew out elegantly. The smoke filled the dark and slightly chilly air with intricate swirls. It was then that Shadow noticed that the sun was already set and this was only the beginning. He had a feeling that everyone would be having a VERY long night.

With that thought, he took another drag of his cigarette and blew out in thought once again. It was killing him that he couldn't know what was going on and he was sure that everyone else would take it the same way once they came. However, what was really eating him up inside and he didn't want to admit…was the faker.

He was so determined and viciously protective when it came to Amy. He had no doubt in his mind that the fool would act the same way x10 with his daughter. And that was where Shadow felt the most conflicted. He hated the faker with all of his soul and yet right in the moment…he couldn't say he hated him the exact same way. Despite what he did very recently and even what he did years ago to the girl that he could have loved better…he didn't hate him. And the scary part was that he had all the right to.

Being here, taking the responsibility that he had no idea how to handle, and thinking that 9 months had to be like this, Shadow almost…respected him…almost. He maybe even envied him.

Shadow sighed very heavily and leaned on the brick wall, one hand in his hoodie pocket and the other holding on to his cigarette. Just when he could stress himself out with more thoughts, his phone vibrated.

_**Tails**__- So we got in the car and we totally don't know where to go…great job telling us_

_**Shadow**__- Well…I assumed u all knew. Shouldn't u guys know her hospital? Ur her friends too…_

_**Tails**__- Cream said, "TELL SHADOW TO TELL US WHERE THE FUCKING HOSPITAL IS AND STOP PLAYING GAMES!"_

_**Shadow**__- lmao that's what CREAM said? Wow it feels good to bring that out of her_

_**Tails**__- lol for your sake I won't tell her u said that…she's being rly touchy today_

_**Shadow**__- pft…She's at Channel View Hospital_

Shadow smirked to himself at the conversation. At least it took his mind off of things for a little while and the idiots would be coming to share in the stress with him. He really didn't want to be the only one anymore.

Deciding it wasn't relaxing or doing anything beneficial; Shadow took one last drag of his cigarette and then put it out on the ground before he went back into the hospital's waiting room.

* * *

><p>"Do you think you can go any faster? I mean, shit, I can run faster than this!"<p>

"Do you see the traffic sir?"

"YES I SEE IT BUT CAN'T YOU TAKE A SHORTCUT?"

"We don't do shortcuts, we take main roads."

"You know what?"

"…"

"Take your main road and shove it up your ass! Let me out! This is ridiculous!"

"Sir, I-"

Sonic pulled out a crinkled twenty dollar bill from his jeans pocket and threw it in the front of the taxi before pulling up his car door lock and sprinting away.

"Must be the love of his life…", the driver shook his head.

* * *

><p>"AMY? A-M-Y? ROSE? R-O-S-E?"<p>

"You can't see her right now."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE CAN'T SEE HER?"

"She's in critical condition at the moment."

"CRITICAL CONDITION?"

Shadow, still sitting, silently thanked this desk assistant for her vagueness. If everyone knew why Amy was in critical condition then it would just be a whole world of panic that nobody needed.

"Yes, if you would please-"

"Please ma'am I'm something like her mother, can I at least see her?"

"With all due respect Miss, nobody is allowed in the room. And to be honest, she's in and out of consciousness and-"

"OH HEEEEELLL NAH! DO I HAVE TO TURN IT UP IN HERE?

"SILVER SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"DON'T YOU TWO START!"

"AY YO CREAM! I'M NOT GONNA TAKE MUCH MORE OF YOUR SASS!"

"SHUT YOUR FAKE GANGSTER ASS UP! WE'RE IN A HOSPITAL AND AMY IS IN CRITICAL CONDITION!"

"Yeah says the sweet bunny that says "ASS" in the hospital."

"Miss…I'll handle them from here. I'm terribly sorry for their behavior."

Everyone stopped their conversations/ arguments to look at the black and red hedgehog in front of them.

"Shadow? How long were you here sweetie? It's so good to see you again. I haven't seen you in forever! You could visit little old me you know!"

Amy's Aunt rushed over and crushed Shadow in a hug that he awkwardly accepted. He always noted that the apple didn't fall far from the tree…Amy would hug him this way too.

"I'm good Mrs. Beth, I've been here for a little over two hours. And yourself?"

She sighed.

"Not good honey. The kids told me about her and I've been a wreck ever since. She's like my own little girl you know…I just want her to be alright…"

Shadow could see the woman was on the verge of tears so he softly pulled her into a comforting hug and it oddly was comforting to him as well.

"Where is he?", she whispered into his ear.

Shadow knew it was a whisper and he knew why it was a whisper. Things weren't very pleasant when it came the very person that everyone secretly wanted to see. There was still bad blood about the whole situation.

"He's coming."

"How are you so sure?"

"Sonic is on his way here right now.", Shadow said loudly.

He deliberately wanted everyone's attention on the topic and attention is what he got. Tails looked nervous, Silver looked like he always did, and the two girls were staring viciously at him.

"Is there something you girls want to say?"

"Yeah, how do you know that?", Blaze boldly asked.

"I just do."

"That's not really an answer.", Cream followed.

"Do you not have any faith in him? I mean you all know him better than I do. Do you really think he won't come?"

"…", the girls continued their glare.

"Say what you have to say. I'm not about the two-faced bullshit."

"He doesn't deserve Amy that's the end of it.", Blaze spoke sternly.

"Maybe you're right."

"SHE IS RIGHT! HOW CAN HE CHEAT ON HER AT THIS POINT?", the angry rabbit yelled.

The whole feeling of the waiting room was awkward. And just when everyone thought it couldn't get any worse…

"(pant) I'm looking for (pant) Amy Rose?"

"She's in critical condition sir, we're not taking visitors for her as yet."

"(pant) Critical Condition? (pant) I'm the father , (pant) does that make any difference?"

"Well, let me check to see if you're on file. What's your name?"

"(pant) Sonic T. Hedgehog"

Everyone's eyes were glued to the front desk.

"Your name is on file with hers so perhaps the doctor would have a word with you as soon as he can but as of now I'd have to ask you to wait and have a seat."

"Can you please (pant) just tell me how she is. Critical (pant) condition isn't enough."

"Sir, are you ok?"

"(pant) I just ran all the way here. (pant) I don't know how far."

"Would you like to see a doctor?"

"No. (pant) I'd like to see Amy."

The desk assistant seemed to feel touched by the young man.

"I'll phone one of the doctors and tell them that you're here."

"Thank you so much ma'am."

"Please help yourself to a seat in the meantime."

The moment Sonic walked into the waiting room, was the same moment his nerves intensified. He had many pairs of eyes on him and not one of them made him feel any better.

* * *

><p>"Speak of the devil…", he heard someone whisper<p>

"Soooonic! My man! I'm glad to see you here! You were just the topic of conversation."

Sonic could always count on Silver to break the ice and spill the beans at the same time. He had a feeling that something was going on and it didn't surprise him that everyone was talking about him.

"(pant) Is that so?"

"Yeah and YEAH I SNITCHED BECAUSE SHADOW'S RIGHT! ENOUGH WITH THE TWO FACED BULLSHIT!"

"Silver…you don't know how to act when we go out in public.", Blaze said through gritted teeth.

Sonic decided to just ignore everything. Now was not the time to get into arguments with anyone because not only would he lose his cool but he would make everything worse for Amy. He was already a shaken soda bottle ready to pop. His adrenaline was sky high and he still was unsatisfied with the way he handled Dean. He reasoned with himself that he would put those thoughts on hold though…for his well-being and everyone else's.

He looked down at the white tiles and then walked over to sit down. He was breathing more deeply now and catching his breath. He had never run that fast for so long in his entire life. In truth, his chest was burning, his heart was pumping dangerously, and his legs were on fire but he pushed himself with Amy in mind.

"It's funny that you girls are quiet now…"

"Silver shut up.", Blaze warned.

"I agree with the idiot for once."

Nobody dared to say anything in retaliation to Shadow and even Sonic's attention was aroused from the sound of his voice, though he didn't look up from a spot in the tiles that he found incredibly interesting.

"Go ahead girls, keep talking. I don't know what stopped you before.", Shadow said coolly with a smirk on his face.

Silver had a smirk, almost equal to Shadow's except his looked like he was trying to conceal his need to laugh.

Tails had taken his own seat long ago and resorted to doing something in his phone.

"The conversation is over Shadow.", Blaze said in a menacing tone.

"Is it? Or is it just over because you girls just don't know how to do anything besides gossip and ignore your problems…Amy is included here by the way."

"Shadow why are you so talky all of a sudden? And if I'm not mistaken, it sounds a little bit like you're actually defending someone.", Blaze spoke up.

Sonic hoped to the Lord up above that no one was watching him because he couldn't help that his ear twitched at the conversation he was hearing. He wanted to just be the listener this time. He half expected hell to break loose right in front of his face when he saw who was already waiting in the waiting room but oddly enough, it was the complete opposite.

He knew something was up because it was true that Shadow was talky all of a sudden and Sonic knew that Shadow would only do things when they were necessary. This fact alone, had Sonic at the edge of his seat. For once, shit was gonna pop off and he didn't start it.

"Defending someone? I'm sorry you're a bit vague Blaze. Do you mind being more specific?"

"I still don't understand how Amy can be friends with you like she is. You're such a sarcastic son of a bitch."

"I'll say this again, do you mind being more specific?"

"SHE'S TALKING ABOUT SONIC! YOU'RE DEFENDING HIM!", Cream finally yelled out.

Sonic wanted to almost chuckle at the whole thing. First of all, he really was the cause of this conflict after all when he didn't even say anything and second…Shadow was defending him? Was the world ending today?

"Ah I see…well then you're right."

Tail's eyes went wide and one would think he found something surprising on his phone but it was clear that wasn't the case.

Silver turned away from everyone and snorted a laugh once he caught a glimpse of his girlfriend's and Cream's face.

Sonic's eyes were heavily focused on a crack in the tiles but he fidgeted uncomfortably after holding a still position all the while.

"Ok…You've punched the guy in the face and gave him dirty looks all your lives knowing each other…so why?", Blaze asked in disbelief.

"It's very simple actually. What happened between the faker and Amy doesn't concern any of us. All we do is instigate the problem and I'm grateful that Amy didn't stay with any of you so that you all can fill her head up with shit that never makes any sense."

"So then you think what he did was right?"

Sonic was conflicted at this point. He didn't like the fact that an argument about him was going on right in front of him and he had yet to say something. But if he said something, it would just cause an even greater problem. Then again, he needed to set some records straight before things could get better. It seemed like Shadow's defense of him gave him even more confidence.

"No it wasn't right."

Everyone except Shadow turned their heads towards the blue hedgehog that spoke.

Blaze just stared at him while Cream's eyes softened slightly.

"I'm glad you know…", Blaze answered quietly.

"I didn't exactly cheat on Amy."

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!"

Neither Blaze nor Cream could believe what they were hearing.

"I would have never physically had sex with someone else."

"Ummm HELLO! THIS IS A NEW DAY AND AGE! THERE'S NEW WAYS TO CHEAT! DON'T TRY TO DOWNPLAY WHAT YOU DID!"

"That's not what I'm trying to do. I just don't like the term cheating as if I actually did something physical. I admit that having relations at all with Christina-"

"Oh gosh he says the bitch's name!", Blaze interrupted.

"Was wrong…I was stupid and I only did it because I wanted attention from Amy that I wasn't getting at the time."

"So are you trying to say it's her fault?", Cream asked quietly.

Sonic sighed. This was very far from easy but strangely enough he felt that the first step to repairing with Amy was repairing with her difficult ass friends.

"I'm not trying to say that at all. All I'm trying to say is that the only reason why I took things further with Christina was because I couldn't have Amy first. Christina meant nothing compared to Amy. There would be no Christina if…wait it sounds very wrong."

"You got that right! AMY IS PREGNANT SONIC! YOU CAN'T HAVE HER TO YOURSELF ALL THE TIME! HOW COULD YOU BE SO SELFISH? SO EVERY TIME AMY CAN'T GIVE YOU ATTENTION YOU'RE GONNA GO TO THE FIRST SLUT WHO OPENS HER LEGS AT YOU?"

Sonic realized he wasn't doing a good job explaining himself and he thought he made it even worse.

"Blaze, if you took the time to try and see where the fool is coming from instead of jumping down his throat in defense of Amy, I'm sure you would see that he cares for the girl…it's just that he's fucking stupid at the worst possible time. That's basically what he's trying to say. Now like I said before, this isn't any of our concern. It's up to Amy whether or not things get better or worse from here."

Sonic and Blaze looked over at Shadow. Blaze still looked furious and Sonic just looked stupefied.

Was Shadow defending him or insulting him?

Silver looked equally stupefied knowing what he did about the two male hedgehogs and Tails just shook his head, muttering something close to a prayer.

"Mr. Hedgehog?"

At the sound of a new voice, EVERYONE turned their heads to see a doctor in mint green scrubs and a white coat. He held a clipboard in one hand and motioned for Sonic to follow him with the other.

Sonic didn't hesitate to fall in step right behind the doctor and go anywhere he wanted him to go.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the waiting room…<p>

"TAKE THAT JERRY SPRINGER!"

For the first time in the evening, Blaze laughed at her ridiculous boyfriend.

"We were over the top huh?"

"You think? You were all like, BLAH BLAH BLAH YO MAMA SO BLUE THAT SHE MAKES THE SKY LOOK WHITE! And Sonic was like, OH YEAH? I'LL SLAP THE RUBIES OFF YOUR FOREHEAD! Then Cream's little sweet self was like, IF YALL DON'T STOP AND PAY ATTENTION TO AMY BEING PREGNANT I'M GONNA TURN THIS PLACE INTO A SHOOT OUT! Then Shadow was like, I DON'T LIKE BULLSHIT. Then Tails and the desk lady were like, JESUS CHRIST. Then I was just laughing my ass off...on the inside though."

It was deathly quiet at first, something Silver was very used to after he finished speaking but then he heard some loud snorts.

"Really babe? That's what happened?", Blaze snorted as she tried to control her laughter.

Cream laughed freely, Tails just shook his head some more with a smirk on his face, and Shadow…

"You're worse than the faker…and if we happen to hang around each other more, then expect to be assaulted at some point. I had to hold myself back this time."

Silver laughed but it sounded nervous more than anything. He walked over to Shadow and patted him on the shoulder.

"I look forward to being friends."

"I hope you all noticed that Mrs. Beth is nowhere to be found."

Everyone looked over at Tails who finally looked up from his phone to speak and then they looked around to find out that what he said was actually true.

* * *

><p>"Sonic…"<p>

Sonic turned his head towards the quiet, shaky voice he heard. He was gonna lose the doctor but when he saw who spoke, he forgot all about it.

"Sonic…please…"

There was Amy's Aunt, leaning on the wall with tears falling from her eyes. It was clear to Sonic that she was crying for quite some time and he didn't even know she was here. Wasn't she supposed to ignore him and be disappointed in him?

"Mrs. Beth…", Sonic spoke lowly.

He cautiously moved closer to her because he had no idea what she thought of him now and what she was even calling him for, but he had to be respectful.

"Sonic, honey…what did you do?"

Sonic winced at the tears that kept falling out of the older hedgehog's eyes. He was breaking records for making the most people upset.

"Mrs. Beth…I'm really sorry."

"Sonic…why? What went wrong?", she cried.

"I…It had nothing to do with Amy. I just…I made a mistake."

"Sonic, there's some mistakes that you can't fix."

Sonic sighed and it felt like he was finally, FINALLY, feeling the emotional bulk from everything.

The past 8 months, the relationship roller-coaster with Amy, the demanding job he had and probably lost, Dean, Christina, no family, no support, the worries, the fears, and everything else in between were finally at its peak and at the moment, Sonic had officially lost it.

He felt extremely pathetic once he even felt water filling up in his eyes. He was a man and he needed to be strong for as long as he lived. Men didn't cry and men certainly didn't break under pressure right?

The next thing Sonic knew, he felt an embrace…a very warm and comforting embrace. He felt wetness on his shirt and he was angry at the thought that Mrs. Beth probably felt wetness on her shirt as well.

"But you know…you can fix this one.", she sniffled into Sonic's shirt.

Sonic stayed silent.

"Amy loves you Sonic. I know her almost like the back of my hand. I can only hope that this love is enough."

Sonic exhaled heavily against Mrs. Beth's shoulder and held her a little tighter.

"I wish I never did it…and I'm scared that Amy will never forgive me and I'm scared that I won't get to be around her or our daughter."

Sonic had NEVER been the type to talk about his feelings or show any type of weakness to anyone but for some reason, he felt very comfortable doing so with this older woman. Something about her made it so easy. Maybe this was how it would have been…if he had his mother.

"Honey, give her some time. Just be there for her, give her some space, and give her as long as she needs to realize that you guys have something special. I've never seen her as happy as she was when she was with you."

Sonic pulled away and looked in the green eyes of Amy's Aunt. Her mother must have had the same beautiful green eyes if her sister did. They were wonderful eyes that told everything and could never hide emotions. Sonic could see that Mrs. Beth was being truthful and genuine and it touched his heart to know that she wasn't fighting him, she didn't sound disappointed in him, or that she had HOPE in him.

He gave her a solemn smile, considering he was just composing himself from a release that he never had.

She smiled back at him, despite her own teary face.

"So go find out how she is now…the doctor is waiting around the corner."

* * *

><p>"Mr. Hedgehog? It's nice to meet you."<p>

The echidna doctor shook hands firmly with Sonic.

"So how is she?"

"Straight to the point huh? I'll start off by letting you know that she's been stabilized and for the most part she's doing ok."

"For the most part?"

"Yes well, there are some things I have to explain to you and I need to do it in a way that's easy to understand so bear with me if my words get a little bit too medical.

As you may already know, Ms. Rose was not supposed to be in labor. She had just about a few weeks left before her supposed due date.

Her labor was induced by trauma to her stomach we're assuming. Once she was conscious, she was able to tell us that she was kicked forcefully in her stomach."

Sonic growled more audibly than he wanted and he noticed how the doctor looked a little frightened.

"The kick was so forceful that it not only induced her labor but it has also caused some complications with the baby."

All of the blood seemed to drain from Sonic's face. Something was wrong with the baby?

"Fortunately, Ms. Rose is already well into her third trimester so most of the development and growth is already completed BUT there is a problem with the way the baby is positioned now."

The doctor looked at Sonic to see if he would say anything but he figured that the poor young man was going through a lot of inner turmoil.

"You see, a baby is supposed to naturally move into an upside down position in preparation for birth. Your baby was not quite in the position as yet and the kick made the positioning even worse."

Sonic was fuming out of the ears but he couldn't get reckless. He felt he would explode if he didn't get to punch something or yell or scream.

"Also, the umbilical cord is stuck around the baby because of the odd positioning. It's very dangerous because the baby is already premature and these problems, along with the intense contractions are putting stress on the baby's lungs."

"W-What are you trying to say doctor?"

The doctor sighed. This was always the hardest part of his job.

"I-"

"SONIC!"

If one more person called his name, he swore he would go psychologically insane.

He quickly changed his train of thought when he saw Dr. Whall running up to him in her own white coat.

"I made it here as fast as I could. I'm so sorry things are not going as planned but I'm here now and I'm gonna try my best to have this birth as smoothly as possible so don't you worry."

She was the second person who made him feel oddly comforted. Hearing those words from a professional really did give him some HOPE.

"I'm sure Dr. Johnson has filled you in on the complications so I'm here to tell you how we're going to handle it. Our old plan is out the window and now we're going to schedule a C-section for her. I hope you've done your reading Mr. Hedgehog."

"You mean…you're gonna cut her stomach?"

"Yes, it's the safest way at this point. It'll be fine I promise."

Dr. Whall could see that she couldn't make a difference in the amount of panic and fear that this young couple had. She knew what they needed right now was each other.

"Follow me Sonic."

* * *

><p>If he knew this was where she was taking him then he would have mentally prepared for it…as if he wasn't already out of his mind.<p>

He was nervous now more than anything. He didn't even want to keep stepping into the room. There weren't even a lot of doctors in the room to distract the fact that he was coming in.

"Sonic…you're here…"

Her calm voice towards him and the fact that she even said something to him, had him at least 5x calmer than he was when he first walked in.

However, her flushed face and the obvious tears falling from her eyes had him feeling helpless. He could only begin to imagine how much pain she was in and how worried she was.

"Come here…", she almost whispered.

She didn't have to say it twice. Sonic slowly walked over to her bedside.

"I'm sooo scared…", she whispered.

Sonic watched as her face contorted and tears fell from her pretty eyes.

_Me too…more than you'll ever know_

"It's gonna be ok…", Sonic whispered awkwardly.

"No its not…I've been hearing what they're saying and it's not ok.", she said shakily.

Sonic didn't know what to say at all. His mind went blank and he had no idea what he could say to make Amy feel better. Hell, he was part of the reason why she was ever upset in the first place.

"Sonic?"

Sonic looked up at her once more to see more tears falling from her face. He could tell that she was getting choked up. He could tell that she wanted to start bawling. He could tell a lot of things because deep down inside it was his same feelings.

"Yes Amy?", he managed to say without a trace of his own emotions.

"Hug me…"

What Sonic really wanted to do was open his eyes wide and ask her if today was April 1st but what he actually did was bend over and capture his special person in an embrace.

She reached up and wrapped her own arms around Sonic and felt very free to start bawling. She cried hard and for the entire time, Sonic remained bent over and he held her strong.

He closed his eyes and ignored the beeping heart monitor, the iv needle connected to the iv tube, the smell of sanitation, the overwhelming lights, and anything else that reminded him that they were in a hospital room. He focused his attention on their embrace and putting his all into it. He needed Amy to know, in not so many words, that he was staying right there despite what had happened between them.

He only let go when he heard her cries dying down and she pulled away.

She slowly laid back on the bed and rested her hands on top of her belly.

"It hurt a lot you know…but they gave me medication that helped."

Sonic never felt so tongue tied in his whole life. He didn't expect Amy to make conversation with him at all. Better yet, he felt so cautious in anything that he said. It just wasn't natural.

"That's good…"

"Sonic?", she whispered.

He looked at her this time, silently asking her to continue.

"A-Are you staying?"

Sonic couldn't feel like more shit. After everything, she STILL was afraid he would leave.

"Amy are you serious? I wouldn't miss this for the world! I almost got myself arrested for trying to avoid the cops because I wanted to go with you. I ran here for lord knows how long and far because the taxi wasn't getting here fast enough! I undoubtedly lost my job trying to get to you and you're asking me if I'm staying? I don't care what happened between us Amy it doesn't change how I feel about you or my responsibilities."

He heard a sniffle and immediately regretted getting so angry. She was NOT the one to take his anger out on.

"I-I…Sonic I'm just scared. I don't care anymore about everything else. When I thought I was alone in this, I couldn't bare it and then I realized…I need you. I needed you here with me. And somehow I knew…I just knew you would make it. And now you're here.", Amy cried.

Sonic felt the water in his eyes again and he swallowed the lump in his throat. He swiftly bent down to hug Amy again, more so to conceal his emotions more than help her own.

"And I'm not leaving unless you ask me to."

He came up to kiss her on her damp forehead. He didn't care, he just needed her to understand that he would not leave her alone. They had come too far to quit now.

Amy brought her small, clammy hands up to Sonic's forearms and looked at him almost blankly but he could see that she was nervous.

"Amy? We're gonna start the procedure now."

The hedgehog couple looked over at the door to see Dr. Whall with a clipboard and a warm smile on her face.

Sonic turned around to go wait outside but then,

"No wait!"

He looked back.

"C-Can you stay with me through it? Is he allowed to Dr. Whall?"

"Yes he is. It's entirely up to him."

Amy looked at him with big glassy eyes and the whole deal was done.

"Can you get me a chair then Dr. Whall?"

"Certainly Mr. Hedgehog. I hope you're ready for some action!"

* * *

><p>"He hasn't come out yet…"<p>

"I'm sure everything is fine."

"Blaze how can you say that? You know you're just saying that because it's the right thing to say."

"Cream calm down, that's why I said it. You've been going crazy ever since you heard about this whole thing."

"I haven't been going crazy."

"Um yes you have been sweetheart."

"No I haven't, I was just trying to be orderly. I haven't been going crazy have I guys?"

Cream turned to look at Tails first.

"Umm, not crazy just…tense I guess."

Cream frowned a little and then looked at Silver.

"Don't look at me girly!"

"You agree don't you!"

"HELL YEAH!"

"Of course…"

Cream now cautiously looked over at Shadow who had passed the time looking at various medical pamphlets and magazines. He could hear the odd silence and knew someone was either looking at him or waiting for him to look up.

"What?"

"Have I been acting crazy?"

"Yes, but don't worry it's amusing so thanks."

Silver snorted a laugh.

"What is funny Silver?", the bunny asked slightly annoyed.

"That guy just doesn't hold anything back and he doesn't care either. It's the funniest thing."

Cream made the (-_-) face and turned her head back towards Blaze.

"Well ANYWAY! I'm slowly starting to freak out so do you wanna come get some coffee with me?"

"Yes my crazy darling."

Both girls stood up from their seats to go to the hospital's café. Before they were out of site, Cream turned around and stuck her tongue out at Silver.

"But seriously, he hasn't come back.", Tails said quietly.

"Awww is Tailsey Wailsey missing his man?, Silver teased.

"I thought he was your man?", Tails replied with a smirk.

"Hey wait a minute you're right! Is there something going on that I should know about Tails?"

"Maybe?"

"What kind of shit is this…", Shadow said under his breath but it came out louder than expected.

Tails chuckled while Silver marched over to him.

"Listen Mr. Doom and Gloom, don't act like you weren't inconspicuously trying to get a crack at Sugar Daddy. "

"What the fuck are you even saying?", Shadow asked calmly.

"Hn, you think I'm dumb? I know some feelings have changed and I must say that you two would make a power couple that's why I can't ever let that happen."

Shadow half wondered about the gray fool. He liked to joke around A LOT but part of Shadow knew that the fool wasn't as dumb as he let on. Perhaps behind all this foolishness, he actually seriously hinted at something and from Shadow's understanding it had to do with a potential friendship.

"I'll tell you again, my patience runs very thin with you so don't sue me if I accidentally knock your lights out."

"Oh that won't be happening, I have strict security and they'll be back soon from their coffee break and one is on temporary leave because she's pregnant."

Even doom and gloom Shadow couldn't' keep a straight face and it killed him that the gray dunce could get to him.

* * *

><p>Flashing before Sonic's eyes were doctors rushing left and right into the room. There must have been about 10 of them coming back and forth into the room. The leader of them all seemed to be Dr. Whall. She was yelling orders and saying names of things that Sonic just couldn't keep track of anymore.<p>

"I'm scared."

Sonic had taken a seat on the left side of Amy and felt the most awkward that he ever felt. He still didn't know what to really say and yet he knew he had to say something.

Amy's tears alone made him flinch because he knew he would have to comfort her but it was extremely hard to do considering where they were at in their relationship.

"Amy…It's-"

"Don't say it's gonna be alright Sonic. You and I can both see that it's going all wrong."

"I'm just trying to be positive…"

"Well it's not working quite well. You don't have to be me, sitting here in an immense amount of pain blaming yourself for the complications that our daughter has to endure."

Fortunately, Sonic was familiar with Amy's rants. She could do a complete 360 and wow the shit out you with the sudden things she would rant about. However, this time Sonic looked at her incredulously for once.

She blamed herself? Just the thought made Sonic angry and he wasn't sure at whom.

"NONE OF IT IS YOUR FAULT SO DON'T EVEN DARE THINK IT IS!"

Amy looked at him with her big beautiful green eyes. They were practically shining with tears that were ready to fall.

"DID YOU KICK YOURSELF AMY? DID YOU INDUCE YOUR OWN LABOR? DID YOU KNOW THE TYPE OF GUY HE WAS WHEN YOU GOT INVOLVED?"

Amy's blank, teary stare only seemed to elevate Sonic's anger and deep down he knew he shouldn't be angry with her.

"N-No but you were trying to tell me and I didn't listen…if you were never there to save me then…it's all my fault…if I never-"

"Stop right there Amy."

Sonic was out of his chair and closer to Amy's side in an instant. He held her warm face in his calloused hands. All the while doctors where still rushing in and out and setting things in place.

"If you need to blame someone, blame me. This is all MY fault. Do you understand me? It's MY fault. I take full responsibility. If I never went behind your back in the first place…then…and I promised…"

Amy watched with glassy eyes as her partner struggled for words. She felt his grip on her face falter and she felt his hands slide down to her neck. She watched on as he bent his head down as if to shield himself from her.

She felt his hands slightly tremble and then she started to feel nervous. She was watching very intently and was sure to notice anything unusual. It wasn't until she saw a shining droplet fall on to her hospital gown that she audibly gasped.

She immediately brought her own feminine hands up to Sonic's which were still on her neck.

"Sonic?", she whispered.

He didn't move and he didn't answer her. He would not look up and inside he wanted to start a war at his emotional behavior. He simply bent over more and pressed his forehead with hers.

Amy let the moment continue for a short while before she reached up and held HIS face in HER hands. She whimpered a cry on sight at his face. Tears were already filling up in her eyes at the tears in his. She had NEVER known any guy to cry and she always reasoned that if a guy ever did that it had to be something serious.

Moreover, if it was Sonic then it had to be something way past serious.

Amy allowed Sonic to pull away and sit down in his chair.

He was angry. He was angry at everything and right now he was most angry at his display of emotions.

"Sonic..."

Amy had her arms open, signaling for him to come into them.

He pulled his chair closer and fell into her embrace. She cuddled him and silently cried on top of his head while he silently let very few tears go and slip down her neck.

"Amy…I'm just so sorry for everything. It's hard for me to say the right thing because…I'm scared too."

Amy whimpered and held Sonic a little tighter. He had never been so open with her about his feelings and she was sure he never was with anyone. This raw display of him meant something special to her. He trusted her and he was comfortable with her more than anyone else. That counted for something in anyone's book.

"It's ok…we'll be ok with each other…"

"I really do love you Amy Rose…"

"I don't doubt it Sonic the Hedgehog."

The hedgehog couple looked like an actual couple in anyone's eyes. Dr. Whall hated to ruin the moment but she had to announce that they would begin to prepare Amy for the procedure.

* * *

><p>"Ok it's been maybe 2 and a half hours since he left…something's wrong, something didn't go right, there had to be a complication, maybe-"<p>

"There's more variations of saying something's wrong?", Shadow asked sarcastically.

Cream looked at him with the (-_-) face.

"Sorry that I'm the only CONCERNED one here."

"You think we're not?"

Tails shook his head for maybe the millionth time for the evening. All the group had done was fight all night and it seemed like his girlfriend's edginess got the best of her every time.

Luckily, this time Silver and Blaze were off in the café again because Silver's stomach was roaring like the African jungle again.

"Guys…"

"Well you don't seem like it since you've been sitting here not speaking to anyone or looking the least bit interested in anything around you."

"Just because you're a minute away from a panic attack doesn't mean I'm gonna be as crazy as you. I know how to compose myself."

"OH MY GOODNESS! YOU'RE SO RUDE!"

"I don't really consider it rude, just truthful. Maybe if you would just relax and think a little positive for your best friend then-"

"RELAX? I CAN'T RELAX! IT DOESN'T TAKE 2 GOING ON 3 HOURS TO DELIVER A BABY SHADOW! SOMETHING BAD HAPPENED!"

"Guys…"

"I never thought you would be the loud one today."

"I'M NOT THE LOUD ONE! I JUST DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW ANY OF YOU CAN BE SO CALM. DON'T YOU CARE?"

"Yes you are loud, why do you think Mrs. Beth went with Blaze and Silver? Who would actually choose by their own free will to be around Silver except Blaze?"

"Guys?"

Cream's cheeks were flushed in anger. She got up from her seat and pointed in Shadow's face.

"I won't do anything now but mark my words; I'll get you for this."

"Cream? What are you doing? Didn't I say to try and take a nap?"

"Blaze? Oh nothing…"

Cream looked like a deer caught it headlights.

"By the looks of it, something."

Cream shot Silver such a look that he widened his eyes and popped another peanut into his mouth.

"Cream, you really need to calm down. Amy is going to be alright…"

Cream turned around and faced Blaze. All of a sudden, her lower lip started to tremble.

"Blaze…Amy's been there with me from the start. We were both lost, both wanting to be the same things, taking the same classes. I was soo scared I would be alone forever Blaze. I never had any good friends because I was so quiet and smart. You girls are my best friends and I love you both dearly for being a part of my life and showing me how much fun it can be. I want nothing but the best for Amy because you and I both know what she's been through. I couldn't even imagine what it was like. I just want her and her baby to be alright."

By the end of it, both girls were looking at each other with tears falling down their faces. They mirrored each other perfectly in stance and facial expression.

"Oh Cream…this is when I hate how connected we are. You're making me cry and I don't cry."

"That's true, I tried to make her cry once by punching her really hard in the arm but she just went crazy and punched me so hard in the stomach that I didn't want to eat all day."

Even through tears the girls started to laugh.

"Ok Silver, I'm not gonna even ask you why you're punching Blaze just to make her cry.", Cream laughed.

"Oh trust me, he never thought of a bright idea like that again."

Silver just shrugged and ate another peanut.

Tails and Shadow looked at each other, shook their heads, and sighed.

Mr. Beth finally made her presence known by pulling both Blaze and Cream in a hug.

"Amy is very lucky to have good friends like you. I bet she's doing A Okay."

"Excuse me, are you all Amy Rose's friends and family?"

Everyone turned their heads towards a petite nurse dressed in light pink scrubs.

"Oh God!", Cream started to breath heavily.

"Cream what did we just discuss!"

"Yes we are.", Mrs. Beth answered politely and calmly. Though, her insides were screaming out with nerves.

Everyone seemed to hold their breath in preparation for the news they were about to here. Half of the probability would be good news and the other half would be bad.

As simple as that sounded, EVERYONE couldn't help but be nervous.

"Ms. Rose…she-"

Just when everyone was on the edge, the young doctor's pager went off.

"A patient needs an IV on the fourth floor. Do you copy?"

"Yes, I'll get right on it.", she answered into the small black device.

"I'm sorry for that. As I was saying. Ms. Rose-"

"Oh God this is bad I can tell."

"Cream shut up!"

"You shut up SHADOW!"

"We wanna hear what happened so stop interrupting!"

The poor young doctor smiled shyly and blushed at the embarrassment going on.

"I was sent to tell you all that Ms. Rose has delivered successfully."

There were some happy gasps and some breaths that were let out. The girls had happy tears in their eyes. EVERYONE had a smile on their face.

"BUT…"

"Oh God what did I tell you! Did something happen to her?"

Shadow rolled his eyes at the annoying bunny.

"She's going to be fine Miss, it's just that we need to keep her and her daughter here for a little while longer than usual. The baby had trouble breathing but she's just fine now. We need to keep a special eye on her and her mother because her surgery was more traumatic on her body than a C-section normally is."

"Are we allowed to see her now?", Mrs. Beth asked.

"Of course, but I'm afraid that she's resting at the moment. But I'll move you all to a waiting room on her floor."

* * *

><p>She was petrified when she didn't hear the cries she was supposed to hear. It felt like hours had passed and she heard no cries.<p>

That was why, when she heard the angelic cries of her angel she cried in utter happiness and relief.

Sonic was right beside her, squeezing her hand and kissing it occasionally. He never moved and he looked her straight in the eyes and let her know that she would get through everything.

He was right.

Amy had little strength left but she would not give in until she saw her daughter.

She had a smile on her face and tears in her eyes when she turned her head to see a doctor with a soft yellow blanket and a bundle inside.

"Do you want to hold her?"

Amy shook her head yes because her voice was choked up from her trying to hold in her need to start bawling.

The doctor handed the bundle in her arms to Amy and the first thing she noticed was how incredibly light she felt.

Then she finally locked eyes with her precious flesh and blood. Strangely, the baby was wide eyed and staring up as if the light did not bother her at all.

Amy didn't know whether she was laughing or crying. She was happy and laughing but yet she felt herself crying. The small girl was fuzzy and white. Amy knew she would get her color the more she grew but for now she would be this white color. Her eyes looked just like her own and they were so innocent. She was extremely still and they only way Amy knew she was alive were her big eyes looking at her.

Amy softly smoothed curly hair on her head and started to cry. She bent down to kiss the baby girl on her forehead and she whispered,

"I love you…I love you so much."

Amy was so absorbed in the baby that she didn't notice Sonic looking extremely nervous in his seat. He didn't have a good view of the baby but he decided he would wait patiently. Amy realized how silly/handsome he looked in a pair of scrubs and she smiled to herself. He looked to be in a deep trance.

He couldn't believe that this had happened to him. In all his life, he never imagined settling down and having a baby at such a young age. He had more life to live but if he was honest with himself, this moment right now made him realize more than ever that he could never and would never want to live his life any other way.

"Sonic?"

Sonic was brought out of his thoughts by Amy. Her quills were dull and frizzy. Her face looked flushed and slightly sweaty. Her eyes held dark bags underneath and her lips looked dry but to Sonic she just looked more like a woman and he respected her as one.

"Do you want to hold her?"

Sonic felt his heart beating hard against his chest. It's not that he didn't expect Amy to want him to hold her, it was just that he didn't want to make a mistake. This was all so very new to him and he just knew girls were good at this stuff naturally.

Sonic nodded his head and Amy smiled as she handed the bundle over.

Sonic had been taught how to hold a baby from Dr. Whall so he knew that he couldn't be too wrong but that didn't help the nervousness. He had done a lot of training and reading for this moment and he wanted it to come in handy now.

Sonic took a deep breath and finally let it out when he was holding the baby…his daughter. She was extremely light and tiny and that made Sonic even more cautious not to make any sudden movements.

He was almost scared at how the tiny girl looked at him so wide-eyed and then that was when he noticed her eyes. She inherited THOSE eyes. Did she know that she could possibly be able to get anything she wanted with eyes like that?

Sonic couldn't help but smile. How could he not? This baby in his arms was so precious to him and he felt very connected to her already. How could someone so beautiful come from him? He was not a beautiful person but for this young girl, he would be. He would be the best person he could be and the best father he could be. This beautiful little girl deserved the best. She already had the best mother, now she just needed the best father.

Amy felt very touched by the image in front of her. There was just something about a guy holding and cooing with a baby that was the cutest thing ever. She couldn't help but let a few tears slip from her eyes. They seemed endless all day.

She could finally lay back and relax a little bit. Her baby girl was finally here and her partner was right here with her. He didn't leave and he promised long ago that he never would. He kept that promise, she would give him that much.

She smiled as Sonic chuckled at their little girl. Amy leaned over to see that she was opening and closing her mouth. All she showed was a mouth full of gums.

Amy started to laugh too and then Sonic looked up at her.

He smiled and she smiled back. They locked eyes for that moment and it said all that they needed to say.

No matter what, the translation was love.

"So what do you two want to name this cutie?"

Dr. Whall walked over to the hedgehog family with a clipboard and the birth certificate.

"Hope."

Both hedgehogs looked at each other. Had they both just said the same name at the exact same time?

"Sonic?"

"Amy?"

"Hope?"

"Hope."

Amy smiled with tears in her eyes.

"This precious girl's name is Hope the Hedgehog."

Dr. Whall smiled and took her from Sonic's arms.

"We just have to get her footprints and such and then we're going to monitor her in a special room. I promise you'll get to see her in the next few hours."

Amy faked a frown.

"Let me just tell her goodbye?"

Dr. Whall gladly handed the yellow blanket over to Amy.

"Hope, Mommy and Daddy loves you ok? We love you so much."

Amy looked over to Sonic who stood up to get a better look at the baby in her arms. He gently rubbed Hope's soft curls lovingly.

Amy placed a kiss Hope's forehead once more before handing her over to Dr. Whall.

She watched as Dr. Whall walked out with her baby. She sighed heavily and lay back on the bed. A few loose tears fell from her eyes. She was exhausted and in pain.

She felt Sonic's hand rest on her shoulder. She lifted her own hand up to rest on his. In response to her response, Sonic leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"You did great. I don't know how you did it. You're very strong Amy.", he almost whispered.

"I'm strong because you're here Sonic."

Sonic's eyes softened from her words and also from the drowsiness he was beginning to feel.

The doctors finally left and only a nurse came in to give Amy some pain killers and change her IV bag. Whatever she put in there was working very fast to put Amy to rest.

"Sonic?"

"Hm?"

Amy could tell that he was on the verge of sleep just like her, but without any medication. She never considered how tired he must have been. He had been fighting, at the jail center, running for miles, and stayed wide awake and attentive during her long procedure. On top of that he looked like he wasn't sleeping well for days when she first saw him. He HAD to be tired.

"Thank you."

"Whatever it is you're thanking me for, you don't need to."

"You're right…but I want to…and I want to let you know that you can stay."

Sonic looked at her a bit more alert that he was before.

"What?"

"You can stay in the house with us…I don't know about anything else as yet but I need your help and Hope needs you."

Amy laughed a little.

"She seems to respond to you already."

Sonic smiled.

Amy closed her eyes.

"Sonic, come here?"

Amy knew Sonic was on the verge of sleep but she wanted him to come closer for his own good.

Sonic moved his chair once again and was the closest that he could be to the bed.

"Lay your head here."

Sonic gave her a questioning look but he would be lying if he said that he didn't prefer that as opposed to trying to keep his head up in the chair.

Once Sonic draped his upper body on Amy's hospital bed, Amy smiled softly and began smoothing his quills that weren't as neat as they usually were.

She was not only calming him but she was also calming herself. Everything else was forgotten for the moment. All that mattered was that Hope was here and it changed both of them in ways that they thought they wouldn't change. One look at their girl was enough.

Just when Amy thought that Sonic was asleep she heard a light raspy voice.

"I love you hubba bubba."

Amy felt tears building up in her eyes. She sighed lightly and then finally answered.

"I hate you but I love you too air freshener."

Just like that, they both fell asleep with smiles on their faces and in peace.

* * *

><p><em>They had brought life into the world. Though not initially with the intention of love, love was found in a hopeless place. The life that they helped bring by mistake was not a mistake at all. They would learn to love each other. They would learn that they need each other. They would learn to communicate and they would learn to understand one another because of Hope, their life. <em>

Dr. Whall looked at the sleeping hedgehogs with a warm smile on her face one last time before she dimmed the lights.

* * *

><p><strong>The END? Nope! There's going to be a very brief epilogue to make this a trilogy. I don't know how soon I will get started on it but if you want to know what happens from here on out then please Author Alert!<strong>

**In the future, I plan to do a whole revision of this and "How to Love" so please forgive me for alot of grammar or spelling mistakes.**

**Once again, I hope you enjoyed "Hopeless Place"**


End file.
